Muchos Sentimientos y Una Sóla Pasión
by Gigibv
Summary: Draco es presa de diversas emociones pero una de ellas lo dominara. Hermione lucha contra lo que es correcto y con lo que dicta su corazon.
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**Este es mi primer fic que me animo a publicar y de verdad espero q les guste. Ya saben comentarios para saber q tal lo hago o si me debo de tirar de frente al rio con una piedra atada a los talones...jejejeje.**

**Bien, la clásica. Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen si no a J.K.Rowling y/o Warner Bross, y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por ello, sólo es pura diversión.**

**Listo... y no me dolió! yeyeyeye**

**Gise.****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1. UN NUEVO AMANECER**

_**EPILOGO**_

Después de una larga y pesada noche en la que no pudo dormir no más de dos horas seguidas, al fin se levantó. Camino mecánicamente hasta el cuarto de baño, se sentó en un taburete de seda roja que había frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo entero tallado en madera, con dos serpientes entrelazadas como ornamento y se desvistió pausadamente, repasando en su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, tratando de usar su fría lógica en todo ese asunto pero sin resultado. No podía entender el porque de su comportamiento, intentó inútilmente, de nuevo, las mismas respuestas, pero había algo en ellas que no le permitía darse por satisfecho.

Lentamente se incorporó dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Se miró en el espejo, como tantas otras veces lo hacía, para admirar la manera en que había cambiado en estos últimos años. Cómo había dejado de tener el cuerpo de un chiquillo para tener ahora la complexión de un hombre, pero esta vez, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Allí sobre su pálido torso cerca de su cuello había una marca aún visible. Era un rasguño. Parecía hecho por una mano pequeña y frágil, sonrió inconcientemente. Cuan equivocado se sentía por esta primera y fugaz apreciación. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir el curso de sus pensamientos y esta vez sin parsimonia entro en la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua y a pesar del contacto del agua fría contra su pálida piel, no consiguió aquietar esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, en su mente, que le decía… "te gustó".

Semanas antes de este suceso, Draco Malfoy, no podría haberse imaginado que otra vez podría experimentar el cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que pasarían de nuevo por su cabeza y su alma, aunque esta vez era diferente porque abarcaban el plano físico - su cuerpo -.

El había permanecido escondido todo el verano en uno de los escondrijos de Snape, después de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Había tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar acerca de su "misión" como le habían llamado los mortífagos. Aquellas personas que él consideró alguna vez sus iguales, su familia. Cuan lejos estaba de todo eso ahora. Ahora que había tenido oportunidad de meditar sobre lo que él realmente deseaba y quería. Sólo, sin presiones de sus padres ni amigos, que esperaban de él nada más que una única cosa: que se convirtiera en mortífago y siguiera a Lord Voldemort.

En esas largas semanas pudo descubrir y entender muchos aspectos equivocados de su vida. Uno de ellos, el concepto equivocado por el que tenía cierto apego por su profesor favorito "Severus Snape"

Siempre pensó que la empatía que sentía hacia su maestro, era por el odio común que tenían hacia los sangre sucias y sobre todo hacia Harry Potter. Nunca vio más allá de esto y no le importó ahondar más en las razones, pero después de lo ocurrido en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, tuvo demasiados momentos para abstraerse, reflexionar y recapacitar. Sobre todo recapacitar, en el verdadero sentido de la amistad. Snape le demostro cuanto lo apreciaba para salvarlo de convertirse en asesino.

Recordaba fragmentos de la conversación con su maestro y ahora amigo Snape

- No debes culparte por lo ocurrido entiendes Draco?.– gritó Snape. Dumbledore y yo sabíamos lo que el Señor Oscuro te había pedido que hagas.- le espetó fieramente mirándole el rostro que ahora estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual.

– No sientas más culpa de la que ya tienes. – continuó Snape. La única culpa fue ser lo suficientemente crédulo para creer que esa gente se preocupaba por tu bienestar o que les importaba tus sentimientos.

- Yo creía que ellos se interesaban por mí. – le respondió Draco Malfoy, mientras trataba inútilmente de secarse algunas lágrimas que lograban escapar de sus ojos, disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano.

– También pensé que "la misión" que me habían encomendando era la prueba de que yo era igual que ellos. – el chico rubio aguantó la respiración y concluyó. – Pero no pude hacerlo, finalmente entendí, que no soy como ellos.– al decir esto Draco levantó la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando quería denotar superioridad - no sé, si es valentía o cobardía de mi parte. – terminó diciendo. Es algo que tengo que averiguar por mi mismo.- dijo, más para sí que para Snape.

Para cuando terminó la discusión, había entendido donde, en todo el mundo, estaba el cariño que siempre había anhelado. Estuvo siempre al alcance de su mano. En una habitación donde había muchos retratos, una percha para un fénix y un gran escritorio de madera detrás del cual se sentaba la única persona que le importó tanto su vida y su bienestar, que dio la suya a cambio.

Esto – pensó acertadamente Draco – "esto finalmente me cambió la vida ".

Desde ese momento ya no quiso hablar con nadie más. Severus Snape pudo finalmente probar a la Orden del Fénix todo lo dicho, con una carta que el mismo Fawkes entregó a Remus Lupín, a la semana siguiente de la muerte de Dumbledore.

En la carta, de puño y letra del mismo Director, éste explicaba claramente que había usado el "Juramento Irrompible" sobre Snape, para que, llegado el momento, de salvar la vida de cualquier estudiante – en este caso específico a "Draco Malfoy" – no dudara en sacrificar su poca importante vida, - según sus palabras textuales - y utilice el "Avada Kedavra" sobre él.

Después de esto Draco pudo volver al Colegio Hogwarts para lo que sería su último año. Más sólo que nunca. Rechazado por sus condiscípulos- los Slytherins – y eternamente odiado por sus enemigos – los Gryffindors.

- No me interesa de que manera me lo digan ni de que ángulo lo mire.- concluyó el pelirrojo, desparramándose en el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor. – Para mí, él es y será la causa de todo lo malo que pasa en Hogwarts.

- Yo también creo que Dumbledore no tendría que haber sentido la necesidad de sacrificarse, si es que el imbécil ese no hubiera jugado al…. "miren ya soy un hombre, soy un mortífago"….- dijo Harry

- No seas tan duro y cerrado en ese punto como Ron, Harry.- tercio Hermione.- No ven que ya la esta pasando muy mal ya, sin ayuda de nuestra parte?

Mientras decía esta última frase.- Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto al extremo de la mesa.-

Y pudo ver como Draco Malfoy, el otrora presumido, vanidoso y engreído Draco Malfoy, estaba sólo en un rincón, ensimismado y jugando con su tenedor en el plato lleno sin probar bocado.

Sintió algo de rabia tanto por costumbre como por tradición, pero casi inmediatamente, su lógica hizo que la compasión le ganara a estos sentimientos. Justo cuando ya iba a desviar su punto de atención, se encontró con dos fríos ojos grises que la miraban desde ese rincón. No supo identificar la expresión en ese rostro, no era la usual mirada de superioridad. Le pareció ver tristeza en aquellos ojos color plata.

– "Eres una tonta sentimental Hermione". – se dijo mientras desviaba la vista rápidamente, sorprendida por ese par de segundos, en los que no sintió el usual despreció en los ojos fríos de Malfoy.


	2. El descubrimiento y el cambio

**Hi otra vez.. ya saben opiniones pls..**

**La clásica again... los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling y/o Warner Bross, y no obtengo ganancia ni nada por ello. (puro placer...! jejeje)**

**Listo.Cyber saludos a toos!**

**Gise****

* * *

**

CAPITULO 2. "El DESCUBRIMIENTO Y EL CAMBIO"

Conforme avanzaban los días, Hermione empezó a notar que Malfoy andaba muy pensativo y hasta abstraído por los pasillos del colegio. Lo veía deambular mucho por el lago, y ya ni siquiera molestaba a los alumnos pequeños de Gryffindor, que para él, era su deporte favorito. Solía patrullar los pasillos como prefecto al igual que Ron y ella, pero era como si no existiera porque nunca se lo topaban en las rondas. La chica intuía que todo este cambio tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore, y aunque nadie de la Orden les había querido contar como es que finalmente habían absuelto a Malfoy de todo, Harry ya había podido enterarse de algunas cosas por intermedio de Lupín, y se las había contado. Pero como era de esperar, los chicos no estaban de acuerdo con dicha absolución y menos la de Snape, que incluso había vuelto a ser profesor en el Colegio. Por esto siempre estaban discutiendo.

Un viernes a la hora del almuerzo Ron entró al gran comedor después de uno de los castigos que le había puesto Snape por gritar a voz de cuello, que para él no era un profesor sino un asesino – aunque ya para ese momento medio Hogwarts lo pensaba o lo decía.—

Al joven le bastó alzar un poco el cuello para divisar automáticamente a Harry y Hermione con la mirada. Se acerco hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda con una mano y agarraba un muslo de pollo con la otra. Se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en medio de una discusión.

- Ya te lo dije un millón de veces. No creo que Malfoy este arrepentido a algo así. El es y siempre será un mortífago. Por su culpa Dumbledore ya no esta más aquí.- volvió a repetir cansadamente Harry dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- Pero Harry, yo creo que algo muy fuerte debe estar pasando con él, sólo basta con mirarlo, parece que le remordiera la conciencia, esta muy raro.- le refutó la chica.

El pelirrojo que ya estaba cómodamente sentado en el banco y comía con una satisfacción envidiable, sólo le bastó con escuchar ésta parte de la discusión para intervenir.

- Sho queo que sóho sta acuando, soho fige star arrepentio, paa savar su peejo.- murmuro Ron luchando con un pedazo de pollo, que intentaba escurrirse de su boca.

- No sé hasta cuando cambiarás tus modales Ron, pareces un niño de Kinder.- bufó Hermione mientras volteaba los ojos al cielo.– y volviendo al tema, no creo que este realmente fingiendo, nadie puede hacerlo por tanto tiempo y de manera tan convincente.-

- Efe Mafoy ef mu aftuto.- le respondió el pelirrojo que lograba a duras penas pasar por su esófago un muslo cuasi-entero de pollo cuando termino la frase

– De verdad Hermione, te lo garantizo, Malfoy sabe muy bien su juego, sólo lo hace para salvar su pellejo y nada más, el no esta arrepentido ni lo estará jamás.- volvió a la carga Ron. ¡Además tú no deberías sentir lástima ni nada por él, acuérdate que gracias a él Snape mató a Dumbledore!

- No puedes hablar así de fácil Ron Weasley, exclamó enojada Hermione. Ya sabemos la verdad de todo este asunto. No podemos culpar a Snape por la muerte de Dumbledore, porque él explícitamente ordenó que llegado el momento preciso así se hiciese.

-- Mira a Harry, él también tuvo que obedecer a Dumbledore en contra de su voluntad en la cueva con los inferis, dándole a beber todo ese veneno porque le hizo prometer que haría lo que él le pidiese.- continuó Hermione algo nerviosa mirando a Harry de soslayo.

-- El problema contigo es que todo cosa que vez desvalida o maltratada es objeto de tus buenos sentimientos Hermione, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas pasarte al bando de los mortífagos y perdonar a Malfoy, como si creyeras sus cuentos.- replicó furiosamente Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-- Yo no estoy pasándome a ningún bando, ni absolviendo a nadie de sus actos, sólo estoy tratando de ser lo mas justa en esta situación.—dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba los brazos a la cintura en actitud desafiante.

'Lo que yo digo, dijo Ron, es que tú no deb-----'

La voz, firme y fuerte los sorprendió.

-- Mejor dejemos este tema así por ahora.-- interrumpió Harry. 'No vale la pena que discutamos por ese idiota de Malfoy. Ya llegará el momento de pedirle cuentas a Malfoy y mas vale, que las respuestas sean las adecuadas.-- Continuó Harry, pero mientras lo decía, miraba por primera vez con duda e inquietud hacia la mesa de los Slytherins.

Los siguientes días en Hogwarts transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, salvo las ocasiones en que se filtraba la noticia de un nuevo asesinato a manos de los mortífagos. En estas ocasiones, es cuando más Draco sentía la necesidad de ir al cuarto del requisito para escapar de las miradas acusadoras, y de sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentía muy incómodo y amilanado, no sólo por los Gryffindors, porque a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a la antipatía de los leones, ahora notaba que no sólo lo miraban con animadversión, sino que veía en sus rostros aborrecimiento, rencor, desprecio porque lo creían a él culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Y lo peor de todo era, que el mismo sentía que en parte, por su cobardía, por no luchar contra lo que se le impuso desde que era un niño, se lo merecía y estaba pagando un alto precio por ello.

Y si a ello sumaba el hecho de que algunos Slytherins también le habían dado la espalda, como Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, sus hasta entonces amigos, quienes ahora lo creían cobarde y traidor, era para torturar a cualquiera.

No bastante con eso, también alardeaban en la sala común de su casa, que si ellos hubieran estado en el despacho ese día, sí hubiesen matado a Dumbledore en un dos por tres y que se alegraban de que el "vejete inservible y petulante se haya muerto"

Fue una de aquellas veces en que Draco pudo por fin escuchar claramente el comentario de Zabini. Mientras oía las risas de varios Slytherins experimentó un arranque súbito de rabia en sus entrañas tan brutal que se le lanzó sobre Zabini de forma tan intempestiva que le partió una costilla al muchacho.

-- Eres un imbécil Draco.— logró decir Blaise a duras penas -- ¿Cómo te puede molestar que hablemos de ese viejo inútil, que ya esta revolcándose en su tumba ante el inminente renacimiento del Señor Oscuro?. – mientras pronunciaba entrecortadamente estas palabras se sujetaba el costado del torso con una mano y con la otra apuntaba a Malfoy con la varita.

-- Tu eres el imbécil en esta habitación Blaise. Bramó el chico. --Te pones una venda en los ojos y no quieres ver, que todo lo que nos han hecho creer a lo largo de todos estos años, son puras mentiras.—

Tomo una bocanada de aire y continuó:

Para Vol—Voldde mort… balbuceó temeroso. -- hizo una pausa y siguió -- no somos más que simples piezas en "su" tablero de ajedrez, y poco le interesa a él que piezas sacrificará con tal de hacerles "jaque mate" a todos sus enemigos.

--¿Te has convertido en filósofo ahora Draco? No eres más que un paria Malfoy – continuó Zabini. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte con tus "nuevos amigos", y ufanarte de tu nuevo y noble corazón. Ya te veo de la manito con Potter luchando contra nosotros y compartiendo tus pertenencias con el pobretón de Weasley y con la "sangre sucia". Ya me los imagino... seguramente susurrarás palabras de amor en sus oídos, te acercarás a ella y besarás sus dulces labios y le tomarás de la m--…. Aarrrggghhh!

Un rayo de luz roja acababa de cruzar el salón directo al lugar donde se encontraba Blaise

¿Que le tomaría Draco a Granger? Draco nunca lo supo. Y Blaise no se lo pudo decir, ya que había salido despedido brutalmente hacia una pared de la Sala Común y se había estrellado directamente contra ésta.

Draco salió de la sala hecho una tromba, varita en mano, cuidándose de pasar encima del estómago de su ex-amigo al hacerlo, ante la mirada atónita de varios Slytherins que se encontraban escuchando la discusión. Sin dejar de maldecir a viva voz por todas las estupideces que había tenido que escuchar de labios de su ex –amigo.

Pasados unos minutos, ya en el pasillo, un poco más repuesto del incidente caminaba veloz, pero una pregunta en su mente se fue formulando inconscientemente.

--- ¿A qué sabrán esos labios? ---.

El joven prefecto, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente como tratando de apartar de sus mente los pensamientos que se estaban agolpando a tropezones dentro de su cabeza.

-- Este cambio de perspectiva en mi vida me esta quemando el cerebro y la razón…-- concluyó


	3. El comienzo de la pesadilla y algo mas

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leido este fic y han dejado sus reviews.. de todas maneras responderé y leeré toos! los fics posibles!**

**Eterna tortura...: los personajes de esta historia no son mios ...son de JK Rowling (dichosa ella) y de la Warner (idem), y no obtengo mas q puro gozo de esto.**

**Cyber besos a todos ... again.**

**Gise.**

**P.D . este capitulo me dio mucha mucha pena... gise se enjuga un lagrimilla indecente q se asoma**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3. EL COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA Y DE ALGO MAS**

Caminó lentamente y se acercó a las llamas que ardían cálidamente en la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Se arrodilló suavemente como si fuera a hacer una oración y permaneció agachado sin moverse por un par de minutos. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y, una vez más, no podía conciliar el sueño.

El joven de cabellos dorados respiraba con dificultad, como si con cada bocanada de aire, como si con cada suspiro que brotaba de su boca, se le iba la vida. Sacó una libreta forrada de piel con las iniciales **_D.M._** de su pantalón y la abrió. Buscó unas páginas y llegó a unas muy ajadas de tanto tocarlas y que presentaban varias marcas de humedad en las hojas. Empezó a leer en silencio, por unos minutos, y con cada recuerdo que se agolpaba en su mente, el sentimiento de vacío y soledad era más fuerte. Se sentó sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación, lucho por guardar la libreta en el pequeño bolsillo del pantalón nuevamente; recogió sus piernas largas a la altura de su pecho y se abrazó a ellas.

Estaba recordando.

Estaba sufriendo.

Estaba torturándose.

Estaba maldiciéndose.

Todo había estado tan bien en su vida hasta ese día revelador. Toda su fe, sus convicciones, lo que quería hacer con su vida, todo lo que había planeado cuidadosamente, se le derrumbó como un castillo de naipes ante el asomo de la dura realidad. Dejó de ser un chiquillo arrogante y tonto y a la fuerza tuvo que madurar.

Aunque siempre en su mente lo sospechó, lo intuyó, nunca dejó que las dudas sobre su destino lo intimidasen. El sería un Mortífago, igual que su padre, para orgullo de su padre y por su eterna admiración. Su madre se sentiría orgullosa de él y lo querría aún más.

Su madre. La única persona con la que se permitía compartir en ocasiones alguna muestra de cariño. El era su único hijo, por lo que la relación entre ellos era muy fuerte. Narcisa Malfoy, vivía a través de Draco. El era su adoración. Lo mimaba, lo consentía, aún sabiendo que eso le hacía más daño que bien, pero su hijo era todo para ella.

_Si pudiese regresar el tiempo y disfrutarla más. Si tan sólo pudiera alterar el pasado y permitirle una segunda oportunidad. Nunca le dije: - te amo madre- . Nunca la besé por un súbito arranque de amor, jamás. Nunca más volveré a sujetarla de la mano al bajar de nuestro carruaje, ni llevarla hacia la mansión como a una reina, ni reírme con ella porque hechizo a un par de muggles idiotas. Nunca más podré verla bailar en el centro del Salón con mi padre, como si fueran la única pareja de importancia. Nunca más la veré bajar por las escaleras eclipsando a la concurrencia con sus vestidos de gala y sus pieles costosas, sobre sus pálidos hombros, dispuesta a regalarle al mundo su belleza. Nunca más escucharé su melodiosa voz. Nunca más sentiré su aroma ni sus manos blancas sobre mi cabello cuando peleaba por alisarlo._

_Madre, perdóname por haber sido débil, por no haberme enfrentado y soportado aquella farsa por varios meses. Tenía miedo porque no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, ni sabia a quien acudir en busca de ayuda. Tuve miedo de perderte, a ti y a mi padre_

_Maldición…. ella me trajo al mundo, me dio la vida. Y yo no pude proteger finalmente la suya…._

Draco se encogió aún más en su sitio y recordó el comienzo de la pesadilla. Volvió a estar nuevamente en su mansión en el pasado verano, antes del inicio del sexto curso en el colegio.

… Uno de esos días cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, una lechuza entró en su habitación. Estaban ya para finalizar las vacaciones de verano y comenzaría un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

Aquella lechuza tenía un pergamino atado en la pata con el sello de la marca tenebrosa. Draco sintió un repentino vacío en su vientre, pero se contuvo y desató la carta. Le sorprendió el remitente, porque éste estaba purgando pena en la prisión de Azkabán. Era de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

_Hijo, ha llegado la hora de que te conviertas en un fiel servidor del Señor Obscuro. Hoy te irán a buscar los vasallos de nuestro señor y te llevarán a su refugio y podrás finalmente, desempeñar el papel para el que estuviste preparándote todo este tiempo. Serás el orgullo de nuestra familia, serás mi orgullo hijo. Se que pasarás admirablemente cualquier prueba que el Lord te imponga, porque eres un Malfoy como yo. Solo te pido una cosa hijo, no le digas nada a tu madre, ella siempre esperó que este llamado ocurriera cuando tu fueras mas mayor y lo decidieras tu mismo, pero debes comprender que la situación es apremiante, con varios de sus seguidores aquí en Azkaban y con los aurores por todos lados, nuestro señor esta muy contrariado y necesita a alguien de confianza a su lado, y sé que tú serás el elegido..._

Draco volvió a sentir aquella sensación de vació en el estómago y tembló ligeramente. No era un cobarde, pero siempre vio el día de su servicio muy lejano, igual que su madre lo pensaba. Pero decidió que debía cumplir con su deber. El admiraba mucho a su padre y finalmente decidió no contarle nada a su madre para no preocuparla más.

-- Aún soy muy joven para convertirme en mortífago, pensó—Pero si eso desea mi padre, entonces lo haré.

----------

Draco agitó su varita para avivar las llamas. El fuego en la chimenea de la sala común estaba menguando y sintió un poco de frío en el cuerpo a pesar de que era una noche de luna y estaba refrescando. Aunque el sabía muy bien que no era debido al ambiente, era él. Algo había muerto dentro suyo y se sentía vacío y perdido. Necesitaba calor. Necesitaba cariño. Y no sabía donde buscarlo.

Volvieron a su mente fragmentos de esos días vividos.

_--Pero mi señor, como podré yo mat… maaattar al profesor Dumbledore, si él es el mago más poderoso—_balbuceaba asustado Draco tratando de esquivar la mirada de serpiente de Lord Voldemort.

Draco recordó cuanto le había costado este desliz. ¿Cómo pudo decir aquello?. Inconcientemente se llevó la mano al pecho y acarició las cicatrices que le habían costado su honestidad.

-- Ya desde ese momento supe quien realmente era el viejo Dumbledore—pensó para sí el joven, pero no quería admitirlo.

………

_--No espero menos de ti, mi querido aprendiz -- le digo Voldemort con una voz rasposa y afectada. Te permitiré la gloria de ser el más fiel de mis seguidores, y eso hará tan orgullosa a tu madre…. Tu madre, linda criatura y una de mis grandes servidoras…… ¿Tu eres un gran hijo no Draco¿nunca permitirías que alguien o algo le haga daño a tan graciosa criatura verdad?. El señor oscuro es magnánimo y te deparará grandes honores cuando hayas cumplido tu misión. Pero no queremos que algo llegue a hacerle daño, mucho daño a tu hermosa madre¿no es cierto Draco?. Debes ser precavido, reservado, discreto y sobre todo fiel a mi, porque yo sabré cuidar a tu madre cuando estés llevando a cabo tu misión. Ella se quedará haciéndome compañía todo el tiempo que te dure acabar con Dumbledore. Quién más que yo podría evitarle una muerte despiadada y cruel a tu progenitora, quien mas que yo, evitaría que algo le pasara, no queremos que alguien incruste con garfios de hierro su hermosa y pálida piel y la desgarre, no es cierto Draco? No queremos que ella misma se arranque los ojos de la desesperación ante un pentacrucio, no es así mi querido aprendiz…?---_

El chico volvió a la realidad…estaba nuevamente en la sala común y los espasmos de su cuerpo estaban cediendo. Logró sacar su varita. La estiró :

--SCOURGIFY— dijo, y lo poco que había podido cenar esa noche, desapareció de la alfombra.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó con dirección a la puerta de la sala común. Necesitaba un poco de aire y pensó ir al lago y tratar de olvidar sus recuerdos sumergiéndose en la suavidad de sus aguas

En la torre de los Gryffindor, una alumna se levantaba silenciosa, cogía una pequeña mochila con un bañador y una toalla y se dirigía al lago. La luna llena era grande y preciosa y sus débiles rayos alumbraban las orillas del lago dándole una palidez y una quietud sorprendente.

--Esta es la mejor hora para nadar tranquila, sin miradas molestas ni comentarios tontos— pensó la chica.

Y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, con su cabellera castaña suelta que ondeaba graciosamente por la brisa de la noche.


	4. ¡Que Hermoso Cuerpo!

**Hulassss! Este capitulo si que me costo. No tuve nada de tiempo es esta semana para escribirlo pq la chamba estaba de muerte..… (balances y más balances ) y tuve q quedarme todas las noches para avanzar (lo bueno q my boss se quedo conmigo "poniendo el hombro" y de paso unas pizzas muy ricas…jejejej).**

**El resultado es una chica recontra cansada, estresada, pero que sigue con las ganas de escribir y escribir (aunque se le estén cerrando literalmente los ojos en este momento.. 11.41 pm)**

**Además ya era hora de que este par interactuara no? Me moría de ganas de escribirlo (en mi mente era un poco más fuertito, pero he querido dejar mas a la imaginación…. ) Asi que .. espero les agrade como a mi. Cyber chocolatitos para toos!**

**Gise.**

**P.D.: Aquí mi agradecimiento a : Sra.Malfoy, - Lora.D – Aleja M (sorry x los spoilers..jejjeje)- Olimpia-mg – Elena (si ps.. casi se me pasa lo del lago helado…ufff) – Darkhanyou y toas las personas q mandaron su mail directo. Super Super abrir tu correo en la mañana y ver los reviews.. .."toy flotando….". De verdad tks a toos!**

**Disclaimer… "Gi como Mafalda a la sopa.." …. Tengo q decirlo no hay de otra. "Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bross y no lucro con ellos ni obtengo naa". **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : ¡QUE HERMOSO CUERPO!**

Hermione caminaba hacia el lago tratando de encontrar con la mirada su lugar favorito para sentarse. Siempre que había noche de luna llena, iba a aquel lugar para pensar, escribir algún poema o a nadar. No es que le disgustara la compañía de Harry o de Ron, pero a veces la chica sentía que necesitaba un poco de espacio para ella. Y más aún cuando sus amigos estaban cambiando tanto con ella.

- La adolescencia – pensó Hermione -. Era lógico que nos pasara. Medio Hogwarts esta detrás de Harry y no dejan de perseguirlo y de acosarlo. Desde lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, ahora todo el mundo desea la compañía de Harry. Sobre todo las chicas. ¡Cuánto molesta no poder tener ni 5 minutos en paz los tres para conversar, porque ya viene alguien y se entromete entre nosotros y zas! conversación arruinada – seguía mascullando la chica conforme avanzaba entre la hierba de los exteriores del colegio.

Mientras meditaba, había llegado a la orilla e inconscientemente se dirigió a un grupo de arbustos que estaban ubicados cerca de allí y se dispuso a cambiarse para entrar en el lago.

-Creo que lo que realmente me molesta – siguió reflexionando, en tanto empezaba a quitarse el buzo deportivo que utilizaba por las noches.- es que con tanto interés de parte de las chicas – Hermione lanzó un bufido al decirlo - ya no me prestan tanta atención. Antes éramos inseparables. Ahora Harry esta metido totalmente en la lucha contra Voldemort o está aprovechando para salir con cualquier chica que se le ponga en frente y tontamente tratando de olvidar a Ginny. Y Ron….

- ¡Por Merlín¡Cuánto ha cambiado…!.Está irreconocible. Como él también se enfrentó a los mortífagos ese día, ahora es "famoso" – dijo la chica en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Es la nueva celebridad, y lo peor que no puede manejar su ego. Parece llegar a proporciones épicas. Y las tontitas de sus "amigas" que hacen coro para aplaudir o reírse de cada broma que hace. - ¡Como detesto eso!- Se suponía que éramos inseparables, y ahora sus hormonas los dominan. Harry que se tomó demasiado a pecho el querer olvidar a Ginny y el endiosado de Ron que cree que todas las chicas están rendidas de amor por él. Y me dejan ahora a un lado. – la chica dejó escapar un suspiro largo y ahogado – nos vemos tan poco, que cualquiera creería que nos hemos distanciado.

Y yo me siento tan sola. Se que debí cultivar mas amistades femeninas y no sólo a Ginny, quien necesita ahora más de mí por su estado, aunque me gustaría que tomará más en cuenta mis deseos y opiniones. ¡ Bueno al final no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la situación ! concluyó Hermione tristemente, en tanto pasaba la sudadera a través de su cabeza y la arrojaba a un lado, junto al buzo, cerca de su mochila. Se había quedado en ropa interior. Corría una suave brisa en ese momento.

………………………

Draco avanzaba a través de la explanada del castillo con dirección al lago. Sujetaba fuertemente su libreta y daba grandes pasos como para escapar o tratar de calmar su pena. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de su alma y el hecho de no poder confesarlo abiertamente lo torturaba. Por eso escribió todo en ese cuaderno. Era su catarsis, era exorcizar sus demonios internos. Necesitaba desfogar todo y el libro nunca contaría nada ni le reprocharía algo hecho o dejado de hacer y menos conocería su verdadera personalidad y sentimientos. Tomó el libro y volvió a guardarlo en el pantalón.

- Se que nunca llegaré a ser un chico modelo, pensó Malfoy. Llevo en la sangre la pureza de mi raza y esto me hace arrogante y caprichoso porque sé que soy muy superior a otros. – continuó. Pero sé también que estuve errado al juzgar tan fácilmente a otros diferentes a mí, como escoria. Sé que estuve equivocado por seguir a un ser cruel y despiadado, que no le importa lo que uno hiciera por él. Una abominación que es capaz de hacer tanto daño aún a los que están a su lado. Ese es el Señor Oscuro. Esa es la gran farsa de mi vida. Soy ahora un estorbo y un cobarde entre los Slytherins y alguien vil e infame entre los Gryffindors. Sólo una persona me conoció realmente y creyó en mí. Pero ahora es ya, polvo en el viento….

Caminaba despacio ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucho una voz detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban al lago. Reaccionó por instinto, aminoró la marcha, sacó su varita y se agazapó en la oscuridad, ocultándose entre los árboles. Lo que vio, lo dejó… helado.

………………………..

Hermione se había puesto ya el bikini de dos piezas, regalo de Parvati en las navidades pasadas, que la chica nunca jamás pensó ponerse frente a otro ser humano. Era un dos piezas de color blanco. La parte baja, era ultra cadera con unas cintas a los costados a manera de adorno y la parte superior era apenas unos triángulos de tela unidos que se ataban por detrás del cuello de la chica y que sujetaban sus maduros pechos.

- Si alguien me viera con esto, se burlarían de mí- dijo esbozando una sonrisa la joven. Pero no traje este tipo de ropa muggle en mi baúl, y la verdad, a esta hora es imposible que alguien se asome.- concluyó muy segura.

Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo para disminuir su temperatura corporal porque el agua del lago, aún a pesar de no estar completamente fría, no era muy cálida. Eso la mantendría a la par y no le daría hipotermia, pensó.

- Debo darme prisa porque este hechizo sólo dura 30 minutos por vez y hay que hacerlo cada vez.-

Dejó su varita junto a su ropa y empezó a correr alegremente a la orilla. Al contacto con el agua fría, no sintió más que una tenue sensación de frío y se internó mas adentro. La joven estaba feliz, se zambulló y desapareció de la vista por unos instantes. Continuó nadando por un rato y regresó a la orilla mas contenta que antes, sacó la toalla de la mochila y la tendió en la orilla.

- Aún me quedan unos minutos antes de que el hechizo termine, así que aprovecharé para tenderme un rato aquí y disfrutar de la paz y quietud y de esta noche de luna…- suspiró la chica y se acostó suavemente sobre la tela afelpada de la toalla y cerró los ojos.

………………………….

Alguien detrás de los arbustos no podía respirar por la confusión y la fascinación que le producía lo que estaba observando. Se había agazapado entre los árboles pensando encontrar a alguna furtiva pareja de estudiantes flirteando y pensaba, como prefecto que era, pasar un buen rato desquitándose, para olvidar sus penas y de paso, bajarles un par de puntos.

Pero lo que menos espero fue ver a la sangre sucia en aquella situación, y menos de esa manera. Era algo increíble. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la visión.

- ¿ Granger…. ¡ Por Merlín ¡ no lo puedo creer.! – decía para sí el muchacho mientras seguía con la vista la figura de Hermione acostada en la orilla.

Realmente le sorprendía, no tanto el hecho de encontrar a la chica a esa hora y en aquel lugar. Lo que lo desenfocaba era cómo la veía. Recorrió despacio con la vista el cuerpo de la joven, desde su rostro enmarcado en rebeldes cabellos castaños húmedos, cuyos ojos cerrados, la hacían ver dormida, siguiendo por su delgado cuello hasta llegar a aquella línea que se formaba entre los delicados pechos de la chica. Draco sintió que algo de calor se extendía por su cuerpo y sus mejillas usualmente pálidas se tiñeron de color. Continuó avanzando con la mirada, bajando por el vientre plano.

Respiró hondo y observó aquellos bien formados muslos. No entendía el porque de su azoramiento. Ya antes había visto a una chica así, he incluso con menos prendas que la Griffyndor. Ya había estado íntimamente con una chica. Con Pansy.

- ¡Maldición¿porqué me siento tan raro¡sólo es la estúpida sangre sucia! No tengo porqué ponerme nervioso por un par de hermosos pechos y una cintura deseable….. - ¡ Maldición Draco¡¿Qué sandeces estás hablando! ES LA SANGRE SUCIA! – gritó Draco inconcientemente.

- ¡Quien está allí – respondió rápidamente Hermione mientras se levantaba de un salto y buscaba afanosamente su varita entra el montículo de ropa que tenía cerca...- ¡He dicho quién está ahí!

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, te da miedo tener compañía? Respondió Draco, aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, saliendo de los arbustos que lo ocultaban y avanzando despacio, como una serpiente, hacia la chica. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella y le susurró...- ¿O te da miedo que te vean con "tan poca ropa"…?-

Hermione, que había estado concentrada en buscar su varita, no había reparado en el diminuto bikini que llevaba puesto y que Malfoy miraba con una mezcla de burla y perturbación en ese momento. Pero con las palabras del muchacho, automáticamente cogió la toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo.

- ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera y lárgate de una buena vez, Malfoy. No tienes nada que hacer aquí ! Le increpó la chica, alejándose de un salto de la cercanía del muchacho. A pesar suyo, percibió que le subía la sangre al rostro y sintió que temblaba, a pesar de que el hechizo corporal aún no acababa. Presentía que no era por frío…

- ¿Porqué tendría que irme de este lugar, Granger¿Sólo porque tú lo dices¡¿Desde cuando tengo que obedecer a una "sangre sucia" como tú ¡Además por lo que veo – Draco enfatizó la última palabra – tú eres la que no debería estar aquí – replicó, acercándose nuevamente a la chica y percibiendo el aroma que despedía el cabello húmedo de la muchacha cuando se le agitaba al moverse. Hermione retrocedía inconcientemente ante el avance del muchacho y terminó atrapada entre el tronco de un gran roble y Malfoy.

- ¡Deja de acercarte a mí Malfoy¿Qué es lo que te propones, eh, reclamó con una voz algo temblorosa.

- Yo no me propongo nada contigo "sangre sucia" – le dijo en forma despectiva el muchacho, pero sin dejar de apartarse de ella. – ¿O acaso tienes la esperanza de que un Malfoy como yo, un sangre pura, se va a fijar en alguien de tu clase?- Ni lo sueñes Granger.. ni con todos esos encantos que tienes vas a lograr que tenga algo contigo porque y…. ayyyyyy!

El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, porque había salido despedido por los aires y había aterrizado encima de las cosas de la chica, junto a la orilla del lago. Hermione avanzó rápidamente hacia él, con la varita en la mano, y con aires de suficiencia. Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy. El chico había terminado sentado y confuso por lo ocurrido y con la ropa desordenada. Lo miró altiva, y le replicó:

- Nunca... ¿me oyes? Nunca, sentiría ni querría nada con alguien como tú. Eres arrogante, estúpido y sin sentimientos. Pueda ser que ya no quieras ser más un mortífago como nos dicen por ahí... pero¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de entregar a Dumbledore a los mortífagos¿Acaso ya no eres más el arrogante del colegio? Yo no lo creo. Eres el mismo imbécil, engreído y vanidoso de siempre y nunca vas a cambiar. Así que mantente alejado de mí, como todos estos años. Si es que no quieres, por supuesto, que te lance un _expelliarmus, _otra vez, para que guardes tu distancia, Malfoy -.

Mientras decía esto, Hermione cogió su mochila y empezó a guardar frenéticamente todas las cosas en la mochila, su ropa, unas plumas, el tintero y uno cuadernos, empujando a Malfoy con el pie para que se moviera de allí y seguir recogiendo todo lo que estaba desparramado por el suelo. Cuando hubo guardado todo, volteó a ver a Malfoy que apenas se estaba reponiendo del hechizo lanzado por la joven bruja y bramó:

- Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a alguien, porque tendrías que explicar que hacías tú también a estas horas en este lugar. Y para ser francos, mi palabra pesa actualmente más que la tuya en el colegio... Malfoy.- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se marchó furiosa de regreso al castillo.

Draco tardó unos segundos más en reponerse del ataque sorpresa de la chica. Sacudió su cabello rubio para desprenderse de la arena que se había impregnado y se levantó aún algo desconcertado. Enderezó su túnica, y se acomodó la camisa blanca que se le había salido de su lugar. Se alisó el pantalón y lo notó. Buscó con la mirada entre la arena y no lo halló.

- Mi diario… – brotó de los labios del chico.


	5. Revelaciones que Complican

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.. y mil disculpas igual x no haber actualizado antes.. tenia una cerro de actividades muggles para hacer y .. no tenia opcion.**

**Pero igual subi este cap, y ya tengo el otro casi listo. Asi que espero les guste.**

**Agradesco mucho los reviews q me envian, son mi pan de cada dia.. Beshos a toos por eso.**

**Bueno ... la tortura a lo Shakira (ningun ningun personaje es mío son de JK y la Warner)(y tampoco soy rica ni me hago rica con esto)XDD!**

**Gise.**

**

* * *

**

**LA SONRISA Y LA MIRADA**

- Ron estoy cansada de que leas "tus cartitas" y te ufanes de lo popular que eres frente a mí. ¿Porqué no subes a la Sala Común y lo haces en ese lugar?..Francamente raya en lo molesto tu actitud…- Volvía a la carga Hermione.

El trío estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor esperando la hora del desayuno muy temprano en la mañana. En ese momento no había mucha gente en el lugar, y Ron aprovechaba la ocasión, como en muchas otras, para leer las cartas que le habían dejado en la puerta de su habitación o enviadas a través de lechuzas. Inclusive, después de lo ocurrido con Lavender, la chica aún continuaba intercambiando misivas con él.

- Pero Hermione, no entiendo el porqué de tu fastidio. El hecho de que lea párrafos en voz alta, donde me describen como un joven valeroso y heroico, además de bien parecido, es hablar con la verdad y nada más… Y eso que no leo las partes donde me di…-

- Bueno Ronald, en vista de que no voy a poder evitar que lo hagas, y no veo que a alguna persona por aquí, que sienta la misma molestia que yo –le dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry - será motivo suficiente para repasar algunos de mis libros mientras me sirvo un poco de Jugo de Calabaza. Y dicho esto, la joven hurgó en la mochila negra, en busca de su libro de Pociones. Y en ese momento lo vio.

Aquel cuaderno con tapas negras de piel y con las iniciales D.M. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Cuando despertó en la mañana, cogió su mochila y procedió a sacar su toalla y los demás artículos que había llevado al lago la noche anterior. Pero no se percató de que dejaba algo dentro. Pero ahora reparaba en él. Empezó a hilar cabos y mientras lo hacía, tomaba el cuaderno y lo sacaba hacia la luz. Su dedo índice trazó suavemente las letras impresas en la dura tapa… - Draco Malfoy – dijo la chica mentalmente.

- Entonces¿irás o no a ver la práctica de Quidditch hoy Hermione? Hermione…Hey¿Qué es eso que miras con tanta atención eh? – preguntaba algo molesto Ron, mientras se levantaba y hacia el intento de mirar el libro que tenía la chica en las manos.

- ¿E ee eesto?

- Si Hermione¿Qué libro es ese, estabas de lo mas concentrada mirándolo y me pareció ver que te inquietaste un poco. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó Harry, mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga, y esperando expectante su respuesta.

- Noo eess nada importante.. Es una libreta que debo haber tomado accidentalmente de un estudiante.. – respondía nerviosamente.

- ¿Segura Hermione?... me pareció notar, no sé algo raro en ti. Pero bueno, si tú dices que es algo sin importancia, entonces ya estoy empezando a ver visiones, otra vez, en todas partes verdad? – dijo risueño Harry.

- Si Harry, esto no 'tiene' la más mínima importancia…ni la tendrá. Yo me encargaré de hacerlo llegar a su dueño – le contestó con mas firmeza en su voz.

- Bueno Hermione… no te desvíes del asunto principal. ¿Irás a ver la práctica de Quidditch hoy? Mira que voy a jugar, después de todo lo ocurrido con los mortífagos. Y te recomiendo que llegues temprano para que puedas encontrar algún sitio disponible, con la cantidad de gente que seguro va a ir a ver la práctica, dado que será la primera de la temporada.…. – volvía a insistir Ron.

- Esta bien, Ron, iré.- le respondió su amiga.

Mientras contestaba, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, tomó firmemente el cuaderno y volvió a repasar con la yema de su dedo, las iniciales estampadas. –Aunque antes, puedo ojear unas cuantas páginas de este libro, sólo unas cuantas – pensó Hermione. Y una sonrisa entre traviesa y perversa asomó en su rostro. Se levantó, guardó el cuaderno en la mochila y salió del lugar.

Pero no se percató que un par de ojos grises insondables que centellaban fulgurantes habían notado aquella enigmática sonrisa y la seguían a lo largo del comedor.

Y tampoco que, otro par de ojos verdes, curiosos e intrigados, habían notado la sonrisa y la mirada.

**EL HEROE OFENDIDO**

Un muchacho de pelo rojo, con la túnica de Quidditch de los Gryffindors alzaba su cabeza entre la multitud intentando buscar algo entre ella. Desconcertado volteaba hacia su compañero de equipo.

- ¿En dónde se ha metido Hermione? – preguntaba airado Ron Weasley. – Ella sabía que la práctica empezaba a las 5 en punto. Ya son más de las 7pm y estamos a punto de terminar y ella ni ha asomado las narices por aquí. Seguro que se quedo estudiando en la Sala Común.

- ¡ Pero si hoy es sábado ! y no tenemos pendiente ninguna tarea para el lunes. Que yo sepa tampoco ella tenía tareas extras… aunque seamos honestos… Esto del Quidditch no se le da mucho a Hermione – contestaba con mucha convicción Harry.

- Cuando me la encontré en la lechucería hace unas horas, me pareció que estaba estudiando algo, la vi muy concentrada. Le pregunté a quien estaba enviando una carta y como que se puso nerviosa… bueno, eso me pareció. Seguro debe estarle escribiendo a "su amiguito" Viky…

- ¿Qué dices… que estaba estudiando…? Y porque tendría que ir a la lechucería a estudiar si podría ir a la Sala Común o a la Biblioteca… a menos que…

- Supongo que necesitaba tranquilidad.- continuó el muchacho sin percatarse de la cara que estaba poniendo Harry en ese momento. - Ya vez que todos los Gryffindor estaban emocionados por ver esta práctica y estaban armando mucho jaleo en la Sala Común. Y es comprensible todo este alboroto, ya que estamos hablando de ver a los valientes Gryffindors que se enfren…--

- ¿Cómo era el libro que tenía en la mano, Ron!

Aunque el muchacho se sintió un poco ofendido de que su amigo le interrumpiera, tan groseramente, y mas aún porque no entendía el porqué del interés de Harry en los deberes de Hermione. Pero aún así le contó sobre aquel libro negro que había estado leyendo la chica en la puerta de la lechucería un par de horas atrás, cuando él fue a contestarle un mensaje a Lavander.

Pero si esta pregunta lo intrigó, lo sorprendió más ver a Harry dar media vuelta y enrumbar hacia el castillo. Y honestamente más sorprendente que esto fue, escucharlo decir que ya estaba un poco cansado y que por favor se encargara de terminar la práctica por hoy.

**EL LEON Y SU PRESA**

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Harry empezó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia la figura que estaba sentada en uno de los primeros escalones de la entrada a la lechucería. El ruido de cientos de grillos desparramados sobre la hierba, eran el único sonido que se escuchaba a metros de distancia. El muchacho había tomado la precaución de ir hasta su dormitorio y coger la capa de su padre. Se la había puesto y ahora avanzaba como un león dispuesto a atacar, paso a paso, sobre el mullido césped. Sin hacer el más mínimo sonido.

Aunque no era conciente del porqué estaba haciendo todo esto, una vocecita en su interior le decía que había algo raro en aquella situación. Primero la turbación de Hermione cuando le preguntó acerca del origen del dichoso libro, de su rara sonrisa y lo más extraño; de la mirada que le dedicó Malfoy hasta que la joven salió del comedor.

- Se que lo estoy haciendo por el bien de Hermione – se decía mentalmente Harry. Yo se lo que es capaz de hacer Malfoy. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que puede haber puesto una maldición en ese libro y ahora mi amiga corre peligro. Debo ser cauteloso y descubrir de qué se trata todo esto.

Desde lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, Harry sentía que debía proteger a los seres que mas quería en este mundo, y eso incluía por su puesto a su mejor amiga. Ella era demasiado confiada, a su parecer, y siempre estaba tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a la gente. El último caso perdido era Malfoy. 'Cosa de locos' a menudo se repetía el muchacho, cuando se acordaba de todo lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y Snape después del ataque al director. Nunca podría creer en la historia contada por Snape, por más que toda la Orden del Fénix la hubiese aceptado. El se revelaba contra esto. No creía en la promesa irrompible. Para Harry no había justificación alguna en lo hecho por Snape, y tampoco sabía los motivos exactos por lo que Malfoy se hizo mortífago, y no los había querido averiguar tampoco. Le bastaba saber que él era un mortífago. Y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Por eso era tan importante para él velar por el bienestar de sus amigos. Y la mirada de Malfoy en el Comedor, lo inquietó sobremanera. Tenía que averiguar cual era el meollo del asunto. Y lo haría lo más rápidamente posible. Esta vez, no permitiría que nadie muera sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalinata, observó con atención. A pesar de que ya había obscurecido, la luna llena iluminaba todo el campo con una claridad increíble, por lo que pudo claramente fijar su vista sobre aquella figura solitaria agazapada en un rincón .La visión que tuvo de su joven amiga, lo desconcertó. Hermione se encontraba absorta en la lectura del libro que había descrito Ron, pero no se veía alterada o lastimada, al menos aparentemente. Lo único desconcertante era que tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas y estaba tiritando, o eso le pareció, porque temblaba aun a pesar de que tenía su capa puesta. Pero no tenía algún signo aparente de daño. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entonces?..

La chica cerró el libro en ese momento y trato de serenarse. Luego lo volvió a abrir. Al inicio de las hojas. Parecía como si quisiese convencerse de algo.

- Es ese libro- concluyó Harry en su mente.

El muchacho se acercó tan despacio como pudo, rodeo con mucha precaución a su mejor amiga y se situó detrás de ella, tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Sólo le basto esto para tener acceso a aquellos trazos escritos con una elegante letra, sobre la libreta negra.

Y así lo hizo. Desde la primera página tras página, tras página.

El mundo de repente, se estaba quedando sin aire. ¿O era que le estaba costando respirar…?

****

**VERDADES O MENTIRAS:**

- ¡Cómo puedes creer toda esa sarta de mentiras Hermione¡¡Es lo más absurdo que he leído en mi vida! Gritó fuera de si Harry Potter.

Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de nada a su alrededor, brincó asustada de la escalinata tratando de dirigir su vista hacia el origen de aquel grito.

-¿Ha-Haarry¿Eres tú?...

-¡Claro que soy yo! Mientras respondía, el muchacho se despojaba de su capa, ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

- ¿Que haces aquí, le preguntó desconcertada, mientras trataba disimuladamente de limpiar las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

- ¿Lo que quisiera saber, es que haces tú leyendo esa sarta de mentiras?. ¿Quién te las dio? Seguro que fue el imbécil de Malfoy verdad. Debe haberlo hecho para tratar de ganar tu compasión verdad- gritaba aún más Harry.

-¡ Por amor de Dios Harry, baja la voz, que nos pueden escuchar.- le imploraba la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me calle, si veo todas las tonterías que estas leyendo?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas parado ahí?- repreguntó Hermione, ahora mirando con enfado hacia el rostro de su amigo.

-Y que tiene de relevante el tiempo que te he estado viendo ¿eh?

- Pues para comenzar, no debiste espiarme, en segu…-

- ¡Yo no te estaba espiando Hermione, sólo estaba vigilándote para evitar que te pasara algo malo.

- ¿Y desde cuando yo no se me cuidar sola Harry!. Además, sólo estaba leyendo. Nada más-.

- ¡Ese es el punto! que estas leyendo puras mentiras.!.- le cortó su amigo.

- Dime Harry, cuantas páginas alcanzaste a leer? Una, cinco, todas acaso?

- Bueno, sólo llegue a leer unas cuantas, pero igual no me creía nada de lo que decía allí.

Harry –dijo Hermione adoptando un tono extraño en la voz- Solo has podido leer las primeras hojas de este diario. Si Diario. Repitió la muchacha al ver la cara de escepticismo de su amigo. Es el Diario de Draco Malfoy. Y él no me lo dio. Sessse le cayó accidentalmente y yo lo recogí.

- Pero ese no es el punto Harry. Sólo has leído sus notas cuando deseaba ser mortífago. Pero no la continuación a eso. Y el porqué lo acepto.- En este punto se le quebró un poco la voz a Hermione.

- Siéntate Harry a mi lado y quiero que descubramos juntos la razón que tuvo Draco Malfoy para intentar matar a Dumbledore, y al verdadero Malfoy, el de ahora.

Y la chica tomó suavemente la mano de su amigo y lo hizo sentarse a su lado, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del chico. Y empezó a leer como en un susurro. Sólo deteniéndose para evitar empapar las hojas nuevamente con sus lágrimas.

-¡Harry a donde vas, espera¡no te puedes ir así.! Trataba de incorporarse lo más rápido posible la chica para alcanzar a su amigo, que se había levantado de un salto y avanzaba furioso a través del campo.

- ¡Déjame en paz Hermione, ya no quiero seguir escuchando más¿No lo entiendes?.

- ¿Pero Harry, que sucede, porque estás reaccionando así? Yo pensé que ahora podríamos entender… en algo las acciones de Malfoy. Bueno mira todo lo que tuvo que pasar y….

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada más Hermione! Gritaba desesperado Harry tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

- Pero Harry…

- ¡Mira Hermione…! – gritaba fuera de sí, Harry Potter, que no lo entiendes..No entiendes lo que significa enterarme de todo esto. Por el amor de dios Hermione. Malfoy es el ser que más odio, después de Voldemort y Snape. Y ahora, ahora… tengo que …

Hermione no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba tratando de explicar su amigo. Ella también estaba asombrada y sorprendida de todas las revelaciones que tenía el diario de Malfoy, y ahora comprendía cuanto estaba sufriendo y había tenido que sufrir por su familia para aceptar las órdenes de Voldemort. Pero no entendía el porque esta revelación estaba alterando a Harry hasta niveles sorprendentes.

-Harry… yo no entiendo….porque estas así…

- ¡Su madre Hermione¡El lo hizo por su madre¡aceptó convertirse en asesino por su madre…¡Se sacrificó por ella¿No lo entiendes?...

- Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo Harry- preguntó asustada la chica.

-Mi madre se sacrificó por mí. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por salvarla, Hermione…. daría mi vida, ahora mismo porque ella estuviese viva. Me entiendes ahora…? Entiendes mi confusión ahora?... Yo también hubiera pensando convertirme en asesino por ella….

La chica sólo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito.


	6. Palpitaciones, Celos y Rabias

**Hola de nuevo. A pedido de varias personas que me pedían que los capítulos fueran más largos, aquí les va uno relativamente larguito. Espero que les guste. Aquí ya Hermione y Draco interactúan algo más, y cada uno se sorprende con sus reacciones...**

**Beshos a todos los reviews.. Y ya saben no dejen de enviarlos para alimentar el alma de esta novata..!**

**Cyber abrazos para toos**

**Y la clásica: Personajes no míos, ganancias, tampoco. De quien? De JK Rowling y Warner BROS. Que mío…la inspiración.! XDD**

**Gise**

* * *

**LAS TRIBULACIONES DE LA SERPIENTE**

Frotó vigorosamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la toalla con las iniciales D.M. por segunda vez. Procedió a ponerse el bóxer negro que estaba ya puesto sobre su cama y el pantalón gris planchado por algún elfo meticuloso. Su amplio tórax, pálido como noche de luna, pero surcado por una gran cicatriz y alrededor de ésta, otras más pequeñas, como satélites, ya casi borradas por el tiempo. Todas hechas por –el que no debe ser nombrado- eran ahora cubiertas por una blanca y pulcra camisa de punto.

Se sentó al filo de su cama y no pudo evitar que los pensamientos desbocados inundaran su mente. Suavemente se recostó con los brazos enlazados bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero definitivamente debía quitarle el diario a la "sangre sucia". Era imprescindible y definitivo. Ella no podía tener tal información entre sus manos. Era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, que alguien, y sobre todo ella, tenga acceso a parte de su alma. Era inconcebible, aquella impura, de seguro ya había revisado las páginas de su diario y ha estas alturas estaría celebrando y riéndose con San Potter y la comadreja. Se movió nerviosamente y frunció el ceño.

Nunca le había revelado a nadie su sentir porque en su familia, las demostraciones de cariño o las conversaciones fraternales no eran habituales, y hasta incluso, mal vistas. Por eso, al sentir la necesidad de desahogarse, de liberar su alma, como cualquier adolescente, había volcado, noche tras noche, los sucesos que le acontecían.

Ese diario lo mostraba tal y como era. El mismo había escrito todo. Desde el Draco de antes, aquel joven arrogante y pretencioso; que le gustaba insultar a los impuros, andar con sus eternos y sosos guardaespaldas, esos que sólo vivían para celebrarle cualquier ocurrencia que él dijera o alguna trastada hecha a los Gryffindors. Aquel joven que flirteaba con las chicas de su casa y de algunas otras, el que solía satisfacer sus deseos naturales con alguna de ellas sin obligaciones ni culpas. El Draco cuyo único sueño era ser alguien importante, a través del Señor Oscuro.

También narraba sus actuales vacilaciones, temores, conmociones y arrepentimientos a raíz de lo ocurrido con Lord Voldemort. En resumen, el diario mostraba al hombre, en el que se había convertido, a fuerza de dolor, decepción y sufrimiento…

Y ella. Justo tenía que ser ella. La mujer que más detestaba. La mujer que más antipatía le generaba.

Mujer… sonaba raro ahora que lo mencionaba. ¿Desde cuando la había conceptualizado de esa manera? Siempre la había considerado un ser neutral, simple impura y nada más. Aunque tampoco era ciego y casi todos los Slytherin lo habían notado a estas alturas. El cambio que había experimentado la sangre sucia.

Casi había pasado imperceptible al comienzo para todos. Menos para Draco, él era de aquellos varones que percibía, como un sexto sentido, el despertar de las jóvenes.

Se había puesto más femenina, mas mujer. Incluso notó que la misma joven percibía aquellos sentimientos que despertaba en el otro sexo. Ella había dejado atrás su enmarañada cabellera al viento y su eterna mochila de grandes libros, para arreglarse el cabello de tal manera que se le viera ordenada, aunque no pudiese evitar que algunos rebeldes rizos escaparan de su dominio y le enmarcaran el rostro moreno. Y en alguna ocasión, al toparse con ella, en algún corredor o escalera, logró percibir un aroma a azucenas que lo sorprendió. Pero también notaba, como ella se revelaba a este proceso natural, al hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese cambiando, madurando, floreciendo; porque veía como ella trataba de ocultarlo entre su gran túnica y aquellos grandes sweater y faldas debajo de la rodilla, que empezaba a usar últimamente.

En el rostro del rubio chico se formó una sonrisa sensual. Sus recuerdos lo estaban llevando a la noche anterior. A la noche del lago. A la noche en que la vio desnuda. Humedeció los delgados labios con su lengua. De repente el clima se estaba poniendo cálido.

-Hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar, sobre todo las físicas – pensó Draco mientas un sonido gutural se escapaba de su boca. - Será todo lo sangre sucia que pueda ser… pero no puedo negar que se ha puesto… muy apetecible.-

- Bueno ya basta de tonterías- Bufó esta vez el muchacho, mientras se bajaba de la cama de doseles rojo escarlata – Será mejor que me dirija hacia el Gran Comedor, a ver si puedo cruzarme con ella y exigirle que me entregue lo que es mío. Y hay de ella si se rehusa a hacerlo. La obligaré si es preciso.

Y diciendo esto, se puso su capa negra y dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ya eran las 8.30 pm. Y los prefectos, como él y la sangre sucia, comenzarían su ronda de patrullaje por los corredores a las 9.00 en punto. Aunque él había sido exonerado de hacer estas rondas, por lo delicado de su situación, frente a los estudiantes, no estaba impedido. Y él quería aprovechar la ocasión.

Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Vaciló por un segundo, como luchando consigo mismo, y finalmente retrocedió hasta su elegante cómoda y buscó algo en particular. La divisó inmediatamente. Aquel perfume que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió los 16. Era de fabricación a pedido, única, hecha por veelas vírgenes con plantas y hojas de bosques encantados y feromonas de Dragón, entre los principales ingredientes. Ella le había dicho, que ese fue el aroma que usaba su padre cuando la conoció, la fragancia que lo hacía verse más varonil, aquella que la había conquistado. Y agregó que, ahora que él ya era un hombre, tenía el derecho de usarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, destapó el elegante frasco, se impregnó de la varonil esencia y salió raudo de su habitación.

- Siempre es bueno, tener una ventaja sobre el enemigo- iba pensado mientras avanzaba. – Y además, yo siempre seré Draco Malfoy.

**UN SECRETO Y UNA DECISION**

Los dos amigos hicieron el camino de regreso hacia la torre de Griffyndor en el más sepulcral silencio. Ninguno se miraba y era como si les costase respirar. El silencio se hacía cada vez mas pesado entre ellos. Pero ambos continuaban avanzando como autómatas, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

- ¡Triada Menphis! – habló finalmente Hermione. Y el agujero del retrato les dio paso. Los jóvenes ingresaron a su sala común y se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, a pesar de ser las 8 de la noche. Pero una mano los sujetó a los dos al mismo tiempo. Tiró de ellas y los hizo girar.

-¿Dónde demonios han estado!. Estuve buscándolos después de la práctica por todo el castillo y no los encontré. ¿Se puede saber que han estado haciendo? – Exigía algo irritado y furioso Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron y luego a Harry. Buscó los ojos del chico para tratar de encontrar una señal que le permitiera conocer su deseo de revelarlo todo. Pero Harry solo miraba hacia uno de los retratos laterales de la Sala Común.

- Ehh bueno Ron, comenzó Hermione, intentando serenarse. Dio una última mirada a Harry, pero el chico seguía con la mirada perdida. Suspiró y bajo lentamente sus hombros, como derrotada.

– Harry yo estábamos en la lechucería porque hab… -

- Ella y yo estábamos en la lechucería – interrumpió de repente Harry. Había girado la cabeza y avanzado frente a Ron semi-ocultando a la chica con el cuerpo. – Fuimos a la lechucería porque mandamos una lechuza a Hogsmade, a una de las tiendas de artículos de Quidditch que quedan, para encargarte un par de guantes de piel de dragón, para el próximo partido contra Slytherin. Porque hemos visto que te has vuelto uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo… y creo que de todo el Colegio – continuó el joven, aunque en la última frase, no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado y bajar la vista. – Así que Hermione y yo, decidimos darte una sorpresa. Pero parece que te ha disgustado…. Así que creo que regresaré a enviar otra lechuza para cancelar el pedido...—y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones e hizo el ademán de dirigirse hacia el hueco del retrato. Pero, tal y como lo había previsto, Ron lo detuvo, carraspeó un poco y dijo:

-Bueno, bueno, yo pensé que estaban afuera sin protección y me preocupe por ustedes, pero viendo que todo esta realmente bien, creo que iré a las cocinas por un bocadillo antes de irme a dormir. No pude comer mucho en la cena, porque temí que algo les hubiese pasado, sólo cené unos filetes con papas fritas, arroz con leche de postre y 3 vasos de jugo de calabaza. ¿No quieren venir conmigo? Podremos comentar algunas jugadas para aplicárselas a Malfoy no?

Hermione y Harry se miraron cautelosamente ante el nombramiento de Malfoy. Finalmente Harry habló:

- Mejor anda tú sólo, estoy algo cansado por la práctica de hoy y la verdad prefiero repasar algunas jugadas mentalmente sobre mi cama.

- eeehhh, yo tampoco puedo, debo darme una ducha y empezar a patrullar. Ayer te tocó a ti Ron. Hoy me toca ir junto a Ernie de Hufflepuff y a la pesada de Pansy Parkinson – habló Hermione ya más calmada.

- Bueno allá ustedes. Entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana.- Se despidió el muchacho y salió a través del agujero. Tan pronto como salió. Harry giró hacia Hermione la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia un rincón alejado de la sala.

- Mira Hermione, lo que hemos descubierto acerca de Malfoy, es… muy complicado, yo aun no puedo "digerirlo" bien. Es muy pronto para contarle a Ron. No me gusta engañarlo, pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor. Debo pensar muy bien que actitud tomar con respecto a todo esto. Estoy muy confundido amiga. – susurraba Harry mirando hacia los lados para evitar que alguien los escuchara, a pesar de que eran los únicos en toda la sala común.

- Yo también estoy en shock Harry, lo que leí en ese libro es algo demasiado…perturbador. Es como si fuera otra persona de la que estuviéramos hablando. Pero se trata de Draco Malfoy. A lo largo del día yo he estado pensando y pensando sobre todo lo que decía el diario, y la verdad no sé que actitud tomar. Es como si de repente me pusieran a otra persona completamente distinta con el mismo nombre.

Pero he estado analizando los hechos objetivamente y tratando de encontrarle el lado lógico a la situación y la verdad, Malfoy es digno de compasión Harry – cuando la chica dijo esto, miro de soslayo a su amigo, tratando de encontrar algo de aceptación a su frase, pero no la encontró; aún así continuó.

- No estoy diciendo que haya que perdonar a Malfoy por todo su comportamiento a lo largo de estos años, pero creo que lo obligaron Harry, lo obligaron a escoger entre su madre y Dumb….-

- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Hermione. Lo tengo presente. Pero no puedo emitir opinión alguna todavía, es muy pronto para mí. Necesito tiempo para meditarlo. Por favor, no me insistas..- el chico la miró anhelante, esperando su respuesta.

- Esta bien Harry. No insistiré más.

- Y sobre lo ultimo que dije en la lechucería….

- No te preocupes Harry, eso quedará entre tú y yo.

- Gracias Hermione – y diciendo esto Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y con el corazón encogido. No pudo evitar seguir pensando mientras subía las escaleras:

- ¡ Maldición ! Fue por su madre. ….-

- ¡ … Pero igual sigue siendo un Malfoy….! -

- ¡ Mierda ! -

Hermione lo miró avanzar por las escaleras. Tenía la cabeza agachada, como derrumbado. Le conmovió el sufrimiento de su amigo. Después de todo, el odiar a Snape y a Malfoy, había sido lo único de lo que se podía agarrar para soportar el dolor de haber perdido al profesor Dumbledore. Y uno de los protagonistas ya había salido bien librado, a pesar suyo, por una promesa inquebrantable; y otro acababa de ser redimido por su propio diario.

- Mejor será que me de prisa, debo patrullar los pasillos y no quiero que la profesora MacGonaggall me regañe por llegar tarde.- pensó la joven mientras subía raudamente por las escaleras, con dirección a su dormitorio.

**RAZON VS COSTUMBRE**

Hermione abrió el grifo de agua fría y se sumergió gustosa bajo tibio chorro de agua que la envolvía. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados como queriendo que los pensamientos salieran disparados y le aliviaran peso de su conciencia.

Se sentía tan rara en ese momento. Pensaba en Malfoy. Le costaba entenderlo. Que difícil era para ella, que tantos insultos había recibido de él a lo largo de todos estos años. Pero su lógica se le imponía. Y también su conmiseración. Sentía tanta lástima por aquel joven arrogante que no pudo evitar una tragedia. Sentía pena, porque se acordaba verlo vagando por los pasillos solo, sentado a la mesa entre los Slytherins, pero lejos de ellos. Hacía memoria y se acordaba, de Malfoy todo el año anterior, enfermo, decaído y con una palidez extrema. Y ahora lo entendía. Y lo comprendía. Pero aún con toda su lógica, había algo en su mente, un pequeño resquicio, que no toleraba, ni se satisfacía con la sarta de verdades coherentes que se le planteaban. Era una lucha interna, entre su compasión y su orgullo.

Y si le sumaba a todo esto lo ocurrido en el lago. Otra vez su mundo se ponía de cabeza. ¡Que diantre le pasaba! Porque se acaloraba cuando recordaba lo cerca que había estado de él, atrapada en el roble.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo por lo del dichoso diario, pero era algo que la estaba inquietando y la dejaba con la sensación de miedo en el fondo de su cerebro. Se había turbado por la proximidad del cuerpo del chico. Y eso la hizo sentir aún más confusa. Porque no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, es más, había estado mas cerca. Con Víktor Krum. El la había abrazado y la había sujetado fuertemente para besarla. Pero esas veces ella sentía más vergüenza que otra cosa. La sensación del roble era extraña, mezcla de turbación, miedo y excitación.

Después de pasar el albornoz de felpa blanca, por sus brazos delicados, salió del baño con un brillo en la mirada. Se puso las sandalias y caminó hacia el dormitorio con paso firme. La decisión estaba tomada.

Primero debía cambiarse. Para lo cual se acercó a su baúl, seleccionó unas bragas de color verde agua y las pasó entre sus largas y formadas piernas. El brassier del mismo tono, que ya empezaba a quedarle algo apretado, otra vez en el año, fue puesto en su sitio de forma mecánica. Tomó unos vaqueros cómodos y una sudadera blanca de algodón con capucha y terminó de vestirse. Se acercó a su velador y eligió el aroma que usaría esa noche.

- Azucenas, me vendrá bien.- pensó la joven. – Siempre me dan valor para enfrentar los exámenes y las situaciones algo tensas Y creo que en esta noche, la tensión se notará en el ambiente.

Abrió el delicado frasco de perfume y lo untó en las muñecas y la palpitante concavidad de su cuello. Sin percatarse de ello, al momento de la aplicación, unas cuantas gotas del líquido aromático, habían sido derramadas sobre un objeto que estaba en el mismo velador.

Hermione procedió a tapar el perfume e inmediatamente posó su mirada sobre el objeto que había alterado la vida de ella y de su mejor amigo. Lo tomó entre sus manos, lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos y murmuró:

- Ya es hora de que regreses con tu dueño. Pero esta noche no. Esta noche, debo hablar con él primero.-

**¿QUE NOS PASA!**

Draco Malfoy subía las escaleras de piedra que llevaban hacia el pasillo lateral del gran comedor. Pensaba encontrar allí a la sangre sucia. Solo le tomaría unos segundos exigirle a la impura que le devuelva su diario. Eso era todo. Luego se daría media vuelta y volvería a su rutina de siempre. A su soledad.

Se apoyó contra el respaldar del último peldaño y respiro profundo. Mientras miraba su reloj, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso ante la inminente pelea con la sangre sucia. Y todo por su maldito diario.

- ¡ Que estúpido fui al poner todo en ese cuaderno de porquería ! No estaría en esta situación ahora.-

Antes, cualquier enfrentamiento con la joven, era pan comido para Malfoy. Siempre se sentía dueño de la situación. Se sentía superior.

– Y aún lo soy - continuó meditando. Lo único malo es que ella ya tiene ventaja sobre mí, por ese estúpido diario. Seguramente, justo en este instante, deben estar matándose de risa la comadreja y la cabeza rajada de Potter con lo que escribí. Y la sangre sucia les debe haber facilitado la distracción. Pero me las pagará. Ya me la imagino, cuando la encare, se aprovechará de todo eso, y creerá que estoy a su nivel, tratará de hacerme sentir mal, se burlará de mi.

-Pero yo no la dejaré, antes de eso, primero la mat…-

- Ehhh… Hoola Malfoy¿como estás, ya estás mejor? – dijo en un tono apacible Hermione Granger.

Draco levantó la vista y no pudo dar crédito de lo que veía. La tenía justo en frente. La sangre sucia se dirigía a él.

- Iba a buscarte justo ahora, a tu sala común. Dime, tú crees que podamos conversar sólo unos minutos…. Yo sé, que lo más probable es que no quieras hacerlo, pero por favor, considéralo esta vez.- se apresuró a continuar Hermione, mirándole directamente a los ojos y con la mirada anhelante.

Draco la miró atónito, no podía reaccionar. ¿Desde cuando la sangre sucia se dirigía a él en un tono tan cordial¿Cuándo había preguntado ella como estaba él¿Por qué lo trataba casi como si él no le desagradara?

- Yo.. ehh –

- Primero que nada, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- continuó Hermione, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Yo tomé tu diario por accidente… y leí algunas hojas…-

- Ya…- (Lo que temía… lo hizo)

- Sé que seguramente estarás furioso, pero fue algo involuntario, y de verdad, de corazón, lamento mucho haber cometido esta falta.-

- Ummm- (¿Que me pasa?.. ¿Me volví monosilábico de repente?)

Un diario es algo muy privado y yo cometí el error de entrometerme. De veras, lo lamento mucho Malfoy…-

- Yo ehhh – (¡Maldición que me pasa!)

- Mira, a pesar de que, bueno, nunca nos hemos llevado… muy bien que digamos, con lo que pude leer en tu diario- Hermione bajó la mirada en este punto – Yo … ehh, bueno me (¿porqué se sentía tan nerviosa de hablar?)… bueno me he dado cuenta que te obligaron a intentar asesinar al Director. ¿Tú no quisiste realmente hacerle daño al profesor Dumbledore, verdad? – la chica volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- No pude hacerlo, porque nunca fue mi intención- respondió sin pensarlo Draco.

- ¡Yo lo sospechaba, aún antes de leer tu diario¡Sabía que eras un arrogante y presuntuoso, pero no un asesino!... – exclamó convencida.

- ¿Perdón…..? – Draco la miró con gesto ceñudo.

- Oh Dios, disculpa Malfoy. Se me escapó – le contesto Hermione algo avergonzada. – Es la fuerza de la costumbre.

- Ummmm..---- (¡Diantres! Ella pensó que no era un asesino, aunque todos lo creen así)

- Sé que lo hiciste por… tu madre –

Draco escuchó la última palabra y sus recuerdos lo trasportaron a la última noche que la vió. Ella estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido de seda negra que se sostenía de sus delicados hombros con dos tiras doradas que hacían contraste con la blancura de su piel. Se había sujetado el dorado cabello en un moño alto con una peineta de oro y esmeraldas. Sus lóbulos lucían unos brillantes pendientes de esmeralda. Entró a su habitación con el semblante feliz, porque había recibido una invitación del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que urgía de su presencia en ese instante.

Ella había creído que la llamaba, para darle personalmente la noticia de la liberación de su esposo. Por eso estaba tan contenta y entró en la habitación de Draco para comunicarle que la venían a recoger.

El ni siquiera lo sospechó. No se dió cuenta de la celada. Despidió a su madre con un beso elegante en el dorso de su mano y la ayudó a subir al carruaje que la llevaría al traslador preparado para ella en medio del bosque. Ella se despidió de él desde la ventanilla, agitando su mano, alegre. Esa fue la última vez que la vió. Sonriente, feliz. Le gustaba recordar aquello. Al día siguiente, Lord Voldemort la tenía encerrada en su guarida y a él arrastrándose de dolor en el piso.

- Malfoy… ¿estás bien? Malfoy…

- Estoy bien Granger, No necesito una niñera. – Respondió de manera brusca.

- Discúlpame, no debí mencionar a tu madre….-

- Exacto no debiste hacerlo.-

- Aún te duele¿verdad? – Preguntó tímidamente Hermione, mientras se acercaba hacia él. Quería consolarlo. Había visto su mirada perdida después de mencionar a su madre. Lo había visto empequeñecerse frente a ella. Le había mirado a los ojos y vio tanto sufrimiento en ellos, que le partió el alma.

- Si. -

Hermione levantó su mano despacio, con mucho temor a la reacción del muchacho. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía tanta lástima por aquel chico soberbio y altivo, que ahora se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Posó su pequeña mano sobre la mano de Malfoy.

- De verdad lo lamento…-

- Esta bien, ya pasó mucho tiempo…- respondió con un voz lejana, Draco.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Hermione no había retirado aún su mano. Sentía que le escocía pero no podía retirarla, no quería hacerlo.

Draco, trataba de enfocar su mirada sobre algún objeto lejano en el pasillo. No quería bajar la mirada y verla. Se sentía tan raro con todo aquello. La sangre sucia tocándolo, y él no hacía nada. No la insultaba o la alejaba de él. Nada. Solo deseaba sentirse acompañado. Quería sentir la suave presión de aquella mano sobre la suya. Era tan suave y tibia. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y percibió un aroma a azucenas. Cerró los ojos y aspiró.

¿Porqué no sentía la necesidad de herirla como antes, de humillarla¿Acaso se debía a su compasión? Pero él nunca había pedido ni necesitado la compasión de nadie. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Un sonido proveniente del pasillo contiguo, los sacó del trance en que estaban. Se separaron rápidamente. Mudos. Podría cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo. Ambos evitaban mirarse. Hermione incómoda habló.

- Debo regresarte tu diario. Lo dejé en mi habitación. No lo traje porque no sabía si te encontraría. Como ya no patrullas en las noches…-

- Es que no tengo muchos amigos últimamente… dijo sin pensarlo Malfoy. Pero se dio cuenta del desliz que había cometido y trató de arreglarlo.

- …Porque, como no quiero andar con gente estúpida que desea seguir como borregos a un ser detestable, prefiero alejarme de ellos. – Elevó la voz con aire arrogante - Ya no deseo entablar amistad con alguno. Ni siquiera con Crabbe y Goyle que ahora están de perros guardianes de Zabbini. Y me alegro que tampoco con Pansy. Era tan molesta en algunas ocasiones. Siempre correteándome por los rincones. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna relación con ella. Por todo eso ya no vengo a patrullar.

Hermione que se había dado cuenta claramente de la realidad de Malfoy, no hizo comentario alguno. Solo se limitó a asentir.

- Si quieres… podríamos patrullar juntos… ahora.- sugirió cohibidamente la chica. No sabía que la impulsó a decir eso. Tal vez solo quería tener la oportunidad de hablar más con él. Tal vez solo quería conocer al Malfoy del diario. Tal vez.

- ¿Yo¿Contigo?

No pudo evitarlo, la frase, cargada del consabido desprecio, le salió impulsivamente.

Hermione lo miro algo dolida. Era obvio. No podría ser tan fácil. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el lado del pasillo que ya habían recorrido.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Malfoy mientras la cogía del brazo, la obligaba a girar nuevamente y la acercaba hacia él.

Hermione se sorprendió ante esta reacción. Y ante la sensación que le producía la mano de Malfoy presionando su brazo. Sentía la fuerza del muchacho. Casi la lastimaba, pero a ella no le importó. Percibió la cercanía del muchacho y aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le indicaba peligro, no hizo el intento de zafarse...

- …._La fuerza de la costumbre_ – Trató de que su voz sonara casual. La soltó pero no se movió. Sin quererlo le buscó la mirada, y la encontró.

Se miraron largamente tratando de ver en los ojos del otro la explicación a su insólito comportamiento. Draco respiraba algo agitado, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín. Nunca le había pasado aquello. Encontrarse frente a una mujer y no saber que hacer y que decir. Sentía la boca seca. Y entonces la vió. Hermione había percibido justo en ese instante el varonil aroma del Slytherin, aquella sensual fragancia que llevaba puesta, e inconsciente e ingenua, de lo que podía provocar su comportamiento, entreabrió los labios y pasó su lengua sobre ellos para humedecerlos, porque ella también se había puesto nerviosa.

Eso era algo que Draco no esperaba, sus ojos gris plata se dirigieron inmediatamente a los labios de la chica, y se clavaron en ellos. Aquellos labios sonrosados y ahora húmedos y brillantes, lo turbaron. Sintió que la sangre le fluía hacia el hemisferio sur de su cuerpo. Recordó haberse preguntado en algún momento, a que sabrían aquellos labios sugestivos.

Hermonie siguió el curso de la mirada de Malfoy, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Recordó esa clase de mirada. Víktor siempre le miraba los labios cuando la iba a besar. Una señal de alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza. Su sentido común empezaba a salir a flote. Rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos y trató de que su voz sonará lo mas despreocupada posible.

- Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación y te traiga tu diario….- Y sin esperar la respuesta de Draco, dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el inicio del corredor.

Draco, que ya había salido del trance en el que estaba, no pudo evitar observar a la chica mientras avanzaba. Nunca la había observado así antes. Era impensable. Pero ahora se le antojaba observarla detenidamente. Le gusto lo que vió. Aquellas pantorrillas y esas piernas torneadas que se delineaban claramente en el Jean que Hermione llevaba puesto. Fue subiendo la mirada lentamente y se detuvo asombrado. No pudo evitar que sus pupilas se dilataran. Un sonido gutural se escapó raudo de su boca.

-- ¡Maldición Draco! … ¡Ella es una sangre sucia! – escupió con fuerza el muchacho.

****

****

**ENREDOS ENTRE LEONES**

Hermione había llegado ya a la torre de los Gryffindor. Estaba un poco agitada, porque el último trecho lo había terminado corriendo. Se detuvo al costado del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Estaba muy inquieta para entrar, y todo por la conversación con Malfoy. Se apoyó contra la pared e intento recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Tenía además las mejillas arreboladas. Y no podía evitar dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Diablos¡Nunca estuve tan nerviosa en mi vida! Ni siquiera con Víktor o hasta incluso con Ron. Seguramente se debe al hecho de ver a Malfoy tan cambiado. Si, esa es la razón. Me sorprendió el cambio de Malfoy. No estuvo tan insoportable, ni arrogante como siempre. Y eso francamente, sacaría de cuadro a cualquiera. Hasta diría que se disculpó… Bueno al menos trató. – Y otra pícara risa asomó en la cara de Hermione - cualquiera diría que Malfoy …" podría llegar a ser agradable…"

- ¿Quién podría llegar a ser agradable Hermione? Interrumpió Ron.

El pelirrojo regresaba de la cocina, donde se había hartado de pastitas y dos porciones extras de arroz con leche. Estaba contento porque recibiría un guante de piel de dragón. Y él que había estado desconfiando por la ausencia de sus dos amigos. Se sintió algo culpable por esto. En realidad, se sentía culpable desde siempre. Y lo sabía muy bien, aunque no lo quisiese admitir. Eran celos, simples y puros celos.

Aunque no lo aceptara, sólo él sabía cuanto le molestaba que, Hermione estuviera tan pendiente de lo que le ocurriera a Harry. – Ni que fuera un chiquillo indefenso – pensaba en aquellas ocasiones Ron. Sentía algo en sus entrañas cuando Hermione se acercaba a Harry y lo cogía de la mano o le susurraba algo al oído. El no soportaba aquellos contactos. Sus venas se incendiaban. Y lo peor era que no podía decir nada. Los tres eran libres. Y no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, porque ni él mismo se atrevía a aceptarlos. En el fondo temía el rechazo de la chica, por lo que prefería callar a perder su amistad.

Seguía avanzando hasta su sala común, con aquellos pensamientos, cuando la visión de la chica lo sorprendió. Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, ruborizada y con una sonrisa sensual en el rostro. La escucho murmurar _podría ser agradable_

La corriente de lava llamada celos que llevaba en las venas, el pelirrojo hizo erupción. Se imaginó a Hermione en mil situaciones "agradables" con algún chico. Y no se imaginaba con quien. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber con quien pensaba la joven pasar "algo agradable". Ella estaba excitada. Ron se daba cuenta. Era un hombre después de todo, y ya había visto la excitación en el rostro de una mujer. Lavender no solía ocultar su deseo, frente a él. Y él había sentido lo mismo. Se habían entregado, había hecho el amor. Pero a Ron le supo solo a deseo carnal, solo eso, no sintió amor. Solo una fuerte atracción sexual hacia Lavender.

Pero igual, ese rostro era de una mujer con deseo. Y él no lo iba a permitir. Esta vez no. Eso ya era llegar a ligas mayores. Y ya muchos habían estado observando con ojos de deseo a Hermione. Varios Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff, en especial Justin, y lo que mas rabia le daba, que los hijos de su madre de los Slytherins, también habían comenzado a mirar a Hermione cada vez que ella entraba a las clases de Gimnasia que se habían implementado.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. No pensó que alguien iba a estar en los corredores a esa hora.

Trató de aparentar una calma que no pudo.

- Hola Ron¿de donde vienes?...-

- Me pareció que te comenté que me iba a las cocinas…¿ o es que no me prestaste atención ahh?

- Claaro, que tonta. Y dicho esto avanzó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y pronuncio: - ¡Triada Menphis!

La abertura del retrato se abrió y Hermione ingreso rápidamente.

- Espera Hermione, aún no me has dicho, a que te referías con eso de _podría se agradable._

- No es nada Ron, se apresuró a responder la chica.

- Pero Hermione… me pareció not…..-

- Lo siento Ron, pero estoy apurada, tengo que patrullar los pasillos y me olvide…mi varita.- Mientras lo decía, trató de ocultar la varita que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Y ahora si me disculpas, estoy algo atrasada.- Y no esperó a la contestación de Ron y subió corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

- Algo esta pasando aquí – pensó Ron, cuya suspicacia, tenía que aparecer, justo en ese momento.

- Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle a Harry, sobre esto.- Y se dirigió igualmente a su habitación. Entró y avanzó hacia la cama de su amigo, dispuesto a despertarlo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa. La cama estaba vacía.

…………………………………….

Hermione tomó el diario y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Y bajó tan rápido como subió. No quería volver a encontrarse con Ron. No sabia que iba a preguntarle esta vez su amigo, y no quería discusiones en este momento. Malfoy la estaba esperando – que raro sonó eso- y sonrió para si.

Se asomó por desde lo alto de la escalera y no lo vió. Bajo tan deprisa, que casi se cae sentada los últimos tres escalones. Y se dirigió hacia los corredores del Gran Comedor.

****

**ENREDOS ENTRE SERPIENTES**

Draco intento de ver objetivamente lo sucedido. No era muy bueno para esas cosas, pero lo intentó. La soledad, eso era, la soledad y la pena que tenía en el alma, habían ocasionado sus acciones. Ya tendría oportunidad de cambiarlo. No iba a esta exhibiéndose con la sangre sucia por allí, para exponerse a las burlas de los Slytherin.

– Aunque a estas alturas ya que me pueden interesar sus comentarios, si todos me han dado la espalda, hasta la idiota de Pansy, de todos ellos, no se porqué pensé, que al menos ella, me seria fiel, y permanecería a mi lado, aunque sea, para ser una eterna molestia.-

Mientras meditaba en una esquina del corredor, vio una figura que se acercaba hacia él. Y el corazón se le alegró.

- Ya está de regreso…-

Pero se había equivocado, no era ella. La chica que se acercaba tenía el cabello negro y corto. Los ojos negros profundos y un hermoso y bien cuidado cuerpo. Estaba vestida con una falda corta que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, y una blusa ajustada, que resaltaba sus aún inmaduros pechos. Era Pansy.

- ¡Maldición! – siseó por lo bajo Draco. – justo tenía que aparecerse en ese momento.

La chica lo divisó al instante. Estaba parado a un costado del corredor como esperando a alguien. No lo había visto por mucho tiempo, era como si se estuviese escondiendo de todos. Se empezó a acercar lentamente, mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Estaba tan guapo, con su pantalón de vestir elegante y aquella camisa blanca que lo hacía ver más atractivo. Pasó su lengua por los labios, saboreando. El deseo empezó a formarse en su vientre, y decidió aplacarlo.

- Hola cariño, hace tiempo que estás huyendo de mi… -

- Hola Parkinson- dijo escuetamente el rubio.-

- Porque estás tan frío conmigo Dragón…, antes solías recibirme con una sonrisa y unas palmadas en mi trasero.- contesto en un tono apostado la morena, ya situada frente al chico.

- Se deberá a que todos los de mi propia casa me han dado la espalda. ¿O crees que exista alguna otra razón? Le respondió Malfoy

- Yo nunca he dejado de estar a tu lado Dragón, es solo por las apariencias, mi amor. –

- Deja de llamarme así Parkinson-

- ¿Y desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido Dragón?-

- Mira Park… Pansy. Estoy algo ocupado en este momento, así que por favor retírate de mi presencia ok?

- Pero Draco, cariño – y mientras lo decía con una voz melosa, se recostó sobre el chico y levantó su mano para acariciarle el cabello rubio. Podríamos ir esta noche a tu habitación, como antes, y divertirnos un poco. Te he extrañado mucho….

Draco sentía la proximidad de la muchacha y sus hormonas empezaron a alborotarse. Pansy era muy hábil para despertar los deseos de los chicos. Comenzó a sobar su cuerpo provocativamente contra el cuerpo de Draco, mientras le buscaba los labios. Emitía suaves gemidos calculados, que hacían que el rubio empezara a excitarse.

- Vamos Dragón, te deseo tanto esta noche, hazme el amor una vez más….-

Draco no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo le pedía tomar a Pansy de la mano y llevarla a su cama y satisfacer el deseo que tenía acumulado por meses. Pero algo en su mente, estaba renuente, y no lo entendía. No quería hacerlo, no ahora, no en ese momento.

- Draco por favor.. Llévame- seguía susurrando Pansy al oído de Malfoy.

Y no supo porque lo hizo, pero sujetó los brazos de Pansy y los alejó de su cuerpo.

- Hoy no, Pansy, hoy no -

- Pero amor porq…-

- Te he dicho que esta vez no- Así que mejor date media vuelta y piérdete¿me entendiste?

- No tienes que ser tan brusco conmigo amorcito-

- Entonces vete de una buena vez –

Pansy que conocía muy bien los arranques de furia de Draco, no quiso provocar una escena desagradable para ella y optó por no insistir más.

- Esta bien, mi Dragón, pero.. Al menos me darás un beso de despedida…-

- No –

- Vamos Draco, es solo un beso. Me negarías el placer de besar tus labios,..- volvió a utilizar el tono meloso de su voz. – Por favor, tú sabes que nadie besa como tú en todo este estúpido colegio.

El ego de Draco era uno de sus puntos más débiles, y Pansy lo sabía. – Touche- Pensó la chica con una sonrisa triunfadora, cuando vio la sonrisa el los labios del rubio.

Lentamente Pansy se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello rubio. Entreabrió los labios y los acercó a los del muchacho.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Bajo la cabeza para besarla. Sintió la humedad de sus labios y los entreabrió, mientras hurgaba la tibia cavidad con su lengua. Estaba algo excitado por el contacto. Pero se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. No le estaba gustando tanto como antes. Pero igual cerró los ojos y la besó más profundamente.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza lo sacó de aquel abrazo. Se separó inmediatamente de la chica y sacó su varita por instinto. Algo lo había golpeado y buscó a la persona responsable de tal bajeza.

Levanto la vista rápidamente y giró la cabeza hacia todos los extremos para ver al causante de este ultraje.

Pero sólo alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos una cabellera castaña que ondeaba desbocada por el correr de su dueña. Bajó la vista y allí, tirado cerca de ellos dos, estaba aquella libreta negra de piel con sus iniciales.

Draco la recogió y lanzó una maldición, que puso los pelos de punta a Pansy.

No muy lejos de allí. Alguien que había seguido a Hermione desde la torre de Gryffindor. Se retiraba silenciosamente con dirección a la cabellera castaña que huía. Había observado toda la escena y se había quedado estupefacto.

- Es hora de tener una conversación muy seria con Hermione Granger – pensó ese "alguien" , mientras se quitaba la capa invisible de su padre.


	7. Dulce Azucena Escencia de Dragón

**Merezco zapes por no haber actualizado mucho antes, pero ya saben, las fiestas, el jolgorio, los regalos, los fuegos artificiales, la cena de Navidad, Bajada de Reyes… en fin…pero aquí tienen un capitulo interesante y que los va a dejar ps…. (lean lean hijos mios…)**

**Y ahora tornándose un poco mas seria la cosa (uyuyuyyy) quiero agradecer con el corazón en la mano (¡ambulancia!) a todas las cositas ricas que me dejaron un review. Gracias infinitesimales (oo) y cyber besos menta helada para todos.**

**Es agradable abrir el correo y comprobar que a alguien le pareces buena en lo que mas te gusta hacer… en una sensación indescriptible. Todo el mal día que pude haber tenido ( la correteadera para tomar el bus, el tráfico insoportable, la falta de desayuno, etecés a rabiar…) se esfuma solito y yo me siento con el alma renovada y con la imaginación lista y que baja a mis deditos largos.**

**Asi que ya saben, dejen un review! Venga! No tengan miedo.. no duele. Vamos chicas y chicos , niñas y niños, denle fuerza a esta chica que quiere actualizar super rápido ! Animenme dejen su comentario bueno o malo, adverso o favorable, chiquito o grande, lindo o feo… yo acepto de todo (xdd un poco mas y me oferto ..mon dieu!)**

**P.D idem idem: personajespropiedad de Rowling – todo lo demásde esta descabezada cabeza.**

**Gise.**

* * *

Harry caminó silenciosamente hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Hermione. Se había quitado la capa de su padre para caminar con mayor comodidad justo al doblar la primera curva. Estaba a unos escasos pasos de donde había visto a Hermione arrojarle el libro a Draco y aún le resultaba confuso este incidente. Necesitaba discutirlo con su amiga. Se negaba a creer, la creciente idea que estaba naciendo en su cerebro. Debía aclararlo con ella. 

Pero se detuvo en seco y como impulsado como un resorte giró en redondo y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Draco. El sería a quien le pediría cuentas. No a Hermione. Ella estaba confundida. Malfoy sólo se estaba aprovechando de ella. Volvió a ponerse la capa de su padre, por que a pesar, de que era ya una celebridad y un héroe, aún tenía que cumplir con las normas del Colegio, y para nadie, ni siquiera para él, habían excepciones. Cualquier alumno debía estar en cama a partir de las 9.00pm

Dobló la esquina, pensando encontrar a Malfoy otra vez acaramelado con Pansy, pero le sorprendió ver al rubio discutiendo con la chica. Se le veía alterado, con algo de color en su pálido rostro. Pansy trataba de acercarse al chico, claramente con la intención de abrazarlo, pero él la sujetaba de los brazos y la alejaba nuevamente y volvía a gritar. Esto le llamó la atención tanto a Harry que decidió que, aguardaría un poco antes de hacerse visible para encarar a su otrora enemigo.

- Maldición Pansy, te he dicho que me sueltes, es que no entra en tu cabeza vacía que no quiero nada contigo – decía exasperado Draco.

- Pero Dragoncito, amor, que te pasa… un momento me besas apasionadamente y luego me haces a un lado. No te entiendo – replicaba con un mohín falso la joven Slytherin.

- Deja de llamarme "Dragoncito" estúpida. Te he repetido cientos de veces que no me gusta que me llames así

- Pero antes de agradaba que te lo susurrara al oído cuando me hacías el amor y me pe---

- Para comenzar, creo que la frase correcta sería "tener sexo" y no esa cursilería de "hacer el amor". Y segundo, no, no me agradaba. Fingía hacerlo, solo para poder pasar el rato contigo.

Pansy abrió los ojos, primero por la sorpresa desagradable de las palabras de Draco. Aunque ella sabía que nunca había habido ni una pizca de amor entre ella y el muchacho, y que sólo se habían dedicado a aplacar placeres mutuos, no era agradable que se lo refregara en la cara. Pero luego calculó, como todo buena hija de la Casa de la Serpiente, que podía manipular a Draco haciéndose la víctima. Y lo puso en práctica. Entornó los ojos, e interpretó el papel de dama ofendida lanzándole a Draco una mirada de dolor. Se acercó a él sumisa, con la cabeza inclinada y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Avanzó lentamente y sutilmente se pegó a su cuerpo.

- Porque me hablas así Draco. Yo sólo estoy preocupada por ti. Yo que, a pesar de la prohibición sutil de Zabini, que no permite que nadie se acerque a ti, he venido a buscarte para que nos amemos de nuevo y solamente consigo que me trates de esta manera, hiriéndome en lo mas hondo de mis sentimientos por ti….

- Pansy… basta…-

- Pero querido – y mientras decía estas palabras iba subiendo y bajando sus manos por la camisa del muchacho, acariciándolo lentamente.

- Yo sólo quiero ser tuya, porque sé que tú eres sólo mío...

Mientras tocaba el pecho del muchacho con sus manos, rozó accidentalmente el bolsillo de Draco y sintió dentro del mismo un objeto duro. Como estaba acostumbrada a que el joven prefecto, nunca cargaba nada, ya que siempre había tenido a sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, sintió curiosidad y hábilmente lo sacó del bolsillo y lo observó.

Draco sintió el suave tirón en su camisa y quiso llevar sus manos para evitar la pérdida, pero la chica fue más rápida que él y ya había tomado el diario. Se hizo hacia atrás y lo observó. No le llamó tanto la atención, sólo era un simple cuaderno, pero le bastó ver el rostro de Draco para saber que era importante. Rápidamente lo observó por fuera y se lo llevó al rostro e inhaló.

Draco la observaba asombrado. Pensó que lo abriría y empezaría a leerlo, pero al observar a la chica oler su diario lo asombró. Se quedó quieto mirando la cara de Pansy que olfateaba como sabueso el cuaderno. Su rostro divertido al inicio, se fue transformando en una mueca grotesca por la rabia.

- ¡Te exijo que me digas quien te ha dado este cuaderno!– hablaba hecha una furia la chica, mientras blandía el diario en su mano derecha y ponía sobre su cintura en actitud desafiante la izquierda.

- ¿Qué? –

-¡Este cuaderno es de una chica, huele a perfume de mujer¡Dime quien te lo dio!

Draco que sospechaba algo del asunto, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera espontánea. Esto enfureció aún más a Pansy, quien empezaba a alzar la voz.

- ¡Acaso te has estado viendo con alguien más!. ¡Me has estado engañando¡Te exijo que me expliques en est—

Draco que le había parecido divertido al comienzo, empezaba a sentirse hastiado del comportamiento infantil de Pansy. Y decidió que no valía la pena discutir una tontería y justo cuando había decidido hacer otra cosa a raíz de este asunto. Así que avanzó rápidamente hacia la chica dando dos grandes pasos y raudamente cogió el diario con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la muñeca de la muchacha y la llevaba hacia su espalda. La aprisionó contra el muro del pasadizo y bajó su pálido rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-Ahora escúchame bien claro, Pansy. Es la última vez, que tú, me exiges a mí, algo¿comprendes? Yo no le doy explicaciones de mis actos a nadie, y menos a tí, que no eres ni fuiste nada importante. Deja de comportarte como si fueras una novia engañada o algo por el estilo, porque que yo sepa, nunca fuimos novios. Así que ahora, te das la media vuelta y regresas por donde viniste, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿entendido?.

- Peeero…Drac—

-¡Te he preguntado si me entendiste!

La pálida cara de Draco había tomado algo de color y apretaba los dientes con furia. Estaba perdiendo segundos valiosos…quien sabe si la alcanzaría. Apretó la muñeca de la chica con más fuerza y repitió la pregunta y esta vez, todo rastro de amabilidad que hubiese podido haber, se había esfumado.

Pansy lo conocía muy bien. Al menos al Draco de antes, al impetuoso, al despectivo. Y no quería arriesgarse a ser tratada peor de lo que ya estaba siendo tratada. Sopeso la situación y decidió que, ya mas adelante averiguaría quien era la nueva chica de Draco. No se libraría tan fácil de ella. Ella sí podría dejarlo a él y usarlo cuando así lo deseara. Pero no soportaba la idea de que el joven la cambiara por otra. Ya antes había pasado situaciones similares. Ella había estado al lado de Draco por muchos años. Aunque nunca le había pedido ser enamorados, ni había algo oficial entre ellos, ella había sido su mujer y todos en Slytherín lo sabían. Era un secreto a voces. Claro que él nunca lo había confirmado, sólo se limitaba a reírse.

Y algunas veces tenía que morderse la lengua, cuando veía a Draco entusiasmado con una nueva conquista. No podía decirle nada, porque sabía que él le diría simplemente que ella no era nada para él y que si no le gustaba, entonces que se fuera de su lado. Y Pansy nunca quiso llegar a este punto. Sólo se limitaba a hacerles la guerra a las pobres ilusas que pensaban que podían estar con el orgulloso prefecto. Las amenazaba y si aún así continuaban pues las hechizaba y eso era todo. Draco siempre volvía de una u otra manera a su lado. Y esta vez no sería distinto. Ya había dejado suelto a su dragón por muchos meses por el estúpido de Zabinni y no pensaba dejarle el camino libre a ninguna otra por más tiempo. Alzó su rostro y miró directamente a los fríos ojos grises del muchacho y le dijo:

- Esta bien Draco, tú ganas esta vez. Pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente cariño. Sé que siempre volverás a mi lado. Lo sé- y mientras decía esto, liberó su mano de un fuerte jalón, se apartó del muchacho tranquilamente mientras avanzaba hacia el extremo del corredor, para dirigirse a su sala común.

- Por fin – pensó el muchacho mientras veía alejarse a su amiga por el pasadizo. – Ahora tendré que darme prisa si es que quiero alcanzarla…

Ya iba a avanzar, cuando reparó en el diario que sujetaba en su mano. Lo miro detenidamente y lo acercó hacia su rostro, tal y como había hecho Pansy. Aspiró profundamente y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al percibir el aroma sutil que desprendía la tapa del cuaderno.

- Azucenas- dijo. Y no pudo evitar que se formara en su rostro una expresión apasionada y sin malicia.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry que había observado todo desde su escondite, decidió que éste era el momento exacto para su conversación. Se quitó la capa silenciosamente y avanzó hacia Draco. Tosió débilmente para sacar a Malfoy de su arrobamiento. El joven, que pensó encontrarse sólo en el pasadizo, dio un respingo y guardó automáticamente el diario otra vez en el bolsillo.

Los dos se miraron largamente, como estudiándose, ninguno decía nada, solo se observaban. Hasta que finalmente Harry habló.

-Hola Malfoy, quisiera hablar contigo, ahora –

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Potter, además estoy ap---

- Siento lo de tu madre – le cortó repentinamente Harry mirándolo de frente. – No quiero entrar en detalles, pero creo comprender en algo tu comportamiento el año pasado. No sé aún si tu arrepentimiento es sincero…

- ¿ De qué arrepentimiento estas hablando? – preguntó incrédulo Draco.

- Mira, Malfoy, yo leí también tu diario. Pensé que seguías siendo la misma sabandija de siempre y quise asegurarme que no le habías entregado a Hermione algo peligroso. No fue su culpa. Yo lo hice sin que ella se diera cuenta…

- ¡Tú te atreviste a leer mi diario! – gritó esta vez Draco.

- Si, y ya te dije que lo lamento, al igual que lamento que hayas perdido a tu madre. Soy conciente que ella me odiaba. Pero se lo que significa perder una madre. Yo, que no la recuerdo, la extraño siempre. No concibo dolor aun mayor por sentir, que el perderla, si hubiera vivido a su lado por más tiempo. Cambiaría mi lugar por ella en este momento si pudiera…

Harry observó a Draco mientras decía esta frase. Y le sorprendió ver al altivo joven con la mirada fija en el vacío. Y le sorprendió aún más su respuesta taciturna e insondable.

- Yo no pude cambiar mi lugar a tiempo con ella… y ahora me arrepiento cada día.

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre los dos. Ninguno volvió a decir nada por un par de minutos. Justo cuando Harry se disponía a volver a hablar, una figura venía avanzando por el pasillo apurada.

Era la profesora MacGonagall, que se disponía a darle un par de indicaciones a los prefectos que patrullarían esa noche. Avanzaba con paso firme a pesar de su edad, y llegó raudamente donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Los miro sorprendida por un instante y luego dirigiéndose a Draco dijo:

- Sr. Malfoy, me da gusto que haya decidido finalmente volver a las actividades de su cargo. Justo vengo de encontrarme con la señorita Parkinson y me dijo que se encontraba algo indispuesta para patrullar hoy, así que le di permiso para que se retire a sus habitaciones. El Sr. MacMillan ya se encuentra patrullando el ala este del castillo. Pero ¿no he visto aún a la Señorita Granger? Me extraña porque ella siempre es bien puntual con sus obligaciones. Seguramente debe estar esperándome en el ala Sur pensando que hoy también le daré nuevas indicaciones … y a propósito ¿Qué hace Ud. Levantado de la cama a esta hora Sr. Potter?

- Bueno yo… esteee-

- Yo lo hice venir Profesora. Quería agradecerle personalmente – y puso énfasis en esta palabra – el que me haya devuelto un objeto personal que se me había extraviado y la verdad, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Es mi responsabilidad que se encuentre a esta hora fuera de la cama.

La profesora que sabía de la antipatía mutua entre los dos muchachos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Malfoy disculpando a Potter, era cosa de locos. Quiso preguntarle a Potter, pero se vería muy mal, si lo hacía frente a Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy, busque por favor a la Srta Granger y dígale que venga para darle indicaciones.

- Será todo un placer, profesora – exclamó el joven, con una sonrisa franca en el rostro, mientras daba media vuelta y frenaba el deseo de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Hermione dejó de correr por fin. Había dejado muy atrás el pasadizo y la visión de Malfoy besándose con Pansy. Levantó su mano y presionó fuertemente su diafragma porque el flato la estaba apuñalando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! – pudo decir a duras penas.

Se recostó sobre la pared del vestíbulo, para esperar a que se le pasara el malestar. En cuanto se recuperara, iría donde la profesora Mac-Gonagall para que le permita hacer la guardia con Ernie. No quería volver a ver al estúpido de Malfoy en su vida. Mentiroso. Solo era un gran mentiroso y embustero. Aparentar que había cambiado y no era así. Era el mismo arrogante, conquistador y mujeriego que siempre había sido. Y ella era una tonta por creer en su cambio.

- Aunque nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana- le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Todo tiene un proceso lógico…- - ¡Pamplinas! Pensó, y esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

No iba a analizarlo ni ha pensarlo mas. Eso estaba decidido. No quería volver a verlo ni a dirigirle la palabra. No valía la pena gastar energía en conservar una incipiente amistad. Fingir que había cambiado. Que coraje sentía Hermione, al acordarse de la imagen de Malfoy abrazando a Pansy. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando recordó ver el rostro de satisfacción del Slytherin.

- ¡Estúpido!... – y sin querer, había golpeado con su puño la pared de vestíbulo y se lastimó la manó. Y todo porque evocó la figura de los labios de Malfoy perdiéndose dentro de otros labios….

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para arrancarse esos pensamientos. Suspiró profundamente y se disponía a ir donde la profesora MacGonagall, cuando vio una figura acercándose a través del pasillo. Era extraño, pero su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido…

- Hey Hermione¿estás sola? Preguntó en tono casual, Ron Weasley. El era la persona que se había acercado hacia Hermione por el pasadizo.

- Ahh Hola Ron – musitó con hilillo de voz la chica.

- ¡Diantre! Hermione, parece como si hubieras esperado ver a otra persona… -

Esta sencilla frase, impactó a la joven de una manera extraña. Era como si algo que estaba manteniendo ocultó en su cerebro se había finalmente escapado y se estaba materializando en ese instante. De un estado de cuasi-euforia ahora se encontrado en un desosiego extraño. No, no iba a darse el lujo de analizar sus acciones y sentimientos. Al menos no en ese momento.

- Contéstame Hermione ¿estás sola¿esperabas ver a alguien?- Y aunque trato también esta vez que su voz sonara igualmente casual no lo había conseguido ni un ápice. Y Hermione lo notó, pero extrañamente, esta vez, no le importó. Que pensará lo que quisiera. Ella no tenía nada de ganas de iniciar una discusión.

- No Ron, no esperó a nadie, sólo estoy haciendo mi guarda, eso es todo. Y por cierto ¿Qué se supones que haces aquí, si hoy no es tu turno?

- Bueno yo sólo quería tomar un poco de aire… eso es todo-

- Pero Ron, sabes muy bien que los estudiantes no deben estar por los pasillos después de las 9pm verdad? –

- Si ya lo sé, pero da la casualidad de que yo, no soy un simple alumno. Soy un prefecto y además soy casi un héroe ¿lo recuerdas? –

- Como olvidarlo… Ron.-

- Bueno en fin, cambiando de tema… Esperabas encontrarte con, no sé, Ernie tal vez, o tal vez Haaarry… - y aunque lo intentó, no pudo y algo en su voz, saco del trance en que se encontraba Hermione.

- ¿Disculpa?... que tiene que ver Harry o Ernie con mis guardias eh? –

- No Hermione, nada, nada de verdad – comenzó a ponerse un poco rojo, si cabe término, y empezó a balbucear…

- Bueno, no sé, a lo mejor son ideas mías, y estoy buscándole tres pies al gato…, si eso debe ser…-

Y mientras lo pensaba, no pudo evitar que se volvieran a meter en su mente de manera atropellada, visiones de Malfoy abrazando a Pansy, veía sus largas y pálidas manos sobre el cuerpo de esa chica, recordaba ver los ojos cerrados del joven y la cara de gozo de la chica. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo ella en ese momento?

Pero no quiso pensarlo más porque sentía que su sangre, literalmente, estaba a punto de hacer ebullición dentro de sus venas. Y justo en ese instante escuchó otros pasos acercándose al corredor. Giro la cabeza rápidamente y esta vez no se equivocó en suponer a quien pertenecía la figura que se acercaba a lo lejos. Era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no razonó su comportamiento, fue algo impulsivo y en extremo irracional, pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después del verdadero significado de su acción. Solamente actuó por instinto. Se irguió completamente, levantó el rostro. Le dio la espalda a la figura que se vislumbraba a lo lejos y avanzó hacia donde estaba parado Ronald Weasley. Y sin mediar palabra, levanto sus manos, las posó sobre el pecho del muchacho, alzó su rostro y lo besó en los labios.

No habían ni transcurrido 10 segundos desde iniciado el beso, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido. Se sentía tan rara. Definitivamente no le gustaba. Notó claramente la sorpresa inicial de su amigo y su inacción, para luego pasar a experimentar sobre su espalda y cuello la presión de las manos de Ron. Y si bien ella había iniciado aquel extraño beso, había dejado de ser la parte activa del juego y ahora era asaltada por los labios y la lengua del prefecto de Griffyndor, que pareciera que se la iba a devorar viva, allí mismo.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente también esta vez (que le estaba pasando ella actuando por instinto y no con su fría y calculada lógica) y quiso terminar aquel beso extraño. Intentó separar sus labios de los de Ron, pero el chico al notar el alejamiento de la chica, la sujetó con mas fuerza de la cabeza y jaló su cintura hacía su cuerpo tenso.

¡Por Merlín, pensó la chica al sentir algo duro sobre sus piernas. Y aunque sabía muy bien que se trataba del miembro excitado de Ron que se presionaba contra sus muslos, se hizo la desentendida e intentó alejarse ya con más ímpetu de ese abrazo raro. Pero no contaba con el estado que causaba su cercanía y su cuerpo sobre su amigo. Ron estaba excitadísimo, estaba descontrolado. Nunca había imaginado tener a Hermione de esa forma y menos que ella hubiese iniciado todo. Era tanta su euforia, que no había notado que Hermione ya no lo besaba y que estaba tratando de separarse, y él lo interpretó de la manera incorrecta, pensó que ella estaba feliz y que por eso estaba también eufórica. Por lo que la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él y hurgó dentro de su boca.

Mientras más intentaba Hermione zafarse de aquel abrazo asesino, más Ron intentaba retenerla. La chica estaba a punto de llorar de la impotencia porque no podía terminar aquella experiencia desagradable. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con la esperanza de terminar con ese beso, pero su amigo sólo estaba concentrado en devorarle literalmente los labios y nada más. Pero cuando notó que las manos del pelirrojo se acercaban peligrosamente hacia sus pechos, entró en pánico e hizo un último esfuerzo por alejarse. Empujó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas y pensó haberlo logrado. Su cuerpo logró separarse una pulgada del cuerpo del muchacho. Pero no contaba con la rapidez de Ron, y sin más volvió a quedar sumergida en aquel abrazo pulpuso.

Una solitaria lágrima de impotencia inició su recorrido por la mejilla de Hermione hacia el final de su rostro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar su recorrido. Una fuerza que salió de la nada, la atrajo hacía atrás de un tirón. Y como si estuviera en una película vio a su amigo Ron volar por el aire y caer desmayado como a 20 metros de allí, justo después de escuchar a alguien gritar:

- ¡Desmaius! -

Fue todo tan rápido que no sé percató que estaba pegada a otro cuerpo. Sintió un brazo fuerte en su cintura. Su rostro estaba apoyado sobre una tela suave y fría. Hermione cerró los ojos inconcientemente y cuando aspiró, un aroma varonil le llenó los pulmones. Ya había sentido el mismo perfume ese día, e igual que la vez anterior, la había turbado nuevamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – y la chica escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, que parecía provenir de un lugar muy cerca de su mejilla. Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, siempre manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No quería pensar.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar. Hoy es mi primer día de regreso oficial a las actividades de la escuela y no quiero que me suspendan por atacar a un prefecto-

Y mientras Hermione escuchaba esta frase, la tomaron de la mano y la obligaron a correr.

Ella solo se dejó llevar y no opuso resistencia, era gracioso descubrir cuantas imperfecciones tiene el piso, cuando uno camina con la cabeza agachada. Finalmente traspasó una puerta, sintió que alguien retrocedía y la aseguraba. Ya no podía alargarlo más. Dio media vuelta, levantó el rostro y lo miró.

Draco Malfoy le sonreía divertido desde la puerta cerrada del aula de transformaciones.


	8. Nuestros labios, deseos y el hamster

**Hi ! Este cap. lo subí lo mas rápido que pude.. Espero les guste y si hay "horrores de sintaxis" sorry pero son las 2.09 am y estoy con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado de sueño.. pero lo corregiré apenas duerma un par de horas…**

**Bueno un besote a todos y ya saben. Alimenten mis ilusiones matutinas dejando su reviews… vamos chicas y chicos, apretemos el botoncito… es facilito y no te quema…..**

**Disclaimer…. (Tortura china…) los personajes son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bross y no lucro con ellos ni nada solo me divierto. **

**Adioses a granel**

**Gise ZZZ ZZZ (1 oveja, 2 ovejas, 3 ovejas, 4 ovejas, 5 Dracos, 6 Dracos……. ZZZ)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: NUESTROS LABIOS, DESEOS Y EL HAMSTER**

Hermione, que aún no se reponía del shock de verse asaltada y luego salvada en escasos minutos, continuaba sin decir una palabra. Solo se limitaba a mirar a Malfoy. No tenia ni idea de que se suponía que debía hacer.

- Bueno un "simple gracias" no me vendría mal…-

Hermione salió de su auto-trance, con aquellas palabras y empezó a recordar el motivo que la había orillado a besar a Ron. La rabia de unos minutos atrás empezó a bullir nuevamente en sus venas

- ¿Porque tendría que darte las gracias? – respondió enfadada Hermione. Me has traído a la fuerza a este lugar y encima has hecho que deje mi varita en el suelo del pasillo.

- Bueno, por lo que noté, no estabas muy a gusto con Weasley, creo que la frase adecuada sería " estabas asqueada " –

- Pues… eso es faaalso – replicó sin convicción.

- Mira Granger- y diciendo esto, movió sus largas piernas y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica – Sé darme cuenta, cuando a una chica está realmente a gusto en los brazos de un hombre. Y por lo que ví, ni siquiera tenías deseos de abrazar a la comadreja… o me equivoco? – preguntó.

Draco había avanzando con paso firme hacia Hermione. Y ésta asustada por el repentino movimiento empezó a retroceder de manera disimulada, conforme los pasos de Malfoy se hicieron más cercanos. Pero tuvo que detenerse en contra de su voluntad. Había chocado contra un objeto duro; el escritorio de la profesora MacGonagall, le cortaba la retirada. Malfoy se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

- Pues te equivocas Malfoy – la imagen de Pansy abrazada por el rubio se había formado nuevamente en su mente e hizo que a la chica le entrará unas ganas de venganza, aunque sin saber el motivo real. – ¿Por qué tendría ganas de escapar si Ron besa muy bien ¿ (por Dios, quémenme en la hoguera por mentirosa) eees muy bueno besando. Mejor que Viktor incluso.

No supo porque lo dijo, ya que era una soberana mentira. Ninguno de los dos besaba bien. Ron, por lo poco que sintió era una babosa humana y Viktor tenia la delicadeza al besar de un elefante en una cristalería. Nunca se había sentido completamente a gusto con el búlgaro. Siempre la abrazaba con esos bíceps duros y no faltaron veces que amanecía con los brazos morados. Ya iba a quedarse callada, cuando notó algo extraño en el rostro de Malfoy. Sus ojos grises estaban raros, sus pupilas se le habían dilatado. La estaba mirando con una expresión irritada.

- ¡Touché ¡ Así que no le gusta enterarse que hay otros mejores que él – pensó inocentemente Hermione. Y continuó.

- Pero no sé, con que derecho nos interrumpiste, si estábamos en la mejor parte – insistió la joven tratando de parecer lo mas convincentemente posible.

- Que yo sepa, no tengo problemas visuales ni uso anteojos ridículos como Potter- Se acercó aun más a la chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - Y no me parecía que estuvieses disfrutando del momento. Es más, estoy seguro que deseabas estar en otro lugar…-

- Y tú que sabes de lo que yo siento o deseo. Acaso te has convertido en un experto en Legeremencia. – refutó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una pluma en el piso que se había vuelto muy interesante…

- No es necesario usar Legeremencia para darse cuenta de que querías escapar del "abrazo del oso" de la comadreja. ¡Por Merlín! Nunca había visto tanta desesperación en alguien. Parecía que nunca había tenido una mujer en sus brazos. Y seguramente lo de Brown, fue puras apariencias. Y no pudo reprimir la risa.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por su amigo. No era justo que se expresara de esa manera de Ron, aunque el pelirrojo no se había comportado de la mejor manera. Ella sentía que tenía mucha culpa por habérsele lanzando en esa forma. Así que se dispuso a defender al muchacho. Se irguió todo lo que pudo para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos, cosa que no resultó tan fácil porque el rubio era muy alto. Puso las manos en la cintura y habló.

- Ron si estuvo en serio con Lavander (como le había costado superar aquello) es un buen muchacho, es dulce, preocupado y sobre todo no es un altanero que se pavonea por todo el castillo con infinidad de chicas (bueno solo una - pensó), y más aún no es un mentiroso que dice estar sólo y abandonado, y a los 5 minutos se esta besuqueando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, con su supuesta ex – noviecita.- terminó casi histérica la frase Hermione.

Draco se sobresalto. Dejo de reír inmediatamente. La miró detenidamente a los ojos tratando de, verdaderamente esta vez, utilizar la legeremencia en ella, para saber, para confirmar la idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza, pero finalmente solo se dejó llevar por el sentido común y su intuición de hombre.

- ¡ Por un demonio… ¿creo que la sangre sucia está …. está…celosa! No, no, eso es… eso es imposible… o no?- pensó.

Pero conforme se iba haciendo más evidente este pensamiento. Una sonrisa sensual fue formándose en su pálido pero atractivo rostro mientras recorría con sus ojos grises, por primera vez concienzudamente, a la chica. Retrocedió un paso, para observarla mejor.

Se veía tan… tan… no sabía que palabra emplear, al verla en esa actitud desafiante, con sus delicados brazos en la cintura y su expresión salvaje. Bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas. El jean que tenía puesto, le marcaba claramente los muslos y las caderas redondeadas. Su cintura estrecha estaba casi oculta por la sudadera blanca que tenía puesta. A pesar de que la chica tenía puesta dicha prenda algo holgada, Draco no pudo evitar distinguir claramente los pechos redondos de Hermione, que subían y bajaban por la agitación de la que era presa su dueña. Su mente voló a aquel día en el lago, en que la había visto cambiándose. A pesar de que no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla, notó el hermoso y deseable cuerpo que poseía la chica. El recuerdo de esos pechos maduros y sonrosados produjeron un chispazo de excitación en él.

- Tranquilízate Draco – murmuró internamente el muchacho.

Se detuvo ahora en su rostro. Tenía unos hermosos ojos almendrados, y en ese momento los veía brillar con furia, como si fueran un par de castañas metidas en el fuego, fulguraban hasta cierto punto amenazadores. Y seguía sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente. Su nariz pequeña era molestada por la dilatación de sus fosas nasales producto de la rabia que bullía en su interior. Su boca. Draco se detuvo mucho rato en este punto, como en el pasillo. No sabía porque le llamaba tanto la atención aquellos labios. Eran delicados pero marcados, delgados pero carnosos, sonrosados pero no pálidos. Los tenía fruncidos en ese momento. Y de repente y sin explicación alguna, aquel rostro moreno se suavizó, las facciones se fueron relajando, un tenue matiz rosado apareció en sus mejillas. La chica bajó la vista e hizo algo inesperado. Entreabrió sus labios, los humedeció tímidamente con la lengua y empezó a morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Minutos antes, Hermione estaba furiosa.

- ¡Como se atreve a ser tan cínico! – se preguntaba mentalmente.

Primero le había dicho textualmente que Pansy era molesta y que no tenía ya, alguna relación con ella. Y cinco minutos después los encontraba abrazándose y besándose de manera escandalosa. Ella nunca se había comportado así. Siempre se había sabido conducir con propiedad con Viktor. Jamás había dado tales espectáculos. Sus besos y abrazos habían sido muy respetuosos y tranquilos. Cada vez que Viktor intentaba llegar más allá con algún movimiento. Ella lo miraba fríamente y eso bastaba. El joven búlgaro se detenía.

Y ahora Draco estaba frente a ella, burlándose de su "encuentro" desafortunado con Ron. No… no, eso no lo iba a permitir. Estaba tan molesta e indignada… Si, esa era la palabra. Estaba indignada. Aunque en su cerebro se estaba formando otra palabra que Hermione se negaba a escuchar.

Pero sucedió algo extraño con el chico. Había retrocedido de pronto.

– Seguro el muy cobarde se marcha – pensó.

Y lo miró con furia a los ojos. Pero algo más extraño aún sucedió. Malfoy no se movía. Solo sus ojos tomaron vida propia. Aquellos ojos gris plata iban recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente. Para cuando llegó a su rostro, Hermione nerviosa notó que se había detenido demasiado tiempo en sus labios... y por segunda vez esa noche, esto la estremeció.

Los ríos de lava que corrían por sus venas empezaron a bullir, pero no como la vez anterior. No era rabia lo que originaban, si no un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Un calor agradable y nuevo. Un calor que le encendió las mejillas y humedecía partes de su cuerpo.

Draco sintió una punzada de deseo en su ser. Necesitaba tocar aquellos labios. Necesitaba saborearlos. Lo hipnotizaban, lo atraían a ellos. No importaba nada ahora. No quiso cuestionarse nada. No quiso pensar.

Avanzó hacia Hermione sin decir nada, eliminando la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Casi podía oler su cabello castaño. Veía las suaves ondas rebeldes que se esparcían por doquier. Levantó la mano, con delicadeza tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a levantar el rostro. La miró a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Qué me pasa¿Qué estoy haciendo? – pensaba. –No debo continuar, debo detenerme – seguía pensándolo, empero continuaba…

Acarició su mejilla suavemente. No entendía aquella sensación nueva que se iba formando en su mente y cuerpo. No solo era deseo lo que lo motivaba. Era una emoción nueva, rara, compleja. Se concentró nuevamente en aquellos labios húmedos, estiró el pulgar y los tocó.

Hermione sintió que sus labios quemaban, quería salir de ahí, quería decirle a Malfoy que se detenga, que no la tocara. Pero no hizo nada. No quiso hacer nada. Estaba hipnotizada con aquella mirada y aquella caricia. Y se dejo llevar. El contacto con el frío pulgar acariciando sus labios la estremeció y no pudo reprimir un pequeño sonido gutural que escapó de su garganta.

Fue ese sonido el que, finalmente venció la poca resistencia de Draco. Levantó su otra mano, tomó el rostro de Hermione con suavidad y se fue acercando lentamente hacia aquellos labios dulces…

Dulces, nunca había probado labios tan dulces y deseables. Primero posó suavemente su boca sobre el labio inferior de la chica, era tan tibio y húmedo. Lo succionó suavemente. Abrió un poco más sus labios y se posesionó por completo de aquella deliciosa boca.

Hermione sintió que el piso desaparecía debajo de sus pies. Sentía que su cuerpo se abría. Nunca había sentido aquello. La boca de Malfoy era tan agradable, tan placentera, tan exigente. Se estremeció una vez más cuando sintió la lengua del joven Slytherin presionando suavemente para abrirse paso, dentro de su boca. Jadeó débilmente.

Draco la besaba suavemente, sorbía sus labios con deleite, le sabían a ambrosía, quería perderse dentro de ellos. Sintió los jadeos que escapaban de la boca de la joven, cuando quiso penetrar aquella dulce cavidad con su lengua para llegar a la de ella. Y esto lo excitó aun más. Acarició dócilmente las paredes y empezó a juguetear con aquella exquisita lengua. Y con asombró, notó que Hermione le correspondía.

- No pienses Hermione… no ahora… no pienses – repetía inconcientemente la joven.

Pasaron varios segundos y la excitación de ambos jóvenes empezaba a acrecentarse a pasos agigantados. Draco deslizó una mano por el cuello de la chica y bajó la otra hacia la cintura. Y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

Hermione jadeó una vez más al sentir la dureza del cuerpo de Malfoy. Inconcientemente puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven prefecto para evitar la proximidad, pero terminó suspirando por la sensación placentera de tocar aquellos pectorales firmes y perfectos. Trató de retroceder un poco, pero la dureza de la madera del escritorio ubicado a su espalda la frenó. Y Draco avanzó aún más. Hermione ahogó un gemido de placer dentro de los labios de Malfoy. Había sentido sobre su cuerpo, la firme virilidad del muchacho. Y no hizo movimiento alguno para apartarse de aquella erótica sensación.

Draco quería a toda costa evitar el rítmico movimiento de su pelvis, que estaba empezando a resultar intolerable. Aunque luchaba por no hacerlo, cada beso de la joven lo enloquecía aún más. Deseaba poseerla, quería hacerla suya, quería sentirla. Estaba demasiado excitado para parar. Se acercó aún más al cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿Que es esto….¿Que me sucede?. Si sólo es un simple beso… y ella es ...ella es... una sang…ella es… Granger-

Pero no podía y no quería hacerlo. Y lo más gracioso era que la joven no lo detenía. Muy por el contrario, le correspondía, es más, sentía el placer que estaba experimentado la joven. Era tan transparente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y húmedos, los ojos completamente cerrados. Volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra ella, deseaba poseerla en ese instante.

Y todo con sólo un simple beso.

Hermione experimentaba algo totalmente nuevo. De esto estaba completamente segura. Nunca había estado ni sentido nada parecido. Cuando besaba a Viktor se sentía agradable, pero nada como esta sensación. Aquí se estaba abrasando viva, como dentro de un caldero. Pero algo en su conciencia se revelaba, algo le decía que no debía.

- Esto es demasiado placentero… pero no esta bien… debo parar…

Cuando Draco la atrajo una vez más hacia él, quedando sus cuerpos totalmente en contacto. Hermione volvió a sentir la fuerza y virilidad del muchacho con mayor intensidad. Una lucecita de alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza. Debía parar. Hizo el intento de separarse del muchacho. Empujó levemente el pecho del muchacho y separó sus labios a regañadientes. Aunque él la tenía aun sujeta por el cuello y la cintura. Finalmente Hermione dejó de besarlo. No hizo ningún movimiento como para intentar salir de ese abrazo ni del lugar. Sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto¿Cómo puedo dejar que me bese tan tranquilamente¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan… tan…. excitada con esto¿Qué pensarán Harry y Ron cuando se enteren¿Qué pensarán de mí¿Por qué dejo que me bese de esta manera, porque, ….. ¿Por qué me agrada tanto el sabor de su boca y su aroma¿Porqué mi cuerpo esta haciéndome esto¿Porqué? – mentalmente recitaba y recitaba aquellas preguntas. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

Draco no esperaba algo así, esta reacción lo sorprendió. Sabía que la chica estaba disfrutando de aquella situación. Una especia de respuesta a su pregunta se iba formando en su cabeza.

- Cosas de chicas – Supuso mentalmente.

El no podía quedarse así, simplemente a mitad de algo. El era un Malfoy. Y las decisiones las tomaba él. Jamás una chica se le había negado y la que, alguna vez trató inicialmente de no continuar, más que nada por pudor, por vergüenza; pues había cambiado de parecer por la insistencia férrea del rubio. Así que esta vez, no sería distinto. Ya iba a obligarla a continuar. La besaría a la fuerza, hasta que su cuerpo aceptará que realmente le gustaba y que eso era lo que deseaba. Haría que Hermione olvidara sus pudores y recatos. La haría suplicar por más.

Pero algo lo detuvo. No supo definir la sensación que experimentaba justo en ese momento. Hermione había levantado su rostro y lo miraba sin decir nada. Aquel rostro enmarcado por rebeldes rizos castaños alborotados por sus propias manos, los labios henchidos por la excitación y el roce, sus ojos castaños a punto de llorar, su expresión de culpabilidad y vergüenza y su cuerpo aún temblando levemente por el deseo, lo sobrecogió.

- ¡Que diablos le estoy haciendo! – maldijo en su mente. ¿Por qué esta chiquilla tonta, le estaba causando esa sensación parecida a la ternura?

- ¿Que debo hacer! …. ¡Mierda que hago! –

Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque justo en ese instante, una lágrima había asomado por el rostro de la chica. Hermione no la pudo contener. Se sentía muy mal, por todo aquello. Se sentía como la mala de la película.

- No llores – le dijo Draco mientras deslizaba fuera de sus rizos su pálida mano y lentamente limpiaba aquellas lágrimas que empezaban a caer silenciosamente por el rostro de la joven prefecta.

- Yo… yo… no deb--- -

- Cálmate por favor, Granger – Insistía Draco desconcertado

Pero la chica no podía contener las lágrimas que amenazaba con arrasar su rostro moreno.

- Por favor, por favor…. Her..Her..mione …- pronunció algo azorado aquel extraño nombre.

A Hermione le estremeció oír su nombre de labios de Malfoy. Su voz grave y la forma de sisear las palabras le daban un toque raro, aunque encantador. Sin quererlo, sonrió.

- Es más agradable verte así. Como que tus ojos tipo castañas no combinan con la humedad … - continuó más tranquilo Draco al ver que la chica había dejado de llorar. Aunque aún la tenía abrazada.

- Por un momento pensé que era tan malo besando como la comad----, quiero decir, como Weasley – tartamudeó un poco al ver la cara que empezaba a poner Hermione.

- No es del todo malo, Malfoy – refutó.

- Pues parecía... "Granger" – le contestó cuidándose de poner la última palabra con énfasis.

- ¿Quieres que te llame "Draco" acaso? – preguntó entre intrigada y divertida.

- Como gustes "Granger" –

- Bueno, entonces "Draco" , te decía que Ron no es del todo malo (hiérvanme en aceite…) –

- Insisto, parecía que estabas besando a un pulpo gigante… y encima rojo. Y tu cara y tus ojos pedían auxilio a gritos. No entiendo porque tenías que besarlo, si no te resulta agradable. Y todavía a la mitad de un pasillo, además.

- Bueno…. No fue muy agradable que digamos y ….. Hey.. espera un momento. ¿Cómo que "Todavía a la mitad de un pasillo?. Que yo sepa, aquí no soy la única persona que besa en un pasillo. Tú estabas prácticamente enroscado con Parkinson. No distinguía con precisión tus manos ni las suyas, entre tanto movimiento… - le espetó ceñuda la chica.

Draco la observó detenidamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquel brillo en sus ojos. Era como una ligera nubecita dorada que cruzaba en sus pupilas. Ya no le quedaba duda. Y se le antojaba divertido. Era como un sueño. Se sintió halagado, pero no con el sentir pretensioso de antes, cuando por vanidad conquistaba a una chica y la veía caer a sus pies. Esta vez era distinto. Y era raro no poder explicarlo.

- Eso no fue nada importante-

- ¿Ah no, besarte por ahí con cualquiera¿no es importante acaso, o me perdí el "día nacional del beso insignificante"-

-_ "El burro hablando de orejas"_…..le respondió mirando al cielo, el muchacho.

- ¡Espera! Yo no suelo besarme en los pasillos con cualquiera que se me cruza – bufó Hermione.

- Bueno y al final de cuentas. ¿Por qué estabas besándote con la comadreja si es que no éstas con él? O acaso… son novios? – preguntó Draco, quien se había puesto extrañamente serio.

Hermione notó la presión de la mano de Draco en su cintura, cuando hizo la pregunta. Y esto la asustó un poco. Quiso retroceder por instinto, pero la mesa no la dejaba moverse. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado del aula. No quería ver a Draco a los ojos.

Draco que había sentido el estremecimiento de la joven, supo al instante que había metido la pata.

- Sabes, yo creo que mejor dejamos de hablar de "nuestros respectivos ósculos fortuitos" – Trato de ensayar una sonrisa.

- Si, tienes razón. Y además… ya…debo irme- Hermione empujó levemente sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para abrirse paso. Pero Draco no lo sintió o simplemente no quiso moverse.

- Malf… Draco, debo irme-

- Lo sé –

- Necesito que me sueltes –

- Claro –

Pero el joven no la soltaba. Solo estaba mirando otra vez su boca con esos ojos grises profundos. En un instante levantó la mirada y con su mano libre retiró un mechón de cabello rebelde que le caía sobre la frente.

- Déjame ir –

- Si –

- Por favor –

Pero Draco volvía a perderse en esa deliciosa boca de grana. Necesitaba probarla una vez más. Se acercó rápidamente a Hermione, pasó un brazo sobre su espalda y la besó.

La joven no esperaba una reacción tan rápida del muchacho. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo. De que no se detenga esta vez… y que ella misma, no lo dejara detenerse. Así que optó por la única salida que le quedaba.

Levantó con decisión sus brazos y los apoyó sobre los duros hombros del muchacho, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del muchacho, y se pegó aún más a él.

- ¡Que suave cabello tiene, es tan delicioso acariciarlo¡ - pensó Hermione cerrando los ojos instintivamente, mientras disfrutaba de aquel masaje y de la lengua de Draco jugueteando con la suya.

- ¡Hermione concéntrate! No te dejes llevar, hazlo ahora – se regañaba mentalmente la joven.

Y dicho esto, ahondó más en el beso. Acariciaba a Draco en la cabeza y en su rostro. Le tocaba el mentón y casi llegaba a tocar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. No sabía de donde había aprendido a hacer todo eso, porque jamás lo hizo, pero se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos. Sabía que debía hacerse cargo de la situación, si deseaba salir de allí, antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse luego.

Draco estaba muy inquieto y asombrado al inicio con la actitud de Hermione. Pero luego simple y llanamente no se cuestionó nada y se dejo llevar. No se daba cuenta que muy lentamente y con mucha suavidad Hermione fue girándolo de manera que había quedado ahora apoyado contra el escritorio.

La joven se dio cuenta que ésa era su oportunidad de escapar. Bajó sus manos lentamente acariciando los hombros de Draco, mientras avanzaba hacia sus caderas. El muchacho sintió una descarga en su cuerpo cuando se percató del movimiento de las manos de Hermione sobre su cuerpo. Ella estaba bajando, lo estaba haciendo… y no pudo evitar gemir de placer contra la boca de la chica.

El sonido de placer de Draco contra ella, casi la hizo desistir de su propósito. Pero se repuso y continuó con su tarea. Podía sentir que la presión de los brazos del muchacho se iba haciendo cada vez más suave.

Empezó a acariciar los abdominales laterales del muchacho y bajó con mucho cuidado por las caderas del joven. Era una sensación muy exquisita. Hermione estaba a punto de doblegarse y dejar que pasara cualquier cosa. Pero el sentido común la animó a continuar. Estaba cerca, ya casi podía sentirla. Listo. La extrajo con mucho cuidado.

Súbitamente retrocedió unos pasos. Draco la miro desconcertado, con la expresión de un niño al que le quitaron un dulce.

- Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? – habló entre jadeos

- Lo siento Dra- Draco, pero no tengo alternativa…. – y diciendo esto, apuntó con la varita que segundos antes había tomado del bolsillo trasero del muchacho y pronunció.

- INCARCERO

Y unas finas cuerdas salieron del extremo de la varita y empezaron a enrollarse en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Hermione volvió a gritar:

-INCARCERO MEDIUM

Y las cuerdas se replegaron y se dirigieron sólo a las manos y tobillos del muchacho.

Cuando hubo terminado. Hermione se acercó a Draco y le dijo en tono de disculpa.

- Dejaré tu varita en la última carpeta al salir, para que con un encantamiento convocador puedas tenerla y deshacerte de las cuerdas.

Draco la miraba ceñudo. No le respondió nada.

Hermione avanzó lentamente por entre los asientos vacíos de los alumnos. Pero no había avanzado ni tres pasos cuando en un súbito arranque, giró media vuelta, se acercó otra vez a Draco y tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios.

Hecho esto salió corriendo del aula no sin antes dejar la varita sobre la última carpeta.

- Accio varita- pronunció el rubio, apenas Hermione cerró la puerta del aula. Se libró de las cuerdas e inmediatamente se llevó una mano hacia sus labios.

Sólo un hámster se detuvo y parado en dos patitas husmeaba el aire interesado por el ruido,dentro desu jaula, sobre un anaquel, pudo ver el rápido cambio en aquel pálido rostro: un gesto ceñudo, un gesto de incredulidad y finalmente una amplia sonrisa. Pero a él no le interesó y continuó corriendo en su ruedita.


	9. El gato y el ratón

**Gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a continuar, aunque mi vida este de cabeza en estos momentos (lo bueno que no es para mal , si no para bien, pero igual sigo de cabeza..) y me sienta muy feliz pero a la vez recontra cansada.. (ya les contare o.O jejej) aquí les dejo un cap muy interesante.. cof cof cof.besoscofcof.**

**Bueno no sigo y los dejo con la lectura.**

**Cyber besos a todos ustedes y un agradecimiento tamaño Sol para todos.**

**Gise**

**Disclaimer : idem como todos los capitulos (xD la flojera puede mas…)**

* * *

**JUGANDO AL GATO Y AL RATON**

Hermione había salido corriendo del aula y no había parado hasta llegar a su habitación. No le interesó que la pudieran reportar o algo similar por no haber cumplido todo su turno de patrullaje la noche anterior. Solo llegó a su cama y se zambulló literalmente bajo las sábanas sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Fue una suerte el no haberse cruzado con algún estudiante en el trayecto, porque estaba segura que no habría podido articular palabra alguna.

La profesora MacGonagall inútilmente trató de interrogar a Harry sobre la actitud insólita del joven Malfoy, pero éste no supo que responder, porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de qué había pasado en aquel pasadizo. La mentira de Malfoy para salvarlo se le hacia algo extraña. Así que sin poder tener nuevas luces, la profesora tuvo que mandar de vuelta a la cama a Harry.

Ron por su parte, se levantó después de un par de minutos del suelo, confuso y con la cabeza dándole vueltas como chivatoscopio. Y mirando hacia los lados, para cerciorarse que nadie lo había visto levantarse del oscuro piso, partió raudo hacia el dormitorio de los Gryffindors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, no podía creer los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos apenas unos pocas horas atrás. Estaba tirado sobre su cama, aún con la ropa puesta. Su cabellera rubia platinada descansaba sobre sus manos en una actitud típica de una persona que esta meditando. En su habitación solo se escuchaba el tic tac de elegante reloj de pared que su padre le había hecho llegar, para que se sintiera más a gusto en Hogwarts.

- ¿Porqué regresó? – se preguntó mentalmente. Y en un acto inconsciente levantó su mano y se tocó los labios….

- ¿Porqué me besó nuevamente?

- ¿Porqué me siento con la sensación de querer más¿Porqué si ella es una, una sang… ¿Porqué?-

- Definitivamente, mañana será un día muy muy largo para mí- pronunció en voz alta el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camisa de punto de su cuerpo. Ya la iba a tirar al cesto de la ropa sucia, cuando un tenue aroma a azucenas le llegó de improviso. Acercó lentamente aquella blanca prenda hacia su rostro y aspiró.

- ¡ Demonios… esto no puede acabar así, necesito tenerla solo una vez más! Además soy un Malfoy, y la última palabra la tengo yo. O mejor dicho, el último beso lo doy yo.

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el aula de transformaciones vinieron a su mente sin proponérselo, y un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. Sus instintos naturales estaban despertando de nuevo.

- ¡Maldición, antes de planear cualquier cosa… necesito un baño de agua fría a gritos. – Y corrió como impulsado como un resorte hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de algunos minutos unos jadeos sospechosos se entremezclaban con el sonido del agua golpeando contra las mayólicas del baño de los Slytherins.

-------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione aún no había decidido que actitud tomar con respecto a Ron.

No quería mentirles a sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco quería que se enteraran de lo ocurrido con Draco.

- ¡Draco! – me parece gracioso llamarlo de esa manera – pensó la chica. – Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que alguna vez me podría referir a él por su nombre.

- En fin… será mejor que tome al toro por las astas. O al pulpo colorado en este caso… Rió algo nerviosa la chica al recordar el sobrenombre dicho por Draco. Ya deben estar por despertarse. Dormilones, yo ya desayuné (bueno hice el intento) y estoy de vuelta. Será mejor que los espere en el hueco del retrato. A estas alturas, Ron ya debe haberle dicho a Harry sobre … sobre… el bbe so. – puff. Esto será muy difícil y vergonzoso…

Pero no pudo continuar con su monólogo, porque sus jóvenes amigos estaban parados en lo alto de la escalera de la sala común. Harry con expresión curiosa y Ron, aún más colorado de lo habitual.

- ¡Hola Hermione! - dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el joven de los cabellos azabache- que tal dormiste ayer- repetía mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado del pelirrojo

Y aunque la pregunta no tenía ninguna mala intención ni nada por el estilo, puso nerviosa a Hermione.

- Ehh bueno yo… eeehh. Bien, dormí bien… bueno No, en realidad no, si, eso es, no dormí bien…

- Bueno Hermione¿decídete no, dormiste bien o no - seguía risueño preguntando su amigo-

- Es que Harry tu ya sabes que por lo de anoche no pude dormir bien… por lo del … del bbeso…

Harry no pudo ocultar que se le formara un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro. Miró a Ron, en busca de apoyo, como para que el pelirrojo asintiera y exclamara también: De que hablas Hermy, pero la cara, ahora si, de literal competencia a un tomate, que tenía su mejor amigo, lo desconcertó aún más.

Hermione miraba alternadamente a Harry y a Ron. Y lo comprendió en un segundo. Y sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro agolpadamente.

- Tttúú nno sabes nada de lo ocurrido ayer con Ron… -

- Pues no. Yo llegué a mi habitación y encontré a Ron dormido en su cama.

Hermione bajo la vista avergonzada. Pensó que Harry también lo sabía. Y no era cierto. Ella y su bocota. Hubiese podido solucionar "ese incidente" a solas con Ron y no tener que hacerlo frente a Harry.

- Bien – exclamó ahora algo alterado Harry – ¿me van a decir o no, que ocurrió anoche y de que beso estás hablando Hermione?

Ron miro a Harry y abrió la boca para hablar, aunque se asemejaba más los movimientos de un pez sacado del agua. Miro a Harry y luego a la castaña sin poder pronunciar sonido alguno.

- Bueno, si no me lo quieren decir… - y Harry avanzó ya completamente indignado hacia el hueco del retrato. Pero una mano delicada lo asió por la túnica y lo retuvo.

Hermione con todo el aplomo que pudo juntar, irguió la cabeza y habló con un tono que quería parecer casual.

- Lo que sucedió fue que aalguién mme invitó, seguramente para gastarme una broma, unos pasteles de calabaza que, de hecho, contenían una pizca de poción de amortentia, y que yo, ingenuamente, probé y pues… pues… comí y allí llegó Ron y pues yo, esteee yo ,pues, bbeesé a Ron – terminó de decir la frase en un susurro.

La chica bajó nuevamente la vista y tomo aire y algo de determinación para continuar. Levantó la vista nuevamente y miro a Ron de soslayo.

- Tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa Ron… yo no quise… molestarte….

Ron que había permanecido literalmente mudo en toda la conversación, por fin se decidió a hablar.

- Tienes razón Hermione, a mi también me hicieron llegar aquellos pastelillos, es por eso que también… también reaccioné, aunque muy poco, déjame decirte. Pero no tienes porqué disculparte, fue algo sin importancia bueno algo muy fastidioso e intrascendente. Terminó de decirlo, casi con una convicción genuina.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no lo podía creer. Pero se dijo internamente, que era mejor quedar como tonta que como mujer fatal o loca, frente a sus amigos, y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Solo trató de serenarse y habló finalmente:

- Ok. Entonces todo está aclarado verdad Ron?

- Por supuesto Hermione, mas que aclarado, no se vuelva a hablar del asunto, cierto?

- Cierto. Y ahora si me disculpan voy a ir a la biblioteca a repasar mis deberes – Terminó de hablar y un poco indignada y algo herida en su amor propio, giró y se dirigió hacia la pintura de la dama gorda, repitió la contraseña y velozmente desapareció por el retrato.

Harry que había presenciado aquella subliminal conversación, levantó su mano derecha y la posó fuertemente haciéndola rebotar sobre el huesudo hombro de su amigo. Lo miró algo divertido, algo molesto.

- Bueno Ron, ahora tú me contarás la verdad del asunto. Soy tu mejor amigo no?...

- Yyyo yo.. eehh…

Y un rato después mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor. Harry Potter, se devanaba los sesos pensando que había motivado a Hermione para besar a Ron Weasley de manera tan repentina.

****

****

**PRIMER ACTO: EL GATO ATRAPA AL RATON**

- ¡Dios mío¡Debo haber parecido una estúpida, quién en su sano juicio se creería una historia tan tirada de los pelos. Yo comiendo pastelillos embrujados y lanzándome sobre Ron. Y Ron diciendo que él también los había comido… Esto es surrealista…

Hermione Granger avanzaba entre los corredores solitarios de la escuela, sumida en sus meditaciones. Con sus libros en la mano y mordisqueando un lápiz, avanzaba como un fantasma, distraída de todo a su alrededor. Lo bueno era que los alumnos se encontraban desayunando a esa hora, si no hubiera tropezado por lo menos 12 veces hasta este momento.

- ¿Qué habrá pensado Harry¿Se habrá creído semejante cuento? Lo dudo, lo ví mirándome de manera suspicaz mient--- ayyyyy

Hermione sintió que algo la jalaba hacia una puerta abierta en el pasillo. Sus libros quedaron esparcidos en el piso. Su cuerpo chocó contra la fría piedra del aula, donde había sido introducida. Ya iba a gritar cuando una mano fría le tapo la boca. Pero a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo, reconoció inmediatamente el aroma que despedía su agresor. Esencia de Dragón.

No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se relajara un poco y dejará de temblar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con un par de ojos grises profundos que la miraban divertidos.

- Yo creo, que morder mis labios te resultaría más gratificante que morder un simple borrador de lápiz-

Y sin algún otro aviso. Draco la besó.

Hermione era conciente que debía que alejarse de allí, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, y contrarió a sus deseos, había levantado sus manos lánguidamente y ahora sujetaba la espalda de Draco con algo de temor. Abrió los labios suavemente, y dejó que la lengua del muchacho jugueteara con la suya a su antojo. Y sin saber con que valor lo hizo, empezó a hurgar también dentro de aquella cavidad que la estaba abrasando viva.

Draco presionaba sutilmente a la chica contra la pared e iba aumentando la intensidad del beso. Había enroscado su mano por los cabellos de la chica e iba trazando círculos con su otra mano sobre la espalda de la castaña.

El joven podía claramente sentir la excitación de Hermione. Sentía como el cuerpo de la chica se acoplaba inconscientemente al suyo. Percibía aquellos suaves jadeos contra su boca. Sentía los movimientos temerosos de las delicadas manos sobre su camisa de Hogwarts. Y aquella lengua cálida y traviesa. Era tan raro percibir aquellos signos, tan sutiles pero reveladores, tan poco comunes en una chica. El que estaba acostumbrado a las sensaciones que producía en las chicas, no entendía aquellas caricias tan inexpertas y a la vez tan reveladoras.

- Maldición Draco – se regaño mentalmente el rubio. Acuérdate del plan. -Y haciendo acopio de valor, se separó decididamente de la joven-.

Hermione que estaba sujetándose literalmente de Draco, casi pierde el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y lo miró asombrada y expectante.

- Los Malfoy siempre decimos la última palabra, o en este caso, siempre damos el último beso- le dijo mirándola a los ojos color miel.

Y aunque el plan original era salir pavoneándose de allí, apenas dicha esa frase, y sin saber porque lo hizo, Draco se acercó nuevamente a Hermione, le depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz, le guiño pícaramente un ojo y salió feliz del lugar.

A Hermione le tomó un par de segundos salir de su asombro. Pero conforme iba asimilando todo lo acontecido, una sonrisa igual de pícara se le iba formando en el aún sonrosado rostro. Se irguió lo más que pudo y poniendo las manos en las caderas habló suavemente.

- Es porque no conoces a los Granger… Me temo que la última palabra también la solemos decir nosotros… o mejor dicho…. El último beso.-

Y diciendo esto, salió del aula, recogió sus libros y partió decidida hacia su primera clase del día.

****

****

****

**SEGUNDO ACTO: EL RATON CAZA AL GATO**

Draco ingresó a la clase de pociones de la tarde con el semblante radiante. Conforme iba avanzando entre sus compañeros de aula, los murmullos iban avanzando en magnitud igualmente. Y es que estaban acostumbrados a ver desde hace un par de meses al joven Slytherin, con el semblante desencajado y con la mirada ausente. Y el cambio era más que notorio. Hasta se diría que había algo de color en sus pálidas mejillas. Malfoy no hizo caso, o sería mas preciso aclarar, que aún estaba semi-ausente de la realidad, recordando lo acontecido en la mañana; que prácticamente no se percató de los murmullos que estaban causando su sorpresiva y poco disimulada alegría.

Así que sin más, se sentó en la primera carpeta justo frente a su profesor Severus Snape, quien había retomado la asignatura en este curso. Abrió su copia de pociones Nº 7 y se dispuso a leer.

- Harry, mira la cara del estúpido de Malfoy, tiene la cara de haberse sacado la lotería ¿no, o ¿será que ha descubierto alguna nueva maldad?

- Shhh silencio Ron o nos van a meter un castigo….- le respondió casi en un susurro Harry –

- Pero es que no entiendo que le puede haber pasado a este idiota, para que se le vea la felicidad en la cara… debe de ser algo muy pero muy malo.-

- No creo que Malfoy haya vuelto a las andadas francamente…-

-¡Como dices! – se le escapó un grito al pelirrojo, que afortunadamente no logró distraer la atención del profesor Snape quien justo en ese momento se había acercado hacia la carpeta de Draco y le estaba interrogando de la forma mas discreta posible.

En ese momento hizo su ingreso al aula, Hermione, tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, que ya parecía que se iba a mimetizar con las carpetas del aula. Se sentó detrás de Harry y Ron sin hacer ruido. Suavemente le tocó el brazo a Harry y le saludo casi en un susurro.

- Hola Hermio----

-Sssshhhhhhh Harry, no levantes la voz…- suplicó en voz baja.

-Hola -repitió su amigo en un tono lo menos audible posible – pero¿Qué hace aquí, si tu sacaste un excede expectativas y tienes un optativo para venir a esta clase, si mas no recuerdo, tú aprovechabas esta hora para avanzar tu preparación de los éxtasis…

-Bueno yyoo, heee decidido que es bueno, que venga de cuando en cuando a revisar el material de clase ¿no, y diciendo esto levantó disimuladamente la vista y recorrió el aula con la mirada. La bajó rápidamente porque ya había visto al motivo de su visita. Una leve sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y decidió que tendría que pasar desapercibida el resto de la clase si quería cumplir su cometido.

Así que, aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de saltar de la banca para responder a alguna pregunta, cuya respuesta conocía a la perfección, se sobrepuso a la costumbre e hizo un gran esfuerzo para considerarse invisible, cosa que casi le estaba saliendo a la perfección, de manera tan natural como a su amigo Ron.

Fueron los 45 minutos mas largos de su vida, el no poder contestar a alguna pregunta fácil o difícil que se presentaban. Y varias veces tuvo que recoger un lápiz invisible que se le caía, justo en el momento que observaba que un joven rubio giraba la cabeza en dirección al fondo de la clase.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, la clase estaba dando a su fin, y ésta se apresuró a ofrecerse como voluntaria para llevar los calderos y los restos de ingredientes sin usar, al armario del fondo del aula.

- No se preocupen chicos, los alcanzó para la cena – dijo en un susurró Hermione y se dirigió veloz hacia el fondo del salón-

- Definitivamente, Hermione esta muy rara últimamente, verdad Harry-

- Ya lo creo que sí, y ojalá y mis sospechas no sean del todo ciertas…..-

- ¿De qué sospechas hablas Harry?-

-¿Sospechas… dije sospechas…? Anda vamos, no me hagas caso, es el hambre el que me hace hablar…. – y diciendo esto tomo del hombro a su amigo y avanzaron hacia la puerta de salida del aula. Pero antes de salir, Harry giro la cabeza disimuladamente frente a Ron y observó con gesto ceñudo a un Draco Malfoy que era la personificación de la inocencia pura en ese momento.

------------------------------

Draco terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, tinteros, pergaminos, plumas y libros, entraron desordenados en la mochila. Debía darse prisa si quería verla en la cena. Su rostro volvió a iluminarse a su pesar. De seguro ya debía estar en el gran comedor al lado de Potter y la comadreja. Y aquí su rostro se tornó sombrío.

-Imbécil- bufó por lo bajo, al recordar la cara y los gestos de Weasley la noche anterior. – Ni siquiera sabe como besar a una mujer, pobre infeliz. Será mejor que vaya practicando su técnica con otra, porque Herm… porque Gran…

¡ Maldición, como debo llamarla !

Entre maldiciones y apuros, terminó de guardar sus cosas. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados en la clase aún, así que apretó el paso y avanzó hacia la puerta de salida, cuidándose de apartar con empujones a los que le estorbaban el paso. Ya casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando un sonido de desgarro lo hizo detenerse en seco. Volteó y vio que su mochila nueva estaba rota, y su contenido, esparcido por el suelo.

¡Maldición! Volvió a decir esta vez en voz alta el rubio. Se agachó bruscamente al piso sacó su varita, gritó _Reparo_ y reanudo la tarea de meter todo a la mochila.

No se había percatado que todos habían abandonado el aula y que estaba sólo. Siguió jurando por lo bajo, la demora que le ocasionaba aquel accidente. Cuando se percató que el salón estaba a obscuras. Alguien había cerrado la puerta del aula y cerrado las ventanas con un _Fermaportus._

Draco no esperó ver quien había hecho aquel conjuro. Se paró ágilmente y apuntó la varita hacia donde pensaba se encontraba la persona que lo quiso atacar.

- Esto no esta saliendo como lo había pensado….- dijo mentalmente Hermione mientras permanecía aún escondida dentro del armario. – Creo que debo recurrir al plan B.- y dicho esto sacó su varita y cruzando los dedos abrió la puerta del armario detrás de Draco y con cuatro ágiles movimientos de varita apuntó a los miembros superiores e inferiores del muchacho y dijo:

_- Petrificus-_

Draco quedó inmovilizado en el acto. No podía mover manos ni piernas. Aunque ya antes lo habían inmovilizado, por partes, sabía que sería inútil resistirse a este hechizo, y lo único que conseguiría sería terminar, cayendo de bruces al piso. Así que se quedó quieto esperando que su bajo oponente, que lo atacaba por la espalda, diese la cara.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y tuvo un acceso de pánico. Se imaginó que al fin, los mortífagos habían logrado darle alcance. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y él solo deseaba poder alcanzar su varita para defenderse.

- Por lo menos da la cara, cobarde y deja que tome mi varita para luchar- se escuchó decir a si mismo con una voz clara y firme.

Y conforme iba avanzando el sonido de los pasos, Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, esperando su final. Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Tragó saliva, y de repente pensó que estaba delirando… No se trataba de algún mortífago buscando venganza. Era ella. Hermione Granger.

La vio sonreír a lo lejos algo cohibida, como avergonzada. Y lo entendió todo. La mochila, las luces, la puerta, el encantamiento. La ira estaba a punto de estallar en su cerebro.

-¡Como se te ocurre hacer esto¡Estás loca acaso¡Casi me matas del susto! Creí por un momento que se trataba de mort---- -

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione, aquella chica cerebral, demasiado mojigata, se había lanzado hacia el con los brazos extendidos, pasó su delicada mano por el rubio cabello y posó suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven como diciendo _sshhhh_ a lo que Draco, mudo del asombro, se quedo callado.

-Tú no eres el único estudiante de Hogwarts que dice la última palabra- le dijo en un susurro, cuidándose de pegar sus labios a los oídos de Draco.

El roce de los labios de la chica y su cálido aliento, hicieron que Draco se pusiera nervioso y expectante. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer Hermione, acaso humillarlo, o vengarse de él, torturándolo. No tenía idea de qué podría estar tramando la chica. Pero su proximidad lo estaba perturbando demasiado. Y él no estaba al control de la situación.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Granger, tu presencia me esta ..me esta…molestando un poco – trató de utilizar su usual tono despreciativo, pero solo obtuvo un tono de solicitud.

- Así que deseas que me vaya "Malfoy", y todo por un simple hechizo de 15 minutos de duración.

El rubio recordó el mismo tono del día anterior en su apellido, y supo que ella deseaba que la llamara por su nombre, pero él no le concedería tan fácilmente ese deseo. Antes tendría que liberarlo y ofrecerle una disculpa.

- Bueno, "Granger" antes de irte, no me vendría mal una disculpa de tu parte…- y diciendo esto sonrió malévolamente.

Hermione decidió jugárselas el todo por el todo. Si estaba en lo correcto, y sentía que sí, Draco terminaría cediendo. Pero el problema era ella. Jamás había utilizado "las armas femeninas" como le llamaban Parvati y Lavender, y se sentía algo renuente a intentarlo. Pero por otro lado, Draco estaba inmovilizado y así no tendría temor de que las cosas se salieran de control. Y la mayor razón era, que quería cobrarse el asalto del pasillo y de su pavoneo de ser él quien diera por finalizado algo. Al menos, esa era la justificación que quería darle a todo ese asunto. Se negaba a aceptar lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos. Alejaba cualquier pensamiento de su mente sobre el particular.

- Muy bien, me iré. Pero sólo si antes me lo repites de nuevo- dijo ya resuelta a actuar la castaña.

-Claro que te lo repito de nuevo, creo que es mejor que te va----- -

Pero no pudo terminar la frase completa porque Hermione se había acercado despacio hacia él y sin asomo de vergüenza, lo empezó a besar.

Draco sintió que agua hirviendo corría por sus venas. Estaba desesperado porque quería mover sus manos y abrazarla. Quería rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra él. Y lo único que podía hacer era devorarla con sus labios. Pero sin tocarla ni sentir su cuerpo contra él.

Y como sí ella hubiese podido leer su mente, en ese preciso momento, el rubio sintió que de manera tímida y cautelosa, Hermione se iba aproximando hacía él y pegó su juvenil cuerpo contra el muchacho.

Draco trató de no desfallecer, pero aquellos besos inexpertos le estaban robando la vida. Sentíase quedar exhausto con cada nuevo roce, con cada sorbo de aquella deliciosa boca. Y los movimientos involuntarios de la joven, lo terminarían enloqueciendo. Sentía esos pechos redondos aplastarse contra su tórax.

Al verse sin la presión de las manos de Draco, la chica había tomado el control de la situación. Al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Porque no se había dado cuenta que al dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones, sin el temor de que Draco fuera más allá; ella misma había roto la barrera invisible en su cerebro y ahora estaba entregada a sus emociones y al placer que le causaba los besos y el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Hermione enlazó sus manos sobre la nuca de Draco y acariciaba alternadamente su nuca, sus rubios cabellos y su rostro, y mientras más profundizaba en el beso, imperceptiblemente se había casi fundido con el cuerpo del muchacho. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, casi se frotaban contra el pecho fuerte del chico y aunque la joven sabía que no debía continuar, el saberse dueña de la situación la aventuraba aún más, porque tenía la certeza de que podría parar el cualquier momento, así como lo había hecho él en aquella aula vacía. Pero el sentir de aquel fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, le hacia perder hasta la noción del tiempo y de la realidad. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Fue pegando sus caderas hasta sentir nuevamente la dura virilidad de Draco. Y esta vez, no se apartó.

Draco sentía que explotaría si no la tocaba en ese instante, y sin mas remordimientos de por medio, habló contra la boca de la joven, por que no quería dejar de besarla.

- Hermione, por favor libérame –

Pero la joven seguía concentrada en aquellos labios delgados pero deliciosos……

- Herm… Herm… necesito tocarte-

Y la joven estuvo a punto de obedecer aquella orden mezclada con súplica, pero su propósito inicial volvió a su mente en un minuto de lucidez que le dio el escuchar su nombre modificado tan exquisitamente.

- Ya no quieres que me vaya Draco….- le hablo bajito pegando la frente a la del rubio y tomando un respiro.

- No Herm… no te vayas…-

Y aunque Hermione por poco y desiste de su idea, hizo acopio de fortaleza y se separó ágilmente del muchacho, que la miró sorprendido.

- Lo siento Draco, pero la verdad no sé a que atenerme contigo. Hace dos minutos me pedías que me vaya y ahora me estas pidiendo que me quede….- hablo la joven tratando de volver su respiración a la normalidad.

- Hermione….-

- Sabes una cosa, Draco – y se cuidó de pronunciar su nombre – Como te decía al principio de nuestra conversación, tú no eres el único estudiante de Hogwarts que dice la última palabra. Y como me enseñaste tan gentilmente esta mañana…. Tampoco eres el último en besar.

Y diciendo esto, depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Draco. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el pasillo.

Draco no pensó lo que salió de su boca, fue algo instintivo y sólo lo dejo salir.

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo Hermione?-

Y la joven que avanzaba entre las carpetas del aula, giró de repente como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo y tampoco pudo evitar que una respuesta sincera saliera de sus labios.

- No lo sé Draco… pero no quiero detenerme. –Y conciente del desliz que había cometido, se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo del aula

- Yo tampoco quiere detenerme… y menos ahora después de haberte sentido de esta forma.- musitó en voz baja el joven, al verla desaparecer por la puerta.

- Y creo que lo peor… es que aún me quedan 5 minutos para que acabe este hechizo… y yo necesito ir a las duchas cuanto antes… dijo sin remordimiento y mirando aquel signo delator entre sus piernas.

-Pero la próxima vez….la próxima vez, no me detendrá nada… Bueno talvez otro hechizo petrificador…. – dijo en un tono burlón y a la vez profundo el joven Slytherin.

* * *

**Ya saben queridos amigos..si les gusto este humilde y sincero fic (xD ya parece propaganda de candidato a la presidencia.. puaj) no se olviden de votar.. digo, de mandar sus reviews..**

**cyber besitos de lúcuma (idem.. sigo con el antojo de lúcuma heladitao tipo helado de crema..umm)**


	10. En el Campo de Quidditch

**Capítulo lindo lindo lindo…(es q me encanta q esta parejita este juntita…) Espero les guste y dejen su respectivo review para sentirme en las nubes como Herm…**

**Gracias una vez mas a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review y prometo en algún momento devolverles la molestia que se tomaron conmigo.**

**Besos a todos y como siempre digo. .. Disfruten el cap y no olviden comentarlo si es que le gusto o no.**

**Bye. Gise**

_

* * *

_

_Llega un momento en nuestras vidas, en que nos cuestionamos nuestros actos, nuestras decisiones, nuestros sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando nuestra razón nos dice una cosa y nuestro corazón nos dice otra. Cuando todo en lo que hemos creído o teníamos la certeza, se esfuma en un par de minutos, como polvo en el viento. Y no saber que decisión tomar. Si obedecer a nuestro corazón que esta henchido y orgulloso con su nuevo y excitante sentimiento y seguir nuestros sentimientos básicos. Si escuchar el tamborileo incesante del corazón o el torrente de sangre que empieza a recorrer nuestras venas a velocidades supersónicas, cuando recordamos una imagen, una caricia, un beso. O utilizar nuestro intelecto y sopesar los pros y contras, o los talvez y quizás. Si extender sobre la mesa todas las acciones pasadas, las reacciones futuras de la gente, las murmuraciones, el qué dirán. _

_¿Qué es lo correcto¿Cuál es el camino adecuado¿Cuál es la decisión correcta¿Qué hacer?..._

_Dos jóvenes almas en la misma disyuntiva: detenerse o continuar…_

-----------------------------------------

Harry Potter no tendría el intelecto de Hermione, ni la agilidad mental de Ginny, pero no era un Crabbe o un Goyle. Su sentido de la intuición estaba muy desarrollado, por los constantes peligros a los que se había expuesto a lo largo de su vida. Así que no le tomó muchos días, llegar a la conclusión que, aunque increíble de creer al comienzo, era la correcta.

El muchacho se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos. Era últimamente su lugar favorito para esconderse y meditar. Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore y con Ginny. Solía abrir los grifos de agua perfumada y de mil colores y se zambullía hasta que la espuma desapareciera. Y lo mejor era que había encontrado por fin, gracias a Lupín, un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno, para alejar a Myrtle la Llorona mientras él estuviera dentro.

Allí se encontraba, sumergido hasta la mitad del pecho, y aunque no tenía una complexión corpulenta, con el paso de los años y los peligros, su cuerpo había desarrollado una musculatura para algunos compañeros envidiable. Sus brazos antes delgados tenían la forma redondeada de unos bíceps fuertes y su pecho antes rectangular, ahora tenía una forma de v, ya que su espalda había desarrollado mucho y terminaba en una cintura sin ápice de grasa y con abdominales marcados.

Harry avanzó lentamente hacia el borde de la gigantesca bañera, que mas parecía una piscina mediana, apoyó su espalda nívea, levantó los brazos y los apoyó uno a cada lado. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Un mechón rebelde de cabello azabache con el movimiento dejó al descubierto el símbolo de todas las aventuras y tragedias de su vida: Su cicatriz.

- Muy bien, si no me equivoco, el primer signo fue: lágrimas e ira – pensó.

Porque si al comienzo de toda esta inverosímil realidad, tenía algunas dudas, ya que sólo se trataban de conjeturas. Lo que terminó de convencerlo fueron los signos físicos en Hermione y aunque pareciera increíble, en Malfoy. Entonces ya no le quedó ninguna duda, Hermione y Draco tenían algo de por medio.

- Creo que la primera pista fueron aquellas lágrimas imperceptibles en el rostro de Hermione cuando vio a Malfoy besando a Parkinson

– continuó meditando. Y luego la reacción de Malfoy al descubrir que Hermione era la del librazo- Y aquí Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Y luego la cara de contento de Malfoy cuando la profesora MacGonagall le encargó buscar a Hermione. ¿Cuándo driantes, éste se sentía dichoso por buscar a alguien a quien supuestamente odia? –

- Y el inexplicable beso a Ron (pobre amigo, lugar equivocado, chica equivocada). Estoy seguro que fueron celos. Puros y llanos celos. ¿Porqué habría Hermione de besar a Ron, si antes nunca lo hizo? .Porque ese cuento de los pasteles de calabaza con amortentia fue una excusa digna de Goyle. Y esta el hecho por supuesto de ¿quién derribó a Ron? y ¿adonde fue a parar Hermione después de eso?-

- Según la profesora MacGonagall, Hermione se sintió indispuesta y por eso no patrulló el resto de la noche. Y Malfoy regresó de su búsqueda, según él infructuosa de Hermione, con el semblante radiante. Su rostro. Estaba feliz. Y tenía la camisa arrugada y su siempre impecable cabello rubio, estaba algo desordenado-

- Y estos últimos días, han sido más que evidentes. Primero lo del aula de pociones. Hermione haciéndose la invisible y ¡sin contestar alguna pregunta de la clase, eso es digno de estudio!. Y luego la cara de Malfoy. Parecía que en cualquier momento despegaría del piso y se iría volando. Y justo esa misma mañana, Hermione llega a clase de transformaciones toda desorientada y se sienta junto a Ernie y le dice ¡hola Harry! Y luego, transforma una copa en un hurón y no en un gato como nos habían ordenado repasar. Y Ron que tropieza antes de entrar a clases con Malfoy, éste le ofrece una disculpa, encima lo ayuda a levantarse y sigue caminando absorto en sus pensamientos.

Harry iba saliendo del agua fría con desgano porque hacía un calor insoportable. Pero ya era tarde y debía descansar. Avanzó casi nadando, hacia la escalinata del borde del baño y procedió a salir. Sus largas piernas se tensaron al avanzar los escalones de dos en dos, y se hicieron visibles loss músculos obtenidos a lo largo de todos los juegos de Quidditch de su vida.

- Será mejor que hable con Malfoy. No quiero que mi amiga sufra, si es que, el dichoso cambio de Draco sólo es una patraña más.

Frotó vigorosamente la toalla blanca por su cuerpo, se puso el pijama, su bata, limpió el baño lo más rápido que pudo y salió presuroso del cuarto. Con el cuerpo fresco y perfumado, pero con la cabeza echa un revoltijo.

----------------------

****

**QUIDDITCH – SOLO PARA HOMBRES**

Llegó el siguiente domingo y Harry muy temprano en la mañana, salió con dirección al campo de Quidditch, no sin antes decirle a Ron que estaría en los camarines de los leones, ya que creía que le faltaba afinar un nuevo truco que había inventado para el siguiente partido, pero quería plasmarlo en el pizarrón del lugar y dejar anotadas algunas recomendaciones.. Y como sabía que Ron jamás se levantaría antes de las 8 en un domingo y menos para una clase teórica; se dirigió confiado hacia el campo.

Aunque sabía que Malfoy ya no jugaba de buscador desde el inicio de las clases. Aún recordaba verlo semanas atrás volando sobre su nimbus sobre el campo a esas horas, cuando no había ni Gryffindors ni Slytherins presentes. Así que pensó que sería una ocasión algo casual, para facilitar la conversación.

Cruzó el campo tranquilamente y lo vio. Allí estaba el joven rubio. Montado en su escoba e intentando atrapar una escurridiza snitch dorada que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- Ok. Esto será pan comido – se dijo asimismo mientras avanzaba hacia su saeta de fuego. Dio una patada al suelo y se elevó hacia el cielo límpido del colegio. Sin preámbulos avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron inexpresivamente por varios minutos. Al cabo de un rato, a Draco le parecía un tanto sorprendente que el mismísimo Harry Potter fuera a buscarlo de una forma tan directa. Y Harry lo sorprendía igualmente que el Slytherin no lo haya insultado como era su costumbre.

Finalmente éste tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dijo asimismo que lo mejor era el confrontamiento directo y sin rodeos. Y así lo hizo.

- ¿Qué pretendes con Hermione? –

Y si a Draco le molestó la pregunta lo disimuló muy bien, porque no tardó en responder:

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-

- ¿Porqué te has acercado a ella? … Te advierto que s--- -

- Te agradecería que no me adviertas nada Potter…-

Harry avanzó un poco más con su saeta hasta quedar frente a frente al slytherin. Apretó con fuerzas los nudillos alrededor del mango de su escoba y hablo, tratando de contener la furia creciente que sentía.

- Mira Malfoy, no quiero que ella salga lastimada¿me entiendes?. Estoy casi seguro de que ella debe de estar algo confundida o quizás enceguecida con tus modales finos, tus palabras rebuscadas o que sé yo; para haberse fijado en ti. Pero no qu---

Pero Draco no lo dejo terminar, porque avanzó tan rápidamente con su Nimbus que quedo literalmente pegado a Harry. Lo miro con aire expectante y habló sin poder suprimir en su voz, un tono anhelante.

-¿ De veras crees que ella se ha fijado en … mí?

Harry no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el muchacho que tenía tan cerca. Aquel muchacho que le había hecho imposible la vida desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, aquel mismo muchacho que toda la vida se había encargado de hacer miserable la vida de Hermione. Sintió algo de curiosidad por la pregunta y no pudo evitar repreguntar otra vez.

- Y tú¿Qué sientes por ella?...-

- Te repito que no te incumbe – volvió a su tono impersonal otra vez, Malfoy.

- ¿Porque no dejas de comportarte como el idiota arrogante que eras, y me respondes?

Y ahora le tocó a Draco mirarlo con curiosidad e intriga y sólo se limitó a subir y bajar los hombros rápidamente y a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza. Y seguidamente dirigió la punta de su Nimbus hacía un lado y empezó a alejarse lentamente de Harry.

- Malfoy ….-

Draco frenó en seco, dio media vuelta en el aire tan rápido que por un segundo Harry pensó que se había esfumado, y se detuvo de nuevo, cerca al muchacho. Al parecer lo que iba a decir le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobre humano. Porque se notaba la tensión en su pálido rostro. Finalmente miró a Harry directamente a los ojos verdes profundos y habló:

- Jamás le haría daño. Puedes estar tranquilo.-

Y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió hacia los vestidores del campo.

Harry miró incrédulo alejarse al joven hacia los camerinos de los slytherins.

- Mejor será que me de una vuelta por el lago. Necesito meditar muy bien esto.- Dio un suave tacón a su Saeta y se dirigió velozmente hacia el lugar elegido.

--------------------------

Hermione salió de la ducha con presteza. Cogió las bragas y se las puso en un segundo mientras tomaba el brassier de encaje color rosa pastel, se lo ponía y lo abrochaba por la parte de adelante, entre sus pechos con un coqueto broche que tenía la forma de un cisne. Avanzó a la cómoda de caoba lustrosa y procedió a tomar una blusa sin mangas color blanco con flores rosadas pequeñitas que tenía botones en forma igualmente de flor. Se abotonó y fue a buscar, sobre su cama, la falda de algodón sencilla de un rosa algo más fuerte sin costuras, que había ya separado con anterioridad. Le agradaba aquella falda porque no era una falda ajustada, solo hasta un poco debajo de las caderas y luego de ahí tomaba algo de vuelo, hasta terminar unos milímetros mas arriba de sus rodillas. Se calzó las sandalias y salió presurosa de su habitación.

- ¿Se habrán levantado ya Harry y Ron? - se preguntaba mientras entraba al cuarto de sus amigos y divisaba a Ron , mas no a Harry acostado en su cama.

El motivo de su búsqueda era para avisarles que debían hablar con Hagrid sobre una "adquisición" que había llegado a su poder en esos días, y que el guardabosque y profesor, mantenía oculta en su cabaña. Ella se había enterado de casualidad por un alumno de primero. Y como tenía miedo de que fuera alguna criatura peligrosa como en anteriores oportunidades, le urgía que fueran los tres y hablaran con él para hacerle entrar en razón. Al fin de cuentas, el muchacho del cabello azabache era el único al que Hagrid solía por lo menos escuchar.

-Vamos Ron, levántate y acompáñame a la cabaña de Hagrid.- Forcejeaba Hermione con la sábana del chico que estaba tapándolo completamente en ese momento.

- Por amor de Dios Hermione¡Hoy es domingo!. Déjame descansar….-

- Ron por lo que mas quieras… acompáñame por lo menos a buscar a Harry, no lo encuentro, no se donde está. Y no puedo ir por ahí pregonando, sobre el motivo por el que necesito hablar con él…-

-¡Que lata me das Hermione! . Anda a los vestidores de los Griffyndor y espéralo allí. Seguro que es el único practicando a esta hora. Así que entra y pueden hablar a su antojo… y ahora, déjame continuar mi lindo sueeeñoooohhhh…. – y ni bien terminó la frase se volteó, acomodó su cabeza en la blanca almohada y volvió a conciliar el sueño de manera estruendosa.

Hermione se limitó a mirar al cielo mientras bufaba fuertemente. Decidió ir a buscar a Harry en ese instante. Y caminó con paso decidido hacia el agujero del retrato. Avanzó por los corredores desiertos y se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch.

-----------------------

**CARICIAS**

****

Draco había descendido en el campo suavemente frente a la puerta del vestidor de los Slytherines para cambiarse el uniforme de práctica. Pero al bajar de su escoba, escuchó voces y risas que provenían de aquel lugar. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y atisbó lo más cautelosamente posible.

Eran Blaise Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle, junto a Pansy y su amiga Millecent. Al parecer, habían estado bebiendo wiskhy de fuego introducido de contrabando al colegio. Porque se estaban comportando de manera extraña y hasta escandalosa.

Lo que menos deseaba era una confrontación con Zabinni en ese estado, por lo que Draco opto, muy a su pesar, en ir hacia otro de los vestidores y usar sigilosamente uno de sus baños para ducharse y cambiarse el uniforme. ¿Por qué eligió el vestidor de Griffyndor, sólo el destino lo sabía.

Avanzó cautelosamente y se introdujo dentro del camarín de los leones. Se deshizo de su ropa, y se metió a la regadera. Sintió el agua fría en su cuerpo y le invadió una sensación placentera al recordar la conversación con Potter. Sin quererlo sonrió. Transcurridos unos minutos, terminó de ducharse. Pasó por su cuerpo la nívea toalla, frotándose vigorosamente. Al llegar a su pecho, no pudo evitar tocar aquellas cicatrices que tenía y con un gesto ambiguo, sacudió la cabeza. Continuó con su tarea, para terminar y dirigirse hacia su maletín para hurgar en el y obtener su infaltable perfume, se lo aplicó generosamente. Se puso los pantalones negros y cogió su impecable camisa, esta vez color humo claro, y salió del baño, hacia el desierto vestidor.

Pero sólo había avanzado unos pasos, cuando se quedó congelado al darse cuenta que alguien estaba observándolo desde la puerta. Alguien demasiado perturbador últimamente.

-------------

Hermione atravesó el campo en un instante con la determinación de no desperdiciar segundos valiosos. Tenía que convencer a Harry que lo acompañase a ver a Hagrid y sabía que sería algo difícil, pero lo intentaría hasta obtener el sí de su amigo.

Así que cuando llegó a los vestidores, no se detuvo a pensar, en el estado en que se encontraría el joven Griffyndor, ya que su determinación y desesperación por hacer lo correcto con Hagrid era más fuerte que sus pensamientos. Y sólo se limitó a abrir la puerta con energía, entró, se volteó inmediatamente para cerrarla, para evitar que algún curioso se enterara de la nueva mascota que poseía el guardabosque y volteó decidida.

Pero a la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar y con el torso desnudo, la miraba en ese instante, con una expresión de espanto y azoramiento en el rostro.

- ¡ Veté de aquí ! – gritó angustiado y nervioso Draco Malfoy.

Le dio la espalda en el acto y desesperado trataba de ponerse la camisa lo más rápido que podía. Pero sus nervios eran evidentes y hacían que sus manos no le obedecieran con la celeridad que él deseaba. Siseó una maldición y al ver que no conseguía su propósito, avanzó con dirección al baño, de donde había salido.

Pero Hermione que había reparado en la pálida piel del pecho del rubio y en su súbito nerviosismo, comprendió la situación en un instante. Vinieron a su mente párrafos de aquel diario, donde el Slytherin mencionó sin entrar en detalles, la crueldad que había utilizado en él, el Señor Oscuro. Y no pudo evitar sentir pena y conmiseración por Draco, al ver su desesperación y vergüenza por cubrirse sus cicatrices.

Avanzó con paso decidido, le cortó el avance, poniéndose frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de que leyera en ellos sus sentimientos y le sujetó las manos con las suyas para evitar que continuara de abotonarse la pulcra camisa.

- Vete de aquí… por favor….- y un tono suplicante salía de la garganta del muchacho.

Pero Hermione no deseaba hacerlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que por un lado estaba triste por el sufrimiento que debió haber sentido el muchacho cuando le inflingieron aquellas heridas. Pero también estaba contenta porque se daba cuenta que el diario de Draco no había sido un engaño, ya que estaba segura de nunca haber escuchado a nadie comentar sobre aquellas represalias hacia Draco por Voldemort. Así que era algo que él sólo sabía. Y sólo lo escribió para sí, en su diario. Todo lo que había en el diario era cierto. Eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Draco plasmados en un pedazo de papel.

Draco la miraba extrañado ahora. Hermione continuaba sujetándole con fuerza sus manos como si quisiera evitar que él continuara con la tarea de cerrar su camisa. Y no lo entendía. La primera vez que Pansy vio las primeras y más tenues cicatrices dejadas por los rayos despedidos por la varita de Lord, cuando aún tenía la misión de acabar con Dumbledore, hizo una mueca desagradable, como de asco, al verlas. Y sin contar que sólo era la primera de las muchas heridas que le inflingiría el Señor Oscuro a lo largo de todo ese año. Y tuvo que cubrirse al instante para evitarse sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Y nunca más había vuelto a mostrar aquella parte de su cuerpo a un ser humano.

Por eso no entendía la reacción de Hermione, al no permitirle que se cubriera, para así evitarle la sensación de asco o repudio. O a lo mejor era que quería burlarse de él. Y no pudiendo con éste pensamiento demoledor, hizo un movimiento brusco y consiguió apartarse de Hermione.

La joven no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente así que nuevamente se dirigió hacia él y sujetó uno de sus brazos para girarlo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces! – logró decir con la voz quebrada Malfoy.

Y la chica por toda respuesta, levantó ambas manos y las llevó hacia el tórax del rubio. Delicadamente empezó la tarea de desabotonar los pocos botones que él había logrado cerrar. Elevó el rostro hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos, ya que Draco era mucho más alto que ella y apartó con ambas manos aquella camisa. Y luego, sólo le bastó bajar su rostro para observar a plenitud aquel joven, pero vejado torso.

- No mires ..por favor….- suplicaba apesadumbrado Draco.

Pero Hermione hizo algo que conmovió tanto al muchacho que un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo de manera involuntaria. La joven, empezó a tocar con las puntas de sus dedos aquellas cicatrices, en un tiempo heridas dolorosas y que ahora sólo eran motivo de vergüenza para su dueño. Pero no sólo se contentó con tocarlas. Mientras trazaba caminos imaginarios sobre ellas, sin dejar de observarlas con detenimiento, acercó su rostro, no sin antes dar una mirada rápida a aquellos ojos gris plata como mercurio. Luego con la mayor naturalidad del mundo empezó a depositar suaves y tiernos besos por los lugares donde sus finos dedos habían trazado una senda. Y mientras lo hacía, su respiración comenzó a volverse más rápida y entrecortada.

Draco estaba sorprendido ante aquella escena inverosímil que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento. No podía creer que a la joven bruja no le asqueara aquellas huellas en su cuerpo y muy por el contrario parecía como si no le causaran repulsión. Es más empezó a notar claramente que su cuerpo estaba rebelándose contra él y disfrutaba sentir aquellos labios tibios sobre él, aquel aliento cálido, aquello sensación agradable de las manos de Hermione acariciando su pecho.

- ¿Acaso no te importa…? – preguntó Draco casi en un susurró.

- No.-

- Pero…

Y la chica por toda respuesta hizo algo que nunca antes hizo en su vida. Puso las palmas sobre los pectorales desarrollados del muchacho y empezó a besar y a succionar fuertemente el punto medio entre ellos.

Esto era más de lo que el joven esperaba y ya no quiso cuestionar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo decidió seguir con lo que deseaba en aquel instante. Tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de la joven con suavidad, mientras enredaba sus largos dedos entre los rizos castaños de ella, levantó su rostro arrebolado y tomó posesión de aquellos labios que le habían dejado una huella de fuego enel pecho.

Hermione jadeó de emoción al sentir la presión de aquella boca sobre la suya. Y sólo se limitó a continuar con aquel delicioso momento sin cuestionamientos ni nada. Devolvió aquel beso que la quemaba con todo la emoción que podía.

Esta vez, Draco sentía que no podía controlarse, ya no se trataba del jueguito de antes, para ver quien terminaba a quien. El no deseaba detenerse esta vez. Las caricias de Hermione lo estaban excitando de una manera descontrolada. No pudo evitar que sus manos cobraran vida propia y reclamaran aquel cuerpo tibio y sensual.

Empezó a tocar la espalda de la chica con movimientos circulares, mientras que con la otra mano presionaba su cintura y la forzaba a pegarse a él. Escucho un leve gemido de excitación de la joven y continuó con su recorrido. Ahora sus manos empezaron a acariciar los costados del cuerpo de ella subiendo y bajando suavemente. Se le hacía una tarea fácil, porque la joven había levantado ambos brazos y le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello en ese momento. Y sin pedir algún permiso llegó a donde anhelaba desde un principio. Y un sonido de placer gutural salió impetuoso de su boca cuando sintió aquellos pechos redondos y firmes bajo la tela de la blusa.

- Draco….. – pudo a duras penas pronunciar la joven desfallecida por sus sensaciones placenteras.

- Tranquila, confía en mí… balbuceó contra su boca sin dejar de besarla.

Y diciendo esto, sus dedos firmes empezaron con la misma tarea que la chica había estado haciendo minutos atrás. Y lentamente los botones de aquella blusa se abrieron y la figura deun cisne pequeño de plástico que subía y bajaba rápidamente al compás de la respiración de su dueña, se hizo visible.

Draco sintió la piel tibia de Hermione contra sus manos y volvió a gemir de placer. Ella era tan suave y tierna. Acarició su espalda delicadamente, trazando círculos pequeños mientras la jalaba hacia él. Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió sobre su pecho la dureza de la tela de aquel coqueto brassier.

Hermione por su parte estaba en otro mundo. Concentrada sólo en aquella sensación tan deliciosa que recorríatodo su ser. Le agradaban las manos de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo, deseaba que la tocara por todas partes. Ella que nunca permitió que Víktor la tocara más allá que la cintura o la espalda de manera recatada. Y ahora deseaba que el joven Slytherin no parara de acariciarla nunca.

Pero para Draco el momento más excitante aún no empezaba. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y sólo de pensarlo nada más, hizo que su excitación aumentara a mil por ciento. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más y la sangre empezó a fluir con más fuerza hacia el hemisferio sur del muchacho. Y ya no pudo esperar. Con suavidad llevó sus manos hacia aquel pequeño cisne y lo abrió.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa….! - susurró turbado.

Fue lo único que pudo articular Draco con la boca seca por la emoción. Se había separado momentáneamente de Hermione para poder observarla a su antojo. Y la visión que tuvo le cortó el aliento en un santiamén.

Aquella imagen se le quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria supuso. Y es que, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a una chica de esa manera. El hecho de verla a ella, así, era lo que lo enardecía.

Eran unos pechos perfectos, carnosos y sonrosados, que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada de la chica. Y Draco podía claramente ver hasta que grado le agradaba a Hermione toda la situación. Era demasiado evidente. La miró a los ojos un segundo antes, como esperando su aprobación para continuar. Y vio en el rostro de la castaña aparecer una pequeña sonrisa algo cohibida. Y eso le bastó para que el mismo se sumergiera y se perdiera entre aquella gloria.

Por largos minutos sólo se escuchaban los gemidos entrecortados y los jadeos de ambos jóvenes. Draco había besado, sorbido, succionado, acariciado y hasta mordido cada zona detorsode Hermione. Y la joven arqueaba la espalda instintivamente ante este delicioso trato. Había enlazado sus manos en el cabello de Draco y lo asía hacia ella de manera compulsiva.

Draco volvió a atacar la boca de Hermione y pegó su cuerpo contra ella. Y ambos no pudieron reprimir el enorme jadeo que salió de sus labios cuando sintieron la tibieza de sus cuerpos semi-desnudos. Los pechos de Hermione se estrujaron deliciosamente contra el fuerte tórax de Draco e inconcientemente por la agitación y la turbación exquisita que sintió en ese instante, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Draco y sin quererlo presionó fuertemente clavándole las uñas.

- ¡Auch! - gritó Draco y se llevó la mano hacia su pecho, cerca de su cuello.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... exclamó Hermione asustada cuando el joven retiró la mano y un hilillo de sangre empezó a brotar sutilmente por el arañón que ella había causado. Horrorizada por lo que había hecho, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer ….

Draco la observó y le causó tanta ternura y compasión verla así. Se acercó nuevamente a ella despacio, y con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Trató de que su sonrisa fuera lo más sincera posible y le habló tiernamente.

- Vamos Hermione…. Un raya más al tigre no hace mucha diferencia… no crees?. Además, así tengo algo que me haga acordar lo que pasó este día….

- Lo siento … Draco, no fue mi intención, no sé que pasó….-

- No es nada Herm… no es nada. – y mientras decía esto, limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos color miel de la chica.

- Peeero yyoo –

- Basta Herm….- y la miró a los ojos directamente.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos por algunos segundos. Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba en ese instante, la blusa casi fuera de su cuerpo, su brassier abierto y con el torso desnudo. Empezó a sentir mucha vergüenza y se apresuró a cerrar su brassier.

Draco que se dio cuenta al momento del cambio de actitud de la joven. Trató de que ella no se sintiera aún mas avergonzada y sin ninguna intención esta vez, llevó sus manos hacia la blusa de la joven y con delicadeza empezó a cerrar uno a uno los botones de la prenda, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

- Yo no debí hacer esto. Me he comportado como una cualquie--- .-

- ¡Ahh no, espera un minuto! – le cortó ahora con el semblante adusto.

- Mira Hermione, no quiero que te eches la culpa o te apliques un calificativo insano por tu comportamiento hoy¿ entendido ?. Sólo nos dejamos llevar por… por…. Bueno sólo nos dejamos llevar y eso me incluye a mí, en el asunto…. Y la verdad – y trató de que su voz sonara mas relajada para poder tranquilizarla a ella – fue algo muy …agradable para que lo estropeemos poniéndole calificativos fuera de lugar.

- Yyooo –

- Vamos Hermione. Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar porque puede venir alguien y no quiero que se atrevan a pensar mal de ti. Es que…. Pues… no tengo muy buena fama acerca de encerrarme con algunas chicas y….

Hermione lo miró algo confusa. Pero sintió sinceridad en su actitud y en sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza. Terminó de acomodarse y arreglarse su atuendo, a la vez que veía como Draco terminaba de acomodar su camisa. Cuando hubieron terminado de arreglarse. Ya iba a adelantarse cuando Draco la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- Aún es temprano… si deseas… podríamos caminar por el lago un poco… antes de regresar al colegio. Bueno, sólo si tu quieres…. –

- Claro que sí – le respondió radiante Hermione y apretó aquella cálida mano con emoción.

- Bueno esta dicho entonces, vamos al lago- afirmó el joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y avanzó hacia la puerta aún con Hermione de la mano. La abrió y ambos chicos salieron hacia el campo de Quidditch felices. Pero no habían avanzado ni siquiera 2 metros cuando unas risas grotescas los hicieron voltear sorpresivamente.

Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent los miraban con una gran sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Todos salvo Pansy, que miraba a Hermione con un odio tan brutal, que la castaña no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Y más aún porque vio claramente como ese odio se volvía más intenso, cuando la ex novia recorría con la mirada, lentamente su brazo y fijaba la vista con fiereza visceral sobre la mano que aún sujetaba con ternura Draco.

* * *

**Si les gustó este cap. suban un rev y me haran muy feliz..! (tanto como Herm cuando besa a Draco...!)**


	11. A ella no!

**Holas a todos, merezco estar de novia con Crabbe, por todo el tiempo que no actualize… sorry de corazón. Pero aquí les traigo un capitulo algo larguito. Espero les guste mucho. **

**Yo que pensaba que teniendo un borrador de los cap, escrito a mano, se me iba a hacer mas fácil actualizar, y naa.. jejejjej, pero en fin…**

**Bueno les dejo un gran cyber abrazo a todos los que me mandaron mails (tks por la molestia de dedicarme unas líneas) e igualmente a los que me dejaron reviews, otro abrazototote de oso polar. **

**Y no los aburro mas…. Y disfruten el cap.**

**P.D ya saben los personajes son de mi mami Rowling (jejejej) y de la Warner. Y la imaginación calenturienta si es mia..(jajajjjaja)**

* * *

- ¡Por el Lord, Malfoy, creo que tu no pierdes el tiempo eh?. Por un momento me pareció que el whisky de fuego y el pisco peruano, que Goyle consiguió, me estaban haciendo ver visiones- hablaba entre hipidos, un sorprendido pero risueño Zabinni.- 

El coro de risas aumentó. Goyle miraba a su antiguo jefe, con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad en el rostro. Las escasas neuronas presentes en su gran cabezota estaban haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para hilar aquella escena. Abría y cerraba los puños alternadamente como si estuviera tratando de bombear más sangre a su cerebro para ayudarlo en su noble tarea.

En tanto Crabbe, aún seguía con aquel hilillo de baba que le escurría hacia la camisa y con la mayor mueca de estupidez en su enorme cara.

Millicent igualmente lo miraba asombrada y algo divertida ante toda esta rara situación. No estaba muy al tanto de la vida del rubio, porque nunca estuvo entre una de sus conquistas, a pesar de que, no faltaron algunas ocasiones en que, torpemente, había intentado seducirlo. Pero el sentimiento más marcado en ese momento, y que era el más perceptible para ella, era el desconcierto.

Pero, si en algo se puede temer en esta vida, es al odio de una mujer despechada. No hay poder tan brutal, como la rabia. Donde aquella mujer que se cree herida en su ego y su amor propio, que se siente echa a un lado y que sienta que se prefiera a otra y no más a ella, y con el agravante que a esa otra, nunca se le consideró como una rival. Imagina y maquina las peores torturas, las desgracias más terribles. Y esto es lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Pansy Parkinson, al contemplar a Draco, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas usualmente pálidas con un ligero rubor y de la mano con la sabelotodo de la Griffyndor.

- Pensé que eras más selectivo en tus conquistas, Malfoy. Pero veo que nunca pierdes el tiempo. Aunque… da igual de que casa sean no?... al final mujer es mujer… – Siguió vociferando entre risas Blaise mientras dedicaba una mirada algo lasciva a Hermione.-

Draco se sintió extraño. Aun tenía de la mano a Hermione y había notado claramente cuando la joven apretó su pequeña mano ante la aparición de los Slytherin. Notó el ligero estremecimiento de ella cuando Blaise se separó unos pasos del grupo y se acercó ligeramente hacia ellos y la había mirado de aquella manera. Pero, aunque al comienzo, su mano se deslizó escasos milímetros, como una reacción natural, ante el evidente descubrimiento de aquella extraña relación, algo en su interior, un sentimiento totalmente independiente y aún confuso, se impuso de una manera inconsciente.

Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de la chica, aunque inseguro de si responder o no a la provocación de Blaise. Se puso delante de Hermione, como para protegerla y giró el cuerpo hacia ella. La miró directamente a los ojos castaños y pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, quizás debido al miedo, o a la sensación de verse descubierta, sus mejillas teñidas con un rosado ya a simple vista y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

Y de la manera más natural lo supo, ya no le quedó duda. No quería que nadie la lastimara, no quería que ella sufriera, ni que nada ni nadie la perturbara. No quiso ahondar en el porqué, sólo sabía que él debía mantenerla a salvo, tranquila. Ella tenía… ella debía siempre sonreír, como cuando le dio aquel tímido beso en el salón de transformaciones, así quería él verla siempre, con el rostro luminoso, con sus ojos castaños alegres, y con aquella sonrisa hermosa que alguna vez le había dedicado.

Hermione miraba a Draco confundida. No sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Lo primero que pensó es que el muchacho la alejaría de ella al verse descubierto. Pensó que sus prejuicios podían aún estar arraigados y que no pudiera soportar o admitir que había sucedido algo entre ellos. Y tuvo miedo. Y su cuerpo la delató y no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que Draco la repudiaría, porque sólo había jugado con ella, porque lo que había pasado entre ellos solo fue un pasatiempo y nada más. Quien sabe todo volvería a lo de siempre, él burlándose de ella y atormentándola, y ella no quería volver a eso, ella quería, ella deseaba, ella rezaba… para que él no soltará su mano. Y continuaba temblando…..

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Draco decidió finalmente que hacer. No debía iniciar una pelea. Se arriesgaba demasiado. El era sólo uno y ellos eran tres, y eso que, contaba a los gorilas de Crabbe y a Goyle de manera optimista como a una sola persona. Y se sentía en desventaja, no estaba seguro de poder defenderla totalmente, podrían lastimarla.….

Y por primera vez en su vida, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando primero en otra persona y no en él….

- Que sentimiento tan raro- pensó - aunque agradable…- y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tranquila.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Hace unos instantes se había volteado hacia ella y la observaba insondable, como si la estuviera examinando. No decía nada, solo la miraba, como si hubiera estuviera decidiendo algo, y ella pensaba que en cualquier instante la humillaría como solía hacerlo a lo largo de todos estos años. Pero ocurrió algo, que la dejó literalmente sin tocar piso… él le estaba sonriendo.

- Déja esto en mis manos.…. – le susurró casi sin despegar los labios….

Dicho esto, Draco giró una vez más y sin dejar de lado la mano de Hermione, se irguió lo más que pudo, y miró con decisión, hacia el grupo de Slytherin que lo estaba observando.

- Te sugiero Zabinni – y puso énfasis en el "sugiero" – que te des media vuelta, junto a tus mastodontes, y te vayas directo a la Sala Común. Porque, según veo, estas, digamos… algo pasado de copas y, a pesar de que ya no tenemos buenas relaciones, me preocupa que le bajen puntos a mi casa. Y como sigo siendo prefecto, pues… supongo que entiendes, cierto?

- Y como hoy me siento, particularmente contento – y volvió a apretar con suavidad la mano de Hermione – deseo que otros también lo sean, y creo que limpiando el excremento de la lechucería, sin magia y con un cuchillo para pastitas por una semana, que es el castigo por ingresar y beber licor en el colegio, no lo serían.

Crabbe y Goyle abrieron las mandíbulas como peces fuera del agua, y miraban alternadamente a Blaise y a Draco. El rubio continuó impasible.

- Es por eso, que te doy la opción de que tu nueva prole y tú, se eviten una semana de limpieza concienzuda. – y esta vez, fijó sus grises ojos en Blaise con autoridad- si dan media vuelta y se retiran.

Blaise Zabinni no sabía que decir o como reaccionar. Era cierto que, dada las circunstancias, era mejor retirarse, ya que el ya había cometido una infracción, al descubrirse ebrio ante Draco. Y también era muy cierto, que no quería meterse en problemas con el profesor Snape, su jefe de casa, que era más que seguro, que encima del castigo, lo mataría por bajar los puntos de su casa.

Y ya iba a dar media vuelta, derrotado, cuando vio anonadado como Pansy, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni hecho nada, avanzaba como una tromba desde el grupo y se dirigía directo a Draco.

- ¡ ASI QUE POR ESTO ME HAS CAMBIADO ! – Pansy estaba hecha una fiera. Avanzaba rápidamente hacia Draco y Hermione, con el semblante desencajado por la ira, con las manos crispadas y con un odio brutal en los ojos.

Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y avanzó para frenar el avance de Pansy, no deseaba que se acercara más a la chica. Sabia que Pansy era de temer cuando se sentía celosa, ya anteriormente había hechizado a varias chicas que salieron con él e incluso había mandado a la enfermería a algunas cuantas. Resueltamente avanzó hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y le apuntó.

- Mejor te detienes y te calmas, Pansy, realmente no quiero utilizar mi varita. – le dijo tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

- ¡QUE ME CALME! QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESTOY VIENDO QUE ME HAS CAMBIADO POR ESA – y señalaba a una asustada Hermione- ¡ TU QUE ERES UN SANGRE LIMPIA, TU CUYO LINAJE ESTA SOBRE TODOS LOS DE ESTE ESTUPIDO COLEGIO! – gritaba ya fuera de sí Pansy, a escasos pasos de Hermione. No había podido avanzar más porque Draco le cortó la acometida interponiéndose entre las dos.

- Cállate y vete Pansy, te repito que no quiero problemas…. – continuaba Draco con la varita apuntándole a una irascible Slytherin que ya había sacado su varita y la blandía cual arma mortal.

- ¡ QUE ME CALLE Y NO EVITE QUE SIGAS COMETIENDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ….. NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

- Pansy, baja la varita y podremos conversar como magos civilizados….

- ¡ NO QUIERO SER NADA CIVILIZADA ! …. NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE VAN A REPUDIAR POR METERTE CON ESA ESTUPIDA HIJA DE MUGGLES – y apuntó su varita con decisión hacia Hermione.

Pero la reacción de Draco fue de lejos, más rápida.

- Expelliarmus

Y la varita de Pansy voló por los aires y fue a aterrizar unos metros más allá.

Blaise avanzó unos pasos, la situación estaba saliéndose de control. La idea de regresar se le estaba antojando cada vez más lejana. Hizo una seña a Crabbe y a Goyle, quienes se pusieron en alerta. Una cosa era que Draco amenazara y otra que utilizara su varita.

- ¡ Y ENCIMA ME ATACAS POR ESTA SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA !

- DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI, ENTENDIDO! – gritó esta vez Draco, ya visiblemente molesto.

- ¡ QUE NO LA LLAME ASI…. ¡QUE NO LA LLAME ASI!... SI TU ERAS EL PRIMERO EN LLAMARLA DE ESE MODO; TU, QUIEN SE BURLABA Y LA HUMILLABA EN CLASES, EN LOS PASILLOS; TU, QUIEN LA MENOSPRECIABA POR SER UNA ABERRACION PARA LOS MAGOS DE SANGRE PURA; TU, QUIEN LA DESPRECIABAS MAS QUE A CUALQUIERA, TU QUE LA ODIABAS PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTABA CON EL CREIDO DE POTTER Y DECIAS QUE TE DABA ASCO……. ¡ TU ME DICES QUE DEJE DE LLAMARLA ASI!

Draco retrocedió un paso involuntariamente. La verdad nunca lo había golpeado tan fuerte. Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que había sido, juzgando a las personas sólo por su sangre. Y ahora se daba cuenta de cómo por su culpa, había herido y lastimado, tanto tiempo y sólo por ser diferente, a aquella joven que minutos antes le había demostrado mucho mas cariño y comprensión que cualquier otra persona en su vida, y que le había tocado y besado las cicatrices y mirado no con repulsión, si no con muchísima ternura a los ojos.

Se sintió tan mal, era duro darse cuenta de que había sido un ser tan malvado, mezquino y sin corazón. Se sintió mal, por todo el daño que causo en su vida, a muchas personas, involuntaria o voluntariamente, que sin embargo ahora estaban con él, y hasta le daban su apoyo. Se sentía miserable. Y este sentimiento de abatimiento se reflejó a través de su cuerpo. Era como si de repente el cuerpo alto y arrogante del muchacho se desinflara como un globo de fiesta, hasta quedar con los hombros encogidos y la mirada fija en el barro. Pero lo más notorio, era que también había bajado la varita, que se había deslizado hacia el suelo.

Un brillo de satisfacción brilló en los ojos de Pansy al ver la reacción de abatimiento de Draco, pero cuando se percató de que su varita había caído al suelo, ese brillo se transformó en un fulgurante destello de locura. Sin pensar lo que ocasionaría, la joven avanzó corriendo, pasando a lado de Draco y cuidándose de romper su varita con el zapato, en dirección a Hermione. Se avalanzó hacia ella con las uñas como una gata encrespada dispuesta a atacar, directamente hacia el rostro, ahora aterrado de Hermione, quien estupefacta por la transformación de Draco, ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio.

Las enormes uñas de Pansy estaban ya a escasos milímetros del rostro asustado de la Gryffindor, cuando algo inesperado sucedió. El cuerpo de Pansy fue expelido hacia atrás, como si hubiese sido aspirado. Hermione se llevó por fin las manos a la cara, aunque algo tardíamente y gritó. Y su voz se mezcló con el grito de furia de Pansy, quien yacía sentada en el barro a unos pasos de la castaña, producto del jalón que le había aplicado Draco, para evitar que dañara a la joven.

El rubio avanzó hacia Hermione con el semblante preocupado. Aún no estaba seguro de que la chica no hubiese sido lastimada. Le tomó las manos y con suavidad le descubrió el rostro. Y su corazón se contrajo al ver lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Hermione. Afortunadamente, Pansy no había logrado lesionarla. Esto lo tranquilizó un poco, la miro con ternura, limpio con las yemas de los dedos aquellas lágrimas y le dijo con voz firme:

- Te sacaré de aquí Herm. Sólo has lo que te digo. Confía en mí… por favor…

Hermione lo miraba y aún hipando le respondió:

- Esta bien…yo… yo confío en tí.- y le brindó una tímida sonrisa.

Y a Draco sólo le bastó aquella muestra de confianza de Hermione para hacerlo sentir bien, y sin importarle la situación en que estaban, ni que Blaise, Crabbe, Pansy, Goyle y Millicent lo miraban, sujetó su rostro con las manos y depositó un beso corto pero profundo en sus labios.

Esto fue más de lo que Pansy podía soportar, se sentía traicionada y humillada. Se le cruzó por la cabeza al inicio, el convencer a Draco de que su diversión con la sangre sucia podía traerle disgustos con los de su clase, pero jamás sospechó que Draco pudiera estar tomándose en serio a la inmunda, y ahora ya era evidente que el rubio estaba completamente desquiciado para tocar y besar frente a otros y sobre todo frente a ella, a la sabelotodo. No podía dejar las cosas así. Draco las pagaría todas juntas…..

Y comenzó su venganza….

- ¡ Oh Blaise ! – hablaba de manera lastimera y con grandes lágrimas brotando de sus ojos negros ayúdame, no puedo aguantar este dolor… él me ha lastimado, y todo por la culpa de esa sangre sucia. – se sujetaba el brazo y hacía muecas de sufrimiento- Creo que me a partido el brazo, Blaise, tú lo has visto, me ha herido y todo por esa asquerosa impura. – se incorporó como si le causara dolor y esfuerzo hacerlo y avanzó de manera lastimera hacia Blaise y casi desfalleciente se lanzó a sus brazos. Paso su mano por la cara del muchacho, con una suave caricia y continuó. – Mira lo que me ha hecho Draco, querido Blaise, y no sólo a mí, date cuenta como nos ha ofendido a todos, se ha reído de nosotros al darnos este espectáculo y se ha burlado de nuestros antepasados y de nuestra orgullosa casa, relacionándose con esta repugnante sangre sucia. No puedes permitirlo, querido Blaise, tú que eres mejor que él, yo siempre lo he pensado, no permitas que pisotee y ensucie a la casa de Slytherin – y terminó su perorata con una voz triunfante, al ver que en el rostro de Blaise, las venas de las sienes estaban latiendo de manera evidente….

Y a pesar de que Blaise era un cobarde, su orgullo por su sangre pura, era mucho más fuerte que su cobardía, y encima el ver como habían humillado a Pansy, tirándola en el lodo como a un animal y todo por la sangre sucia, le martillaba el orgullo. Draco había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez. Y como ahora, él era el nuevo jefe de la pandilla de los Slytherins, decidió que debía hacer pagar a Malfoy por tamaña ofensa.

Draco apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con Hermione, diciéndole que iba a distraer a los gorilas para que ella pudiera correr hacia el castillo, cuando divisó a tres moles que se dirigían, como trenes sin frenos hacia él. Empujó a Hermione lejos de él justo cuando recibió el primer puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que su cuerpo se doblara de manera involuntaria hacia delante. Pero no pudo conservar esta posición porque los nudillos de Crabbe se estrellaron contra su mandíbula, e hicieron que regresará a su posición inicial, dejando en el camino un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Pero Draco no había sido el líder de su grupo por nada. Apretó los puños y descargó con fuerza sobre el rostro de Crabbe haciendo que éste retrocediera unos pasos, y ya iba a iba a arremeter otra vez, cuando un golpe en las costillas y una patada en el muslo derecho hicieron que su cuerpo se doblará y cayera arrodillado sobre la frió césped.

Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, mas que nada preocupado por el estado de Hermione, quería asegurarse de que la joven había huido de allí, tal y como habían acordado, pero vio con horror, que la castaña aún se encontraba ahí, sujeta de ambas manos por Pansy y Millicent que se reían de ella.

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño Pansy o te juro que t--- - intentó gritar Draco, pero no pudo terminar porque el puño de Blaise se incrustó en su boca, salpicando de sangre su camisa, un golpe sordo en el cuello, supuso que obra de Goyle, y una patada en la pierna, junto a un suave clic, como de hueso roto, lo derribaron por completo y como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se dio de bruces contra el duro suelo

Y siguió recibiendo aún más golpes, patadas y puñetes en el suelo, a pesar de que ya no podía defenderse, escuchando sus huesos quebrarse, su carne desgarrarse, los gritos de Hermione, que suplicaba llorando que se detuvieran, que no le siguieran haciendo daño, que tuvieran piedad de él. Pero Draco sólo rogaba con todo su ser, que alguien viniera, que viera todo la escena….y aunque apenas podía hablar, repetía una suave letanía, casi en un susurro…

- Yo lo merezco, pero ayúdenla a ella….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry había dado por lo menos unas 15 vueltas al lago. Estuvo pensando y pensando sobre aquella conversación que minutos antes, había sostenido con Malfoy. Y se sentía muy angustiado. Primero por su amiga. Aún estaba receloso en cuanto al cambio del Slytherin, le costaba aceptar a un Malfoy distinto al que siempre había conocido. Pero no podía negar que si había visto notorios cambios en él. Además estaba el hecho de que Hermione no era ninguna tonta, que se dejaba engatuzar por unas cuantas palabras cursis. Algo debió haber visto en el muchacho que hizo que se fijara en él

- Aunque aún no me lo ha confirmado…. Pero lo tendrá que hacer, no dirá a Ron y ….. –

Y se hizo patente, el otro motivo de su angustia. Ron. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría y sentiría el pelirrojo cuando se enterara de que Hermione estaba en coqueteos con Draco.

- Lo más probable es que lo mate a él y la mate a ella de paso… Así solucionaría todos sus problemas… Creo que de todas maneras Hermione nos debe una explicación a los dos. No puede ocultarnos algo tan grave. Malfoy siempre fue nuestro enemigo. Ella debió confiar en nosotros…. Bueno creo que el no decirle a Ron, al menos no todavía, fue algo sensato, aunque igual, debió por lo menos contármelo, yo hubiese ido a encarar a Malfoy y preguntarle sus intenciones… ups…, eso casi sonó a los Weasley, bueno, seguro se debe a que TODOS los Weasley, me fueron a encarar cuando se enteraron que salía con Ginny….

Y siguió un momento más absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, sobre todo en los concernientes a una hermosa cabellera roja y a un agradable olor a flores, cuando de pronto algo en el aire le supo extraño, sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, escuchaba sonidos a lo lejos. Lo más probable hubiese sido, que se tratase de las vivas que lanzaban los entusiastas del Quidditch a algún jugador mientras practicaba en el campo, pero a Harry, cuyo sentido del peligro estaba mas que desarrollado, notó que aquellos gritos no eran de felicidad ni de entusiasmo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó su varita mientras apuntaba su saeta de fuego con dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Cuando pudo divisar el campo en toda su magnitud, no pudo evitar sentir rabia al contemplar como los tres gorilas de Slytherin masacraban a golpes a alguien a quien no pudo distinguir y que se encontraba indefenso y casi desfallecido, tendido en el suelo. Sin pensarlo apuntó su varita y gritó varias veces:

- DESMAIUS !

Y los cuerpos de aquellos infelices fueron a parar a 10 metros de distancia, y cayeron aparatosamente sobre el fango y el césped, completamente sin sentido, producto del poderoso haz de luz que les había lanzado, con toda su fuerza, Harry.

El joven de cabello azabache descendió de su saeta con agilidad y se dirigió hacia aquel cuepo ensangrentado que estaba en el suelo, pero oyó una familiar voz que lo llamaba. Giró el cuerpo y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga sujeta aún por unas jóvenes con la cara desencajada de miedo al ver a sus guardespaldas completamente desmayados. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo, porque inmediatamente Pansy y Millicent salieron despavoridas hacia el castillo.

Hermione al sentirse libre corrió directo hacia el campo. Por un instante, Harry pensó que se tiraría llorando en sus brazos, pero se quedó con la boca abierta, al comprobar que su amiga, avanzaba como un bólido por su lado, e iba directo sobre la persona que estaba en el suelo.

- ¡ Te encuentras bien! .. ¡ Por favor háblame! -hablaba entrecortado y lloraba una Hermione casi histérica, que se había arrodillado en el suelo, mientras pasaba un brazo bajo el cuello y levantaba la cabeza del muchacho y la depositaba suavemente sobre su regazo.

Harry se acercó muy despacio, aunque no podía distinguir el rostro de aquel joven, casi no le quedaba duda de quien era la persona por la que Hermione sufría tanto al verla en ese estado. Y tuvo que vencer la sensación inicial de querer irse y dejarlo abandonado, pero le conmovió ver a su amiga tan consternada y llorosa.

- Algo debe tener de bueno este imbécil, para que Hermione se preocupe tanto por él… - pensó a regañadientes, y sabiendo que debía hacer lo correcto, aunque no estuviese completamente a gusto.

Hermione volteó su espesa cabellera marrón y alzo la vista hacia su amigo. No era necesario que Harry no fuera bueno en legeremencia porque, por el semblante de la joven, se notaba claramente lo que deseaba.

Y fue así como Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, le susurró al oído – todo estará bien – y lanzó un haz de luz hacia el cielo, como una especie de bombarda de peligro, para ayudar a su ex enemigo, que yacía inconsciente y ensangrentado en el césped del campo de Quidditch.

**

* * *

**

**Uyyy este cap. Me dio penita, pobrecito mi Drakito, termino con media libra de carne molida como cara… (bueno ese es el precio por haber sido tan malo antes jejejje), Pero no crean que Pansy se va a quedar taaaan contenta sin su castigo (acepto sugerencias de cómo hacerle pagar… muajaja). Y les adelanto que el prox. Cap. Pues es uno de los mas importantes dentro de la trama (… si es super super romanticón y pues.. algo hot) jajajaja, bueno osea de la vida diaria. Al menos creo que es algo muy muy especial para nosotras las mujeres…. (bueno no sigo pq al toke adivinan!) jajajajaj**

**Bien, la de todos los días… Dejen su review!. (ya parezco disco rayado o.O ) jejejej ,**

**Gise**


	12. Una revelación increíble y un maullido

**Hola amigos! Las disculpas del caso por no haber subido este cap.antes. La verdad no lo había planeado, pero en el capitulo anterior había puesto a Hermione.. pues… demasiado mensa….jejejjej demasiado quedada…. Así que tenía que cambiar la situación… Este es el verdadero motivo del capitulo Jejejejeje.**

**Aprovecho para darle las gracias a TODASSS las lindas personas que me mandaron un mail o me dejaron reviews… muchas gracias de verdad.. a veces me sentía cansada o de mal humor por todo lo que estoy viviendo… Encima de todo me vengo a enfermar, me dio una tos de perro que no podía con ella y mi boss estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre (alguien q le regale un bezoar.. pq tarde o temprano lo enve…!grrrr) y de repente me llegaba un mail con toda la energía y la buena onda animándome a continuar y todo eso. Gente que siempre me lee y me jala las orejas por no haber subido caps, y gente nueva que le agrada lo que escribo. Serio no tengo palabras mas extensas para expresarles mi gratitud.**

**Bueno disfruten el cap. Besos a todos**

**Cyber Besos. Gise**

* * *

**- **¡ Eres una completa inconsciente Hermione! - ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo! – vociferaba fuera de si Ron - ¡ Acaso no pensaste en nosotros!

- … Ron baja la voz…. – trataba de serenarlo su mejor amigo, quien estaba sentado al lado de una quieta Hermione en el cuarto de los muchachos.

- ¿Cómo es que te enredaste con ese imbécil!

- ….Ron… - insistía sin mucha convicción Harry.

- ¡ Es lo más estúpido que podías hacer Hermione! - ¡Esto se lleva el premio! – Y el pelirrojo siguió gritando y paseándose por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Levantaba los puños, se pasaba las manos por el llameante cabello rojo, que ahora ya estaba de igual tono que su rostro. Por ratos la miraba con odio, con rabia, con pena. Y ella seguía mirando el piso…

- ¿Acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo¡ Estamos hablando de Malfoy… DE MALFOY! NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SE ESTA BURLANDO DE TI!

- Mira Ron,… yo… creo que… me da la impresión de que ha cambiado… _Draco_ ya no es el mismo…. – continuaba Harry.

-¿ Draco, No me digas que tú también estás embobado por ese idiota. ¡ Que les ocurre a ambos¡ Se volvieron locos de la noche a la mañana! O me perdí el capítulo de … "Draco se volvió un copo de algodón"

- Se mas razonable y deja de decir estupideces – alzó la voz incómodo esta vez su amigo. – Hermione es lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que hace y con quien lo hace….-

- ¡ Ese es el problema! NO SABE LO QUE HACE… primero fue Krum… y ahora Malfoy…. – continuó vociferando el pelirrojo.

Y es que a Ron Weasley le estaba costando trabajo aceptar lo que la misma Hermione le había dicho minutos antes. Había entrado casi arrastrada por Harry, en estado de shock, después de salir de la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey los había sacado de allí y había prohibido cualquier visita al rubio. Draco no se encontraba en peligro mortal, pero sus heridas eran de cuidado, y el mismo se había negado a tomar alguna poción para restablecerse. Lo único que salía de los labios de Malfoy en su inconciencia era …- me lo merezco – y se negaba a probar algo que lo aliviara.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los tres. Harry pensó por un momento que todo había acabado y habló nuevamente a su mejor amigo:

- Ron por favor trata de serenarte, no creo que sea el mejor momento para reclamar…. – y el joven de gafas redondas miraba de soslayo a su amiga.

- ¡ Y cuando quieres que reclame eh¡Cuando, - volvía a la carga el pelirrojo - ¡Cuando ese idiota se ría de ella frente a todos, humillándola y botándola como un objeto ya usado,

Y avanzaba como un energúmeno de aquí para allá nuevamente - ¡ Cuando nos eche en cara que la engaño¡ O cuando se aproveche de ella y se ufane de ello ante todos los Slytherins! Cuando, Harry… cuando?... debo esperar que la lastime… debo esperar que… que dañe….. a la mujer que mas quiero en el mundo….. – y por primera vez en toda su vida, Ron Weasley venció su eterno temor y ganaron sus sentimientos mas profundos. Avanzó hacia su cama, con el semblante triste, se sentó sobre la figura del buscador de los Chuddley Cannons, enlazó las manos y se quedó en silencio.

Hermione sabía que debía enfrentar a sus amigos tarde o temprano, sabía que debía decirles la verdad, sabía que era un gran secreto lo que llevaba en el alma. Y cuando llegó de la enfermería sintió que era el momento, que tendría que confiar en ellos. Hablo pausadamente sin mirarlos a los ojos. Cuando terminó estaba casi segura de la reacción de Ron, y era la misma que estaba teniendo. Pero aquella revelación del pelirrojo no se la esperaba y la turbó completamente.

Cuantas noches había llorado en silencio, rogando escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Ron. Muchas noches se dormía abrazando su almohada y soñando que su mejor amigo le confesaba al fin que sentía lo mismo que ella, que deseaba abrazarla y besarla. Otras tantas había llorado de rabia al darse cuenta de lo cobarde e inmaduro que era para no aceptar sus sentimientos. Ella había hecho mucho para que él le confesara lo que sentía, pero nunca lo hizo y el tiempo se había encargado de borrar aquel juvenil arrobamiento, aquel inocente primer amor. Le había dolido tanto lo de Lavander, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que más era un sentimiento de furia por su orgullo de mujer y no por verdadero amor. Ron con su pasividad y pocas agallas para declarar su cariño, había logrado poco a poco e imperceptiblemente, que Hermione perdiera aquella linda ilusión.

Y ahora tenía en frente lo que tanto había deseado, lo que tanto había rogado. Se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia el silencioso Ron. Cuando estuvo frente a él, suavemente se arrodilló, tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y depositó un suave beso en ellas.

- ¡ Si me hubiesen contando esto hace 5 minutos, no hubiera podido creerlo ! – repetía mentalmente Harry ante aquella extraña situación. Aún continuaba sentado en la otra cama mirando hacia sus dos amigos. Tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que estaba fuera de lugar, de que era un intruso ante ellos, pero rápidamente deshecho la idea porque, ellos eran sus amigos y los amigos estaban en las buenas, en las malas…. Y en las incómodas. Así que permaneció en un sepulcral silencio, sólo observando.

Ron había levantado el rostro y miraba insondable a Hermione. Algunas lágrimas surcaban el pecoso rostro y él joven no hacía nada por ocultarlas. Permanecía silencioso, como si sus últimas palabras hubiesen sido realmente las últimas de su vida.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, como tratando de leerse el alma a través de ellos. Hermione respiraba con dificultad, le dolía el corazón, le dolía no poder corresponder a su mejor amigo. Lloraba porque no podía dar marcha atrás, porque no podía negar los sentimientos que ahora tenía enraizados en el alma. Aunque aún no estaba clara con lo se sentía por el arrogante Slytherin, sabía ciertamente que no amaba a Ron y sufría porque no deseaba dañar a aquel joven que le confesaba su amor. Sentía que el pecho le reventaría de tanto dolor. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería explicarle como había ido muriendo todo, como había cambiado, como su corazón había decidido ya por ella… pero sólo seguía allí a los pies de Ron, aferrada como un salvavidas a sus cálidas manos fuertes y las apretaba con desesperación, para no caer. Y los sollozos iban ganando la batalla, su frágil cuerpo no podría aguantar más, todo eso dolía tanto….

Ronald Weasley jamás fue un ser humano perceptivo. Las cosas sutiles para él no existían. Nunca pudo leer entre líneas. Pero en aquella oportunidad, sea por la emoción del momento o porque su gran temor estaba creciendo, pudo intuir la gran congoja de su amiga. La veía tan hermosa, a pesar de que sus preciosos ojos castaños estaban arrasados por las lágrimas, y que su gracioso cabello rebelde estaba por todos lados. Se lamentó profundamente haber sido un cobarde y no haberle confesado que la amaba desde que la conoció. Que la exasperación que sentía hacia ella, no era más que la negación de ese sentimiento. Quería decirle, quería gritarle que fue un estúpido, un imbécil por no haber hablado antes, quería explicarle que estaba arrepentido, que era su culpa, que sólo deseaba quererla, que lo perdonara…. Pero algo dentro de él supo la verdad…. Supo en un instante que la vida le había pasado factura a su falta de coraje. Supo que la había perdido como mujer…..

Ya no pudo más, sus sentimientos pudieron más que ella y estalló. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos que salían de su garganta, lágrimas de pena surcaban su juvenil rostro. Se aferraba con desesperación a las manos de Ron y las pasaba por su mejilla.

- Ron…. Yo…yo…. Lo sien… - alcanzó a decir a duras penas, pero el pelirrojo no la dejó terminar.

La levantó suavemente del suelo de la habitación y la sentó a su lado. Pasó un brazo por su hombro y la acomodó junto a él. Con el dorso de su mano, secó sus lágrimas y la obligó a levantar el rostro. La miró directo a los ojos castaños, sabiendo que con lo que iba a hacer se jugaba la vida, y con una voz apenas audible preguntó:

-….Hermione… tú..tú.. ¿lo quieres?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, dejo de llorar por unos instantes, parecía petrificada. Un incómodo silencio transformó la habitación en un espacio muerto por unos momentos. Y aunque pareció que la chica se había quedado muda por el tiempo que le demoró dar una respuesta, un simple movimiento vertical confirmó fehacientemente el gran temor del pecoso guardián. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Por un momento quiso salir corriendo de allí, furioso, gritando aquella injusticia, zarandearla hacerla reaccionar, pero algo lo detuvo.

Aquellos ojos almendrados lo miraban expectantes, como si la vida se les fuera en espera de la reacción que tendría él ante aquella reveladora respuesta. Ron cerró los ojos por momento, como para negar aquella dolorosa situación y cuando los abrió, aún seguían allí, con anhelo pero ahora con preocupación sincera y sobre todo cariño… si cariño. No de hombre como hubiese dado la vida por sentir, pero si cariño verdadero. Y en su alma surgió aquel sentimiento inicial, aquel iniciador de todo, aquel amor fraterno que sintió y sentiría de por vida hacia aquella castaña.

Sólo atinó a darle un beso en la frente y la envolvió en un gran abrazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo anhelante. Aspiró su perfume de violetas y se juró mentalmente que haría lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

- Todo estará bien Hermi, todo estará bien… - logró decir tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con bañar nuevamente su rostro. Y sintió como se iba relajando el cuerpo de la chica al igual que la suave presión de unos brazos delicados que lo abrazaban dulcemente.

- … Pero no me pidas que lo llame "Draco o Draquito " eh, mi hígado no da para tanto…. – y esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

- Te quiero muchísimo Ronald Weasley… - susurró pegada a su oreja y volvió a abrazarlo con cariño.

-¡ Oigan y yo que, – protestaba Harry mientras pugnaba por contener las mezcla de emociones que lo embargaban y hacia esfuerzo por que su voz sonara normal. Se levanto ágilmente e iba hacia ellos, con el rostro moreno iluminado por una sonrisa sincera que lo hacía verse aún más atractivo.

- Bueno, si quieres tu puedes llamarlo Dragoncito…. – volvió a decir sonriente Ron, pero esta vez, su voz sonó como casi natural.

---------------------------------------

Los días siguientes Hermione estuvo rondando la enfermería para tener noticias de Draco. Sólo recibía informes de la Sra. Pomfrey, ya que el rubio se había negado a recibir visitas. Y como se había negado también a recibir alguna poción mágica, el tiempo de recuperación se había extendido mucho.

Lo que no podía comprender Hermione, era la negativa de Draco de verla. ¿Qué había sucedido para que ahora él ya no quisiera verla¿ Acaso fue por todas aquellas cosas que le había dicho Pansy y Blaise?.

La joven seguía tan ensimismada en sus meditaciones que no sintió cuando Harry y Ron se sentaron a su lado en la mesa. Era la hora del desayuno.

- ¿Hermione, otra vez en la luna? – preguntó mientras se servía bastantes salchichas en el plato y las atacaba con deleite-

- Es cierto Hermione, en esta semana has estado muy distraída. Ni siquiera corregiste al profesor Binnes sobre la revuelta de duendes…. Si hasta Ron se dio cuenta del error y lo corrigió… - continuó la conversación Harry –

- Y hasta gané mis primeros 5 puntos por intervención en ese curso… y estoy hablando de mi último año, a ese paso, el profesor pronto se dará cuenta de que existo…– trató de sonar gracioso el pelirrojo –

Pero Hermione seguía con el semblante triste. Desde aquella conversación en el cuarto de los chicos, no habían vuelto a tratar el tema. Y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Y se debía en gran parte a la ausencia de Malfoy. Aún no habían tenido el tiempo de conversar sobre sus reacciones porque el encuentro con el rubio no se había dado.

Harry intuía que aquel decaimiento de su amiga se debía a la negativa del Slytherin de recibir visitas. Hasta el mismo había tratado de entrar sigilosamente para encarar al muchacho, pero la Sra. Pomfrey por poco y le deja la oreja como sábana, del jalón que le aplicó, al encontrarlo entrando como un ladrón a la enfermería.

- Vamos Hermione, anímate. Que te parece si antes de la clase de pociones nos vamos al lago a respirar aire puro, podríam-----

- Vayan ustedes si quieren muchachos. Yo prefiero ir al aula de una vez. No tengo muchas ganas de respirar aire puro… - respondió cabizbaja la castaña.

Ron y Harry la vieron alejarse, con paso pausado, abrazando un par de libros contra el pecho y con la cabeza agachada. Avanzó directo hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban alrededor de la puerta de salida del comedor y continuó caminando para dirigirse hacia el aula de pociones. Siguió distraídamente con su camino, avanzando a través del grupo de muchachas apostadas, cuando una voz arrogante, seguida de un coro de risas burlonas la detuvo momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger¿Acaso se te ha perdido algo¿Porque andas con la cabeza rozando el piso, – hablaba burlonamente Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pero no volteo. Sólo se irguió, como una planta al sol y continuó avanzando. Ninguna de las chicas de Slytherin apoyadas en la puerta pudo oír la letanía de la castaña.

- Control Hermione… control -

………………..

Cruzó el aula vacía hasta ubicarse en la primera fila. No tenía deseos de sentarse junto a sus amigos. Sabía que trataban de animarla, pero lo único que lograban es que ella se sintiera peor, pensando que quien sabe Ron tenía algo de razón y por eso Draco no deseaba verla. Miles de ideas, cada una más cruel que la otra se iban formando en su cabeza y ella trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica al comportamiento de Draco, pero no la encontraba.

Los alumnos fueron entrando al recinto y se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos. Para cuando entró Severus Snape, reinaba un absoluto silencio. Cerró las puertas de la mazmorra con un portazo y avanzó silencioso hacia su escritorio. Empezó la clase reprendiendo a un Gryffindor que no había abierto aun el libro de pociones. Para este momento, la joven estaba absorta nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando percibió el sonido característico de unos goznes al abrirse y cerrarse, pero no le tomó importancia, hasta que oyó las palabras frías del profesor de pociones que decían:

- Buenos Días Sr. Malfoy, que bueno que se digna a favorecernos con su presencia. Aunque no estaría mal que llegará un poco mas temprano –

Fue como si un resorte hubiese accionado a Hermione. La joven no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento automáticamente y mirar hacia el fondo del aula. Y allí lo vio. Aun estaba algo pálido, y con sendos moretones por su atractivo rostro. Pero el no le devolvió la mirada. Ella habría jurado que al voltear él la había estado mirando, pero no lo supo a ciencia cierta, porque el joven ahora miraba un punto en su carpeta realmente interesante.

- Esto ya es el colmo de la arrogancia y la pedantería, Srta. Granger. Aún no formulo pregunta alguna y usted ya brincó de su asiento dispuesta a responderme – habló con un dejo de maldad en la frase. ¿Desea acaso, ganarse el galardón a la mejor sabelotodo?-

Hermione se sentó avergonzada tratando de no prestar atención al coro de risas que había provocado. Y aunque quiso y lo intentó, no pudo recordar hacia el final de la clase, todo lo que había hablado su profesor. Sólo estaba pendiente de la frase "pueden retirarse" para correr hacia Draco y hablar con él. Iba a terminar sin saber de que había tratado la clase y con un dolor de cuello espectacular debido a que cada 5 minutos volteaba para mirar al fondo del aula.

Para cuando escuchó la bendita frase, vio horrorizada que Draco ya estaba a punto de salir del aula. Sin perder un minuto de tiempo, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se disponía a salir detrás del chico, cuando una voz fría retumbó en el aula.

- Srta. Granger, acérquese a mi mesa, ahora. –

Hermione vio horrorizada como Draco se alejaba por el pasillo y aunque estuvo tentada de ir corriendo tras de él en ese instante, se contuvo y avanzó hacia Snape con una mirada de odio mal disimulada.

- No se qué problemas, ni me interesa saberlo, tenga usted en su patética vida, pero le sugiero que ponga atención a mi clase. De lo contrario me veré en el placer de reprobarla¿me entendió, Srta. Granger? – gruñó Snape mientras levantaba la mano y hacía un ademán para que saliera.

Hermione solo atinó a asentir y salió corriendo del aula.

…….

- Hey Hermione a don--- - intentó hablarle Harry, pero la joven pasó por entre sus dos amigos tan velozmente que estuvo a punto de tirar a Ron al piso.

- Seguro que va detrás de Malfoy – gruñó Ron fastidiado. – Será mejor que vayamos detrás de ella y evitar que vaya a rogarle a el imb… ejem.. a Malfoy.- continuó apretando lo dientes.

- Espera Ron – lo detuvo Harry, al ver el movimiento de avance de su amigo. – Hermione no le hará gracia que nos metamos en sus asuntos –

- Pero si somos amigos o no Harry? – preguntó con malicia Ron – Acaso no es de amigos cuidarnos el pellejo eh?

- Bueno, no creo que Malfoy le eche una maldición o algo por el estilo. Creo que aunque a mi tampoco me agrade, debemos dejarle el espacio para que hablen. Y vaya que Draco le debe una explicación…. –

- Esta bien, le daré 20 minutos y luego iremos a buscarla, no quiero que tu "Draco" vaya a molestarla.

- Ok. Pero no es "mi Draco" Ron… te lo he repetido ya cien veces.. – respondió algo irritado el joven buscador.

…………………….

Se paró en una esquina del pasadizo a tomar aire. Llegaba agitada a la biblioteca. Le dolía el flato de tanto correr. Había muchos estudiantes en ese instante, silenciosos, ensimismados, leyendo y alguno que otro conversando en voz baja, para que Madame Pince no los escuchara y los echara por perturbar el silencio. Entró sigilosamente y escrutó el amplio espacio rápidamente con la mirada. Avanzó hacia la parte posterior del recinto para mirar con más detenimiento la sección prohibida con sigilo, pero no divisó a Draco. Se sentó en una silla solitaria dándose por vencida, había buscado en todos los lugares posibles. Se sintió derrotada y ocultó la cabeza castaña en sus antebrazos. Permaneció por unos minutos así, levantándose de cuando en cuando para observar si Draco llegaba. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Hermione solo atinó a esconder la cabeza y dejar de pensar. Pero cuando por última vez se paró en puntillas para darle una fugaz revisión antes de irse, pudo verlo. Había abierto la puerta de la biblioteca y se disponía a entrar. Avanzó y llegó hacia una mesa desocupada. Jaló una silla y se sentó como si estuviese cansado. Aspiró hondo y empezó a sacar plumas y pergaminos, tinteros y cuadernos.

Por una fracción de segundo Hermione se paralizó. No reaccionaba. No sabía que hacer. ¿Debía acercársele¿Debía esperar que él lo hiciera¿Qué debía hacer?

Seguía pensando, cuando vio como la cabeza del rubio se levantaba lentamente e iba observando toda la biblioteca, contuvo la respiración cuando su propia mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con los penetrantes ojos color plata. Pero sólo fue un segundo. Draco había bajado la mirada rápidamente, como asustado.

La castaña quiso pensar que Draco no la había visto. Seguro que miró tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Obviamente debía resolver algo imprevisto…. Aquella era la respuesta lógica, porque de otra modo¿cómo explicar que justo en ese instante el muchacho estuviese guardando sus cosas de manera apresurada, torpe, como si estuviese presuroso por salir?

Vio horrorizada como el joven Slytherin cargaba todo con prisa dentro de su mochila verde y se levantaba de su asiento presuroso. Tenía que alcanzarlo, debía hablar con él. Se le hizo claro lo que deseaba en ese momento. Quería que le explicase el porqué de su comportamiento, porqué se rehusaba a verla o a hablarle. Quería también, aunque no lo pensara abiertamente, abrazarlo y sentir sus labios en los suyos, deseaba sentir la presión de sus fuertes manos en su cintura o enredándose en su cabello castaño, anhelaba embriagarse en su aroma varonil.

Por un momento cerró los ojos para evocar aquellas caricias que se le antojaban ya muy lejanas, cuando el sentido común le advirtió que lo perdería si no hacia algo de inmediato. Pero Hermione no estaba segura de cómo llamar la atención del rubio, sin que medio Hogwarts se diera cuenta, tampoco era el caso de gritarle y que todos se enteraran. Tenía que hacer algo para distraer la atención de todos y acercarse a Draco sin miradas indiscretas. Y tenía menos de 15 segundos para hacerlo, porque el rubio, ya estaba por saliendo de la biblioteca y lo perdería.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que gente se vería mortificada por lo que haría pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó. Giro sus cabellos castaños hacia ambos lados de la habitación para asegurarse que nadie la observaba, con el mayor sigilo sacó su varita, la agitó haciendo un complicado giro y pronunció: OPUGGNO!

Y miles de pájaros frenéticos se lanzaron contra todo aquel ser viviente presente en la biblioteca. Se armó una batahola fenomenal. Algunos se escondían bajo las mesas tomando como escudos los libros prestados. Otros corrían frenéticos de un lado a otro evitando ser alcanzados, mientras lanzaban libros hacia los animales. Neville que se encontraba en una silla apartada, estaba casi calvo gracias a una bandada de aves amarillas que se encarnizaban con sus cabellos marrones. Madame Pince gritaba frenética, no por que los alumnos eran atacados, ni por el alboroto; gritaba por lo que los alumnos le hacían a los libros.

Era su oportunidad, la gente estaba distraída. Nadie le prestaba atención. O al menos es lo que ella pensaba. Porque desde una esquina y cubierta por un gran compendio de Hechizos para la belleza corporal, se ocultaban un par de ojos negros cuyo brillo maligno siguió a la castaña hasta que salió presurosa de la biblioteca.

- Draco! Espera! – gritaba un Hermione al ver que Draco se alejaba para bajar por las escaleras. Corría rápidamente y dejó caer su mochila, donde se encontraba su varita, para ganar velocidad. – Espera! –

Draco se detuvo en seco. No podía seguir aparentando que no la veía o escuchaba. No era un cobarde y no lo sería tampoco ahora. Pero aquel enfrentamiento lo hizo estremecerse. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la escalera del vestíbulo y giró lentamente hacia donde procedía aquella linda voz.

- Draco… acaso.. acaso no me escuchabas? – preguntó tímidamente la chica, ya situada frente a él, con su cabello revoloteado y las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio.

- Por Merlín, porqué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente bella, No me facilita las cosas… - pensó el rubio mientras la recorría con los ojos y se detenía en aquellos lindos labios que estaban entreabiertos tratando de ganar aire para su dueña.

- Draco que .. que te sucede… yo pensé que .. después de lo ocurrido el otro día en el campo de Quidditch .. tú.. tú me buscarías… y …. –

- Herm – apenas movió los labios, como si le costará incluso hacer eso. – Yo lo siento..pero creo que… no debemos vernos …más – y casi le falló la voz al decir esto.

- Pe pero.. Draco.. yo creí… yo..- trababa de articular algo coherente pero no le salía nada

- Herm…es mejor así, nadie saldrá lastimado…. –

- Pero yo.. yo… te necesito – dijo casi en un susurro.

Draco estaba a punto de flaquear. Hizo un pequeño ademán involuntario para abrazarla, pero se contuvo. No era justo para Hermione que la hicieran sufrir. El la había tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo y estaba tan arrepentido que no deseaba hacerla sufrir más. Y si seguía con ella, los Slytherins, sus amigos y todos la señalarían por su culpa. Por estar con alguien como él. Y ella no se merecía eso. Así que se contuvo y trató de que su voz sonara firme.

- Por favor Hermione… dejémoslo así. Continúa tu vida…. Que yo seguiré con la mía….- Se volteó y avanzó hacia la escalera.

Hermione se quedo helada. La estaba rechazando. La estaba dejando. Y sin razón aparente. ¿Qué haría¿Qué debía hacer?.

Lo decidió en un segundo. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Avanzó unos pasos y habló fuerte.

- Draco detente… por favor… Draco… POR FAVOR!

El joven hizo un pequeña pausa en su caminar y Hermione casi sonríe victoriosa, pero la sonrisa duro poco en su juvenil rostro. Porque Draco continuó avanzando hacia el otro extremo del pasadizo.

Hermione quería llorar, se sentía humillada. Tenía los brazos laxos al lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza fija en la espalda del rubio. Apretó los puños y trató de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Algunos alumnos que lograron salir de la biblioteca y que estaban en el pasillo la veían asombrados. Hermione Granger hablándole a Draco Malfoy y lo más sorprendente aún, rogándole. No entendían lo que sucedía. Quien sabe se tratase de alguna broma. Y comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja y se iban aglomerando a su alrededor.

- ¡Que te pasa Granger, acaso estas rogándole a un chico que te haga caso…?... Que patética había sido, suplicando para que te den cariño….. – pronunciaba fuerte y claramente una cizañosa Pansy, que había estado oculta detrás de una columna, espiando la conversación de la castaña y que ahora se reía y celebraba lo que había pasado. – No te das cuenta, de que Draco ya se dio cuenta que no vales ni 5 knuts eh, Acaso no eres la sabelotodo, no sabes que ya se cansó de ti y te bota como una zapatilla vieja?

Algunos alumnos reían tímidamente, la mayoría, aun a pesar de no entender de qué se trataba el asunto, sabían que Pansy estaba siendo muy hiriente, se estaba pasando de la raya…..

- Porque no dejas de humillarte y dejas de andar llorando para que te hagan caso. Entiende de una vez que Draco es mucho hombre para ti. Tú no eres más que una pobre chiquilla estúpida que pensó que algún hombre se fijaría en ti. O es que no te has visto en un espejo, con esa cara de niña genio y esa cabellera que parece el nido de unos bichejos. Crees que podrías siquiera compararte conmigo, mira mi hermoso cabello mis ojos, mi figura, No me llegas ni a los talones, y por eso es que Draco te engañó y jugó contigo. No fuiste nada más que una distracción de media tarde para él…-

- Control Hermione, control - Y a pesar de que Hermione, durante todo el discurso de Pansy, estuvo murmurando aquel mantra para seguir impasible, algo dentro de ella empezaba a incendiarse. Un calor extraño recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¡ Sólo eres una estúpida Sangre Sucia echa a un lado como un traste viejo, Draco nunca se interes…–

PLAFFFFF!

PLAFFF , PLAFFF, PLAFFFF!

Los alumnos que vieron aquello contaron a los demás como la cabeza de Pansy iba de un lado a otro sin control, producto de las sonoras bofetadas que Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor estaba aplicándole sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Ella se había lanzado sobre una sorprendida Slytherin que no pudo contener la embestida de la castaña y habían caído ambas al piso. Hermione se había situado encima de la morena y mientras sus ojos irradiaban chispas de cólera, sus manos descargaban toda la furia contenida sobre el rostro de la otra joven.

Pansy había reaccionado muy tarde, cuando Hermione ya llevaba en su haber, 6 bofetadas, pero logró empujar a la castaña hacia atrás y asió los cabellos castaños de la joven y tiró de ellos.

Hermione, era una persona serena, pero ya había llegado a su límite. El vaso se había derramado y ahora le importaba poco, su cargo como prefecta, su reputación o los puntos de su casa. Sólo quería hacer polvo a aquella chica. Así que, aún con el dolor causado por el tirón de su cabellera, descargó su puño cerrado, como tantas veces había visto pelear a sus amigos, sobre el rostro de Pansy.

Esta gritó y un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su mentón. Pero Pansy no dejaría las cosas así, era mucho lo que consideraba le había malogrado la sangre sucia, para quedarse tranquila. Así que arremetió contra ella, creyendo que con su furia, asustaría a la castaña.

Nada más alejado de la verdad. Hermione furiosa por todo lo ocurrido y por lo pasado, contraatacó. Ambas chicas estaban ahora en el suelo, rodando, dando y recibiendo golpes. Parecía una pelea de la WWE. Los alumnos habían echo un círculo y estaban dando vivas a sus respectivas luchadoras. Lavander y Parvati gritaban alentando a Hermione, mientras que un alumno de 4to recogía galeones haciendo apuestas sobre la ganadora. Y aunque parecían las dos claramente magulladas, una de ellas tenía los ojos amoratados y casi cerrados producto de la hinchazón, el labio inferior roto y sangrante, la blusa con tres botones menos, dejando ver su brassier negro, la falda al revés y el cabello como de muñeca vieja. Se vislumbraba desde ya una vencedora.

Harry y Ron, llegaron al rellano de la escalera y no daban crédito a sus ojos. Alzaron la vista y vieron a Hermione convertida en una gata fiera. Daba miedo verla. No tenía magulladuras visibles, sólo tenía rota la manga de la blusa y una rasgadura en la falda. Pero irradiaba una fuerza sobrecogedora. Se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos hasta que recuperaron el sentido común y se lanzaron hacia la escalera para separar a su amiga. Pero no se percataron que con la pelea, las dos jóvenes habían ido avanzando a través del pasadizo hacia la escalera y como en cámara lenta, observaron aterrorizados como aquel revoltijo de piernas y brazos se les echaba encima. Los cuatro cayeron rodando por la escalera dando tumbos hasta llegar al suelo del vestíbulo.

Los alumnos ya iban a bajar a mirar y a continuar con las apuestas, cuando escucharon la voz de la profesora MacGonagall y todos salieron disparados hacia diferentes direcciones. Los tacos de la jefa de Gryffindor ya se escuchaban muy cerca de los cuatro para poder escabullirse.

Pansy estaba tirada sobre su abdomen, literalmente besando el piso, Ron y Harry ya se habían levantado, uno sobándose la cabeza en el lugar donde ésta rebotó contra los escalones y el otro trataba de acomodarse la túnica y reparar sus lentes que se habían roto en la caída.

- Sr. Potter. ¿Qué significa este escándalo!.. Srta. Parkinson que hace Ud en el piso. Sr. Weasley….ummm. Sr. Potter estoy esperando una explicación – habló muy seria la profesora, al llegar y divisar a Harry y a Ron parados uno junto al otro y a Pansy que seguía en el piso tratando de acomodarse la falda que se le había subido hasta la cintura dejando a la vista sus blancas piernas. – Por amor de Dios Srta. Parkinson por favor cúbrase! – continuaba mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

- No se les ocurra moverse… dijo en un susurro una vocecita detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se pusieron de escudo para Hermione. Harry sintió como su varita se deslizaba del bolsillo de su pantalón suavemente y la voz de su amiga que murmuraba un hechizo. Acto seguido volvió a sentir el peso de su varita en el bolsillo.

- ¿Quién está detrás suyo Sr. Potter? – inquirió molesta la profesora MacGonagall

- ¡ Es ella ! – gritó furiosa Pansy - profesora. Es Hermione Granger.. ella me atacó, se avalanzó sobre mí y se volvió una loca .. mire como me dejó. Castíguela!

- Srta. Granger es Ud? – volvió a preguntar la profesora, a la vez que trataba de asomarse por entre los dos muchachos.

Y lo hizo. Y encontró a Hermione de rodillas, atando el cordón de sus zapatos, con la mayor cara de ingenuidad posible. La joven se irguió. Se encontraba, sorprendentemente, para Harry y Ron, ni desordenada, ni enmarañada, ni con signos aparentes de una lucha, más bien con la blusa correctamente planchada e intacta, con la falda con pliegues perfectos y su cabello peinado y atado con una cinta.

- Lo siento profesora MacGonagall, no la había escuchado. Estaba atándome un cordón del zapato que se me desató producto de la caída. – dijo la joven Gryffindor, con absoluta calma y con una sonrisa franca y dulce en el rostro que habría sido la envidia de un ángel.

La profesora miraba a Hermione de hito en hito y volvía el rostro hacia una Pansy que gritaba y daba saltos de furia en su sitio señalándola con dedo acusador. – Espero que pueda explicarme lo ocurrido aquí, Srta. Granger – le preguntó con un gesto de confusión en la cara.

- Por supuesto profesora MacGonagall. Nosotros nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca cuando algo nos cayó encima y nos tiró escaleras abajo.-

- ¡Es mentira! Ella me atacó. Luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, Mire como he quedado profesora!

- Srta. Parkinson, le sugiero que baje la voz si no quiere que su castigo aumente… - le espetó ceñuda la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Pe pe ro profesora… es verdad lo que yo le digo….,

Harry y Ron miraban azorados. No querían meter a Hermione en problemas, pero tampoco querían que los metieran a ellos en problemas por mentirle a una profesora. No sabían que responder si los interrogaban. Además Ron ya estaba casi sin palabras de sólo recordar la visión de Pansy y su falda….

- Srta. Parkinson, pretende que le crea que tuvo un altercado físico con la Srta. Granger, cuando usted esta… - y levantó los pequeños anteojos cuadrados sobre su nariz para observarla mejor – completamente desaliñada…-

- Seguro la muy zor…. La muy astuta – corrigió rápidamente Pansy cuando vio la cara contraída de la profesora- seguro tomó su varita y se hizo un hechizo para arreglarse, y por eso se encuentra así, créame profesora, le digo la verdad..- casi suplicaba indignada la joven.

- Y bien señorita Granger.. que es lo que tiene que decir a eso – volvió a interrogarla.

- Profesora MacGonagall, voy a ser completamente sincera con Ud. – ya se tiró al vació, pensó Harry – Como Ud sabe, nunca me he metido en líos, salvo aquella lejana ocasión del troll, de la que aprendí mi lección, y he sido una alumna modelo desde entonces. No me gusta mentir y no lo haré en esta oportunidad. Y es más pongo a mis amigos de testigos de que diré la verdad – tomó algo de aire, mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a los desconcertados rostros de Ron y Harry. – Profesora MacGonagall, yo no he realizado algún hechizo para arreglarme o borrar las huellas de alguna falta al colegio el día de hoy, ni con premeditación, ni con ventaja. Es la pura verdad, no conjuré nada, con mi varita, para arreglar mi aspecto-. Y continuó mirando a la profesora a los ojos con una mirada inescrutable.

- Miente, profesora, miente! – gritaba casi histérica la joven Slytherin.

- Se reafirma en lo que ha dicho, Srta. Granger? – repreguntó la profesora.

- Lo hago profesora, Yo no realicé hechizo alguno con mi varita. Y si me perdona… debo ir a recoger mis cosas, que se quedaron arriba de la escalera. Usted sabe, mis cuadernos, mis libros, mi varita, el tintero….. – hablaba tratando de alejarse de aquella incómoda situación la castaña.

- Un momento Srta. Granger – habló Minerva – Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, es cierto lo que dice su compañera? – giró de improvisó y se dirigió a los muchachos.

- Harry no sabía que responder, no quería delatar a Hermione, pero le daba miedo que la profesora les sacara la verdad de otra manera. Ya iba a responder, cuando su amiga, bajó los pocos escalones que había subido y habló precipitadamente.

- Harry respóndele a la profesora… Yo ni hice algún hechizo "… con mi varita" cierto – y trató de que su voz sonara levemente diferente cuando pronunció las tres ultimas palabras. Sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y tratando de dar la espalda disimuladamente a la profesora, para que no viera las señas que le hacía con los labios.

- Y por fin Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de aquel juego de palabras, y le aseguraron a la profesora que todo lo dicho por Hermione era cierto. Y callaron porque no querían arriesgarse a soltar alguna frase indebida.

- Profesora ELLOS MIENTEN! Ella me atacó, sin razón aparente, miré como me dejó los ojos, mire mi hermosa cabellera negra, esta echa un desastre- continuaba a punto de llorar de rabia – haga algo… HAGA ALGO! – gritaba histérica Pansy.

- Claro que voy a hacer algo, le espetó furiosa – En este momento acompáñeme a la enfermería y luego a la sala de profesores para aplicarle un castigo justo. Unas semanas lavando los baños del primer piso, harán que recuerde no levantar querellas injuriosas contra otros alumnos y menos contra alumnos modelos, incapaces de cometer las barbaridades que Ud pretende hacerme creer. –

- En cuanto a ustedes – y miro al trío de soslayo – será mejor que vayan a reunirse con el resto de los Gryffindors para la clase de Transformaciones.

Los chicos no esperaron que se lo dijeran dos veces, subieron rápidamente la escalera para tomar la mochila de Hermione y bajaron igual de veloz, para ver en el trayecto como la profesora se llevaba a una Pansy enfurruñada y echando chispas hacia la enfermería.

- Hermione…. – hablo Harry mirando a su amiga de una manera pícara – mentiste…

- Pues no es cierto Harry… yo nunca utilicé mi varita…. – hablo seria Hermione.

- Si pero.. no era del todo cierto lo del hechizo… - completó risueño Ron al recordar la imagen de Hermione convertida en una gata fiera encima de Pansy – además tuviste suerte que la profesora no hiciera la pregunta correcta…. –

- Bueno ya, no quiero volver a hablar del asunto…..

- Pero Hermione, que te sucedió…. Porque reaccionaste así, me dejaste asombrado – continuaba Ron – parecías la hermana gemela de gatúlela –

- Gatúbela, Ron- replicó Harry a punto de doblarse en dos a causa de la risa que le hizo imaginarse a Hermione en mallas negras.

- Dije que ya basta! – volvió a mirarlos tratando de parecer molesta, aunque una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo asomó en su rostro. Avanzaron hacia el aula de transformaciones para la siguiente clase, aún riéndose.

- Recuérdame invitarte un vaso con leche antes de dormir… – volvió al ataque Ron

- Oye Hermione… ya hablando en serio –y Harry miró a Ron, que hacía movimientos felinos con las manos – porqué te peleaste con Pansy, que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera?

- Digamos que…. A veces la gota colma el vaso.

- Pues en tu caso…. Debió ser una jarra tamaño industrial y no un vasito, no?...miaaauuu! – siguió insistiendo Ron.

Harry y Hermione avanzaron hacia el aula de transformaciones riéndose. Se sentaron animadamente. Hasta que Hermione volvió el rostro hacia la parte de atrás del salón y vio un asiento vacío. Y su rostro se ensombreció como la noche.

**

* * *

**

**Si les gusto el cap. ya saben dejen su review, con impresiones , sugerencias, elogios, criticas, claves de banco, cuenta corriente..jejjeejje XD Tírenme un zape! es q estoy sin almorzar y ya son las 4 de la tarde! **


	13. La decision de Hermione

**Hola! . Esta vez para que no me maten…. Este capitulo lo he subido en tiempo record.. espero lo disfruten. Es un poquitito subido de tono, así que tomen sus precauciones al leerlo.**

**Ya saben, agradecimientos eternos a todos los que me leen y los que se dan la molestia de enviar un review. Entre para ver los Stats de mi fic y casi me caigo para atrás!.**

**Son unos amores!**

**Besos en cantidad industrial para todos y disfruten este cap.**

**Gisella**

**P.D. Disclaimer : ……………………………….. personajes ----- Rowling………………. Imaginación - solo mía**.

Reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral en los pasillos del colegio. Eran casi la 1 de la mañana y Hermione deambulaba con lentitud por los pasadizos meditando lo ocurrido en días pasados. Desde la revelación de su mejor amigo Ron, hasta lo ocurrido con la joven de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.

- Quien diría que me convertiría en una persona que no reconozco – pensó la castaña mientras continuaba avanzando, sujeta en su mano un pequeño bolso deportivo. – Primero tengo una relación, si la puedo llamar así – bufó - con alguien supuestamente indeseable, me convierto en una mujer con la estima por los suelos, a punto de suplicar que no la dejen y por último me transformo en una maquina asesina, sin control de sus reacciones.

Sus pasos sonaban vacíos por aquellos corredores solitarios, sólo adornados con cuadros de magos y brujas antiguos y destacados. Tenía la varita levantada activa con un hechizo "Lumus" y con la otra mano sujetaba el bolso con sus cosas personales.

- No debería juzgarme ni estereotiparme tan duramente – aceptó a regañadientes – Por lo menos ya entendí que las cosas no pueden tomarse con fría lógica. No hay blancos ni negros absolutos. Todo esta lleno de matices. No soy mala ni tampoco soy una santa. Yo que siempre me creí mejor persona que muchas. Me doy cuenta que nos soy mejor ni peor que algunas o todas. Solo soy un ser humano. Solo soy una adolescente que se convirtió en mujer a punto de sufrimiento y desazón. Y ya nada puedo hacer para volver a mi vida cómoda de antes, sin preocupaciones existenciales, ni con el corazón intacto.

Continuaba su camino de manera inconciente. Había estado muy decaída por esos días. Ya no trató de buscar a Draco más. También tenía orgullo y no iba a estar llorando y suplicándole por los rincones. Era suficiente con los murmullos y risas que ocasionaba su sola presencia al pasar por entre los estudiantes. Aunque solo bastaba que ella levantara aún más la cabeza y los mirara con esa mezcla de frialdad y autoridad en el rostro para que las murmuraciones terminaran. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía, no podía arrancarse aquel dolor que le perforaba el alma y el cuerpo. Veía a Draco en algunos lugares, y se daba perfecta cuenta de que el rubio la evitaba. A veces sentía que él la miraba. Su cuerpo no podía engañarla, percibía la mirada de aquel joven en su cuerpo y este respondía de manera inverosímil y se turbaba. Pero cuando ella volteaba o trataba de encontrar aquellos ojos grises fijos en ella. Draco bajaba la mirada y se escabullía. Aquel era un tormento eterno.

Sus amigos habían sido de gran ayuda en esos momentos. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber confiado en ellos desde el principio. Desde lo ocurrido en la escalera, no la dejaban sola. Trataban de animarla lo más que podían. Se esmeraban en hacer sus deberes, cosa asombrosa en ellos, para que no tuviese motivos de amargarse, la acompañaban y le hacían bromas para conseguir una sonrisa. A pesar de que Harry había regresado con Ginny hacía un par de días, la joven castaña se dio cuenta de que su amigo, pasaba mas tiempo a su lado que con la propia Ginny, y eso hacía que se sintiera aún peor. Porque sabía que con nada en el mundo se le pasaría aquella zozobra en el alma… el único remedio era Draco.

- Hermione si quieres podemos hablar con él – le había dicho Harry, esa noche más temprano, cuando la encontraron con los ojos hinchados, recostada en el filo de los ventanales de la sala común.

- Puedo ir a buscarlo a su sala común Hermione… y obli… y pedirle que venga a disculparse – continúo Ron con gesto ceñudo.

- De verdad no necesito nada, muchachos. Solo deseo estar sola… - contestó Hermione después de un par de minutos de silencio.

- Hermione… realmente puedo ir a buscarlo si lo deseas. Incluso puedo tratarlo bien…., sólo dime que eso te haría sentirte mejor para hacerlo.

La joven le quedó mirando por unos instantes. Vio sus cabellos rojos con una especie de halo dorado, provocado por el fuego de la chimenea y su semblante sincero. Le conmovió aquel gesto. Pero ya nada podía hacerse al respecto. Aquella historia apenas iniciada con Draco había terminado y ella no quería seguir escarbando en eso. Solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en signo de negación y volvió a hundir su cabeza en las rodillas, abrazando aún más sus torneadas piernas, en un abrazo protector.

- Sabes, Hermione, - continuó Harry - se de algo que al menos te relajará y podrás dormir toda la noche. Me dijo Ginny – y aquí Ron lanzó una sonora tos – que no has dormido bien por varias noches. Te sentaría bien, despejaría tus ideas y de paso te dejaría perfumado todo el cuerpo… Eh que dices?

- De que hablas Harry? – la joven levantó la cabeza mirando a su amigo extrañada y curiosa.

- Pues del baño de prefectos! –

- Cierto Hermione…. Nunca lo hemos utilizado…. Desde que Harry corrió la noticia de que Myrtle La Llorona husmeaba por ahí, ningún prefecto se ha querido acercar desde entonces…Pero espera Harry, no creo que a Hermione le haga mucha gracia un fantasma revoloteando encima de la cabeza, no Hermione?.

- Pues claro que no Ron… - afirmó Hermione.

- Pero no te preocupes por eso. En el viejo libro del príncipe – ok. Ron, sin arcadas por favor - .. en el viejo libro de Pociones, había un hechizo para hacer infranqueable un lugar para fantasmas, espíritus o poltergeits. Es muy sencillo. Así podrás entrar en el agua fresca y perfumada con 20 esencias distintas. Es casi como una piscina pequeña. Puedes ir como a media noche para que nadie te encuentre e interrogue sobre tu destino. Vamos Hermione. Anímate. – Insistía Harry, arrastrándola casi literalmente de la mano para que se dirigiera a su habitación.

- Harry tiene razón, no hay nada como un buen baño, luego una taza de leche con vainilla y tu peluche preferido para descansar como un angelito…

- ……. ¿?...-

- ¿¿¿Quéeee?... No me miren así. Es lo que mi mamá suele decir. Hey, en serio – y el pelirrojo avanzaba detrás de Harry y Hermione, que a duras penas podían contener la risa. – Se los juró… ni siquiera me gusta la vainilla……!- continuaba rojo como un tomate mientras se acercaban a la escalera de sus habitaciones.

Hermione continuó su camino, con una sonrisa en los labios, al recordar aquella escena con Ron, cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al baño de prefectos. Introdujo la pesada llave en la ranura de la cerradura y giró. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Entró sigilosamente y encendió algunas lámparas con su varita. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero no echo llave nuevamente. Se había quedado con la boca abierta al observar con más claridad aquel lugar.

- Realmente es un bonito lugar – se dijo.

Se acercó animadamente hacia el borde de la pequeña piscina y empezó a girar los grifos que estaban a lo largo de todo el borde. Esencias aromáticas fueron llenando el ambiente con un agradable aroma. Sándalo, Vainilla, Canela, Pachulí y multitud de olores que se mezclaban si hacerse demasiado fuertes ni grotescos llenaban el ambiente con su fragancia a la par con el vapor agradable que se dispersaba en la habitación.

- ¡Quien está allí eh! – se escuchó una voz, algo familiar para Hermione, que salía directo de uno de los retretes ubicados en el fondo de la habitación.

Hermione pensó rápido. Debía invocar el hechizo para deshacerse de Myrtle. Ron tenía razón. Sería incómodo darse un baño con la sensación de alguien o algo espiándote. Así que tomó su varita y justo cuando La llorona salió de su cubículo, la joven levanto su varita, hizo una floritura complicada y la apuntó:

- Noli perturbare phanton !

Y Myrtle fue aspirada hacia fuera de la habitación, como una especie de globo desatado. Finalmente terminó flotando en el pasillo refunfuñando. Cuando quiso entrar nuevamente a través de las paredes, no lo pudo hacer… y se quedó flotando por el pasillo reventándose un grano y refunfuñando aún más.

Hermione se cierra los grifos y se dirige a un taburete aterciopelado donde se encuentra su maletín. Lo abre y saca una cinta para sujetarse el cabello. Había traído aquel bikini blanco que se puso aquel día lejano en el lago. Se turbó levemente cuando recordó la mirada de Draco en su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza como para evitar tales pensamientos y empezó a desnudarse lentamente. Se puso el pequeño bikini e ingresó al agua perfumada.

- Definitivamente, esto me hacía falta... – suspiró satisfecha. Recostó su cabeza sobre el borde y cerró los ojos complacida.

---------------------------------------

Draco no dormía por varios días. Parecía un fantasma rondando los pasillos del colegio por las noches. No le gustaba estar en su sala común porque después de su pelea con Blaise y Pansy el ambiente era demasiado pesado en ese lugar. Ya incluso se habían producido conatos de pelea entre ellos, pero el sentido común había primado y no corrió sangre.

Por ese motivo, el joven prefería no andar por el colegio en horas diurnas. Solo iba a las clases necesarias y luego volvía a su habitación hasta que sus compañeros regresaban de sus clases y el salía a buscar tranquilidad y quietud por la noches.

Deseaba un poco de relax y decidió tomar un baño. Y se dirigió al baño de prefectos. No le molestaba la presencia de Myrtle, porque ésta se había convertido en una compañera el año pasado cuando no tenía con quien conversar. Además con lo arrogante que aún era, no le molestaba que Myrtle lo mirara embelesada cuando tomaba un baño. Lo único que se cuidaba era de llevar el traje de baño y sobre todo ya puesto desde su habitación.

Ya estaba cerca cuando encontró a la Llorona volando por el pasillo. Se asombró de verla fuera. Ella nunca salía de los baños. Pero no tenia ganas de hablar, así que no hizo comentario y se dirigió hacia el baño.

- Hola Draco, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… te extrañe – recitó melosamente mientras volaba sobre la cabeza del rubio.

- Hola Myrtle, si es cierto, hace mucho que no vengo-

- Y justo ahora quieres darte un baño…. Porqué mejor no lo postergas para mañana en la noche.. Así podríamos pasar toda la noche conversando como antes... que te parece, hoy no es buena noche para ello. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el fantasma.

- ¿Porqué no es buena noche Myrtle... acaso te pasa algo? – inquirió el rubio.

- Es que hay alguien utilizando el baño en este momento… y no puedo entrar… creo que me lanzó un hechizo. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves mañana y así continuamos con nuestras gratísimas conversaciones? – observó con fingida sensualidad la joven fantasma.

Draco dio la vuelta y se disponía a regresar a su habitación. No tenía ganas de compartir el baño con otro prefecto. Prefería volver y dejar sus cosas y continuar con su paseo. Ya había avanzado un par de pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. Algo en su interior se agitaba nervioso y aunque le pareció una tontería al principio, igual preguntó

- Dime Myrtle, ¿Quién te lanzó ese hechizo repeledor, ¿Quién está en el baño de prefectos?

- Pues quien más…la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger.

------------------------------------

Draco sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la fuerza y rapidez con que latía desbocado. Hermione estaba allí. Estaba a escasos metros de distancia. Que horrible sensación. Quería entrar con todo su ser, pero algo lo retenía. No quería hacerla sufrir. No tenía derecho a dañarla más. Pero la extrañaba tanto. Necesitaba tanto su calor, sus besos.

- Maldición, Que hago? – Dudo breves instantes y finalmente, la constancia y firmeza que se había impuesto para no acercarse a la joven, la echó a la espalda y avanzo sigiloso hacia aquel baño.

Entro y la observó por unos minutos en silencio. Allí estaba con los ojos cerrados y con el semblante tranquilo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos fue más fuerte. Se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente, quedándose solo en bañador y se metió al agua con mucho cuidado. Avanzó suavemente hacia ella y le susurro:

- Hermione…

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Le parecía un sueño. Draco estaba frente a ella, avanzaba hacia ella, ya ha escasos centímetros la miraba anhelante. No pudo hacer nada, sólo atino a rodearlo con sus brazos y se pegó a él.

- Herm te extrañe tanto… no puedo estar sin ti

Aspiró hondo y la miró dulcemente, mientras tomaba posesión de aquella dulce boca que lo atormentaba. Sintió sus labios calientes y carnosos. Por fin los saboreaba de nuevo. Estaba tan feliz de estar con ella, de tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, que decidió no pensar en nada. Solo quería fundirse con ella.

- Draco… yo … yo – balbuceaba la joven.

- No digas nada Herm. Sólo bésame –

Y continuaron abrazados y demasiado juntos… demasiado. Draco empezó a sentir la excitación que el cuerpo de la chica le estaba causando. A pesar del agua, que actuaba como catalizador, aun percibía la suavidad de la piel de Hermione. Sentía sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos fundidos contra él. Y el deseo se estaba convirtiendo en intolerable. Si continuaba así, ya no podría detenerse.

El remordimiento, la culpa, la compasión, empezaron nuevamente a posesionarse del alma de Draco. Sabía que aquello no estaba del todo bien. No quería dañar a Hermione. Sabía muy bien, que los Slytherins nunca los dejarían en paz. También estaba seguro que sus amigos, Potter y la comadreja, jamás le perdonarían que se metiera con él. La misma sociedad se encargaría de separarlos, además estaba jugando con fuego, la joven le atraía demasiado y no sabía hasta cuando podría resistirse para no hacerla suya…. Miles y miles de razones. Debía ser fuerte, no quería que sufriera… debía dejarla, ya, ahora. Antes de no poder detenerse.

Y se separó de ella intempestivamente. Deshizo su abrazó y la miro a los ojos sorprendidos.

- Escúchame Hermione, quiero que sepas antes que nada, que me importas mucho. Creo que me importas mucho más de lo que quiero aceptar. No deseo hacerte daño, no quiero lastimarte ni que otros te lastimen por mi culpa. Si sigues conmigo, no sería fácil, te lo aseguro. Yo se lo que es ser un paria, un apestado. Todo el mundo creyó que había matado a Dumbledore. Además nos estamos… involucrando demasiado… demasiado íntimo. No deseo forzarte… entiéndeme… por favor… - y terminó de separarse completamente de la chica. Se dio cuenta que cometió un error al entrar en esa habitación. Debía salir inmediatamente de allí, antes de que hiciera algo demasiado trascendental para Hermione…Y el no tenía ese derecho, no creía merecerlo- Giró y moviendo lentamente sus fuertes piernas, empezó a salir del agua.

Hermione lo miraba estupefacta. Lo vio salir del agua, subiendo por la escalinata del borde la piscina. Estaba paralizada físicamente. Pero su mente y su corazón no. Miles y miles de pensamientos y sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho. Debía hacer algo. Y reaccionó al fin. Tomó una decisión.

Avanzó presurosa hacia la escalera y subió rápidamente. Tenía frente a ella la espalda desnuda de Draco que avanzaba hacia sus pertenencias para vestirse. Hermione se acercó decidida, lo abrazó fuertemente, pegando su juvenil cuerpo al del muchacho y apoyó su mejilla contra la recia piel de la espalda de Draco.

- Draco…. Me..quieres..?

- Herm….por favor……

- Dime –hablo firme, casi como una orden- respóndeme.

Draco nunca había puesto etiquetas ni nombres a lo que sentía por Hermione. Nunca había querido darle un nombre específico a aquel sentimiento por la importancia que suponía. Pero no podía seguir auto engañándose, ni a la joven. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Tomó aire y con el dolor de la separación inminente hablo:

- No solo te quiero…..yo …yo te amo Hermione Granger.

Y ante aquella revelación, ante aquella muestra de sus sentimientos hacia alguien. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Pero se quedó quieto y disfrutando a pesar de todo de aquel abrazo consolador. No quería irse, aunque sabía que debía…… y por eso trató de avanzar nuevamente.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, le tamborileaba con alegría dentro del pecho. No estaba todo perdido. No la dejaba por falta de cariño…. La quería dejar por exceso de cariño, por fin lo entendió, por fin comprendió su extraño comportamiento… No pudo evitar emitir una pequeña carcajada de felicidad. Draco se soltó de su abrazo extrañado. La miró como si temiera por su salud mental. El estaba sufriendo horrores y ella se divertía. Temió que algo malo le pasara…

- Ahora me vas a escuchar muy claramente, Draco Malfoy. Y le tomó de ambas manos, mirándolo frente a frente – Ya es suficiente. Ya basta de decidir que es lo mejor o lo más sano para mí. Por si no los sabes, soy una persona bastante capaz y madura para tomar decisiones por mi misma. Se lo que deseo y lo que no. Se a qué deseo enfrentarme y a lo que no. Se que tu intención es protegerme… pero alejándome no remedias el problema…. Lo agravas! . Entiéndeme. Yo quiero estar contigo. Yo deseo estar a tu lado. No me importa lo que piensen los demás ni lo que hagan ni lo que traten de hacer. Si estamos juntos podremos salir adelante. Juntos, Draco, no separados. Juntos podemos superar todo….. si realmente me ...amas, lucha conmigo por este amor….porque yo…yo también … te amo- Y lo miró a los ojos anhelante, esperando una respuesta.

- Pero Hermione…. Tengo miedo de que…….-

- Yo también tengo miedo – le cortó la castaña – No digo que vaya a ser fácil. Pero si estamos juntos podríamos sobrevivir…-

- No lo sé…….-

- Acaso el arrogante Slytherin va a dejar que un grupo de personas lo hagan infeliz, sin hacer nada al respecto - lo miro ceñuda.

- Eres insufrible sabes…..

- Eso te molesta?...

- No –dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla, rendido ante las palabras de la joven- eso me gusto siempre de ti.

- Mentiroso

- Sabelotodo

- Engreído

- Terca

- Creído

Y continuaron, hasta que Draco quedo hipnotizado por aquellos labios. Y volvió a perderse en ellos. Tomó con una mano, a Hermione por la cintura y la otra la pasó delicadamente sobre la nuca y la acercó a él con urgencia. La chica emitió un suave gemido cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Draco. Las manos del joven recorrían su espalda trazando círculos imaginarios. Su pecho desnudo sobre su propio pecho y la dureza de sus muslos sobre los de ella. Era una sensación deliciosa. Y no quería detenerse…. Había tomado una decisión.

Draco volvió a apartarla suavemente. Era conciente de que si seguían con aquellos besos y caricias ya no podría detenerse. Y no quería aprovecharse de la muchacha.

- Draco…. No te detengas….

- Hermione… no debemos seguir…

- No te detengas por favor….

- No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas… por favor….detengámonos…

- Draco… -volvió a acercar su cuerpo casi desnudo hacia él- quiero pertenecerte…. En cuerpo y alma… yo te deseo, te amo, entiendes eso?

El la miró fijamente. No veía un deseo fugaz o una simple calentura del momento en aquellos ojos almendrados, veía un gran cariño, una gran pasión. Sabía que aquella declaración no era producto de las circunstancias, ni de las caricias. Esto iba más allá. Y se sintió tan abrumado por aquello que la joven pretendía obsequiarle, su ingenuidad, su pureza, su cariño. No pudo evitar estremecerse y que se le aguaran los ojos por la emoción. Ella lo miro tiernamente y limpió aquellas incipientes lágrimas, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo beso.

Sus besos fueron aumentando de profundidad. Las manos de Draco se perdían en el cuerpo de Hermione. La castaña enredaba sus frágiles manos en el cabello rubio y recorría su fuerte pecho, suspirando de placer. Por un momento Draco se separó de ella. Hermione lo miro asustada, pero la mirada profunda del joven la tranquilizó.

- Se que tu mereces mucho mas que esto y ten por seguro que algún día te lo compensaré.

Y agitó la varita apuntándola a su vez hacia el pequeño taburete aterciopelado. Hizo una floritura y pronunció un hechizo complicado. Aquella pequeña pieza de madera se elevó en el aire y descendió en una nube de vapor blanco. Se transformó en una elegante cama, con grandes doseles rojos y tules transparentes, sábanas de satén blancas como nubes y almohadas suaves como copos de algodón. Agitó nuevamente la varita hacia arriba y una lluvia de pequeñas flores de azucenas cayeron por doquier, perfumando el ambiente.

- Así podré asociar siempre tu perfume con este momento – le habló suavemente, mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la mano y la llevaba hacia la cama. La depositó suavemente y la besó sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando al fin pudo tomar aliento, habló decididamente. No quería estropear nada con ella, quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Herm, debo protegerme. Me comprendes?... yo no quiero embarazarte, al menos aún no. No creo que desees andar corriendo tras un diablillo de cabello platinado y de ojos como almendras cierto?...

Y Hermione rió y su corazón se enterneció ante aquella fugaz visión. Pero tenía razón. Ambos eran muy jóvenes para asumir una paternidad.

- Tu eres la mujer mas inteligente y brillante que conozco, se que tienes una exitosa carrera por delante. No quiero que la trunques por una responsabilidad futura – continuó sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en las mejillas, nariz y boca.

La castaña le sonrió dulcemente e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Le dio las gracias por recordarle que la decisión que ambos habían tomado los convertía en adultos responsables y no en un par de chiquillos exaltados que no se detienen a pensar en las consecuencias.

- Te amo por como eres ahora conmigo– habló en susurros la joven.

- Yo siempre te he amado…. Aunque nunca lo quise admitir. Antes te lastimaba, te hería, te ofendía siempre, porque sabía que inconscientemente que sentía algo por ti, pero no lo aceptaba. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablarte, aunque fuese ofendiéndote, no quería que me ignoraras…. Suena estúpido no?. La única manera de acercarme a ti era lastimándote. Fui un idiota. Recuerdo que le hablaba mucho a mi padre de ti, a mis amigos de Slytherin, a todos. No cesaba de hablar de ti. Y creyendo que lo hacía por que eras sang….. . Perdóname Herm, he sido un imbécil….

- Si lo fuiste…. Pero ahora no lo eres. Yo ahora te amo….

Eso era más de lo que Draco hubiese deseado en el mundo. Aquel ser tan bello y hermoso lo amaba. Aquella joven, inteligente, graciosa, sensual, hermosa había decidido darle su cariño a él. Pudo escoger a cualquiera y lo escogió a él, a pesar de su pasado y sus errores.

- Eres lo más importante en mi vida Herm. Te amo como nunca amé ni podré amar a alguien jamás. Eres mi vida. Perdóname una vez más si te hice sufrir alguna vez. Te juro que emplearé toda mi vida para hacerte feliz. Yo voy a cuidarte siempre mi amor…

Hermione sintió tanta ternura y amor por Draco en ese instante. Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. Amaba y era amada. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por su rostro. Se lanzó a sus brazos. El la abrazó tiernamente y se perdió en sus labios. Sus manos recorrían con avidez el cuerpo de la chica, tiernamente, con ansía. Tocaban zonas nunca exploradas por nadie. Draco besaba su cuello con besos cortos. Descendía suavemente con dirección al pecho de la chica. Con suavidad pero con decisión hizo a un lado aquel pedazo de bikini y lo arrojó lejos. Miró extasiado aquellos senos redondos y los pezones sonrosados que se endurecieron solo por aquella mirada. Los tomo entres sus manos y los succionó con pasión.

Hermione suspiraba de placer. Se sujetaba de los cabellos rubios y le daba pequeños besos en la frente y en los ojos. Pero aquí no terminaba la exquisita tortura. Draco continuó su descenso, y ahora había llegado al vientre de la joven. Con dedos temblorosos desató aquellas pequeñas cintas del bikini y liberó a Hermione de aquella prenda. Por unos segundos, se quedó como hechizado. Su mirada no podía dejar de observar aquel vientre hermoso. Pero inmediatamente sus manos cobraron vida y exploraron las caderas de la muchacha, sus muslos, su bajo vientre. Sintió como se tensó el cuero de Hermione por aquellas caricias.

- Confía en mi pequeña… no te lastimaré…

- Yo lo sé Draco… confió en ti…

Y solo atinó a arquear la espalda cuando sintió los labios anhelantes en el mismo centro de su feminidad. Sentía que se perdía en sus sensaciones. Se aferró con desesperación a la cabeza de Draco. Acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado tanto placer y amor juntos. Draco sabía hacerlo deliciosamente bien, y aunque una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, se dijo a si misma que no le importaba como había logrado aprender todo eso, al fin y al cabo ahora solo era de ella y de nadie mas.

Draco sintió que Hermione se tensaba y paró. Quería que la joven estuviera así para lo que venía. Se irguió y suavemente se colocó sobre ella. Hermione instintivamente al sentir la presión, separó sus formados muslos, dispuesta al fin, a ser la mujer de la persona que tanto amaba.

- Bésame Herm – le ordenó Draco con una voz profunda.

Y empezó lentamente pero tratando de controlar su fuerza, a moverse encima de ella. Sus caderas pronto se acompasaron y los movimientos se hicieron deliciosos. Hermione sentía la dura virilidad de Draco pugnado por entrar en ella. Lo abrazó fuertemente ante la inminencia de aquel acto sublime. Draco al instante la abrazó fuertemente y pegó su boca a su oído susurrando.

- Te amo mi amor… - Y sin mas preámbulos la hizo su mujer.

Hermione sintió un pequeño dolor punzante, pero desapareció conforme su deseo aumentaba. Aquel movimiento alternado del joven la excitaba a sobremanera. En aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos jóvenes y las palabras de amor que se brindaban. Draco sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione volvía a tensarse y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, para que pudiesen disfrutar juntos de la culminación de su entrega.

Hermione arqueo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sujetarse de la espalda de Draco con desesperación, cuando sintió que algo en su cuerpo explotaba de placer. Draco pronunció el nombre de Hermione como un gemido ronco, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por la sensación que lo abrasaba. Ambos jóvenes casi desfallecientes se miraron uno al otro sin dejar de besarse y de prometerse amor eterno.

Durmieron juntos un par de horas, para nuevamente levantarse y prodigarse nuevamente su amor. Pero cuando faltaban escasos minutos para que amaneciera. Fueron concientes de donde estaban.

- Herm – decía sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla – te amo muchísimo. Pero creo que eso no te salvará de un castigo ni a mí de la expulsión si nos encuentran aquí… y sobre todo así…. – y sonrió mientras la besaba nuevamente.

- Pues si sigues besándome igual…. Nunca me iré de aquí…

- Vamos pequeña… debemos irnos.

- Pero… nos volveremos a ver… no?... –preguntó un poco temerosa.

- Tu crees que podría permanecer lejos de la mujer que amo…. – le contestó tratando de parecer ofendido – además…. Después de lo de hoy.. no podría vivir sin tus caricias….- y la miró con picardía en los ojos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- volvió a la carga Hermione, haciendo un falso puchero – Pero prométeme que no pasará nada esta vez y que me buscarás.

- Te doy mi palabra… y mi corazón que no nos separaremos, pequeña.

Y se vistieron entre besos y caricias. Abrieron la puerta del baño con sigilo y salieron tomados de la mano.

- Bueno desde aquí será mejor que cada uno vaya solo – habló Hermione, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasadizo- No debemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean saliendo de una habitación, a los dos solos y a medianoche, pueden pensar….

- ….Lo correcto – la interrumpió de pronto, regalándole una mirada traviesa y un palmazo descarado en las redondeadas nalgas.

Se despidieron con un último beso y avanzaron cada uno en direcciones distintas, pero con un mismo sentimiento de dicha y felicidad.

Y todo hubiese sido así, de no ser por unos ojos negros profundos que observaron toda aquella despedida.

----------------------------------------------------

**Ojalá les haya gustado este cap. No lo quise hacer muy muy explícito, porque este no es un lemmon (aunque tenga algunas cosillas) Me fui mas por la parte sentimental…. **

**Y ya saben… sean personas responsables, y tomen conciencia de sus actos. Siempre protéjanse!**

**Un super beso y envíenme sus sugerencias y comentarios. **

**Gise**.


	14. Hogsmade

**Hi! Como andan!. Bueno aqui un capitulo algo corto, (en comparación a los últimos pero no tan peque como los primeros..) Espero les guste, lo tenía escrito ya hace dos semanas e incialmente la idea del cap es mas largo, pero como no dispongo de mucho iempo para avanzar... preferí subir aunque sea la mitad para que ya está escrita para que no me linchen jejejeje. Ojalá pueda terminar pronto la continuación porque es bien... bien... snif snif... **

**Bueno muchos cyber kisses a todos y gracias por sus reviews y sus mails. I love you!**

**Gise**

* * *

Draco llega a su sala común completamente feliz. Incluso está tarareando una canción sin proponérselo. Da la contraseña e ingresa al amplio salón. No hay nadie porque aún es muy temprano. Decide irse directo a su cama a descansar – literalmente estoy muerto – pensó alegremente, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Abrió la gran puerta de madera tallada y la cerró con vehemencia. Se dirigió directo a su cama y se tiró, como en una piscina. Miraba al cielo raso de su habitación dubitativo. Pasó ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza, en la actitud clásica de los pensadores.

- Hoy hay visita a Hogsmade… - recordó y se le iluminó el rostro – puedo invitar a Hermione a caminar…. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda hacer las pases con Potter y la comadreja……

Fuera de la habitación, la persona dueña de aquel par de ojos negros, llenos de odio, planeaban su venganza.

- No se saldrán con la suya…. – musitó mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia otras habitaciones de la sala común.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione regresó feliz a su dormitorio. Aun cuando la dama gorda le haya sermoneado por llegar a esas horas de la madrugada. Se acostó dichosa en su cama, aunque algo asustada. Es un gran paso el que ha dado. Es un hecho que no olvidará nunca.

- Draco me ama….. – suspiró inconscientemente mientras este pensamiento reconfortante inundaba su ser. – y fui su mujer – y ante esta serie de pensamientos no puede evitar estremecerse de felicidad. – Quisiera poder gritarlo al mundo….. pero aún no estoy taann loca – y esboza una sonrisa pícara.

Tantos acontecimientos juntos y aquel delicioso ejercicio habrían obrado un efecto relajante en Hermione que no podía evitar los enormes bostezos y el creciente cansancio que su cuerpo demostraba. Así que, aún a pesar de que faltaba apenas 1 hora para que se levantaran, ya que hoy había excursión a Hogsmade, decidió que su mente…. Y sobre todo su cuerpo, merecían un reparador descanso.

Minutos después……

- Vamos Hermione, levántate! – gritaba Ginny, quien estaba subida encima de la cama de la joven prefecta y la aporreaba con una de sus almohadas. – Vamos dormilona…. Que hoy es sábado y hay excursión a Hogsmade !., y esta vez, no aceptaré un no por respuesta!-

- Déjame descansar Ginny… por favor me lo merezco….. – contestaba entre bostezos la castaña.

- Ni hablar Hermione! Tú vas a venir con los chicos y yo. Y no aceptaremos excusas. Ya bastante te has deprimido estos últimos días para que encima te quedes aquí, rumiando tus penas. Así que – y jalaba las sábanas y las aventaba lejos – vas a ponerte un lindo traje – le quitaba la almohada de la cabeza – te vas a maquillar…. aunque sea algo – la jalaba de las manos para levantarla – y vamos al gran comedor a tomar un jugoso desayuno para irnos a Hogsmade¿Me entendió Srta. Granger?

- Auch! Gritó Hermione cuando Ginny intentó levantarla.- Espera por favor! - volvió a suplicar la castaña.- Me duele el cuerpo….

-¿ No estarás enferma? – preguntó preocupada su amiga.

- Noo… no lo creo… sólo que tengo mucho sueño, me desvelé anoche y me duele el cuerpo como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio pero……. – y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se llevó las dos manos a la boca y no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran por el recuerdo de lo vivido.

Ginny la miraba suspicazmente. La vio ponerse colorada, bajar la mirada, perderse en sus pensamientos y esbozar una sonrisa culpable. La pelirroja no era ninguna inocentona y, aunque no adivinó la magnitud de los hechos, sospechó que algo importante había acontecido a su mejor amiga.

- Hermione…. Estas bien? – preguntó con mucho cuidado.

- Ehhh yo yoo… siii –

- Hermi – y la tomó de la mano, como tantas otras veces.- Sabes que soy tu amiga, y si deseas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Ok?. Y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su mejor amiga. No quería forzarla a que le cuente sus cosas. Por eso avanzó hacia la salida del cuarto.

- Espera ! - Gritó la castaña de pronto. – En realidad si hay algo que me sucede. Y la verdad.. es algo muy íntimo y … pues…. Me da mucha vergüenza contarlo.

- Entonces no lo hagas amiga. No te preocupes – la pelirroja la miró con cariño – cuando desees me lo contarás y si no, pues no importa, no te sientas presionada.

- En realidad si deseo hablar sobre…. Sobre eso… . Me muero de ganas de hacerlo, creo que si no lo hago, creeré que sólo fue un sueño… además tu eres mi mejor amiga… y nosotras siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra. Yo supe lo de Harry y tu lo de Ron, cuando nadie mas lo sabía. Así que….. supongo que deberé contártelo desde el principio no? – y la miró pícaramente mientras palmeaba un costado de su cama. ¡ Apresúrate y ven, que me estoy muriendo de ganas de decírtelo… y sobre todo de bajar a comer algo, que estoy a punto de desmayarme de la inanición! – rió gustosa una feliz Hermione.

Y la cara de enfado, sorpresa, complicidad, vergüenza, alegría y felicidad que se formó en el rostro de Ginny, acompañaron todo el relato de su mejor amiga.

----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Donde se supone que están estas dos? – preguntó fastidiado Ron, mientras se servía muchas salchichas a su plato de huevos revueltos – Ya deberían haber bajado a desayunar. Seguramente que Hermione sigue triste por la culpa de ese idiota y por eso no querrá venir con nosotros a Hogsmade.

- Puede ser, pero Ginny me ha jurado que sacará a Hermione, aunque sea a rastras de su habitación, e irá con nosotros a recorrer el pueblo – contestó Harry, quien ya iba por su segunda taza de café con leche – iremos a Zonko a comprar algunas bromas y luego a……

- Bueno, mas le vale que lo haga… le cortó. - Porque la verdad, hoy no estoy de humor para andar de mal tercio o de cupido junto a ustedes. – y miró a Harry tratando de parecer celoso.

- Mira ya vienen… - Habló rápido Harry tratando de cambiar el tema. –

En efecto Hermione y Ginny se acercaban al corredor entre murmullos y sonrisas. Hermione lucía radiante. Se pusieron una a cada lado de Harry cesando de inmediato su conversación. Ginny miró a Harry con picardía y le guiño un ojo mientras le susurraba… "todo esta bien"….

-¡ Hola muchachos! ….¡ Como amanecieron eh!.. tengo un hambre me que comería un elefante… - articuló Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la banca y acercaba a ella sus alimentos.

Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente incrédulos por la actitud de su amiga. Intercalaban miradas asombradas entre ellos y una Hermione que devoraba literalmente un gran tazón de hojuelas y cereal, entre sonrisas y suspiros.

-¿ Puedes decirnos que te sucede Hermione?. Ayer estuviste muy mal y ahora parece que se te va a salir la felicidad por los poros, o que en cualquier momento se abre el cielo y bajan querubines a cantarte…. Acaso es que … tú y … y….. "el susodicho" ehhh…. Ummmm… tu me entiendes no? – dijo tratando de aparentar calma, el pelirrojo.

- Hermione… Es que Draco te pidió perdón? – la interrogó muy serio Harry.

Hermione dejó su cuchara a un lado y pasó lo que tenía en la boca, no sin algo de dificultad. Tomo aire como si el valor estuviera diluido en el ambiente y miró a sus amigos por un momento. Sabía que no debía ocultarles su relación con Draco. Obviamente no daría detalles personales, pero deseaba contarles como se sentía. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sobre todo con Ron. Levantó el mentón y habló con voz firme pero dulce.

- Draco y yo estamos juntos. Ayer hablamos y resolvimos darnos una oportunidad para empezar una relación. Yo… eh…. Yo siento algo por él….y él por mí. Y desearía con todo mi corazón que ustedes pudieran intentar conocerlo.…. él ya no es el de antes. Él ha cambiado mucho. Es muy bueno conmigo…. Por favor no lo juzguen antes de ver su cambio. Sólo les pido, que le den una oportunidad…..– y miraba alternadamente a sus amigos, sobre todo a Ron. Estaba rezando mentalmente para que aceptaran.

Harry miró fijamente a Ron. Le hizo un pequeño e imperceptible guiño. Ojalá pudiera aplicar la legeremencia en ese momento. Al ver que su amigo no decía nada, tuvo que hablar.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, he notado a Draco algo cambiado, sus acciones no son como las de antes, cuando todo lo hacía solo para dañar y lastimar a las personas. Incluso su semblante y su egocéntrica forma de hablar han variado mucho. Puede que le de la oportunidad que tu me pides. Pero sólo si veo en él un verdadero cambio, bueno al menos si te trata como te mereces. Si verdaderamente te quiere y desea tu felicidad… entonces puedo hacer las paces con él.

Ginny abrazó a Harry inmediatamente y le dio un espectacular beso. Lo soltó sólo para mirarlo orgullosa y feliz. En cambio Harry la miraba sonrosado y avergonzado. Pero esta primera reacción cambio y abrazó a Ginny, la atrajo hacia él suavemente, atrayendo su cuerpo tibio contra él y acunó aquella mata de cabellos rojos en su hombro, mientras le daba un suave beso – Eres demasiado sentimental, Ginny…..- le susurró bajito. Y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, porque varios compañeros de su casa y de otras, como Cho Chang lo miraban, unos pícaramente, otros sorprendidos y otras, como la última mencionada, con cólera.

Pero ni Hermione ni Ron, se habían dado cuenta. Ya que los dos estaban ocupados mirándose mutuamente. No se quitaban la vista de encima. Hermione apremiante trataba de descifrar aquellos ojos azules. Ron en cuyo semblante se podía apreciar la lucha interna que taladraba todo su ser, callaba. Finalmente ante el silencio y la tensión con que sus amigos lo observaban, miró fijamente a su amiga y hablo con voz pausada.

- Le daré sólo una oportunidad. Y sabes por que lo hago, no Hermione? – y dándole una última mirada, que la estremeció, Ron se levantó de la mesa y camino con rumbo a la salida.

- Esto no será nada fácil – hablo Ginny apesadumbrada

- Nunca supuse que lo sería – volvió a suspirar la castaña.

- Y yo en el medio….. - pensó Harry.

Cuando ya iban a terminar el desayuno, un pequeño niño se acercó donde el trío estaba sentado. Era un niño de Slytherin, tenía el semblante algo asustado y se dirigió directo a Hermione. Por ratos volteaba hacia la puerta del comedor como si intentará mirar a alguien. Ginny levantó la cabeza y miro al pequeño que se había detenido justo detrás de una distraída Hermione. La pelirroja le hizo una seña y se quedaron mirando asombrados, junto a Harry, a aquel niño que traía, además de la cara asustada, un ramo precioso de azucenas.

Hermione las recibió asombrada y el niño desapareció rápidamente. La joven miraba con incredulidad a su amiga y ésta ya repuesta de la sorpresa inicial, la apremiaba para que leyera la tarjeta que llevaba.

-_Deseo caminar junto a ti y tomar tu pequeña mano. Y más aún besar nuevamente tus labios. Las horas lejos de ti se hacen eternas. Te espero en la entrada de Hogsmade a las 10 am. D.M –_

Hermione terminó de leer, hundió su rostro en aquel hermoso ramo y suspiró el dulce aroma de las flores. Levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia el extremo del salón, donde había sentido, mientras leía la nota, una fuerte conexión. Y allí lo vio, apuesto y gallardo, apoyado contra una de las columnas y mirándola ansioso. Y sólo le basto asentir suavemente para que el joven rubio, diera media vuelta con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro y con la felicidad a toda prueba.

- ….. Esta será una excursión muy muy tensa…. – pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a buscar a su mejor amigo, para informarle del cambio de planes de la visita a Hogsmade. – Además debo ir a escribir una carta urgente... no está demás extremar los cuidados……

-----------------------------------

**9.00 am.**

Draco avanzaba feliz hacia el lugar de encuentro. Llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón un hermoso collar plateado con una esmeralda engarzada. Lo había comprado hace unos instantes. Se recostó en un gran roble y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Imaginaba a Hermione desnuda solo con aquel collar puesto y su cuerpo experimentaba una sacudida exquisita. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la fuerte mandíbula.

Dejó aquel agradable pensamiento y reanudo el paso. No quería llegar tarde a su cita. Y no había avanzado mucho cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de él. Sus instintos se alertaron. Podrían ser mortífagos dispuestos a cobrar venganza por su dimisión. Sin perder un segundo sacó la varita y se escondió tras un frondoso arbusto.

Cuando sintió los pasos cada vez mas cerca el cuerpo se le tensó. Pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos. No le importaba que sólo fuera él y ellos más. Tenía que afrontar la situación. No quería seguir escondiéndose. No era un cobarde. No lo era.

Salto al camino y apuntando a los extraños con la varita grito:

- DETENGANSE JUSTO DONDE ESTAN! –

Y no pudo sorprenderse más, porque en lugar de un par de mortífagos dispuestos a la lucha, encontró a Remus Lupin de la mano con su prima Tonks Y estos no lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

- Hey! Baja la varita Draco, nos has pegado un susto – hablo Tonks sin soltarse de la mano de Lupin.- Parece que esperaras que te ataquen de un momento a otro… o acaso es así? – lo miró a los ojos inquisidora.

Draco no sabía que responder. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Tonks al menos no directamente. La había visto luchar el día de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero fuera de ello, ya no tenía relación alguna con la hermana de su madre. Desde que Andrómeda Black se casara con un muggle, la familia la había degradado. Aunque estuvo en algunas reuniones con la gente de la Orden del Fénix para aclarar lo sucedido, nunca se topó con su prima. Y por otro lado estaba Remus Lupin, su otrora profesor de DCAO. El se mantenía silencioso con el semblante impasible, pero no dejaba de observarlo. Lupin siempre se había comportado con diplomacia hacia él, pero nunca habían tenido conversación alguna.

Draco sin saber el porqué, bajo la varita y la guardó. Antes hubiera gritado orgulloso, que una traidora a la sangre como Tonks no le iba a decir que hacer, pero ahora, simplemente no quería crear problemas y estaba casi seguro que se debía a Hermione. Ya iba a dar media vuelta e irse cuando sintió que lo asían por el hombro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Draco ?. Me comentó Harry que volviste a tomar clases con todos los alumnos. Me enteré también que tus pensamientos y acciones están tomando un cariz distinto no?. Y creo que se debe a una compañía agradable….

Draco no sabía que responder. Lo desconcertaba todo lo que sabía Lupin. Y eso que sólo era una parte de lo que verdaderamente sabía Remus. Ya que Harry le había estado contando todo lo ocurrido con Draco desde mucho antes que sospechara siquiera de la relación de Hermione con él. Le había contado lo del Diario y lo de sus preocupaciones e incertidumbre por los hechos y acontecimientos con respecto al rubio.

- Bueno ..yo… - sólo atinó a balbucear –

- Ok Ok, Remus, mejor lo dejamos solo porque parece que estaba apurado por ir a algún lugar. Y no queremos demorarlo. Porque a nadie le gusta que lo dejen esperando….

Remus miró a Tonks por unos momentos. Finalmente asintió suavemente y se despidieron del muchacho. Draco continuaba desconcertado.

La mañana continuó sin sobresaltos, Draco ya se había recuperado de la impresión causada por aquella extraña pareja y ahora estaba sentado sobre en tronco caído, inmerso en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su rostro pasaba por varias tonalidades mientras los pensamientos bullían en su mente. Hubiese seguido absorto en ellos si no fuera porque escuchó el suave resquebrajar de las hojas a su alrededor. Un perfume conocido le llegó de golpe al rostro. Suspiró hastiado y abrió pesadamente los ojos.

- Vete Pansy – contestó visiblemente molesto.

- Hola Draco.

La joven estaba parada frente a él. Con su cabellera negra sujeta con una peineta en forma de serpiente con dos joyas por ojos. Llevaba puesto una falda larga pero de un material que se adhería a su esbelto cuerpo, una blusa ceñida igualmente de tonos grises y unas botas de cuero de tacón bajo, hasta las rodillas. Lo miraba de una manera extraña. Con aquel par de ojos negros como la noche. Al ver que Draco se sumió en un silencio pesado, continuó.

- Draco sólo será un momento. Sólo quiero disculparme por la forma como me he comportado contigo. Ya he hablado con nuestro grupo de Slytherins sobre esto. Incluso también lo haré con la sangre sucia – e hizo una pausa cuando vio el semblante del muchacho – bueno, con Granger por todo lo ocurrido. Vamos, sólo quiero caminar un poco. Por favor….

Y aunque Draco algo le resultaba extraño de la situación, deseaba con todo su ser, que la gente pudiera estar en paz con él y con Hermione. Y se dejó conducir hacia el interior del bosque.

Caminaron por senderos llenos de hojas muertas y troncos caídos. El follaje se iba haciendo más denso. Draco miró su reloj. Ya eran las 9.30 y no quería demorarse. Hermione lo esperaría impaciente. Habló firme dirigiéndose a la chica: - Pansy ya basta. Habla ahora. Debo irme.

- Espera Draco solo un poco más – contestó la morena mientras apuraba el paso. Llegó a un claro en forma de círculo y se detuvo. Volteó con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Alguien quiere verte –

Y detrás de los árboles hubo un movimiento general. Draco instintivamente saco la varita y apuntó. Las figuras de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y un cuarto personaje que no se dejaba ver del todo lo pusieron nervioso.

- Bueno nos volvemos a encontrar a solas no Draco?. Creo que la vez anterior no te quedó clara la lección. Te dijimos muy concretamente que te alejaras de la sangre sucia. No te das cuenta que nos deshonras con ese comportamiento.

- Vete al infierno Blaise. Yo hago lo que quiero. Y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

- Quien sabe yo no, pero se de alguien que te va a hace cambiar de opinión…. – replicó con un gesto malvado.

Y de un tronco grueso y arañado, hizo su aparición un ser alto y delgado con enmarañado cabello gris y patillas. Tenía puesta una túnica de mortífago negra que se veía incómodamente ajustada. Draco pudo sentir en el ambiente un olor a suciedad, sudor y sangre. Y sonrío mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos. Era Fenrir Grayback.

- Como te decía Malfoy –continúo Zabbini.- aléjate de la sangre sucia, si no quieres que Grayback le arruine su lindo rostro. Y todos prorrumpieron en una risa sorda y cruel.

Draco se estremeció y un odio visceral se apoderó de todo su ser. Levantó la varita dispuesto a luchar.

- ¡ NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA, ME OÍSTE, LICÁNTROPO INMUNDO !.

Pero no en vano Grayback era el líder de los hombres lobo. Esquivó el rayo que salió de la varita de Draco y con una agilidad increíble saltó sobre el muchacho derribándolo en el acto. Con sus boca asquerosa, rompió en dos la varita. Una de sus manos, con uñas amarillas y largas le apretó el cuello mientras se acercaba, con aquellos largos colmillos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una sensación de pánico y una nausea incontrolable se apoderó de Draco al percibir el infecto aliento del lincántropo.

- Creo que tus amigos han sido muy claros contigo no? Señorito Malfoy. Aún recuerdo tu cobardía en Hogwarts, y desearía que no me dieras más motivos como para tomar venganza con respecto a ese día. Ya te lo dijo Zabinni. Haz, a esa hija de muggles a un lado, o yo me encargaré de que se aficione a dar paseos de luna llena conmigo…..

Zabinni pudo ver la gran lucha interna que operaba en el cuerpo del muchacho, y eso le hizo sentirse más jovial. Vio como se levantó lentamente con el semblante lívido y desencajado. Avanzó hacia él como un autómata, arrastrando sus miembros inferiores. Se detuvo finalmente frente a su enemigo. Zabinni le pareció que una sombra negra había obscurecido el rostro de Draco.

- Lo haré. Pero que este inmundo ser no la toque jamás.- Y dio media vuelta con dirección a Hogsmade.

Espera, no te apures tanto. Para que veas que nuestra intención es por el bien de los Slytherins, vamos a ayudarte con tu "problemita". – y mientras decían esto, Zabinni y Pansy le contaron lo que habían planeado. Draco solo pudo escuchar absorto mientras la sensación de nausea subía y bajaba dentro de su cuerpo.

----------------------------

**HOGSMADE**

Hermione estaba súper emocionada. Caminaba con Ginny del brazo, mientras Harry y Ron avanzaban detrás de ellas, tratando de escuchar sus comentarios.

- Creo que mejor les presto un par de orejas extensibles. – Dijo Ginny mientras volteaba y miraba a los jóvenes.- así no correrían el riesgo de que las orejas les queden como antenas parabólicas por tratar de escucharnos -

- Por eso es que detesto salir con mas de dos mujeres a la vez… lo único que hacen es hablar en murmullos y soltar risitas tontas cada 13 segundos…. – dijo Ron dirigiéndose con mirada cómplice a Harry.

- Por lo menos no te están apretando el brazo con la intención de desgarrártelo cuando se emocionan, ni te exigirán que des brinquitos de alegría con ellas…… - le contestó Harry mirando al cielo. – Así que creo, que lo mejor es alejarnos un poco para que no se "emocionen" en mi brazo. – y jaló a su amigo del sweater marrón mientras hablaba dirigiéndose a las chicas:

- Oigan…. Por si acaso, estaremos en Zonko, comprando algunas cosas… cuando terminen nos alcanzan…… - gritó mientras empujaba literalmente a Ron para que avanzara.

- Pero Harry, yo quería ver a ese hij… , a ese … ----- , para advertirle que tratará bien a Hermione….

- Ya después tendremos tiempo de hacerlo. Vamos!

Ginny y Hermione los despidieron con la mano en el aire. Ginny le comentó a Harry que sólo acompañaría a Hermione hasta que apareciera Draco y luego se retiraría para que pudieran estar a solas. Con el rostro alegre ambas amigas dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la entrada de Hogsmade.

Pero no habían pasado mucho tiempo, sólo un par de minutos, cuando oyeron los gritos de Ginny y unos sollozos incontenibles, que avanzaban hacia ellos. Rápidamente se dieron vuelta, alertas y vieron con horror como Hermione corría en estado de shock, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y a punto de desmayarse. La pelirroja corría detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Ron se abalanzó hacia ella y la interceptó. La sujetó de los hombros y la joven empezó a luchar para liberarse. Pero Ron no la iba a dejar en ese estado. La asió con más fuerza mientras le hablaba en un tono dulce, que ni Harry ni Ginny lo habían escuchado alguna vez emplear

- Soy yo Hermione, soy Ron. Estas a salvo…

Y mientras la atraía hacia él, los espasmos corporales de la chica fueron cediendo, mas no así el llanto que la abrasaba. Ron volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione, porqué estas así, quien te ha lastimado, acaso fue …Malfoy?

Y aunque sólo fue un murmullo débil de asentimiento el que escapo de los labios de la joven, sirvió para que una pequeña vena en la frente del muchacho empezara a dilatarse y a palpitar de una manera descontrolada.

Harry miró a Ron a los ojos por encima de la cabeza acunada en el tranquilizador cuerpo de su amigo y sus miradas fueron de mutuo entendimiento. El valiente Griffyndor, cuyo corazón estaba arrasado por una sed de venganza y justicia, sacó su varita, la empuño con fiereza, giró decidido y se dirigió por el sendero camino a la entrada de aquel pueblito.

* * *

**Como odio a esta hija de su madre! Por que siempre tiene q andar por ahi una sinverguenza dispuesta a malograrle la felicidad a una! **

**y para variar Draquito sigue sin pedir ayuda... porque no habrá aprendido de sus errores...**

**En fin... déjen sus reviews...que me encanta recibir notificaciones a mi correo, me alegran el dia! ****(odio cuando ponen" si no dejan reviewsno avanzo..."me suena "pansyesco"...¬¬ )**


	15. Aun hay esperanza

**Hola:**

**No ando de mucho ánimo últimamente pq un ser querido partió y físicamente no lo veremos más. Aunque sé que de una u otra manera estará con nosotros siempre.**

**Pero tbn sé que la vida continúa y uno debe mirar siempre adelante y levantar el rostro e intentar ser feliz. Pq de eso se trata la vida. De una continua lucha por nuestra felicidad.**

**Un abrazo fuerte para mi.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Kisses**

* * *

- Apresúrate Ginny, que llegaré tarde – apremia Hermione apurando el paso. Segundos antes habían dejado a Harry y Ron en Hogsmade.

- Pero si aún no son las 10.00! – bufaba la pelirroja, que deseaba estar mas tiempo con Harry. Desde que habían vuelto, esta era su primera salida al pintoresco pueblito.

- Bueno, si deseas irte, no hay problema Ginny, yo no te retengo. Además se cuidarme sola – replicó con un tono algo incómodo la castaña, mientras se alejaba a grandes pasos.

- Oh por Merlín Hermione, no adoptes esa actitud conmigo. Sabes muy bien que no te dejaría sola. Anda no te hagas la ofendida – continuó Ginny soltando una risa y tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga

Hermione también rió. Se estaba comportando como una niña, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía como una cría a punto de ir a una feria. Avanzó rápidamente, porque no quería hacer esperar a Draco.

- ….Draco – murmuró su nombre y un sonido gutural le salió de la garganta al pronunciar aquel nombre. Una sensación como un cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo. Su mente volvió unas horas atrás y su piel pareció sentir nuevamente la presión del cuerpo firme del muchacho. No pudo evitar suspirar.

Pero todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones quedaron congeladas ante la visión que tenía ante ella. Se detuvo en seco. Por un instante sintió como si un peso enorme se hubiese instalado sobre su pecho, le estaba costando respirar. Su mente daba vueltas. Que pasaba¿acaso se estaba acabando el aire?. Su ojos le estaban engañando, eso solo podría explicar porque Draco estaba recostado sobre un árbol, tomando de la cintura a Pansy a acariciándole el cabello azabache.

Hermione le miró directo a los ojos, expectante. No entendía el porqué. E inmediatamente, Draco alzó la vista por un instante. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y luego sin mas, bajó su rostro varonil y se perdió entre los labios de aquella morena.

- ¡Hermione reacciona! – gritó Ginny al ver la escena y contemplar a su amiga parada en medio del bosque, con el cuerpo paralizado y mirando hacia aquellos dos que se devoraban con los labios. – Intentó jalarla y sacarla del lugar pero Hermione no se movió. Se soltó como pudo de aquel abrazo.

- Drac..-

Pero Draco no esperó a que terminara de hablar. Sólo levanto otra vez el rostro y sin mirarla a los ojos el espetó con voz dura y glacial.

- Vete Granger, estás interrumpiéndonos…-

Hermione seguía ahí, parada, congelada, demudada. – Es un error, es un error- Se repetía internamente. – Draco no, Draco no… - lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus sonrosadas mejillas. El dolor fue esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Le quemaban las entrañas, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

- No escuchaste Granger – continuaba Draco sin mirarla a los ojos, más bien estaba mirando hacia el bosque como si temiera que alguien apareciese. – No quiero verte nunca más, no significas nada para mí, aléjate de mí…. por favor – y está ultima palabra le salió con un dejo de tristeza.

Esta pequeña debilidad logró que en el inconsciente de Hermione se abriera una esperanza, quizás se tratase de un error, quizas… Y por este mísero pensamiento, hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia Draco.

Draco dio un respingo ante esta actitud, e inmediatamente se apartó con brusquedad de Pansy y corrió hacia la joven. Pero antes de que ella lograse tocarlo, él la sujetó por los hombros, con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera evitar la proximidad con ella.

- Aléjate Hermione, es en serio.

- Pero Draco… porqué… yo.. te te ama..ba, porqué me hi..ciste esto…- trataba de que sus palabras sonaran coherentes pero los sollozos y el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo entrecortaban los sonidos que lograban salir de su boca.

Draco levantó la mirada por primera vez. Y vió aquellos ojos castaños que tanto lo turbaban, arrasados por el dolor. Dolor que él le estaba causando… - y si hubiese otro camino…- pensó. Y empezó a dudar….

- aaaauuuuuuu!….. jajajajajaa. – soltó burlonamente Pansy a lo lejos, como si lo hiciese de manera casual. Pero la interrupción causó el efecto esperado. Draco soltó a Hermione bruscamente. Volvió a bajar la mirada y le gritó:

- Lárgate me oyes, no fuiste mas que un juego del momento, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida.

Hermione no podía más con ese dolor. Se abrazó a si misma como intentando protegerse. Ginny llegó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Eres un imbécil Malfoy – le espetó con furia Ginny, mientras levantaba, dispuesta a todo, la varita. – Voy a hacerte mucho daño. Te vas a arrepentir de haber lastimado a mi amiga. Y avanzó hecha una fiera. Pero se detuvo en seco a escasos pasos del joven slytherin.

Y es que Draco no hizo ningún movimiento, ni de ataque ni de defensa. Pareciera que no le importaba la tromba que se le venía encima. Solo seguía allí, con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Callado. Pansy vio el rostro de Ginny con miedo. Al principio, cuando se percató del inicial arrebato de ira que coloreaba la cara de la muchacha, sintió un escalofrío repentino. Pero ahora vislumbraba un cambio en aquel rostro pecoso, que la asustó aún más. Ginny miraba fijamente a Draco. Se veía que estaba sorprendida por su actitud. Estaba perpleja. Por unos instantes bajó la varita. Su cerebro estaba a cien. Algo no estaba bien en esa situación. Algo anormal había alli. Había gato encerrado.

Pero Pansy no iba a permitir que su plan se le arruinara por la perspicacia de una entrometida. Avanzó hacia donde estaba Draco. Lo tomó del brazo, sobándose contra él como una animal en celo. Y con la voz mas empalagosa que pudo emplear dijo:

-Vamos amor mío, alejémonos de estas insulsas. No te olvides que me prometiste mas tarde pasear a la luz de la luna. – e hizo énfasis en esta última frase.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. Las rodillas le temblaban y la sensación de náusea iba en aumento. No lo comprendía. Su cerebro intentaba hilar, conectar, razonar, procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía. No había explicación lógica. Y ella deseaba creer, que todo era un sueño, que no estaba ocurriendo, que no era real. Pero la realidad la golpeaba en seco. Veía las manos astutas de Pansy asir el brazo de Draco, acariciar su pelo rubio y susurrarle cosas al oído. Un pequeño clic en su cabeza la sacó de su desconcierto. Debía huir de ahí. Debía alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. No quería sufrir más. Era imprescindible que huyera.

Y así lo hizo. De un momento a otro, giró con fuerza y partió a la carrera, como un animal huyendo del cazador, para salvar su vida. Huyo como si con eso, pudiese poner distancia al sufrimiento.

- ¡ Espera Hermione ! …- gritó Ginny, a penas se dio cuenta del intempestivo avance de su amiga. Guardó la varita y siguió tras ella.

- JA JA JA JA JA – reía con sorna y vileza la morena.

---------------------------------

Fue así como la vieron llegar Harry y Ron, en un estado agitado y convulso. El entendimiento mutuo entre ellos bastó para que Harry avanzara decidido a enfrentar y masacrar a Malfoy. Y mientras Ron se dedicaba a tranquilizar a Hermione, Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada al bosque.

No transcurrieron mas que un par de minutos, cuando Harry llegó al lugar. Pero escucho voces y aminoró el paso, tratando de ocultarse detrás de unos pinos. Observó la escena que allí se desarrollaba con asombro y desconcierto.

- JAJAJAJAJA – continuaba riendo con burla Pansy. Se partía de risa ante la situación. Daba saltitos de alegría y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Draco estaba apoyado con la cabeza baja, en silencio.

Pansy continuaba con aquel espectáculo, pero no le era suficiente. Así que giró hacia donde había desaparecido Hermione y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Te lo dije idiota, Draco es mío.! Y continuaban las risotadas.

- ¡Te gané, me escuchas!. No sirves para nada, no eres más que una sangre sucia inmund---

Pero no pudo terminar el insulto, porque como un ciclón Draco Malfoy se ubicaba a su lado y poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de la joven, la había lanzado, contra el árbol donde él estuvo apoyado, en un solo movimiento brusco. Había furia en sus ojos. Parecían mercurio líquido en ebullición. Sus manos estaban crispadas y parecía que no podría contenerse más.

- Jamás, me oyes, vuelvas a ofender a Hermione. Jamás vuelvas a llamarla sangre sucia, porque me olvidaré que soy un caballero y te arrepentirás mil veces de haber osado mencionar su nombre con tus horrendos labios. No entiendo como alguna vez pude estar contigo, me das asco.- Y dicho esto la soltó repentinamente, y se adentró en el bosque, dejando a una Pansy temblando de miedo y casi estampada en el tronco de aquel árbol.

Harry no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Estaba estupefacto. No entendía que había pasado. Estaba claro que algo había hecho Draco para poner a Hermione en estado de shock, como la vieron con Ron, y ahora no entendía el porqué de la cerrada defensa hacia ella, que acababa de presenciar. Su mente estaba procesando toda aquella información. Estaba parado allí sin saber como enfrentar aquello. Vio a Malfoy adentrarse más hacia el bosque. No quería perderlo. Pero no le gustaba la idea de entrar mucho en aquella arboleda, porque mas allá, terminando la floresta, había un sinuoso barranco, un despeñadero que terminaba en ariscas rocas que siempre habían logrado ponerle los pelos de punta. Pero sabía que debía ir y pedir las explicaciones. Justo cuando movió un pie, escuchó el crujir de una ramita, volteó, y con un movimiento instintivo se abalanzó sobre aquella persona que lo había estado espiando hace unos instantes y que ahora había decidido acercarse.

- Auch! Harry, me quitas el aire…! – se quejó Ginny entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de deslizarse hacia un lado. Y es que Harry se había lanzado sobre su supuesto atacante, con tal puntería que había derribado a la chica y ahora se encontraba encima de ella. Su cuerpo la presionaba contra el suelo. – Hazte a un lado!-

- Pero… Ginny, que haces aquí..! yo pensé que me estaban atacando! – replicó Harry y aunque sabía que debía hacerse a un lado, algo en su cerebro estaba renuente a obedecer. Y más aún por la agradable sensación que le provocaba estar en aquella posición, sintiendo los movimientos que Ginny hacía para levantarse. Su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo. La sangre bullía hacia sus pantalones….

- Harry… a mi también me encanta estar así… - musitó una Ginny algo sonrojada- pero creo que si seguimos así, Draco se escapará y necesitamos pedirle explicaciones…

Si la pelirroja estaba algo ruborizada, Harry ahora estaba en un estado de franco azoramiento y empezando a ponerse de mil colores. Se deslizó inmediatamente del cuerpo de Ginny, se levantó y carraspeando la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Yoooo…. Ee eeste… -

- Bueno Harry, dejémonos de cosas… al menos por el momento… - habló algo mas calmada la pelirroja, después de haber inhalado y exhalado aire un par de veces de manera ruidosa. Debemos darnos prisa. Malfoy se alejará demasiado.

- Es cierto Ginny… vayamos a buscarlo… - tomó dos bocanadas de aire y la tomó de la mano para avanzar.

Diciendo esto partieron a la carrera, y en el camino, se contaron lo que había presenciado. Ginny le contó todos los pormenores de la escena con Pansy y Draco y Harry, lo visto hace escasos segundos. Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. Los dos sabían que algo extraño estaba pasando… algo no encajaba en aquel cuadro.

- Harry….

- Si Ginny, yo también pienso lo mismo….

Y avanzaron aún más rápido para no perder el rastro de Draco.

-------------------------------------------

- ¿Porque debe ser así?. ¿Porque tengo que perderla?. ¿Es tan utópico imaginar que podríamos estar juntos, sin que el mundo trate de aplastarnos?

Seguramente el hecho cierto es que, es difícil merecer aunque sea un poco de dicha, cuando has sido tan ruin en la vida. Es duro pensar, que quien sabe, no mereces la felicidad por tus actos pasados. Pero yo tenía la esperanza, tenía la ilusión de rehacer una vida de infamias, cobardías, necedades. Quería recomponer mi vida. Tantas cosas me han pasado desde la muerte de Dumbledore…. ¡Maldición, porque tuvo que abrirme los ojos aquel anciano… porque no me dejó con mis tontas ideas, con mis miserias… porque tuvo que esforzarse en salvarme, porque dio su vida por mí, si yo no era digno de nada, solo de mofas y escarnios.

Ahora estoy aquí, con el corazón partido, con este dolor que me quema el alma a fuego lento. Deseando lo que jamás podré tener. Y no por mi decisión. Por decisión de otros.

¡Por Dios¡Que puedo hacer¡Que hago, Yo nunca he acudido a ti, jamás perteneciste a mi mundo…. Pero ahora te necesito…. Necesito acabar con este sufrimiento….. no quiero perderla… pero mas que nada, quiero su bienestar y felicidad.. asi me cueste la vida entera…

Draco estaba sentado en el tronco de un gran árbol caído. Con el torso firme inclinado, los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas fuertes y sus manos sujetando su cabeza platinada. Estaba llorando. No con sollozos ni con murmullos. Sólo lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas. Por momentos se estremecía por la emoción apenas contenida, pero continuaba incólume en aquella posición, no tenía que hacer ni qué esperar, porqué además ¿Qué podía esperar?…. acaso podía siquiera esperar que cambiara aquello….o esperar una respuesta a sus plegarias…. una esperanza... o un milagro.

Harry y Ginny se detuvieron silenciosamente al llegar a un pequeño recodo en el camino. Distinguieron la figura de Draco en aquel árbol. Estaba allí, inmóvil, silencios y con la cabeza escondida.

- Harry…. Está… esta llorando… - murmuraba una aturdida pelirroja.

- Si Ginny, yo también lo noté….

- Pero… - continuaba entre murmullos la pelirroja.

- Ginny.. – volteó el muchacho y la miró directo a los ojos – A riesgo de que tu hermano me descuartice y me fría en aceite…. Sé que algo no se ajusta, no encaja. Debo hablar con Draco. Debo permitirle que me explique…..

- No tengo nada que explicar Potter –

Harry y Ginny dieron un respingo. No se habían percatado que Draco los había descubierto. Aunque seguía en su posición y no había levantado el rostro.

El moreno avanzó hacia aquel árbol. Lo miraba algo intrigado.

- Que quieres Potter, has venido a enfrentarte a mí acaso, hazlo si quieres, no pienso hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera tengo varita, así que has lo que te plazca conmigo.

- Yo sólo quisiera saber él porqué de tu comportamiento con Hermione. ¿Porqué le hiciste aquella representación?

- ¿Representación? – repitió incrédulo Draco levantando por primera vez el rostro y mirando con profundidad a aquellos ojos verdes que lo interrogaban.

- Si, representación, pantomima, comedia, exhibición, como mejor te suene. Quiero saber el porqué quieres alejar a Hermione de tu lado, si no es necesario ser vidente, para saber que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella.

Draco lo miro sobresaltado. No podía creer que Potter, el mismísimo Harry Potter estaba parado allí diciéndole sus verdades. Solo bajó el rostro y disimuladamente secó la humedad de su rostro.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Potter –

- Pues si que es de mi incumbencia. Porque sé lo que esta sufriendo mi mejor amiga. Ella esta enamorada de ti. Jamás la vi actuar de la manera que lo hacia, y todo porque tú te volviste su mundo. Y ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que no sientes algo por ella. Te exigo que me digas que esta ocurriendo. – y se plantó delante del rubio en actitud firme. – Si es necesario, te sacaré a golpes la verdad – pensó un exaltado Harry.

- No intentes comportarte como paladín Potter. Ya te dije que no hay nada extraño aquí. Solo …. Sólo Her… Granger – carraspeó – no es mi tipo. Eso es todo.

- ¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que estas haciendo a un lado a Hermione, porque tú y solo tú lo decidiste?

- Asi es – contestó con voz profunda el rubio.

- Ahh. Bueno.. hubieras comenzado por ahí. Debí darme cuenta que para tí, Hermione sería poca cosa… después de todo… ella no es ni experimentada, ni una mujer sensual, ni..

- Quieres cerrar la boca! – se paró en una y le espetó inconcientemente Draco a un Harry que ahora lucía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y se puede saber que es lo gracioso Potter? Continuó perplejo el slytherin.

- Que me acabas de quitar la última duda que tenía…

- Escucha Potter, no se qué estás tratando de…

- No, escúchame tú Malfoy. Esta claro que tú quieres a Hermione, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus palabras, en tus actos. Así que no me creo la escenita que le hiciste para terminar con ella. Lo que buscabas es que Hermione se decepcionara de ti. Y es obvio que no lo haces por voluntad propia. ¿Quién te está obligando a hacer esto Draco¿Acaso es Pansy, o Blaise?

- Ya te dije Potter no es algo de tu incumbencia. Yo estoy manejando la situación lo mejor posible Ok?

- ¿Porque eres tan terco como mula eh? acaso es una cualidad de tu casa ser tan arrogante?. Porqué no permites que los demás te ayuden…

- Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie …

- Todos en algún momento necesitamos la ayuda de alguien Draco..

- Pues yo puedo manejar esto… creo que puedo hacerlo.. – contestó con vehemencia el joven, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al evocar el aliento fétido y las garras de Grayback e imaginarlo sobre el rostro de Hermione.

- Eres un estúpido Malfoy. Yo al igual que tú pensaba, que era lo más noble, hacer a un lado a la persona que amamos, sólo para evitarle un posible sufrimiento o una desgracia. Pero a veces se necesita pedir ayuda, confiar en los demás. No siempre podemos hacernos cargo de algo tan pesado. Y más aún si tienes… amigos que pueden ayudarte.

- Tú no sabes nada de eso, Potter.

- Claro que lo sé. Yo lo he vivido en carne propia. Siempre he creído que yo puedo resolver todo solo. Siempre me he lanzado como héroe hacia la salvación de los que quiero. Y a veces es bueno hacerlo, pero cuando la carga es muy grande, debes aprender a confiar en los demás. Mira nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, salvo a una sola persona. Pero desde que murió Dumbledore he tenido miedo de no poder enfrentarme a Voldemort – Draco se movió incómodo al escucharlo – Y más miedo aún de que pueda hacerle daño a la persona que mas he querido en el mundo. – y diciendo esto volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que se encontraba semioculta entre los árboles, y la invitó a acercarse con un gesto, la tomó de la mano y continuó. – Tenía la idea equivocada que haciéndola a un lado, iba a protegerla. Me pareció lo mas sensato y lógico. No quise escuchar razones, ni a mis mejores amigos. Pensé que yo era el único que podría solucionarlo. Entiendes. Pensé que yo estaba sólo…

- Pues puede que tú no lo estes, pero yo si, Potter. Yo siempre estuve solo. Y además se lo que hago.

- No lo sabes, Draco, es que aun no lo ves. No has aprendido nada?

-¿Aprender? Aprender que!

- No crees que el sacrificio del profesor Dumbledore fue por nada eh? Despierta Malfoy. No has aprendido nada….. no te das cuenta que ahora ya no estas solo.

Draco movió los labios tratando de responder. Pero su cerebro no podía hilar una idea coherente. Solo recordaba las palabras de aquella conversación con Dumbledore que retumbaban dentro de su cabeza ….

**_Yo te puedo ayudar Draco." "No, no puedes Nadie puede. Me dijo que lo hiciera o que me mataría. No tengo alternativa." "No puede matarte si ya estás muerto. Ven al lado correcto, Draco, y te esconderemos mejor de lo que podrías imaginar. __Más aun, puedo enviar a miembros de la Orden a tu madre esta misma noche para que la escondan._ _Ven al lado correcto, Draco... no eres un asesino..."_**

Que hubiese pasado si confiaba en él. Si le hubiese permitido ayudarlo. Porqué no lo hizo. Porqué pensó que estaba solo, si aquel viejo profesor le estaba tendiendo la mano. Que lo detuvo…. Y ahora estaba volviendo a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Otra vez estaba en la misma disyuntiva.

- Nosotros queremos ayudarlos, a ti y a Hermione. Pero no podemos hacerlo si no confías en nosotros Malfoy. – Dijo con una voz cargada de emoción Ginny, mientras silenciosamente se acercaba a Draco. Llegó a su lado y con sus pequeñas manos tomó la pálida mano y le dio un cálido apretón. – Confía en nosotros –

Draco se extrañó por aquel comportamiento, pero no se apartó. Era reconfortante sentir algo de apoyo. Era como una respuesta a sus plegarias.

- No cometas el mismo error que yo. Haciéndola a un lado no la proteges. Quien sabe sólo un tiempo. Pero el temor a que le ocurra algo jamás se ira. Debes enfrentarte a aquello que mas temes. Y nosotros te ayudaremos. Sólo permítenos hacerlo.

Draco sentía un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el corazón. Y si hubiese una esperanza – pensó – si pudiese volver a estar con Herm….

- Lo haré… Harry, lo haré.


	16. La transformación de Hermione

**Hola, aqui un capítulo más. No es muy largo pero esta interesante. Sorry por no escribir antes, pero apenas tengo tiempo para dormir..ZZZZZ.**

**El siguiente cap, muy pronto. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**

**Tks. Gise**

* * *

Harry se acercó a él despacio. Sentía que había logrado finalmente derrumbar aquella barrera que Draco había puesto entre ellos. Se alegró al pensar que podía ayudar a su amiga a sonreír nuevamente. Por un instante pensó que solo eran chiquilladas, patrañas de adolescentes todo aquel embrollo. Lo deseó más que otra cosa.

Posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro Draco y le tendió la mano libre. El joven slytherin lo miró por unos instantes, como para terminar de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Algo dentro de su corazón le hacía saber que ya nunca se sentiría de nuevo solo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía parte de algo bueno.

Ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos, como sellando un pacto invisible y una prometedora amistad. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo sincera y Draco también sonrió desde el alma. Ahora, quizás haya esperanza, juntos podrían proteger a Hermione, ya no tendría que separarse de ella. Podría volver a sentir sus suaves labios presionando los suyos. Volvería a exhalar el dulce aroma de azucenas.

Ginny se acercó a ellos presa de la emoción del momento. Abrazó a los dos por turnos, a pesar del rubor de Harry y del desconcierto en el rostro de Draco.

- Ahora debemos de poner manos a la obra… Y para ello, es necesario que nos cuentes todo. Absolutamente todo, Draco.- y la pelirroja se sentó en el tronco mientras los invitaba también a ellos a sentarse a su lado.

Draco tomó asiento y enmudeció. A pesar de todo, sentía miedo. No por él. Tenía miedo de que aún con toda la ayuda que le brindaban, algo podría salir mal. Solo de imaginar a Hermione herida o lastimada por aquella criatura despiadada le erizaba la piel. Dudó.

- Vamos Draco. No te digo que vaya a ser fácil, solucionar todo – y por primera vez, Harry tuvo la convicción de que no eran un juego de adolescentes – tampoco puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien. Solo puedo asegurarte que todos nosotros haremos lo posible para que ustedes puedan ser felices. Confía en nosotros.

Y con estas palabras sinceras, la resistencia final del rubio cedió.

- Es Grayback, Harry. Ese miserable hombre lobo ha metido las garras…

Pero no pudo terminar de contarles nada, porque un grito desgarrador les paralizó en el acto. Era un grito de pánico genuino, que se escuchaba no muy lejos de allí. Los tres jóvenes saltaron de inmediato de su sitio. No solo por el tipo de grito proferido, lo que les heló la sangre fue el reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¡ Herrmione! – gritaron al unísono y corrieron desesperados hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella señal de peligro.

------------------------

Ron aún trataba de contener a Hermione. Y esa es la palabra adecuada porque apenas podía sujetar a una violenta joven que después de los primeros instantes en que había estado destrozada anímicamente, ahora se encontraba en un estado de convulsión febril tan fuerte que el pelirrojo hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para sujetarla.

Y es que algo en el interior de la joven había estallado. Como una válvula de presión que libera vapor acumulado, así se sentía ella. Como si estuviese haciendo ebullición. Había llegado al tope. El sufrimiento la había llevado al límite. Y ahora su cuerpo y mente se negaban a seguir con aquel dolor y sin hacer nada al respecto. Su corazón protestó, su mente se sublevó. – Ya basta – se dijo a si misma. Y la Hermione que sólo aparecía en momentos de gran tensión, la chica fuerte, enérgica e impetuosa salió a la luz.

- Ya estoy harta! – gritaba fuera de sí la joven – todo el mundo me toma como a un juguete, creen que soy una niña tonta a la que pueden tratar como un trapo viejo y hacerlo a un lado sin importarle nada – y continuaba agitándose con furor para deslizarse del abrazo de Ron- Pero esto se acabó, me oyen, SE ACABÓ, nunca nadie me va a volver a utilizar, en cuanto a esos dos…. En cuanto a esa zorra voy a sacarle la mi---

- Hermione por Dios! – exclamó algo azorado Ron – ese lenguaje…., harías sonrojar a un criador de dragones. Creo que debes tranquilizarte – y continuaba, consiguiéndolo a medias, sujetar los brazos de la joven – Además tú no vas a encargarte de nada. Para eso estamos Harry y yo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle su merecido a ese hijo de p.

- No necesito que nadie me defienda Ron, y además me importa un rábano mi lenguaje, esta vez, han colmado mi paciencia, esta vez no me voy a quedar calladita y tranquilita, ME OYEN! – y giró gritando a un punto imaginario – ESTA VEZ, NO SE VAN A BURLAR DE MI!.

Ron estaba francamente sorprendido y algo asustado con la actitud de Hermione. En su rostro siempre dulce se vislumbraba ahora una sombra de furia descomunal, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas arreboladas y toda su expresión era una mezcla de furia y dolor. El pelirrojo se daba cuenta que estaba muy herida y en ese estado podía cometer cualquier locura. Y por sobre todo estaba el hecho de que ella era una mujer, y era obvio que el que tenía que darle una lección al Slytherin era él. Y vaya lección que le daría. Pero debía apaciguar a su amiga, llevarla al castillo y luego, Malfoy desearía haber muerto en la torre de Astronomía.

- Trata de tranquilizarte Hermi, no es bueno que te pongas así, como una …una…..

-LOCA! Esa es la palabra no? loca, pues sí, han logrado volverme loca! Y como estoy completamente loca, pues voy a hacer las cosas que suelen hacer los locos… voy a hacer una locura, me entiendes…. Esta vez, esa basura, esa zorra me las pagará…. En cuanto a Draco…. – y se estremeció al pronunciar aquel nombre – … también me oirá… esta vez, no saldrá tan bien librado….

Ron jamás había esperado ver a su amiga tan perturbada. Y le apenaba ver cómo el dolor iba transformando la suavidad y ternura de Hermione en furia pura. Se preguntaba, con una punzada de dolor, que grande debía ser el amor de la joven hacia Malfoy para que su aflicción y desconsuelo fuese tan intenso. Y sintió celos, después de todo, no podía acallar sus sentimientos de un día para otro, en su rostro se reflejó aquel sentimiento mundano y el pelirrojo no hizo nada para disimularlo. Ahora quería matarlo más que nunca.

Hermione observó el rostro de su amigo. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella expresión que tanto le desagradaba. Sabía del sentimiento fuerte que Ron tenía para con ella. Y no quiso arriesgarse a una acción apresurada de Ron. Esta vez nada impediría su desquite, ni siquiera el pelirrojo. Tenía que actuar. Quizás después se lamentaría, pero sería cuando sopesara y razonara su comportamiento, y eso, por lo menos en ese instante, era lo último que pensaba hacer. Ahora solo actuaría.

Bajó su cabeza como derrotada y aquietó su cuerpo. Ron la miró algo extrañado, pero supuso que al fin había comprendido lo inútil de su comportamiento.

- Tienes razón en lo que dices, Ron. Será mejor que regrese al Castillo y te deje resolver este asunto. Gracias por querer defenderme. – Alzó nuevamente el rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – será mejor que nos apuremos, ya es casi hora del almuerzo.

Ron estupefacto y desarmado mentalmente por aquel beso aflojó el abrazo protector con el que ceñía a la chica. Al sentir la oportunidad, ella retrocedió un poco y se quedó quieta por un instante. Suavemente su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el bolsillo trasero del jean y la cogió fuertemente. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de tiempo.

- ¡_Desmaius !_

El pelirrojo salió despedido segundos después de este grito. Hermione guardó la varita que segundos antes había apuntado a su mejor amigo. No le causó remordimiento. Lo que iba a hacer era mas importante ahora para ella y no podía dejar que Ron se le adelantara. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo, desmayado por obra suya y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

- Lo lamento Ron, pero la venganza esta vez, es mía.

---------------

Hermione caminaba deprisa hacia su destino. Aún debían estar allí. Besándose, tocándose. La náusea pareció volver por un instante y sintió que su corazón volvía a arder en llamas, pero se forzó a vencer aquella debilidad. Aunque no pudo evitar que las imágenes volvieran a su mente, atormentándola nuevamente. No podía entender el porqué y su razón intentaba comprender el comportamiento de aquella persona que le había jurado que la amaba y que, incluso la había hecho sentir en carne propia aquella afirmación. Su inteligencia y fría lógica le presentaba los hechos tal y cual los había presenciado. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que había algo raro. Pero en ese momento, ya había decidido. Y ahora no escucharía a su corazón. Su lógica le decía que la habían utilizado. Y ella se enfrentaría a sus agresores.

Camina tan rápido, pero tan distraídamente, que no se percató que el camino que estaba tomando no era el que la llevaría hacia la entrada de Hogsmade, si no todo lo contrario. Se estaba internado en centro del bosque. Había tomado un camino que lo rodeaba y luego continuó por otro que la internó aún más. Se acercaba a la tupida arboleda que delimitaba el sinuoso barranco, cerca del río del pueblo. Pero ella seguía avanzando inconciente del lugar, donde la llevaban sus febriles pasos y las imágenes flotantes.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un claro del bosque para ella desconocido, se detuvo en seco – maldición –se dijo – debo haber errado el camino. Ahora no los alcanzaré. Debo regresar – Quería decirles sus verdades, la adrenalina que corría en sus venas le daba el valor para ello. Se dio la vuelta y ya empezaba a avanzar nuevamente cuando pudo notar que algo o alguien la observaba desde un árbol cercano. Sintió que se le erizaba la piel. El silencio era casi total, solo interrumpido por el sonido del río que corría pendiente abajo.

Su primera reacción, tras largas luchas junta a Harry y Ron fue empuñar su varita y ponerse en guardia. – Tal vez sea un animalito del bosque – pensó esperanzada, pero el inquietante silencio que de pronto se le hizo plausible la ponía inquieta. En aquel bosque no había animales salvajes, pero no quiso arriesgarse. Descartó la idea de mortífagos porque supuso que la zona estaría resguardada por Aurores del Ministerio.

- Será mejor que me vaya por donde vine – se dijo mentalmente. – No quiero arriesgarme de todas formas. No puedo asegurar que no haya peligro para mí por aquí. Y con esa determinación avanzó nuevamente sin dejar de sostener la varita.

- ¿Qué?... te vas tan pronto…. sangre sucia? No quieres jugar conmigo un par de minutos… jajajajjaja

Hermione giró hacia donde procedía aquella voz áspera y grave con el corazón palpitándole a cien por hora. Sintió una oleada de pánico inicial al reconocer aquella voz. No se le había borrado de la mente aquella voz. La había oído en la batalla de Hogwarts, en el curso anterior, cuando lucharon contra los mortífagos. Sabía de lo que era capaz su dueño. Bill Weasley lo sabía aún mejor. Aún siendo pleno día. Grayback era peligroso. Sabía que debía huir de allí. No podía luchar sola, era demasiado arriesgado. Pero la adrenalina que corría en su interior, la tenía en un estado de euforia y valentía irracional e ilógica. Supuso que podría enfrentarlo y salir victoriosa.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de jugar a nada con nadie. Y sería mejor que no me provoque porque estoy dispuesta a desafiar a quien se interponga en mi camino –

Al licántropo le divirtió al inicio la actitud de aquella impura hija de muggles, como la llamó. Pensó divertirse un rato con ella. Recordaba el trato hecho con Zabinni. Le prometió muchos galeones si armaba toda esa jugarreta con Malfoy. Y el necesitaba mucho el oro. Desde que había pasado a la clandestinidad por culpa de la batalla en Hogwarts, había tenido dificultades para conseguir lo necesario para subsistir, ya que había caído fuera de la gracia de Voldemort, y hasta entonces debía procurarse los medios para seguir operando por su cuenta. Y Blaise Zabinni procedía de una familia de buen linaje y fortuna. Así que, por divertirse un rato asustando a la sangre sucia, no iba a afectar el trato. -Mientras no la mate…. el pacto sigue en pie…- pensó.

- Así que crees que una insignificante estudiante de Dumbledore puede osar retarme y desafiarme y salir ilesa… algo que ni el mismísimo vejete de Dumby pudo hacer…. – y una risa ronca y fría salió de su garganta. Quedó mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa retorcida, dejando entrever su afilados caninos, que se habían desarrollado mas de lo normal, sin siquiera estar transformado, y que se debería seguramente, a su afición retorcida de morder y comer carne humana aún sin estar transformado en un hombre lobo.

Avanzó despacio hacia ella con la intención sólo de asustarla. No tenía la mínima sospecha de que la joven lo atacaría. Es más supuso que ella se quedaría paralizada y aterrorizada en su lugar. Estaba a casi dos metros de ella cuando sin previo aviso, vio desconcertado como aquella muchacha estúpida no sólo no estaba paralizada, sino que, avanzaba hacia él y apuntándole con la varita pronunciaba un hechizo.

La luz lo cegó por un momento. Le rozó el hombro y le dejó aturdido casi medio cuerpo. Pero su agilidad era sorprendente y pudo esquivar aquel rayo que iba directo hacia él.

- Mierda! – Pensó mientras trataba de incorporarse – Esta muchacha idiota me las pagará. Me importa un elfo el trato con Zabinni.

- ¡VOY A MATARTE SANGRE SUCIA! TE ARRANCARE LAS VISCERAS Y ME LAS COMERE, NADIE ME ATACA Y SIGUE CON VIDA PARA CONTARLO!

La joven retrocedió de forma inconciente. El miedo inicial volvió hacia ella. –Pero que idiota he sido, como he podido hacer semejante estupidez, como he imaginado siquiera enfrentar y salir bien librada de un ataque frontal a un licántropo.. Y sobre todo al jefe de ellos – Oh por Merlín… debo salir de aquí, debo huir..- Y trató, pese al miedo inicial que la estaba paralizando las extremidades, ponerse a correr.

No había avanzado ni un metro cuando cayó de bruces sobre la hojarasca del bosque, sintiendo un peso enorme sobre su espalda. Quiso arrastrarse pero un movimiento violento la giró y su espalda ahora aplastaba hojas e insectos que cubrían aquel terreno. Su tobillo quedó en un ángulo extraño y supuso que se lo había luxado por el dolor que sintió al querer moverlo. Intentó apuntar con la varita pero una mano con uñas amarillas y filosas se la arrebató rompiéndola en el acto. Grayback había saltado sobre ella y respiraba su aliento fétido sobre su rostro. Hermione estaba aterrorizada.

- Te enseñaré a no hacerle frente a un enemigo poderoso, muchacha imbécil, muchísimo menos lanzarle un hechizo. Ahora vas a sentir en carne propia el dolor. Me comprendiste? –

Lentamente como en si estuviera en cámara lenta, Hermione vio el rostro vengativo de aquel licántropo acercándose hacia ella. Trató en vano de moverse finalmente, pero estaba bien sujeta. Trató de gritar pero una de las manos de Grayback le sujetaba la garganta quitándole el aliento. Pensó que iba a morir. No volvería a ver a sus padres, ni a sus amigos… ni a Draco. No volvería a ver sus ojos grises nunca más. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al pensar en esa idea. A pesar de todo lo amaba.

- Que? Lloras? Vas a suplicarme que no te haga daño… JAJAJAJAJAJAJ----

Pero no pudo continuar riendo porque un rayo salido de entre el bosque le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo saltar y caer aturdido metros lejos de la joven.

- Hermione¿Te encuentras bien¿Te hizo daño? – le susurró una voz conocida que la levantaba del suelo. Otro par de manos la sujetaban.

- Háblanos Hermione¿estás bien? – hablo otra voz.

- Yo… si.. creo que estoy bien.. Me duele el tobillo pero no estoy herida, sólo tengo algunos raspones y huesos aplastados… gracias por salvarme…

- Deben salir de aquí, Grayback es demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo y menos con una persona herida y aturdida. Será mejor que vayan al castillo y avisen a la Orden del Fénix. Hermione, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que los demás se reúnan conmigo. Es mejor que ustedes se vayan de inmediato.

Y ya estaban iniciando la retirada, con una Hermione que caminaba con algo de dificultad, cuando un destello le pasó rozando el brazo e impactó en su acompañante. Hermione cayó de bruces junto a la persona que estaba ayudándola a huir de ahí. Antes de golpearse la cabeza con una piedra, la joven vio claramente como Grayback se había levantado y sin esperar ni dudar, había saltado por los aires hacia su otro salvador. Ambos iniciaron una batalla. Vio sangre saliendo de su garganta. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que todo se pusiera negro y se desvaneciera.

* * *

**Oh por Dios! Sangre! Hay un herido... quien será.. snif snif. Adivinen Adivinen... snif snif ... ****Gise corre a traer su caja de Klennex**


	17. Empieza la Lucha

**Hola de nuevo. Me tardé en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo . Ya muy muy cerca al final!!**

**Gracias a todos por enviarme correos y dejar sus comments. Son lo max!!**

**Y ya que estamos preparandonos para las fiestas, desde ahora les voy deseando !Felices Harrynavidades!!**

**Gise**

* * *

- Maldición Potter, no podemos perder tiempo,… yo puedo continuar sin ustedes – vociferaba Draco, impaciente mirando a Harry quien ayudaba a incorporarse a Ginny, que había tropezado y caído de bruces. Se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Aunque miraba a Ginny con una expresión algo preocupada.

- Ya los sé, pero tampoco voy a dejarla tirada¿no te parece?.- Miró a Draco con fastidio y continuó - ¿Ginny estás bien¿puedes correr? – Preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.-

- No te preocupes por mí, Harry, es mejor que continúen. Si ese grito fue de Hermione, como nos ha parecido a los tres, Draco tiene razón, no deben perder ni un minuto. Sólo es un simple dolor. En cuanto lo solucione los seguiré¿de acuerdo Harry?

Harry miró a Ginny con preocupación en el rostro. Era cierto que la intranquilidad por el estado de Hermione y aquel espeluznante grito era real, pero tampoco estaba cómodo en aquella situación. Tenía miedo de dejar a Ginny allí sola, en medio del bosque, después de aquella caída. Y obviamente, se le hacía un bollo en la cabeza tener que decidir que hacer.

Ginny lo miró también inquisidoramente. Sabía la disyuntiva en que se encontraba Harry. Ella también sentía un poco de temor de quedarse allí sola, en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera sabia como habían llegado allí y como iba a hacer para salir. Además con ese dolor en la pantorrilla que a las justas aguantaba, se le cruzó por un instante pedirle a Harry que la ayudara, pero casi en segundos, reaccionó. Ella podría estar en peligro, era una probabilidad, quizás algo podría atacarla. Pero el grito de Hermione, que le había helado la sangre, le daba la certeza que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro. Así que minimizó su accidente y hablo:

- Vamos Harry, están perdiendo tiempo valioso. No sabemos que atacó a Hermione, pero debes darte prisa. Pueden haber sido mortífagos. Y yo en este estado no puedo luchar, sería más una carga que otra cosa. Debes apresurarte y ayudarla.

- Pero Ginny…-

- Apresúrate por favor – Yo luego los alcanzo…

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo asió del brazo. Estaba muy angustiado por encontrar a Hermione. El viejo Draco ya hubiese continuado sin importarle el estado de los jóvenes, sólo le hubiese importado hacer su voluntad. Y se estaba conteniendo, quería salir corriendo y seguir la procedencia de la voz, pero ahora, un extraño sentimiento de fraternidad y lealtad lo mantenían quieto esperando la resolución de aquel incidente. Rogó mentalmente que Potter se levantara y lo acompañara. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo. Sabía que ésta vez, debía confiar en alguien. Sabía que necesitaba compañía y sobre todo ayuda.

- …Por favor Harry… date prisa..- y esta vez su voz sonó verdaderamente angustiada. Soltó el brazo y avanzó un para de pasos.

- Ok. Nos iremos – y mirando a Ginny con angustia contenida le habló. - Está bien, te dejaré aquí. Pero prométeme que si vez o escuchas algo extraño, lanzarás un hechizo al aire para ubicarte y regresar por ti. De acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo Harry - y levantó su mano hacia el cabello de Harry, lo acarició con cariño – estaré bien. – Y diciendo enredó sus finos dedos entre aquel cabello oscuro que la embelesaba, lo acercó hacia su rostro y se perdió entre sus delgados labios.

Un par de segundos y metros más adelante Draco seguía insistiéndole a Harry que habían perdido tiempo valioso por culpa de sus hormonas.

- …. Ahora resulta que todo esto es culpa de "mis hormonas"…. ¡¡las mías!!…….. válgame Dios…. – se repetía mentalmente Harry.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry llegó corriendo a la par con Draco. Se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena. Como si la visión de aquello fuera algo irreal. Hermione yacía tendida en el suelo del bosque junto a una muchacha de pelo color rosa. Ambas inconcientes, al menos ese era el estado en que ellos esperaban que estuviesen.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia otro lado del claro, que los dejó mudos igualmente. Remus se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Grayback. Parecían dos fieras, pero el que a grandes vistas se asemejaba a un animal furioso era el mortífago. Blandía las uñas como garras, mostraba los dientes filosos y ensangrentados y aullaba de cuando en cuando. A pesar de no estar convertidos ninguno de ellos, ya que era de día aún, luchaban con extrema violencia. Y a simple vista se veía quien estaba llevando la peor parte. Grandes rasguños asomaban en el rostro avejentado de Lupín y en el cuello, una herida abierta peligrosamente cerca de la yugular. Era innegable que el otrora profesor de DCAO no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Tierra y hojas muertas se levantaron cuando el rostro de Lupín golpeó el suelo, momentáneamente aturdido por un zarpazo certero.

Los jóvenes tuvieron la suerte de llegar y encontrar la pelea en ese preciso momento, ya que Grayback concentrado en aniquilar a su adversario no se percató de su llegada

Petrificus Totalus !! gritó Harry instantáneamente, pero no por algo Grayback era el líder de los licántropos. Una fracción de segundos antes que el rayo lo impactara, saltó ágilmente hacia un tronco cercano. Sólo se escuchó el sonido característico de la tela al ser desgarrada. Desde aquel pedazo de árbol, los miraba a ambos algo desconcertado.

Draco se sentía impotente en aquella situación al no poder hacer más nada que observar. No tenía varita y honestamente sentía mucho miedo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, sus venas estaban saturadas de aquel componente y hacían que sus sentidos estuviesen al límite. Estaba muy conciente del poder y de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Grayback. Un descuido o una arrogancia desmedida de su parte, lo harían terminar, en el mejor de los casos, desfigurado y con extraños hábitos nocturnos como el hermano de Weasley. La idea de huir y dejar atrás todo aquello, se le presentó como un esbozo algo brumoso dentro de su mente…regresar a su vida cómoda, despreocupada, segura. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio repentinamente cortado por un débil quejido en el ambiente. Giró su cabeza y observó un pequeño movimiento de Hermione.

En ese instante, al ver a Hermione tendida en aquel sucio suelo, con la cara descompuesta y su cabello castaño aún más enmarañado lo conmocionó. Sus sentimientos podían ser muchos en ese instante, miedo, confusión, terror, agitación, turbación. Pero como una verdad irrebatible sobresalió entre todos ellos, surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma, aquella pasión que ya dominaba su vida. Levantó su rostro pálido y dirigió su mirada, cargada de furia contenida, hacia el mortífago.

- ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARLA ….. YO CUMPLI MI PARTE DEL TRATO !!! LA RECHAZE Y LA APARTE DE MI LADO !!

La sangre le bullía a la cabeza, su pálido rostro ahora estaba teñido de una tonalidad carmesí, sus pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada y sus fosas nasales hiper ventilando. Tenía los puños cerrados en un gesto amenazante.

- Mira Malfoy – le espetó con despreció el licántropo – poco me importa que seas hijo de Lucius, éste jueguito ya empezó a fastidiarme sobremanera. Demasiado enrevesado para mí gusto. El olor a colegial me está originando "jaqueca"….. Sobre todo después de que esa estúpida niñita intentara, sin éxito lógicamente, agredirme. – utilizaba un tono jactancioso. - También la intromisión insulsa de "El Elegido "de Potter que acaba de quemar mi única capa. Y cuando este traidor a nuestra raza de Lupín - y lanzó una mirada de despreció hacia donde se encontraba Lupín, quien ahora luchaba por incorporarse - intentó también atacarme. Creo que esto ya agotó mi paciencia – y ahora su voz no sonaba altanera, tenía un timbre malicioso.

Al demonio con todos ustedes – y mientras lo decía alzó su varita y apuntó hacia Lupín que casi se había incorporado. Un rayo de luz roja lo impactó de lleno en el pecho, lo hizo volar por los aires y lo estrelló junto a su compañera de la Orden.

Harry observó horrorizado como su amigo volaba por los aires, chocaba contra el suelo y quedaba extendido en un ángulo extraño sobre Tonks. Aunque él tenía miedo al igual que Malfoy, sus constantes enfrentamientos hicieron que reaccionara más rápido. Apuntó la varita hacia donde se encontraba Grayback, que ahora tenía una expresión sádica e inhumana.

- ¡ A que juegas chico idiota ! – gritó el licántropo al ver a Harry con la varita en mano dispuesto a atacarlo – acaso pretendes volver a atacarme. A mí, al líder de los hombres-lobo ?. O es que la cicatriz te atrofió el cerebro Potter, o tal vez te lo tostó?.-. Hablaba con furia reflejada en las pupilas amarillentas. No tenía ni rastro de temor en el cuerpo. Eran sólo dos críos armando camorra. Terminaría de una buena vez con todo esto y se iría del pueblo. Tampoco era un estúpido irreflexivo, podrían estar cerca más personas de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry no era ya, un joven común y corriente. Sus repetidos encuentros con los mortífagos y haberse enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort y haber salido airoso le daban una experiencia que muchos adultos hubiesen deseado tener. Y lo más importante era que su valor y coraje salían a relucir en circunstancias como ésta. Sus amigos estaban en peligro y él debía hacer algo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron. Tenía que actuar.

- IMPEDIMENTA !!!! -

Un rayo cruzó aquel claro, un haz de luz cargado de energía poderosa golpeó a Grayback en el pecho y el licántropo soltó un chillido similar a un lobo herido, se elevó del suelo y fue a dar contra un montículo de hojarasca. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que aquel muchacho, el elegido, como lo solían llamar, lo atacaría. Quedó aturdido.

Harry volvió a agitar la varita e hizo aparecer unas cuerdas. Tenía que asegurarse que el mortífago quedara bien atado hasta que ellos pudieran huir de ahí. No sabía en el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos.

-Draco, ata a Grayback con esta cuerda – y la arrojó hacia un Malfoy que aún sorprendido por el ataque de Harry, miraba anonadado el cuerpo desmayado del mortífago. – Asegúrate que esté bien atado. No se cuanto tiempo me lleve poner a todos a salvo. – Y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Remus, que a ojos vista, era el que estaba más lastimado.

Draco vaciló. Su intención era ir donde Hermione primero, pero se contuvo pensando que después de todo, gracias a Potter estaban ahora todos a salvo. Así que mejor era hacerle caso. Aún cuando su deseo era correr hacia la joven y abrazarla. Cogió la soga y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Grayback. Se arrodilló rápidamente y observó al cuerpo desmayado del mortífago. Hizo un gesto de asco, cuando el olor a suciedad y a sangre envolvió su rostro.

- Maldito licántropo – siseó furiosamente y empezó con aquella desagradable tarea.

------------

Harry continuaba inútilmente de despertar a sus amigos. Temía quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Debía actuar rápido.

- Profesor Lupín, despierte. Tenemos que irnos.- lo sacudía fuertemente, pero Lupín no se movía. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. Un silencio pesado envolvía el ambiente, sólo interrumpido por el sonido del agua chocando contra las piedras río abajo.

– ENERVATE !! – lanzó el hechizo pensando que con eso se restablecerían pero, no era así. El rayo se desvaneció y ambos continuaban inmóviles. No se percató de que Hermione empezaba a recobrar el sentido.

La joven despertó como de un sueño brumoso. Por un instante se imaginó en su mullida cama de doseles en el Castillo. Pero la sensación de dolor que le hormigueó en las extremidades inferiores y en casi todo el cuerpo, la regresó a la realidad. Y ésta no pudo ser más cruel con ella. Ahí estaba, a escasos metros de ella, el causante de todo. Draco Malfoy. Estaba arrodillado junto a alguien, no lograba enfocar bien. Tampoco logró encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para la presencia del joven en ese lugar. Después de todo, él mismo le había aclarado que no quería verla más, que no deseaba estar cerca de ella. Y ahora lo encontraba frente a frente. Extraño. Pero inmediatamente su mirada recorrió la escena por completo y vio a su mejor amigo arrodillado al lado de Remus y Tonks.

- Harry…. – logró articular, hasta le costaba respirar, sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho.

Harry volteó inmediatamente. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio asomó en su rostro. Al menos ella estaba bien. Ya iba a ir hacia ella cuando se percató de una tromba que pasó a su lado. Era Draco. Y es que el joven al escuchar la voz de Hermione, corrió hacia ella impulsivamente, dejando atrás a un inconsciente Grayback.

Harry y Draco llegaron al mismo tiempo junto a la chica.

-¡ Te encuentras bien! – gritaron al unísono.

Hermione los miraba alternadamente a ambos con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Era como saltarse 5 escalones de un tirón. No comprendía lo que sucedía. Hace unos instantes Draco la había humillado y despreciado. Y ahora se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella tomando su mano y mirándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y su mejor amigo que supuestamente había ido a ajustar cuentas, ahora estaba de lo más normal junto a él.

Harry se movió a su lado para interrogarla, pero un ruido proveniente de atrás lo sobresaltó. Giró el rostro y dirigió la mirada hacia el montón de hojarasca donde había caído Grayback. Y lentamente su rostro se ensombreció.

Draco Malfoy siguió la mirada de Harry y conforme avanzaban los segundos, su corazón iba acelerando.

- maldición…… las cuerdas.

* * *

**Ya ven por hacer las cosas distraidamente... jejejjee. Zape para Drakito por despistado!!**


	18. Segunda Oportunidad

**Hola, hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero eso no quiere decir que haya abandonado la historia eh? Nuncaaaaaaaaaaa! Así que aquí les dejo este cap decisivo. Enjoy it! Jejejejeje **

**Disclaimer ; los personajes son toditititos de J.K.Rowling (no me mates tía R. sólo los tomé prestaditos ya?) **

**Besos a rabiar! **

* * *

Grayback los miraba desde la copa de uno de los árboles que rodeaban aquel claro. Había recuperado el sentido segundos antes, y se dio con la sorpresa de que lo estaban amarrando. Para su suerte y desgracia de los muchachos, Malfoy no había terminado de atarlo cuando lo dejó allí sólo, sin verificar siquiera que realmente estaba sin sentido.

- Chiquillo estúpido, ni siquiera sabe lo elemental de una pelea. Bueno pues, eso será su ruina – pensó mientras los observaba una vez más.

-Tengo que hacer algo rápido, pronto llegarán más de la Orden, estos cobardes nunca andan solos, seguro que ya deben estar buscándolos¡niñatos!, sólo saben salir en manadas ja!- .Trató de buscarle algo risible a la situación, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba en desventaja. -¡ Y contra esos críos agrandados -. Un fugaz estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo. Su varita. Ya no la tenía. Malfoy había hecho algo sensato entre tanta estupidez. Le había quitado la varita cuando fue a atarlo. Debió haberla sustraído cuando estuvo inconsciente. Ahora estaba desarmado y con un terrible dolor en el pecho, donde le impactó el hechizo aturdidor. Se encontraba algo débil. Era conciente de no tener la fuerza necesaria para desaparecer y aparecer lejos de ese lugar, y de aquella peligrosa, sin que fuese su voluntad, situación.

-Está claro que no puedo desaparecer y menos enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. Las varitas me lo impedirían - y se llevó las manos al pecho dolorido – Creo que ese imbécil de Potter me rompió un par de costillas – jadeó con dificultad. Pero tengo que conseguir como escapar de este maldito lugar, necesito algo. Necesito una distracción o algo que me permita salir sin que me ataquen…. Ummmmm, creo que estoy viendo mi boleto de salida – y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a una Hermione que empezaba a estar conciente de donde estaba. Ahora sólo me falta una distracción…. Vamos lobito, piensa. Que podemos hacer… -

Y en realidad él no hizo nada. Las cosas sucedieron así de sencillas y naturales. La testosterona masculina hizo su aparición. Grayback escuchó voces altisonantes. Observó una vez más. Y sus ojos destellaron con malicia e hizo una mueca burlesca.

- ¡Adolescentes estúpidos! …. -

----------------------------

Harry observó el montón de hojas y la tierra removida donde se suponía que debía estar Grayback. Su primera reacción fue temor. De que estuviese cerca, de que los atacará, de que saltara sobre ellos de un momento a otro. Pero casi inmediatamente siseó por lo bajo una maldición. Avanzó hacia el montículo aquel, alejándose de donde se encontraba Hermione y Draco. Tomó la soga intacta entre sus manos. Volteó irritado hacia Draco.

- ¡Te dije que ataras bien las sogas, Draco! –

- Bueno yo lo estaba haciendo… pero Hermione despertó y yo , entonces… - habló con un tono cortés aunque a grandes vistas, tratando de contenerse – lo hice un poco apresurado, pero lo hice al fin y al cabo.

- Pues obviamente no lo hiciste bien. No te das cuenta de que ese licántropo podría estar en este momento acechándonos!. – le habló duramente, sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

- Claro que me doy cuenta "Potter" - y enfatizó lo último – avanzó a grandes trancos hacia donde se encontraba Harry, alejándose un poco de Hermione que aún seguía en estado lamentable, sentada en el suelo del bosque. – Claro que si lo hubieses hecho tú, en vez de dar órdenes como autojefe de la misión de salvamento…. Y no sólo quedar como héroe frente a Hermione. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta¿Acaso parezco estúpido?

- Pues en realidad, ahora te estás comportando como tal. Hermione es sólo mi amiga y si te pedí que ataras las cuerdas fue porque yo estaba mas cerca a ella….- y esta vez las palabras salieron con un dejo de rabia mal disimulada.

- Mira Potter, no soy ningún elfo para recibir órdenes, yo puedo enfrentarme a Grayback, entendido? – y se plantó frente a Harry. Casi a 20 cm de distancia de él. Ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Harry no quería mas peleas. Sólo deseaba salir de allí. Encontrar a Ginny, llevar a Hermione a la enfermería, meterse un buen baño y olvidarse de todo. Ya no quería discutir. Sabía en el fondo que toda aquella discusión se debía a la misma situación. Muchas veces él mismo se había descontrolado cuando sentía que las cosas se salían de su control. Aunque Malfoy no había sido nunca un amigo, comprendía que necesitaba comprensión para su cambio. Necesitaba que lo entendieran. La adrenalina aún corría por sus venas. Le costó pero bajo la guardia. Miró hacia un lado, suspiró hondo y respondió lo más calmadamente que pudo :

- Solo estoy preocupado por que Grayback puede estar rondando Draco….

-¿Acaso crees que este aún por aquí?, lo más probable es que este bien lejos. Es un cobarde. Menudo favor que le hice al dejarlo ir…. – resopló aún con un dejo de autosuficiencia

- No puedo creer que seas tan ciego! – empezó a desesperarse nuevamente, lidiar con el Slytherin no iba a ser tan fácil. - Esto de mantenerse en calma con alguien tan arrogante como tú no es tarea fácil. - ¡¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que nos estás arriesgando con tu descuido?! Puede haber ido a traer refuerzos. – Trató de serenarse una vez más. Inhaló y exhaló. - Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. – Y arrojó la cuerda lejos.

- Claro que debemos irnos de aquí. Hace un millón de años que lo vengo repitiendo - espetó groseramente Draco. La discusión se le iba de las manos. – Tampoco son un imbécil no? –

- No estaría tan seguro… -

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no est..--

Pero la discusión terminó abruptamente como había comenzado. Porque quedaron mudos al ver pasar una sombra a velocidad irreal. Y ésta se dirigía hacia Hermione.

Grayback llegó donde la joven sorpresivamente impidiéndole reaccionar. Enredó sus dedos largos de uñas amarillas como garras y haló de ellos para incorporarla. La castaña gritó, no tanto por el dolor que le causaba semejante tirón, sino por el terror que la embargó. El aliento repugnante le invadió desde la nuca. Sintió la otra mano posesionarse de su cintura y que la sujetaba firmemente contra aquella odiosa persona. La mano pegajosa de sudor y de sus propios cabellos iba bajando lentamente, mientras que con una uña arañaba lentamente su rostro. Minúsculas gotitas de sangre se confundían con sus propias lágrimas. Aquella mano se detuvo finalmente sobre su garganta. Apretó su cuello firmemente.

Recién pudo comprobar lo que tantas veces escuchó comentar a Harry sobre ver tu vida pasar en un instante. Sus padres, sus amigos, escenas del colegio, el rostro de Draco, sus labios. Todo pasaba frente a ella como en una película. Necesitaba aire. Llevó sus manos desesperadamente hacia su cuello, pero sintió aquel brazo recio que se interponía, trató inútilmente de liberarse de aquel yugo de carne pero sólo consiguió que tironearan de ella en forma brutal, además de una amenaza clara y certera.

Las piernas le temblaban y amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla, pero se sentía halada hacia atrás, como si la succionaran. Pensó de repente que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Era como si hubiesen puesto el mute en todo el bosque. Trató de enfocar la vista que se le nublaba por momentos a causa del intenso jadeo que hacía por respirar. Pudo ver algo, era Harry. El estaba frente a ella, como siguiéndola, veía como movía la boca, como si estuviese hablando, más no podía escuchar claramente lo que decía.

Y ahí lo vio. Como algo brumoso, como si fuese un fantasma que la perseguía. Fantasma que hace solo unas horas o minutos le había roto el corazón pidiéndole que se alejara de su vida, lastimándola, hiriéndola en su orgullo de mujer. Y ahora trataba de hilar como es que se le había aparecido antes, cuando despertó entre la hojarasca. Sólo sintió que caía junto a Tonks, luego despertó viendo aquel rostro pálido que se le hacía tan familiar pero que se rehusaba a creer que era él. Era imposible, lo sabía. Se daba cuenta que era su imaginación, que aquella imagen sólo era la proyección del deseo de su corazón. No podía ser Draco. No podía ser que su mente le hiciese eso. Por un instante creyó que podía ser verdad….

- …..¿Y si realmente es él? … - se preguntó internamente, deseando con todo su ser, que la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuese afirmativa.

-----------------------------------

-¡¡ SI NO SUELTAN LAS VARITAS EN ESTE INSTANTE, LE ROMPERE EL CUELLO ¡ ME OYEN! – gritaba desaforadamente Grayback, quien iba retrocediendo, con Hermione a manera de escudo. No aflojaba el cuello de la muchacha que se veía a grandes vistas que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno.

Draco estaba con la adrenalina a mil recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Trataba de buscar la manera como liberar a Hermione sin que sufriera rasguño alguno. Pero se daba cuenta que la situación era difícil en extremo. Grayback los amenazaba con romperle el cuello a la castaña, o de morderla aún a pesar de no estar convertido en hombre lobo. Ya iba a hablar para ofrecerle al licántropo todos sus galeones y sus posesiones para que la liberara cuando escuchó la voz de Harry , firme pero segura.

- Escucha Grayback – le espetó con cuidado y tratando de aparentar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir – Obviamente sabes muy bien, que no podemos entregarte nuestras varitas, porque lo primero que harías sería asesinarnos y luego huirías talvez llevándote a Hermione –

- NO ME DIGAS QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARE. SOLO QUIERO MI VARITA Y LOS DEJARE VIVIR. YO TENGO EL CONTROL DE LA SITUACION. MATARE A ESTA ESTUPIDA CRIA SI NO HACEN LO QUE LES ORDENO.

- Pues está muy claro que estás en desventaja contra nosotros. Somos dos y estamos armados. La Orden viene en camino, tú estás demasiado herido para desaparecer y no puedes huir con un rehén al lado, lo único que lograrías es atrasarte y facilitar tu captura. Es mejor que dejes que Hermione se vaya. Tienes mi palabra que no te haremos daño –

Draco miraba a Harry con gesto de sorpresa. No pensó que el moreno pudiese mantener la ecuanimidad en una situación similar. El iba a suplicar hace unos instantes para que el licántropo liberara a la joven y ahora veía como Harry tomaba la situación en sus manos y actuaba con total seguridad. Se sintió un estúpido crió haciéndole una escenita de celos y mostrándose arrogante, momentos antes, cuando realmente Potter se estaba comportando con valentía.

-No puedo permitir que mi comportamiento inmaduro vuelva a complicar las cosas. Se lo debo a Hermione, ella confió en mí. Supo que podía cambiar y no me echaré para atrás – pensó seriamente. Se daba cuenta que la situación podía empeorar a cada minuto. Y eso lo confirmó cuando escuchó a lo lejos un rumor creciente, conforme avanzaban por el bosque. Era el sonido de agua cayendo con furia. El barranco estaba cerca de ellos. Y con ello, el fin del bosque. Grayback no tendría ya hacia donde huir.. estaría acorralado.

- Podría hacer cualquier cosa por huir… hasta matar a Hermione – pensó horrorizado.

Tenía que decírselo a Harry, tenía que resolver ya la situación. Ya se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Grayback arrastraba casi asfixiando a Hermione y no había solución. Pero no necesitó hablar. Miró a Harry y en su rostro vio la sombra fugaz del miedo, se había detenido en seco y estaba mirando algo inmediatamente detrás de Grayback y Hermione. Siguió la línea de su mirada expectante. Y lo que vió también hizo que sus temores resultaran ciertos. Habían finalmente llegado al final del bosque de Hogsmade, encima del río, al inicio del barranco.

El lugar era un desfiladero escarpado y estrecho. El río discurría con furia a unos 200 metros por debajo de aquel claro. Había muchos árboles, aunque con pocas hojas por la estación. Las rocas eran claras con nervios rojos como venas entre ellas. Hacia un lado estaba la montaña que formaba un ángulo agudo por el que claramente no había paso. Era un murallón de roca y grava. Hacia ese lugar había estado retrocediendo Grayback con Hermione sin darse cuenta. Harry y Draco sin querer también habían cercado su única vía de escape. A su espalda la montaña y al lado el desfiladero.

Todos se miraron con sorpresa. Grayback giraba la cabeza como animal enjaulado con desesperación. Sabía lo capaz que era Potter de hacerle daño permanente, pero tenía la certeza igual que el chico no lo mataría. - Si con un hechizo casi me ha inutilizado, podría lanzarme el Avada Kedrava- se dijo . Pero también se sentía confiado en la naturaleza altruista del joven mago y obviamente seguro por tener a una rehén. – Felizmente él aún no tiene los trucos de los de la Orden del Fénix, de lo contrario, ya estuviese muerto – calculó con fastidio.

- ¡Vamos Grayback! Terminemos con esto, suéltala ahora mismo! Ya te dimos suficientes razones para que la liberes.! – Harry volvía a su seguridad proyectada, aunque no por ello continuó con la varita en posición de combate.

- ¡ Porqué mejor no la sueltas y huyes con él rabo entre las piernas, así no saldrás lastimado me oyes! – gritó con impetuosidad Draco -

- ¡IMBECILES, NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE PUEDO MATARLA CUANDO ME DE LA GANA Y MAS AUN CUANDO ME FASTIDIAN CON SUS ESTUPIDECES!

Harry miró a Draco y le lanzó una mirada de cierra-el-pico-en-este-instante. Ya se había dado cuenta que definitivamente el rubio aún no sabía como reaccionar en situaciones de este calibre. Y estaba consiguiendo que Grayback empezara a impacientarse.

- Grayback, terminemos esto, sabes que somos dos y estamos armados. Tú por otro lado estás herido y cargas no con un rehén, estás cargando con un estorbo. Mira no vez que casi no puede moverse por si misma – tuvo que aguantar un estremecimiento de preocupación al decir esto – lo que te impide continuar. Déjala ir. Tienes mi palabra que no te seguiremos, sólo déjala y vete.

Grayback estaba a punto de ceder, después de todo, sabía que Harry estaba en lo cierto. La muchacha representaba más un estorbo que un escudo. Pero vio a lo lejos, por sobre el hombro de los muchachos una luz brillante que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Y ellos, ni siquiera se habían percatado.

- MIERDA! – pensó en el acto – ALGUIEN SE ACERCA…..

- Escucha lo que te dice Potter, es mejor que la dejes y desaparezcas – continuó el rubio.

- ESTA SITUACION ESTA EMPEZANDO A FASTIDIARME –gritaba ahora como un lobo herido y a punto de atacar. No dejaba de apretar a Hermione que estaba a punto de desmayarse – YO SOY GRAYBACK, LIDER DE LOS LICANTROPOS, MORTÍFAGO CONFESO Y SEGUIDOR DEL SEÑOR OSCURO. Y DOS ÑIÑATOS COMO USTEDES NO ME VAN A AMENAZAR NI A DECIR QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!! YO TENGO EL CONTROL!! YO DECIDO QUE HACER!! – estaba totalmente descontrolado por lo que ya suponía, tenía que hacerlo rápido o no saldría vivo. Con una sonrisa grotesca procedió a apretar aún más la garganta de Hermione.

La joven despertó bruscamente de su ensueño, su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de dolor, hizo un sonido gutural y llevó sus brazos con desesperación hacia el cuello, tratando infructuosamente de liberar su garganta de aquel estrangulamiento. Lo sentía, sabía que ya no era un simple apretón. Dolía. Sus pulmones le pedían aire a gritos, abría la boca para respirar pero el aire no ingresaba. Pataleó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Trató de luchar pero las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sentía que se iba hundiendo lentamente…

Draco vio aquella escena horrorizado. Veía el rostro de la joven y su lucha natural por sobrevivir. No lo pensó dos veces. Se adelantó corriendo desesperado y se paró frente a Grayback.

- ¡ … ESPERA.. NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR….!

Grayback lo miró por unos instantes. Soltó una carcajada de triunfo, pero igual no aflojó ni un poco aquel abrazo.

- Dame la varita….. –

- DRACO NO LO HAGAS!!! – gritó Harry –

Pero Draco ya había tomado una decisión. Ahora no fallaría. No lo hizo por su madre y el remordimiento aún lo acompañaba. Esta vez iba a ser distinto. No permitiría que alguien a quien amaba saliera lastimado una vez más. Nadie. Sin importar el costo.

Sin escuchar a Harry extendió la mano con la varita y la depositó cerca de Grayback. Sabía que el mortífago se acercaría a tomarla dejando a Hermione a un lado y estaba decidido a atacarlo, luchar con él cuerpo a cuerpo para lograr que Harry y Hermione escaparan. Mentalmente iba visualizando lo que haría, como bloquearía el paso de Grayback, para dejarle la oportunidad que sus amigos escaparan. Ya luego vería como salir de ahí.

Grayback lo miró con gesto perspicaz, como evaluándolo. Sabía que Draco a pesar de haber sido marcado como mortífago, nunca había sido entrenado, su pelea junto a los mortífagos el día en que murió Dumbledore daba mucho que desear. Por eso veía claramente que algo tramaba. No por algo era el líder de su grupo. Sonrió triunfante. E hizo algo que Draco no esperaba. Cogió a Hermione del cuello y casi levantándola del piso la arrojó con violencia contra el muchacho.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron contra el suelo. Levantaron inmediatamente la mirada, para ver horrorizados como Grayback cogía la varita entre sus sucios dedos. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Draco la miró por un instante y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin dudas.

- Ahora verán que conmigo no se juega estúpidos críos… - pronunció con maldad en cada sílaba, mientras levantaba la varita del suelo. Y apuntando con deleite casi desquiciado, directamente al corazón de Hermione pronunció:

- AVADA KEDR---

Harry avanzó a grandes trancos, levantó la varita dispuesto a contraatacar, pero no pudo hacer nada. Draco ya se había impulsado velozmente del suelo como una tromba y lanzado sobre Grayback.

- DRACO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – pudo gritar Hermione apenas a escasos centímetros del borde de aquel escarpado. Sólo centímetros, gracias a que Harry la sujetó a tiempo del brazo para evitar que ella también cayera por el desfiladero, al igual que estaban cayendo Grayback y Draco en ese instante.

* * *

**El final ya esta muy muy cerca! Si te gustó. Ya sabes, me lo haces saber con tu comment!! **

**Gracias! **


	19. 5 años después

**Hola, aqui va el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic. Iba a ser el último pero era un poquitín largo así que lo partí en dos.**

**Espero les agrade.**

**Muchos besos y ya saben.. déjenme un review que eso ¡make me happy!**

**Gise**

* * *

**_5 años más tarde_….**

Hermione estaba acostada sobre la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo claro, viendo pasar de manera lenta las nubes. Absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Algunos felices, otros dolorosos.

- debo ser fuerte…. – se dijo, casi como en una plegaria.

Pero lo extrañaba. Y mucho. Cada pensamiento en su mente, lo evocaba como en un sueño, lo traía de nuevo a ella. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en aquel cielo tan límpido cargado de nubes en forma de copos de nieve que avanzaban con lentitud, estaba aislada del mundo. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos abiertos, continuaba recapitulando sobre el gran cambio de su vida justo 5 años atrás. Sentía un calor agradable en el ambiente y risas a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes para abstraerse de aquellos sonidos.

- Muaaaaa , Muaaa!!!!! – y le plantaron dos sonoros y húmedos besos en ambas mejillas.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo observó. Aunque no lo viera por estarle haciendo sombra con su cuerpo, sabía de quien se trataba. Sentía sus manitas pequeñitas sobre su rostro. Era obvio.

- Quello musho!!!!!! ….. Muaaaa! – y aquella personita continuó con el asalto.

Hermione lo miró con amor. Era tan fácil de querer. Lo había amado desde que nació. Suspiró y revolvió aquella cabecita rojiza, alborotada y rebelde. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó con desesperación.

- Auch! Abasho juerte! Jajajajajaaja – seguía riendo aquel niñito casi dos años

-- Lo siento cachorrito – le dijo mientras lo miraba embelesada – Que tal si mejor no te abrazo pero……te como a besos eh?- y hundió su cabellera castaña en la barriguita, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

- jajajajajajaajaja, ya nooooo!!! ..Gritaba el pequeño cercano al paroxismo.

- Yami yami! Que rico manjar – sonreía feliz Hermione. Aquel pequeño siempre había logrado sacarla de aquellos bajones cuando extrañaba a Draco.

- Depue vamo tirar gol shi? – rogaba ya más calmado el pequeño. Ambos estaban ahora tirados con los brazos en forma de cruz, mirando las nubes.

A lo lejos una figura masculina observó toda la escena con atención. Aquel jaleo que había armado su hijo francamente no pasaba desapercibido por nadie presente allí. Un día de campo para olvidar tantas cosas pasadas. Y el había necesitado tanto olvidar. Aún con Voldemort muerto, vencido por Harry, muchos mortífagos estaban escondidos por todo el mundo mágico y también entre muggles. Por eso es que trabajaban tanto. Por eso necesitaban momentos de tranquilidad junto a la familia. Para eso él había luchado tanto. Tanto sacrificio. Tanto sufrimiento. Tantos malos recuerdos ahora ya enterrados. Todo parecía quedar atrás. Dejó la mochila en el pasto y continuó observando a su hijo con devoción, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo moviéndose tenue con la brisa de la mañana. – Pronto…. – dijo una voz a su lado.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

- Hermione… llegaste!!, no te vi subir hasta aquí – jadeaba casi sin aliento su mejor amiga, quien le dio el alcance en aquella pequeña colina – Pufff! Creo que el matrimonio me está poniendo fuera de forma…, aunque realmente creo que, la pura realidad es, que ya no me quedan fuerzas para actividades extras…. – reía con picardía, Ginny.

Hermione la miró con cariño. Recién hace un par de meses se habían casado. Harry quería estar seguro de derrotar finalmente a Voldemort para comprometerse formalmente con Ginny. No quería arriesgarla por lo que los últimos años se había dedicado exclusivamente a derrotar a los mortífagos y acabar al Señor Oscuro. Había tenido mucho ayuda de personas que se habían dado cuenta que la única manera de terminar para siempre con ese ambiente de miedo, destrucción y tiranía era uniéndose y enfrentándose al supremo mago tenebroso. Y por fin lo había conseguido. Aunque aún muchos mortífagos, que no habían sucumbido o ido a parar a Azkaban, tratarán de sembrar el pánico nuevamente.

La castaña estaba feliz por ella. Ella había sido testigo de muchas noches de lágrimas y de tristezas de Ginny, casi tantas como las de ella misma. La había consolado cuando sentía que perdía a Harry, por un combate o por la lejanía. Podían pasar meses sin tener noticias de ellos. De los miembros de la Orden. Y cada día que ocurría, para los que se quedaban ahí, era un torturante ansiedad. Cuantas veces habían llorado juntas, esperando alguna lechuza que les trajera unas líneas de esperanza. Otras más compartieron el temor de que esas mismas líneas se convirtieran en una sentencia de dolor eterno.

Muchas veces ella se quedaba sola, sin ninguno de sus seres amados al lado. Y es que ella era la única de todos que no era auror. Todos salían a alguna misión de vez en cuando y en el peor de los casos, todos a la vez. Hermione tenía que conformarse con aguardar, esperara y rezar para que las cosas se resolvieran de la mejor manera y que todos regresaran a casa, sanos y salvos.

En estos períodos, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sus múltiples actividades. Era miembro activo del PEEDO. Aunque ya no tenía este nombre específico porque había ampliado sus actividades, no sólo a Elfos, si no a cualquier criatura desvalida u oprimida del mundo mágico y estaba reconocida oficialmente por el Ministerio de Magia y en varios países. También apoyaba en cuerpo y alma a los sanadores de Sant Mungo. Demasiados eran los que a lo largo de todo este tiempo, habían caído víctimas mortales o discapacitadas para siempre por los ataques certeros de los mortífagos. Ella se empeñaba en curar cada vida que cayera en sus manos con una desesperación casi febril. Y estaba el pequeñín.

- Por un momento llegué a pensar que esta vez tampoco llegarías… - continuó la pelirroja. –Ya te he dicho que no es bueno que te encierres como una ostra en la nostalgia, tienes que salir, relajarte, disfrutar la vida y no mantenerla en pausa, además sabes que tarde o temprano ten---- - pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione se había levantado junto al pequeño y procedió a sacudirle vigorosamente las hojas que se habían adherido a la ropa.

- Uffff, tranquilo cachorrito, ya faltan poquitas… sólo deja de moverte un poco – le hablaba con dulzura, tratando de aparentar que no había escuchado el comentario de su amiga.

- ¡ Leja, leja! yo quello hojitas ¡ no quite¡ - hablaba en media lengua el enano – tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Hermione.

- Ven aquí cosita rica, dame un besote grandote tamaño industrial con extra babita, ven saluda a tu tía favorita – y sin esperar la respuesta, Ginny corrió donde su sobrino adorado, que aún luchaba con Hermione para soltarse y se lo arrebató de las manos, lo levantó en el aire con los brazos extendidos mientras le daba mordidas en la pancita que había quedado un poco al aire. – Dime que me extrañaste, enano travieso o te convertiré en un puffskein verde – y continuó con el parloteo mientras daba vueltas con el pequeño.

Hermione aprovechó la euforia de su mejor amiga para tratar de escabullirse hacia una arboleda cercana al prado donde se encontraban. Necesitaba estar sola. A pesar de que estaba contenta por ver de nuevo a sus amigos después de casi cinco meses de ausencia por una misión, no podía sentirse totalmente feliz. Aunque la vida se le hacía mas llevadera en sus periodos de soledad por la presencia de aquella criaturita amorosa que no le permitía que se hundiera aún más.

- No debo ser tan egoísta – pensaba – debo sentirme contenta por tenerlos de vuelta finalmente…aunque no puedo evitar dejar de extrañarlo…..

Logró descender apenas unos pasos cuando fue nuevamente asaltada por sorpresa.

-Ni creas que te vas a escabullir de nuevo eh?. Ayer en la reunión de conmemoración de la batalla del Valle de Godric, te escapaste antes de que hicieran el brindis. Y hace una semana que no vas por nuestra casa. Hermione… no puedes estar así. Tú eres una persona muy racional. Ya hemos conversado sobre esto muchas veces. No puedes ponerte así cada vez que é---- -

- Harry, ya te dije que estoy bien-. Le interrumpió en el acto, y tampoco se sorprendió en tener a su amigo persiguiéndola, después de todo, el muchacho nunca estaba lejos de su esposa cuando los dos estaban descansando de alguna misión. Y si Ginny había venido al día de campo, no era de extrañar que Harry también estuviese allí.

- Escucha – y la atrapó de un brazo haciéndola girar y quedando cara a cara con él – Todos sabemos que desde el incidente del barranco, has quedado demasiado sensible. Pero sabes muy bien, que no puedes ensimismarte tanto en tus sentimientos. No es bueno para ti, bueno en realidad para ninguno de los dos.

- Te entiendo Harry… te juro que te entiendo, pero… -

-Se que lo extrañas, se que quisieras que el estuviese aquí, al lado tuyo, pero… –

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y no pudo evitar parpadear, dejando que éstas se deslizaran desde sus pestañas. No quería llorar delante de Harry. Al menos, no una vez mas. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con los mortífagos fugitivos. Y más aún, porque esto ya lo habían hablado muchas veces.

- Vamos, Hermione, no te pongas triste. Los días suelen pasar muy rápido. – y secó las lágrimas de su amiga con un dedo. No dejes que la soledad te gane. Tú debes ser fuerte. Tienes un esposo que te quiere y te adora no? – Continuó vehemente – y que aún estando lejos te ama.

Hermione lo miró agradecida. Siempre agradecía las palabras de aliento de su amigo.

-AQUÍ VIENE UNA LECHUZA MENSAJERA A TODA VELOCIDAAAAADDDDD – gritaba Ginny con su sobrino sobre la

cabeza, con los brazos extendidos a la manera de volar, mientras corrían por el prado gritando a todo pulmón. – SOLO PARA DECIRLES QUE SE SERVIRAN UNOS APERITIVOS EN CINCO MINUTOOOOOSSSS – los miró a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin dejar de caminar veloz.

- Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos. Dentro de poco servirá el almuerzo. Ginny hizo un exquisito faisán a las finas hierbas. Le tomó varias horas de la madrugada. Le pidió la receta a su madre especialmente para hoy. Hasta me levantó a las 5.00 am, casi de una oreja para que le ayudara a pelar las patatas, y sin varita!!! Fue como un deja-vù, como si estuviese nuevamente en la casa de Tía Petunia. Hasta Fred y George guisaron con mandiles y guantes protectores incluidos. Además hemos traído, puré de manzanas, arroz con leche, botellas de hidromiel casera, jamón glaseado, pye de limón, manjar de lúcuma y hasta brochetas de banana con chocolate y chispas para el cachorrito. Tú sabes, uno nunca sabe cuantos pueden llegar a comer de improviso... Vamos, ayúdame a extender el mantel y sacar la copitas para la hidromiel. Mira que es un hermoso día y no sabes que sorpresas te pueda dar un día así... Y ya no llores. Se te enrojecerán los ojos y no es bueno preocupar a las personas que te quieren, cierto?- y trató de empujarla suavemente para iniciar la marcha. –Andando, sabes que no soy muy ducho en esto de hacer hechizos domésticos… - trató de sonar alegre.

- Anda tú Harry, sólo daré un pequeño paseo y luego los alcanzo. – respondió con un mueca triste.

- Bueno, pero ojo que si en 5 minutos no vienes, mandaré al cachorrito a que te traiga ipso facto derechita y de la manito. Y está de más decirte que él no aceptará un NO por respuesta…. -

- Esta bien Harry, esta bien.. – y dándole la espalda, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los árboles.

oooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo

- Le dijiste algo? – preguntó George, mientras miraba con suspicacia a Harry. - ¿Sospecha, acaso? – continuó hablando y colocando platos, vasos, tenedores, tazas, por doquier.

- No en realidad nada…., bueno solté algunas indirectas, pero creo que no se dio por aludida. – contestó Harry, que estaba en cuatro patas terminando de estirar un mantel de grandes cuadros rojos en el verde grass. – Sigue algo triste – acotó, mientras alisaba una enorme arruga en el mantel que levantaba las servilletas de tela bordadas por Ginny y que las hacía ver como si estuviesen sobre una roca.

- Ya lo he dicho, Hermione necesita un buen susto para terminar con esa sensibilidad. Podríamos ir a Hogwarts y darle un chapuzón en el lago, quien sabe y hacerle puchitos al calamar gigante "check to" check la cure. – interrumpió Fred quien tenía las manos ocupadas con el cochecito de paseo de sus sobrino y hasta un pie mientras intentaba armarlo, sin mucho éxito.

- Vamos chicos, menos bla bla bla, y sigan trabajando; háganlo a la usanza muggle. Este es mi primer día de campo no mágico. Y quiero que sea perfecto. Harry no tuvo nunca uno igual. Además será algo diferente para nuestro invitado – y despeinó la cabellera de su esposo con gesto amoroso - y quiero que sea inolvidable. …-

- bueno si sigo de cuatro patas, lo inolvidable será mi dolor de espalda- murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

- O podrías correr el riesgo de que te guste estar en esa posición… - murmuró Fred con sonrisa desvergonzada.

- Si nos dejaras usar la varita, Harry podría tener una columna saludable por algunos años más, y yo dejaría de ser un mozo de restaurante - gimió George dirigiéndole a su hermana una mirada de reproche.

- Y yo podría recuperar mi pie de entre este amasijo de ruedas, sonajas y botellas – volvió a la carga Fred.

- Bueno basta de parlotear – habló en todo igual a su madre cuando quería terminar una discusión- apúrense en dejar todo listo que ya casi es la hora y saben que todo debe quedar perfecto – y continuó afanosa, de aquí para allá, colocando banquitas, espantando bichos, alisando servilletas. – tenemos que apurarnos porque la sorpresa está por llegar…

- No que mi madre no podía venir…..- refunfuñó George.

Continuaron callados con sus labores. Todos inmersos en sus pensamientos. De cuando en cuando levantaban la vista para divisar a Hermione. Ella estaba recostada en un árbol, de pie. Con los brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza mirando hacia sus pies. Harry pensó que pronto aquella situación cambiaría.

- Quiero ver la cara de Hermione cuando lo vea… - murmuró Harry, cuando vio que su esposa se alejaba momentáneamente de allí, dándoles un respiro. – Seguro nos mata por no habérselo contado –

- Más bien creo – secundó Fred sin levantar la vista- que lo matará a él por irse tanto tiempo. Al igual que… -

- Lo que es yo – interrumpió George poniendo cara de seriedad – no pienso estar cerca y menos ser quien se lo diga.

oooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante. Recordaba. Extrañaba. Meditaba. Ahora que casi se había logrado terminar con los seguidores de Voldemort, no habría razones de peso para que la gente que amaba tuviese que irse lejos por alguna misión. Era hora de que regresaran a casa. Para ser amados por los que se quedaron. Para curar heridas, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque sabía muy bien que muchos no regresarían o encontrarían pérdidas en sus hogares.

Recordó a Lavender. Aunque nunca le había caído del todo bien, por su carácter algo inmaduro, era honesta en sentir que la extrañaba. Además había cambiado mucho. Todo lo que vivió la había hecho madurar. Y se hicieron amigas. Y por eso le dolió tanto su muerte, con todo lo que ocasionó. Le dolía el recordar que fue una muerte injusta, vengativa. Ella no era miembro de la Orden. Hermione se sentía en parte responsable por fue ella fue quien hizo que Lavender se acercara más a ellos, aunque ella rechazó de plano ser miembro. Pero igual el vínculo se formó y por eso la asesinaron.

- Le faltó tiempo….– pensó tristemente.

- Hermioneeeee! – gritaron al unísono cuatro pares de voces. Era imposible no acudir al llamado. Sabía muy bien, que eran capaces de llevarla a rastras.

- Bueno, aunque no me sienta muy feliz ahora, se que son mis amigos. Y mi enano se lo merece. – y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se ubicaban sus amigos.

El ambiente se había tornado festivo. Y aunque no eran muchos el jaleo que se armaba era espectacular. Fred y George habían encendido algunas bengalas del Dr. Fillibuster y se divertían enseñando a su sobrino a esquivarlas. El pequeño reía a más no poder, aunque estaba cubierto de pasto y pólvora.

- Vamos chicos, no lo agiten tanto, que después no querrá comer – le habló con el ceño fruncido Hermione. – Y ya les he dicho mil veces que él no es Ron para que lo agarren como su puerquito.

-Pero Hermione, no te das cuenta que le damos trato especial justamente para que no sea igual a él- repuso George.

-Es más nadie debería ser igual a él.- acotó George. -Y eso amerita que vayamos forjándolo a nuestra imagen y semejanza – replicó Fred quien sostenía a su sobrino de ambos pies mientras ambos daban vueltas como locos.

- Fred ya te dije que ….. – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ginny había sacado la varita y pronunciado un par de hechizos. Y ahora su sobrino estaba flotando en el aire con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Fred esta petrificado en el suelo.

- Me fastidia que se comporten como niñatos. Creo que ya deberían tener hijos propios.- se acercó donde su sobrino y lo asió del pie suavemente depositándolo a tierra - Estoy segura que se comportan así porque no son sus hijos y eso les quita responsabilidad de comportarse como adultos – le dio una palmadita en el trasero, un beso en la frente y lo puso en su cochecito. – Aunque dudo que consigan a alguien que quiera tener un esposo-hijo a la vez.

- Gracias Ginny – le contestó Hermione. – Siempre actúan un poco inmaduros, aunque también se que no lo hacen de mala voluntad. Este chiquitín nos ha traído algo de felicidad entre tanta tristeza por las personas ausentes – y al decir esto le cambió un poco la voz.

- Bueno en realidad todos extrañamos a nuestros seres queridos. Bueno en realidad, son muchos los que se fueron por diferentes razones…. – y trató de que su voz sonara algo casual.

Hermione empezó a sumirse en sus recuerdos. Su semblante cambió y una expresión triste comenzó a asomar en su rostro. Sus ojos almendrados se humedecieron ligeramente.

Ginny no buscaba eso. Deliberadamente había iniciado aquella conversación para darle la gran noticia a su amiga. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de buscar a su esposo. Necesitaba ayuda.

Harry que estaba atento a la conversación, entendió la mirada de Ginny y corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

- Hey Hermione. No vas a ponerte triste ahora. Mira que bonito está saliendo todo. Además… no te parece que esto merece una sonrisa de tu parte… - le dijo Harry quien había sacado al pequeño de su coche a la volada y ahora se lo mostraba a su amiga, sosteniéndolo frente a ella mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Aquella risa cristalina borró cualquier rastro de tristeza en Hermione.

- Sabes muy bien lo que haces, no Harry? – le contestó Hermione mirándolo con suspicacia y ya con el semblante cambiado.

- No por algo soy auror, verdad Hermione? – respondió con una amplia sonrisa triunfal.

Estuvieron un par de minutos jugando a los encantados con el niño. Hasta que tuvieron que parar porque el pequeño se quedó sin aliento. Harry respiró hondo y tomó aliento. Sabía que tenía que decirle a su amiga de una buena vez lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero no se atrevía. Le daba temor el no saber como reaccionaría ella ante tal noticia. Con gesto posesivo tomó de la cintura a Ginny y la atrajo hacia él. Le susurró al oído un - dile tú por favor – lo más suave que pudo.

Los gemelos miraban la escena con suspicacia. Fred ya había sido despetrificado y se frotaba los brazos y piernas con desesperación.

- Mierda! Como odio que me haga esto… me deja todo el cuerpo como pan de cuatro días…

- Dale gracias que no te echó un mocomurciélagos – le contestó George.

- Bueno, sólo espero que Hermione la haga puré cuando sepa que le ocultó la verdad por 2 semanas – volvió a la carga Fred, que seguía sentado en el grass, frontándose vigorosamente las pantorrillas.

- Así como van, no creo que le digan nunca. Mejor será que resuelva esto de una sola vez – Resopló con fastidio y ayudó a Fred a levantarse.

Y avanzaron con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban los otros jóvenes.

- Bien Hermione. Ahora que, ya no amenazas con anegar nuestro día de campo – habló George acercándose al trío – es hora de decirte porqué es que hicimos este día de campo.

- Y porque hemos estado tan misteriosos últimamente – secundó Harry prontamente y aliviado de que la conversación se iniciara al fin.

- Pero insistimos…. esperamos que "la sorpresa" no haga que inundes las viandas… - contratacó Fred.

- La verdad Hermione, no mencionamos nada porque, creo que no hay palabras para ello, sólo te diré que alguien ha vuelto- hablo Ginny con solemnidad.

Hermione los miró expectante…. De que hablaban?, podría ser?, sería posible que?... su corazón empezó a tamborilear como loco dentro de su pecho. Su pulso se incrementó y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. – Si, debe ser él – pensó.

Aunque no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque vio que el rostro de sus amigos un cambio. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Y mirando fijamente a un punto detrás de ella.

- Es él – gritaron al unísono.

Giró sobre sus talones emocionada. Vio como el muchacho se acercaba a grandes pasos. Desesperado. Rebosante. Feliz.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar. Sólo sintió que la abrazaban fuertemente.

- Llegaste….

- Al fin estoy en casa – contestó.

- Me alegre que ya estés aquí… Ron.

* * *

**OMG!! era Ron...y Draco... donde está? snif snif. .**

**En el prox y último capítulo el descenlace. Hasta entonces... MANDEN SUS REVIEWS!! JAJAJAJA.**

**Abrazo para todas.**


	20. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

**Woooow este capítulo se pone interesante. Iba a ser el último. Y más largo que los últimos, pero por el capítulo anterior me apresuré a subirlo, dividiéndolo en dos, para que sigan encandiladas!**

**Y el próximo si es el últimito. Palabra jajajaja. (se dan cuenta que actualize más rápido) ... pucha no saben la de cosas que se me han acumulado por eso jajajajajaj.**

**Es que aunque ya tenía la idea y un script en la cabeza, escuchar musiquita romanticona, con la taza de café al lado, hace que los textos se alargen...jejejjee.**

**Bueno besos a todas.! y enjoy!!!**

**Gi.**

* * *

Ron no la soltó hasta después de varios minutos. Ella también la abrazaba con fuerza. Aunque quería explicaciones.

- Ya se las pediré, ahora no es el momento – pensó.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny aprovechó para abrazar a su hermano. Tanto tiempo sin verlo habían hecho que ella venciera la resistencia que sentía hacia él, por todo lo sucedido. Ahora sólo se limitaba a sentir alegría por tenerlo de nuevo con ellos.

Fred y Gerge lo miraban con cierto recelo. Aun a pesar de saber que llegaría, y habiendo repasado mentalmente que harían cuando lo tuviesen frente a frente, sólo se limitaban a observar.

- Hasta que por fin apareciste – musitó Fred con la voz grave.

- Si ha pasado tiempo…. – contestó Ron con cautela.

- Mucho en realidad. Inclusive estábamos a punto de rematar tus cachivaches o a regalarlos al loquito del Callejón Diagon– George trató de sonar sarcástico sin conseguirlo. El resentimiento en su voz no lo permitió.

- ¿Porqué te fuiste así, sin más? – preguntó Ginny sin alejarse de su lado.

- ¡¿Porqué dejaste abandonado a tu hijo?! – habló finalmente Hermione, calculando cada palabra que salía de su boca para que no se desbordara su enojo y decepción.

Ron miró a cada uno por un instante. Se detuvo en Harry y mentalmente le dio las gracias por no haber dicho nada. Aunque se daba cuenta que su amigo tenía un sinfín de preguntas, que claramente se notaba en el rostro, apreció su lealtad para no hacer un carga montón mayor.

- Les pido que se sienten un momento. Necesito explicarles que sucedió hace año y medio-

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor suyo. El pequeñito observaba aquella situación y como si comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, guardó silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de su chupete. Miraba a Ron con gesto confuso y receloso.

Se muy bien, que una nota dejada a medianoche junto a la canasta donde dormía mi hijo no fue un acto muy sensato, Hermione – habló Ron con gravedad, iniciando aquel discurso repasado mentalmente tantas veces. Y sé también que no tengo disculpa alguna por este acto. No pido que me perdonen, pero si quisiera que al menos me escucharan.

No saben lo que el sentimiento de culpa puede hacer en una persona. Yo he vivido por mucho tiempo con esa sensación horrible de haber errado con mi vida. De no hacer lo correcto y que las consecuencias de ello ya no pueden remediarse nunca.

-Hermione – y miró directo a los ojos a su amiga – nunca pude ocultar del todo, mis sentimientos hacia ti. Viví enamorado muchos años, con ese amor de adolescente. Ese amor sobre protector, celoso, posesivo. Sólo quería y anhelaba que fueras mía y de nadie mas. Me centré demasiado en aquel idealizado amor. Hubiese dado la vida para que me correspondieras. Pero primero elegiste a Krum y sentí tal arranque de celos que dejé de hablarte varias semanas. Y finalmente llegó lo que más temía. Te habías enamorado seriamente. Veía en tus ojos que habías llegado a encontrar el amor en otro hombre. Y lo que más me dolía era en quien. En Malfoy. Mi enemigo. El slytherin que me había insultado por años. A esa persona le habías entregado tu corazón. –

Hermione se movió incómoda en su sitio. Sintió las miradas alternadas de sus amigos. Bajó la cabeza.

- Por favor, no te estoy juzgando. Ahora ya no. Por favor no quiero ofenderte.- y miro a todos en esta ocasión.- Sólo necesito que traten de comprender un poco como veía las cosas alrededor mío. – continuó Ron algo nervioso. – Además Hermione, creo que algún hecho puntual del pasado demuestra, que mi deseo de que fueses feliz, no importando con quien, era genuino. Inclusive con Malfoy. Sabes que mi ayuda fue sincera, verdad?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos agradecida. Tantas veces se lo había dicho pero no era suficiente. Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a su lado. Acercó su cuerpo y cuidado depositó un beso en la frente de Ron. Apretó su mano suavemente contra la de él y le sonrió. Ambos se miraron con cariño.

- Bueno, queremos escuchar la versión completa sin interrupciones… - se apresuró a decir George.

- O desean una manta y un par de almohadas… - acotó Fred.

- ¡Basta muchachos! – habló Harry con energía. Los gemelos lo miraron por un segundo, dispuestos a continuar hablando, pero algo en la mirada de su cuñado los detuvo.

- Esta bien, dejaremos que continúe. Pero no queremos publicidad en los intermedios.- concluyó George.

Ron se aclaró la garganta algo sonrojado, pero dispuesto a seguir. Necesitaba explicar y tenía la esperanza de que pudieran perdonarlo. Continuó hablando.

- Después de darme cuenta que nunca me corresponderías, decidí hacerme a un lado. Pero cometí el error de sólo hacer a un lado mi parte física. Porque, no sé, si conciente o inconcientemente, mantuve la secreta idea de que algún día serías para mí. Decidí que podría intentar probar otros rumbos. Empecé a estudiar para auror y me metí de lleno en la Orden, aunque igual los veía a ambos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ti. Y cuando Lavender comenzó a apoyarnos con las cosas en Grimauld Place, me acerqué a ella dispuesto a olvidarte.

Gran error para comenzar una relación cierto?, Sacar un clavo con otro. Se que sirve algunas veces, pero a mí no me sirvió. Aquella relación me llenaba por momentos. Sólo me dejaba llevar. Es como sí Lavender se diera cuenta, pero igual dejaba que las cosas continuaran de esa manera.

- Yo me siento culpable en parte. Yo convencí a Lavender que nos ayudara. Es que te veía tan sólo. Y a ella se le notaba tan enamorada de ti, que pensé que así serías feliz. – dijo casi en un susurro Hermione, con las manos enlazadas sobre sus muslos. – Y si ella no hubiese ido a Grimauld Place, no …no habría muerto –

- Escúchame bien Hermione – giró de pronto Ron, quedando frente a la chica. – No te hagas eso. No te permitas ese sentimiento. Tienes que entender que no somos responsables por las decisiones de otras personas. Tú podrás haberle sugerido a Lavender ir a Grimauld Place y ayudar a la Orden. Pero la decisión la tuvo ella. Ella lo eligió así. No puedes culparte por eso. Entiendes?. Me ha costado mucho tiempo entender esto. Y no quiero que vivas con ese pensamiento destructivo de por vida, me oyes Hermione?.

Se miraron en silencio. Ron regresó a su sitio nuevamente. Tomó aire y continuó.

Por esa razón me fui. Porque no podía vivir con aquel sentimiento aniquilante. Me venía siempre a la cabeza que me refugié en ella, en Lavender, para olvidarte. La engañé. No fui sincero con ella, ni conmigo. Sólo me unió a ella el deseo, un cariño mutuo, pero no el amor. No compartí con ella mis sentimientos, porque nunca los quise admitir. Pero igual continuamos juntos, con aquel remedo de relación. Y a las pocas semanas de nacer mi hijo las cosas empeoraron…-

-No me malinterpreten por favor – habló al ver la cara que ponían sus hermanos – James, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo más puro y verdadero de mi existencia. Mi hijo era la razón palpable de que tenía que comprometerme en todo sentido, de que debía formar una familia de verdad. Y tuve miedo de no poder. Por eso tomé mis cosas y decidí tomarme unas semanas para pensar y tomar una decisión con respecto a mi familia.

George chasqueó los dientes en señal de desaprobación.

- Típico Roony, hay un problema que enfrentar y lo primero que haces es huir – habló duramente Fred.

- Se que no fue una decisión madura, y que me comporté como un imbécil. Pero necesitaba saber con certeza si podía hacer una familia de verdad con ella y con James. Necesitaba extrañarla. A ella y a mi hijo. Pero antes de tomar una decisión ocurrió el ataque a Grimauld Place. Ella había dejado a James con Hermione para hablar con Harry, pensando que él podría saber de mi paradero.

- Ella estaba desesperada, me había rogado que la esperara para hablar. Recién habíamos descubierto donde se encontraba Bellatrix e íbamos tras ella. Pero al demorarse, tuvimos que irnos. Toda la Orden en pleno. Ella sabía como llegar a Grimauld Place, tenía la contraseña, yo se la di. Pero estaba tan enfadada por tu huída que no tuvo cuidado con Kreacher, y le hizo saber donde se encontraba el cuartel, con la esperanza de que a cambio, ese ser de porquería la ayudaría. Lo demás es sabido por todos – Harry lanzó una maldición por lo bajo – Sabía que debía eliminar a ese elfo mal nacido desde un inicio. Aunque Bellatrix me ahorró el trabajo al hacerlo con sus propias manos. No le perdonó que la única oportunidad para llegar al cuartel de la Orden para acabar con todos, haya sido justo cuando no había nadie de la misma en la casa.- Harry terminó con una mueca en el rostro.

- Sólo estaba Lavender… - musito Ginny con pesar. Hermione bajó la cabeza igualmente.

- Pero ya pagó por eso, Ginny – contestó Harry. Bellatrix nunca más mató a un inocente.

- Gracias a ti, Harry – concluyó Ron – Gracias a ti amigo – y esta última frase la dijo con gratitud sincera.

- La muerte de Lavender – continuó Ron – terminó por destrozarme por dentro. Sentía que me moría en vida. Me sentí miserable, ruin. Una completa mierda. No estuve ahí para salvarla. No pude defenderla. No le di una vida feliz el tiempo que estuvo conmigo. No tuvo el suficiente cariño de mi parte. No me permití intentar quererla y ser afortunado a su lado. No quise olvidarme de ti Hermione y por eso no dejé que su cariño entrara en mi corazón. La traicioné sin siquiera serle infiel una sola vez. Sentí que yo la había asesinado… - la voz se le quebró en este punto. – Por eso huí.

Harry que estaba al lado suyo, puso una mano en su hombro. El había conversado con Ron esporádicamente en este tiempo de ausencia, pero nunca lo dijo a nadie. Ni a Ginny y menos a Hermione. Se lo había prometido a su mejor amigo. Y es que sabía bien que él necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas internas.

Ginny y Hermione lo miraron con tristeza. Siempre pensaron que había abandonado a su hijo, porque creyeron que Ron pensaba que un bebé era demasiada responsabilidad para él. Jamás se les había ocurrido pensar el cúmulo de sensaciones de las que era preso su hermano. Fred y George lo miraban con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- Siempre he querido lo mejor para James. Lo único cierto y honesto en mi vida es mi hijo. Y no quería hacerle daño con mi inestabilidad. Quería que tuviese un hogar tranquilo, hasta que yo pudiera estar en condiciones de criarlo. Quería dejar de sentirme una mierda, un infeliz, para hacerlo feliz a él. – Ron se paró en ese instante y se dirigió donde su hermana. La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos mientras le decía:

- Perdóname Ginny, si no dejé a mi hijo contigo. Se que lo lógico hubiese sido que lo dejara a tu cuidado. Pero debes admitir que en ese instante estabas en plena pelea contra Voldemort y luchando para convertirte en Auror. Harry aún no se decidía a casarse contigo, por su miedo eterno a que te hicieran daño. Y yo quería un hogar para James.-

- Hubiese podido quedarse con mamá – respondió Ginny visiblemente herida. Aun a pesar de que ya había solucionado el asunto con Hermione, no podía dejar de afectarle la decisión de Ron.

- Se que mamá hubiese aceptado de inmediato, y se también que incluso dejó de hablarle a Hermione por varios meses por hacer respetar mi decisión de que no debía quedarse con ella, escrita en la carta. Mamá esta por demás entregada a cuidar a nuestro padre. El ya no puede valerse por si mismo. Las heridas producidas por Nagini esta vez fueron demasiado para él. Y no hubiese sido justo que yo le diera una responsabilidad más. Ella no es un roble, ni es eterna; aunque así lo piense. Sabía que me odiarían aún más, pero debía pensar en James. Siento mucho si los herí en el camino –y miró a los gemelos, que sorprendentemente, desviaron la mirada.

Dejar a James por tiempo indefinido, fue la decisión más difícil que tomé en la vida.- y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su hijo. Ambos se miraron. Ron le sonrió, estiró los brazos para alzarlo. No lo había hecho desde que tenía semanas de nacido. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo. Pero James al sentir aquellas manos extrañas asiéndolo por debajo de los hombros, empezó a llorar.

Ron lo soltó de inmediato. Sabía que eso pasaría. Era su mayor temor y ahora lo veía cumplido. – Me lo merezco – pensó. Abatido cayó arrodillado junto al cochecito donde se encontraba su hijo. Escondió la cabeza entre aquellas manitas que ahora sujetaba con delicadeza, las besó con mucho cuidado para no asustar aún más a su hijo.

- Perdóname hijito – hablaba sin levantar el rostro, que ahora estaba surcado por algunas lágrimas que le eran imposible contener.- Se que debo recuperar el tiempo perdido y lo haré. Te compensaré por no haber estado a tu lado. – Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y levantó la cabeza. No deseaba que su hijo lo viera llorar.- Juro que haré que me quieras, te haré feliz James. Te lo debo y se lo debo a tu madre.-

Todos quedaron en silencio.

James percibía la emoción en el ambiente. Aquel extraño que lo miraba con aquellos ojos, a los demás callados, con esa expresión rara en la cara no era cosa de todos los días.

– ¿Quelle chupete? – terminó por preguntarle a aquel señor de cabello rojo como el suyo, mientras le ofrecía su botella. – No llole mash ya?

Ron se estremeció. Su cuerpo se sacudía entre los sollozos que pugnaba por frenar. Se levantó presuroso. Quería evitar que su hijo lo viera en ese estado, temía asustarlo. Hermione corrió presurosa hacia el niño. Lo distrajo sacando un paquete de gomitas del cochecito y dándole unas cuantas. Ginny abrazó a Ron tratando de consolarlo. Harry le daba palmadas en el hombro.

Los gemelos se levantaron igual. Seguían con aquella impresión inescrutable en el rostro. Se acercaron a Ron. Se plantaron frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos. Ron los quedó mirando a ambos, alternadamente. Ellos no habían dicho ni demostrado nada hasta ahora.

- Suponemos – empezó George – que no habrás cambiado momentáneamente, o que sólo te dio un ataque de nostalgia extrema y por eso estás aquí, cierto?

- No pretenderás hacer que James se encariñe contigo – habló Fred, situándose frente a frente a Ron. – para luego desaparecer ante la primera dificultad.

- Porque vamos a dejar bien en claro – retomó la palabra George – que tú podrás ser muy su padre, pero a la primera que le hagas sufrir, nos vamos a olvidar que eres nuestro hermanito y ..-

- Dejaremos por primera vez el humor de lado para resolver ese asunto – concluyo Fred.

Ron los miró con agradecimiento. No esperaba menos de ellos. Agradeció que su hijo tenga quien vele por él y lo defienda a rabiar. Sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Eso le bastó a Ron.

Me costó mucho entender que yo no soy el culpable de la muerte de Lavender. Que cometí un error al no darme la opción de amarla, por seguir albergando una ilusión incoherente por Hermione.- y giró para verla – Se que nunca me amarás porque tu corazón pertenece a otro. – Y por fin lo entiendo y acepto. Siempre guardaré un bonito recuerdo de amor, pero nunca más volveré a anteponer ese sentimiento sobre otros. Serás mi mejor amiga toda la vida Y por eso deseo que seas feliz, no conmigo porque así esta escrito. Feliz con otro.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

El almuerzo transcurrió entre anécdotas, historias, remembranzas de los amigos que ya no estaban, que se fueron en el tiempo que Ron estuvo lejos. Le chocó enterarse que la profesora MacGonagall había fallecido. Aunque no se sorprendió al enterarse que Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto por intentar escapar del séquito de Voldemort.

Y aunque ya sabía de la caída de Voldemort por las pocas palabras que Harry le había dicho. No podía demostrarlo, por lo que intentó la mejor cara de sorpresa que pudo, cuando Ginny le contaba emocionada la batalla final en el Valle de Godric.

Todos estaban más que satisfechos. Fred y George habían encantado a un gnomo para que se dejara perseguir por su sobrino. Así evitaban la fatiga de estar persiguiendo al enano. Estaban echados plácidamente en la hierba mirando las nubes. Habían comido hasta el hartazgo. George se frotaba el estómago haciendo círculos, mientras Fred mordisqueaba una pajita.

Ginny estaba recostada entre las piernas de Harry. El jugaba con su cabello. Ambos conversaban animadamente con Ron.

- Así que si todo marcha según lo planeado, empezaremos a buscar un bebe para las navidades – decía una Ginny emocionada.

- Ya te dije, que es una posibilidad – y Harry acarició nuevamente el cabello de su esposa.- Quiero estar seguro de que se haya capturado hasta el último mortífago.

- ¿Pero acaso no sigue él todavía lejos por eso? – preguntó girando hasta quedar frente a frente con Harry.

- La verdad aun no sé porqué no ha regresado – contestó Harry con sinceridad.

Ron los miró a ambos y pareció recordar algo muy importante. - ¿Qué hora tienes Harry?. Y dio un sobresalto al escuchar la respuesta. – Vuelvo en seguida – les dijo y con una floritura de varita, desapareció.

Hermione se había alejado nuevamente del grupo. Estaba en la colina. Sentada en el mullido grass verde se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos y apoyaba el pequeño mentón en sus rodillas. Aunque estaba contenta por la llegada de Ron. No podía dejar de pensar que ahora también se iría de su lado ese pequeñín que había sido su salvación. Ron tenía todo el derecho de llevárselo a vivir con él.

- Ahora voy perdiendo a dos… -

Pasaron unos minutos. Hermione seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos. Aquella tristeza y congoja en el alma se le hacía cada vez más pesada. – En realidad me estoy quedando sola – se decía. – Y no se cuanto tiempo pueda continuar así.-

Un clic! la sobresaltó. Ron había aparecido detrás de ella y la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Hey Ron, no hagas eso, que me pegas un susto.- le increpó Hermione, aunque no le duró ni dos minutos el enojo porque volvió a sumirse en la melancolía.

Ron sospechaba la razón. Se la había contado Harry, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente.

- ¿Que pasa Hermione? No te alegra mi regreso… -

Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró lánguidamente. No estaba siendo justa. Sus sentimientos volvían a jugarle esa mala pasada. En los momentos más inoportunos sus recuerdos venían a la mente y la sumergían en aquella pesada nostalgia.

- Claro que me alegre verte de nuevo. Aunque también me provoca hacerte un hechizo por todo el tiempo que te fuiste – trató de sonar ligera.

- Yo sé que no lo harías. Quiero pensar que tú si comprenderías el que una persona deba irse lejos por alguna razón importante. –

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. Por un momento pensó que Ron talvez, quizá supiese algo… - No, no tendría porqué.- se respondió mentalmente.

- Tal vez Ron, no lo sé ya con certeza. Dime una cosa ¿Es que no pensaste como se sentirían los que se quedaron aquí¿Acaso no calculaste la inmensa tristeza que se formaría dentro de las personas que te amaban?... – dejó de hablar porque lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas.

Ron sabía que no sólo se refería a él. Y como siempre se le partía el alma al verla llorar. No aguantó más. Se inclinó ligeramente. Pasó su mano por el aún enmarañado cabello castaño y le dijo lo siguiente:

- Creo que hay algo que quien sabe te alegre un poco - murmuró cerca a su oído. Se incorporó y se hizo a un lado.

Hermione trató de enfocar la vista en la figura que se acercaba pero al estar contra la luz y sentada en el grass no divisaba de quien se trataba.

Divisó una figura masculina acercándose. No sabía quien era, pero aquel andar orgulloso y la silueta altiva, eran demasiado conocida para ella.

- ERES TU…. – sólo atinó a gritar, mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr con dirección a aquella persona.

* * *

**será...? sera...???? SERA??!!!!!!...!!!!!**

**yo también me emociono!!!!!!!!**

**(y si te emocionaste conmigo... DEJAME UN REVIEW EMOCIONADO!) ;)**


	21. Cicatrices

**Holaas**

**Aquí el último capítulo de este fic. Mi primer fanfic (y espero que no el último). Me han pasado tantas cosas en todo el tiempo que me llevó escribirlo que siento como si parte de mí terminará con el.**

**Por cierto, debía apurarme en finalizarlo porque como muchos ya saben, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ya vio la luz. Y obviamente no voy a poner ningún spoiler en esta historia. (pero para la próxima si!!)**

**Que si me gustó el libro… pues.. SI. ME ENCANTO. Para mí es el mejor de los siete libros. Lo leí en dos días arduos. Dejando todo de lado.. hasta las 4 am dos días seguidos.**

**Ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados… termino esta historia y termino al final de siete maravillosos libros, de esperar por más nuevas aventuras de Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Y por supuesto… de Mi Draco.**

**(es como si perdiera a mis amigos…como si se fueran de viaje y no tuvieran fecha de regreso… aunque siempre habrán fics!! Maravillosos aquí en Fanfiction!)**

**(Ojalá JK cambie de parecer… aunque difícil no? Al menos los que ya leyeron el libro opinarán igual)**

**(Caray! Me muerdo la lengua para no hacer comentarios del libro…. Chezzzzzz! )**

**Y finalmente…**

**Fue un placer haber contado con su compañía fiel todo este tiempo. Muchas Gracias.**

**Y espero tenerlos de nuevo conmigo… con otra nueva historia. No me pierdan el rastro… porque viene una historia donde los protagonistas son tres!**

**Adios Harry, Ron, Hermione… y un besote para ti Draco!**

**Hasta siempre.**

**Gise**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21. CICATRICES**

Hermione se detuvo a escasos pasos del recién llegado. Algo en su interior se rebeló contra aquel deseo involuntario de querer lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Temerosos, detenidos momentáneamente por la emoción enorme que los embargaba.

- ¿Porqué tanto tiempo? …. ¿Por qué….?.. – musitó con desazón.

Draco la miraba anhelante, agitado. Su cuerpo era recorrido por un torrente de sangre hirviendo. Quería abrazarla, tomar sus labios, fundirse en ella nuevamente, pero sabía que le debía una explicación. Debía aclarar todo con ella. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado al notar que ella retrocedía un poco.

- Respóndeme Draco¿porqué te marchaste tanto tiempo? – dijo con voz cargada de emoción.

- Necesito que me escuches Herm, no me juzgues hasta haber terminado por favor. Se que te debo una explicación real y verdadera… - y levantó la mano tratando de enlazarla con la de ella; pero la joven no lo permitió.

Draco sintió una punzada por dentro. Sabía que, no sería sencillo hacerle comprender, justificar o perdonar su actitud ni las acciones tomadas. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Pero también le costaba. Su orgullosa personalidad luchaba por momentos por salir a flote.

Hermione – dijo tratando de serenarse – Tu mejor que nadie, eras consciente de la situación reinante en ese entonces. Lo habías hablado muchas veces. Incluso lo habíamos vivido con gente de nuestro entorno. Pero hubo un hecho que inició esta serie de decisiones que tomé. – Draco se alejó un poco de ella; sin apuro se quitó la capa de viaje y la lanzó hacia un lado en la hierba. Continuó hablando sin dejar de mirarla de frente.

- Desde el ataque a Grimauld Place reflexioné mucho. Era consciente y cauto en pensar, la verdadera magnitud de aquel ataque tan directo hacia nosotros. Sabía que las personas a mi lado no estarían seguras.

- Eso lo sabíamos de antemano Draco... – le interrumpió con fastidio Hermione, quien había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho en gesto inconsciente. – Harry te explicó también, muchas veces, que ahora no estabas sólo y que nos protegerían.

- Bueno, hay algo que no te conté. Que no conté a nadie en realidad hasta hace poco. Minutos antes del ataque al cuartel, Kreacher me buscó. Yo estaba haciendo el seguimiento a Amycus en Rumania... – Eso también lo sabíamos; lo sabíamos desde antes de que te fueras, por si lo olvidaste. - le interrumpió la joven sin cortesías. – Draco la miró ceñudo, pero continuó. – Sabían que fue a verme, pero no creyeron todos acaso que lo hizo para evitar sospechas, para salvar el pellejo, o para no estar en el momento del ataque.

Hermione lo miró asombrada, no sabía a donde quería llegar. Esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes. Se discutió mucho. Harry incluso había ofrecido que alguien de la orden viviera cerca para protegerlos.

- Como decía – y miró a Hermione algo impaciente. – Yo vigilaba a Amycus, cuando Kreacher apareció. No era la primera vez que lo hacía…. – Hermione continuó con el asombro dibujado en el rostro y estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero se contuvo por que notó el pequeño temblor en el labio inferior de Draco, señal de que iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento. – No le comenté a nadie de estas visitas, porque a pesar de ser sirviente de Harry Potter, siempre tuvo predilección por mí y supongo que le gustaba continuar sirviéndome en pequeñas cosas que le permitía su condición de esclavo. Ahí debió comentarme sobre los continuos maltratos que recibía de parte de mi tía Bellatrix, a quien también solía visitar. Obviamente para sacarle la información sobre la Orden. Pero debo ser honesto en decir que jamás me interesó la perorata de un criado y obviamente no le presté atención. Pero ese último día fue a verme especialmente para tratar de prevenirme. Y como siempre no lo escuché. Hablaba sobre el Señor Oscuro, que Bellatrix había sido encomendada de esa tarea, que mi suerte había sido echada. Supongo que la muerte de mi padre en un fallido intento por atacar a la Orden fue la causa de que pusieran precio a mi cabeza. Y la elegida fue mi tía Bellatrix. No me perdonó jamás la muerte de su hermana; mi madre. Creía, o mejor dicho, se negaba a darse cuenta que él único asesino era… era Voldemort.

Un ligero estremecimiento sacudió a Draco. El acordarse de su madre lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Aunque sabía muy bien, gracias a Hermione, que la culpa de aquella pérdida era absolutamente de Voldemort.

- Cada visita del elfo era mucho menos cómoda y mucho más molesta cada día. Sus zalamerías y lloriqueos me estaban francamente hastiando. Así que ese día, no le hice caso a pesar de sus ruegos. No tomé en serio su mensaje.

- Pero no dijiste nada de un mensaje. Sólo que te buscó porque quería tener una coartada… -

- El ataque a Grimauld Place no iba dirigido a la Orden. Iba dirigido a mí. Ese era el mensaje de Kreacher. Los mortífagos sabían que iba a reunirme con Harry ese día en el cuartel para darle los alcances del seguimiento a Amycus. Por eso Bellatrix presionó a Kreacher para que le revelara mi paradero. Pero ese estúpido elfo fue a avisarme, a prevenirme en lugar de avisarle a su amo. En el fondo estaba esperando una ocasión como aquella, que lo liberara de servir a los traidores a la sangre como los llamaba. Pero no le creí. Y sucedió.

Aunque la joven seguía anonadada con aquella revelación no podía dejar de pensar que sería injusto que Draco cargara con esa culpa. Ya iba a opinar, pero Draco la interrumpió en el acto.

- Se que no fue mi culpa que muriera Lavender. No soy tan arrogante como antes para echarme todo el peso de la responsabilidad. Ese elfo estaba cada día más loco y no estaba seguro de cuanto de verdad había en sus diarios cuentos. Además sabes que me reuní con Harry a las pocas horas del ataque, porque quería asegurarme en el fondo, si había algo certero entre tanta locura. Pero llegamos tarde…

- Recuerdo que te sentías culpable en ese entonces…

- Pues no puedo negar que ese ataque directo me hizo cuestionar, si había sido lo más sensato estar cerca de la Orden… de ti….

- Pero ya lo habías conversado… recuerdas. Muchas veces. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano alguien te buscaría para tomar venganza….

- Es cierto – dijo Draco y no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación a la par de que miraba al suelo.- pero es muy distinto vivirlo y más aún cuando alguien conocido murió…y dejó a …. –

Hermione se acercó cauta. Parte de su alma aun estaba dolida por aquella larga ausencia, pero el ver la tristeza en su semblante y la desazón en la voz hizo que se acercará a él y posó su mano en el hombro del joven.

- La convicción de que no podía estar tranquilo contigo ni con gente a mí alrededor, me llegó de golpe al ver a Lavender en aquel frío y gris ataúd. Aunque Bellatrix ya estaba muerta en ese momento, quedaban aún muchos mortífagos sueltos y sobre todo, aún vivía Voldemort. Y comprendí que no podía arriesgar tu seguridad ni la de los demás. Yo atraería como imán los ataques.

- Sabes que siempre estuvimos conscientes de eso. Todos te hubieran ayudado – y la joven miró con aprensión, hacia donde se encontraba Ron, que se había alejado de a pocos de la escena y ya casi había dado la vuelta para marcharse.- dísele Ron…- lo apremió

Ron miró a Draco fijamente. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos últimamente que se sentía algo confundido. Pero ese sólo gesto le valió a Hermione como si se tratara de un "por supuesto" gritado a pulmón.

- Entiéndeme Herm, me apremiaba, me dominaba la idea de conseguir que todo estuviera seguro, quería tener el convencimiento, la convicción, la garantía que todo estaría bien ambos…para… para nuestros… hijos…- terminó con una exhalación y un tono de voz esperanzado.

Hermione se tensó, su piel hormigueaba justo donde su mano tocaba a Draco. Se apartó bruscamente. Su sangre burbujeaba y su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. No entendía bien las palabras pronunciadas hace unos segundos por él…

- ¿…Hijos…?... – apenas un susurro salió de sus labios –

Hermione miraba desconcertada a Draco. Quiso hablar pero sólo consiguió abrir y cerrar los labios por unos instantes. Cruzó los brazos, pero más que un gesto desafiante, parecía de protección. Era como si ella sola se abrazara. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire y habló:

- Pero Draco… tú dijiste…. Pensaste... – y se movió ligeramente, dando pequeños pasos alrededor.- Creí que habías decidido ya… - y bajó la cabeza. Respiró hondo porque no quería que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir por la emoción, se desbordaran.

Draco dudo por un instante, pero se adelantó. La tomó suavemente de los brazos. La detuvo y con un movimiento calculado le asió por la barbilla para levantar su rostro. No le sorprendió verlo anegado. Lo esperaba y eso lo hizo sentirse miserable.

- Se que fui un tonto Hermione – y trató de que su voz no sonara cansada. Ya debes saberlo estas alturas¿cierto? – y la miró esperando una respuesta, aunque sabía de antemano que no la habría. – Pero la verdad del asunto era que… no quería compartirte…concluyó acongojado.

- ¿Cómo dices?... – habló claramente. Había dejado de llorar en el acto.

- No justifico mis acciones. Se que fui un egoísta, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero cuando te ví esa noche, con el cesto de mimbre y con aquel bulto sonrosado e inquieto, mis temores iniciales se confirmaron. El hijo de un Weasley irresponsable entraba en nuestras vidas y ya que él lo había abandonado….

Ron hizo un ruido de fastidio y detuvo la marcha lenta con la que se empezaba a alejar de aquella colina. Giró y miró a Draco inquisidoramente.

- Lo siento Weasley, eso fue lo que pensamos por aquel entonces.- y aunque sonó a disculpa, el gesto arrogante, que aún no se le quitaba del todo a Draco, incomodó a Ron.

- Creo que es mejor que los deje solos. – Se pasó una mano por la cabellera rojiza, hasta la nuca varias veces. Pero sin dejar de mirar a Draco inescrutablemente avanzó a grandes pasos hacia él. Sus orejas estaban coloradas – las facturas de los actos irresponsables, están a la orden del día, cierto Malfoy?- habló con tono mal disimulado de corrección Creo que me retiro, para que puedas explicar, mejor que hasta ahora, los tuyos… - y desapareció en el acto.

El ruidoso crack los hizo saltar un poco. – Aún no aprende a desaparecerse con discreción... masculló Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione. La tensión había disminuido un poco entre ellos. – Después de tanto tiempo ya debería haber agarrado el truco.- concluyó. – Sólo es cuestión de girar con---

- No logro entender….Draco… - interrumpió Hermione, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Draco sabía muy bien que aquella interrupción no tenía nada que ver con el estilo de desaparición de Weasley. Otra vez sintió algo revoloteando en su estómago.

- Herm, escúchame con atención. – se acercó a ella nuevamente. Deslizó su mano por el hombro desnudo de la joven. – Es tan suave… - pensó y no pudo obviar el deseo en su carne que despertaba ante esa pequeña caricia, Se detuvo en la mano pequeña y delicada. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se alegró al no sentirse rechazado.

Suavemente la levantó y la llevó a la altura de sus labios. Depositó tibios besos en el dorso de aquella mano, en cada dedo.

- …. Todavía la usas. – pronunció enternecido.

Hermione lo miró insondable. Por un instante, quiso decirle que contempló la idea de tirarlo, enterrarlo o desaparecerlo para aminorar su pena, pero no pudo. Y ahora aquellos ojos grises la miraban atentamente expectantes.

- Soy tu esposa…. Aún después de todo… - Y no pudo dejar de observar el anillo de oro puro labrado con una M y G de pequeños diamantes entrelazados que también llevaba puesto Draco en el dedo.

Ya no pudo contenerse. Aunque no había terminado de explicar todo, no consiguió detenerse. Aquella frase lo arrasó. Se abalanzó hacia ella, buscó sus labios con los suyos. Pero ella volteó la cabeza a un lado segundos antes.

- Herm… lo siento…

Lágrimas caían por la cara de Hermione. Tantas noches de insomnio y desconsuelo. Tantas noches atormentándose en sus cavilaciones. Tantas veces preguntándose. Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, tenía que enfrentarlo, precisaba de una respuesta contundente. A pesar de los sollozos incontrolables que la sacudían pudo articular finalmente:

- ¿Por qué Draco?... ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿Qué hice mal?... -

- ¡¡¡ NOOOO !!! – gritó Draco sobrecogido por el dolor. – NO DIGAS ESO NUNCA MAS – la rodeó con sus brazos y la juntó a su cuerpo con ímpetu aún a pesar de la lucha que daba la joven. Se agitaron por unos minutos más. Necesitaba calmarla. Finalmente los movimientos impetuosos de Hermione menguaron. Deslizó su mano del pecho de la joven y la llevó hacia sus cabellos. Se enredó en ellos y dulcemente los acarició. Bajó el rostro para aspirar aquel perfume que lo volvía loco. Sin apartarse de ella le habló al oído:

- Compréndeme por no haber sido completamente honesto contigo. Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir este tiempo. ¿Entiendes que no eres tú?. Que nunca fuiste tú. Eres la mejor mujer del mundo. Eres mi esposa, mi compañera… y sé que serás la mejor madre sobre la tierra….

Hermione dejó de hipar. Se incorporó cuan alta era y le miró desconcertada por unos instantes. Con voz clara le dijo:

- Pero yo pensé… tú no consideraste esa posibilidad…

- Lo recuerdo – la interrumpió con ímpetu. – Fui un imbécil, cretino y egoísta. – Y bajó la mirada al no poder soportar aquellos ojos húmedos nuevamente. – Pero, es que éramos tan felices juntos. Recién teníamos un año de estar casados. Te quería sólo para mí. Habíamos pasado tanto para estar juntos. El entrar en la Orden me demandaba tanto tiempo, que cuando pude tomarme un descanso para casarnos, me di cuenta que no quería compartirte con nadie, menos con un bebé…

- Pero yo no te pedí un bebé en ese entonces….

- Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías y yo no me sentía preparado para ser padre. Mientras más me involucraba en nuestra relación, más me asustaba la idea. Cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez¿recuerdas?. En el baño de los prefectos, te dije que me gustaría tener un niño, pero no en ese momento. Fue una verdad a medias. Mi vida estaba tan planificada por mis padres que yo mismo me fui programando con aquellos planes. No tendría hijos hasta que hubiese alcanzado la cúspide, el esplendor, en mi carrera, hasta que hubiese alcanzado o sobrepasado la fortuna y el nombre de mi padre y de mis antepasados.

- Me explicaste que no deseabas hijos por un buen tiempo, pero por la situación reinante en ese entonces… - replicó con voz trémula.

- Eso es cierto, Herm. Me conoces, nunca he sido un irresponsable. Por eso no te pedí que te casaras conmigo de inmediato. Comprendía que necesitábamos madurar, vivir un poco antes de dar un paso tan fuerte como el matrimonio. Quería que estudiaras, que hicieras algo de lo que te sintieras orgullosa y no que creyeras, que habías frustrado y sacrificado tus planes, tus propios sueños, por estar a mi lado. Y le sumábamos a todo esto la presencia del Señor Tenebroso…de Voldemort. – carraspeó un poco al pronunciar aquel nombre. La guerra estaba declarada. Todos podíamos haber sido un blanco fácil. Esa era una razón más para no querer un hijo…

Hermione deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho del muchacho y empujó suavemente. Se liberó de aquel abrazo que la estaba ahogando. Retrocedió un poco y se sorprendió que Draco no hiciera el intento de volver a acercársele. Lo miró expectante. Veía el rostro pálido de su esposo a medias. Había inclinado la cabeza y los mechones rubios caían a ambos lados de ella. Con un movimiento pausado introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

- Tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano tendría un hijo contigo. No me malinterpretes. Pero soy honesto en decirte que en ese entonces, veía esta posibilidad como algo muy lejano. No me quitaba el sueño el convertirme en padre. Pero llegó el hijo de Weasley, hace un año y medio más o menos. Aquella noche de luna llena¿recuerdas?

Y Hermione que empezaba a sentirse fastidiada con toda aquella historia, sintió que se remontaba al pasado. Un pasado no muy lejano…

- DRACO¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!! – había gritado a pulmón.

Aun no salía de su asombro. Media hora antes, ella estaba entre algunos cojines mullidos, sobre la alfombra, desnuda, relajada, feliz. Abrazada y sintiéndose amada por su esposo. Draco le acariciaba la espalda, subiendo y bajando su mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano libre detrás de la cabellera rubia en gesto sosegado. Hacía minutos que habían terminado de hacer el amor, pero se sentían tan a gusto junto a aquel fuego encantador que crepitaba en la chimenea de su casa, que un agotamiento delicioso los embargaba y los encandilaba. No era una mansión, como había deseado poder comprar Draco, pero era acogedora y suficientemente para dos – Pero muy sola cuando él se va – había pensado en ese entonces la chica –

La cena esa noche estuvo deliciosa. Era su primer aniversario de casados. Decidieron pasarla en casa. Era lo más seguro. Ya casi no se podía salir a la calle con tantos ataques. Su casa estaba protegida por encantamientos poderosos. Ella preparó la cena ayudada por su amiga Ginny, ya que no era muy diestra aún en temas culinarios. Sus actividades en el Ministerio, como miembro activo de la Comisión de Reglamentación de la Alianza con Seres Mágicos no Magos y su actividad voluntaria en Saint Mungo, ocupaban casi todo su día. Draco llegó temprano aquella noche. Normalmente hacían patrullas o estaba destacado en alguna misión de seguimiento o en combate contra algún mortífago. Aunque siempre le había gustado hacerlo sólo. Las veces que era necesario hacerlo en compañía, siempre lo hacía con Harry. Aún a pesar de lo que hizo Ron por él. Pero había bajado la guardia. Ahora estaba más tiempo en casa.

Ahora recordaba como se sintió, cuando después de haber tenido aquella estupenda cena, donde incluso bailaron bajo la luz de miles de velas de esencia de azucenas suspendidas en el aire, y después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente, los sorprendió aquel chasquido y el subsiguiente bullicio en el umbral. Aquel cesto de mimbre con el pequeño James envuelto en cobijas, apenas semanas de haber nacido y de perder a su madre…

Y aunque probó con miles de hechizos convocadores, apariciones, amenazas y juramentos; el padre no apareció. No podía creer lo que decía aquella misiva. Se los dejaba a ellos. A Draco y a ella. Para que vieran por él. Para que le dieran un hogar. Padre y Madre juntos.

Aquella noche fue una conmoción total. Todos vinieron. Los Weasley en pleno. Todos opinaron, juzgaron, calificaron, deliberaron, decidieron y sentenciaron. Se quedaría con Molly y más adelante, Ginny la reemplazaría. Fred y George asintieron, Bill prefirió abstenerse de opinar y Charly objetó pero no fue escuchado. Parecía decidido. Molly le hizo ver claramente que no podría con la responsabilidad de un hijo. Que ambos eran muy jóvenes, que aún no se asentaban como pareja, que un bebé era un compromiso y una obligación imponente. Que se daba cuenta que ella no estaba preparada de ninguna manera para ser madre… Y por una fracción de segundo casi lo cree. Pero al acercarse a aquel amasijo de cobijas, ropa y piel sonrosada la hizo cambiar de opinión. Buscó la mano firme de Draco y habló. Levantó la voz, sobre todas las voces de protesta que su decisión había causado, se mantuvo inflexible. Blandió aquella carta como emblema de su derecho sobre el bebé. Esa era la decisión de Ron y ella la respetaría. Sabía que le debía una y ésta era la ocasión perfecta para devolver en algo lo que Ron le había dado. Se sintió terrible al ver la cara de indignación y enfado de los Weasley. Y tuvo que aguantarse por varios días más este sentimiento. Ahora estaban solos con aquel pequeñito. Solos e inexpertos.

Una sonrisa cruzó por la cara de Hermione al recordar aquellos días. Las primeras noches fueron terribles. Draco con dos almohadas sobre la cabeza, tratando de conciliar el sueño y amenazándola con hacerle un encantamiento silenciador a James si no dejaba de llorar. Draco agitando la varita miles de veces para lograr la temperatura correcta de la leche en el biberón. Tirando una moneda al aire para determinar quien cambiaría el pañal esa vez. Aquel chichón en la cabeza que le produjo el quedarse dormido en plena sesión de la Orden.. Recordó las canciones de cuna que cantaba, mientras se sentaba en la mecedora frente a la ventana, con el claro de luna inundando la habitación, con James en los brazos. Veía a Draco dormir en aquella cama amplia. Observaba aquel pecho pálido, vigoroso, desnudo, con aquellas cicatrices que nunca le afectaron, subiendo y bajando acompasado con su respiración apacible. Miraba también aquel recordatorio de lo mal que se había portado en algún punto de su vida: La marca tenebrosa. Grabada, punteada para siempre sobre su carne blanquecina. Suspiró y continuó deleitándose con él. Los párpados cerrados, aquel perfil anguloso y marcado, la barbilla puntiaguda, sus labios delgados, tentadores, apetecibles. Mechones rubios platinados desordenados que cubrían algunas partes de su varonil rostro. Y lo pensó. Lo deseó. Nunca antes lo había deseado con tanta fuerza. Quería tenerlo. Quería un pequeño como él. Deseaba sentir en dentro de ella, dentro de su propia carne una parte de él. Quería un niño igual de apuesto, igual de guapo y fuerte. O una niña hermosa con una cabellera platinada pero revoltosa como la de ella y que tuvieran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grises como el mercurio, que la hacían perderse en ellos cada vez que la miraban.

- Hermione… estás bien – pronunció despacio Draco. Se había acercado nuevamente a ella y la había sujetado de la mano. Sabía que estaba recordando.

- Si lo estoy – replicó regresando al presente y sin ánimo de luchar. Aquel dolor regresaba de nuevo a ella… Sólo que no entiendo como es que pudiste irte. Te necesitaba a mi lado…

Draco la miraba intensamente. Necesitaba hacerle sentir que la amaba con toda el alma. Que no había actuado irresponsablemente otra vez. Que no la había realmente abandonado…

- Herm. Amor mío – y habló con un tono franco, genuino. Le tomó suavemente de la barbilla, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. - Yo no quería hijos aún. Por la guerra en que vivíamos, por mis metas personales, por que no quería compartirte, pero aquellos pocos días desde la llegada del pequeño Weasley, empezaron una transformación, imperceptible al inicio en mí. Me molestaba la atención tan fervorosa que le dedicabas. Se que suena infantil, pero me sentía celoso, como había predicho, del entusiasmo, dedicación y constancia que le otorgabas a esa criatura. Nuestra casa parecía un campo de batalla. Biberones, pañales, juguetes, chupetes invadían todo. Mi estudio había sido convertido en cuarto de bebé y mis posesiones fueron a parar al ático superior. Y te fuiste distanciando de mí… quería hacerte el amor como siempre… pero solías estar tan cansada aquellas noches…. Me sentía traicionado, rechazado, excluido.

- ¿Por que no lo hablaste Draco, no tenía idea de que te sentías de ese modo…¿Por qué no expresaste todas aquellas cosas? . Cuando te mencioné la posibilidad de tener un hijo pronto; rehuiste mi pregunta. Señalaste que ya lo habíamos hablado, y que ahora con el pequeño James presente era más que imposible – replicó Hermione con un tono pesaroso en la voz.

- Porque esas sensaciones fueron las iniciales. Pensé que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que un hijo ocasionaría todos los malestares que estaba viviendo. Me concentré en ver sólo lo negativo. Pero conforme fueron pasando los días, me sorprendía la necesidad de terminar todo rápido en las patrullas, para regresar a casa, no sólo para verte, como antes. Me preguntaba interiormente, el porqué me pillaba esbozando una sonrisa, cuando en medio de una reunión de la Orden, recordaba que por fin había logrado el truco para hacer eructar a James, que me había vomitado o imaginaba como le enseñaría a montar una escoba, antes que lo hiciese Harry…

- Nunca lo dijiste…

- Recuerdo mucho la noche anterior a mí partida.- continuó Draco a pesar de la interrupción. - Yo estaba durmiendo, pero me despertó tu voz. Le estabas cantando. Suavemente. Una canción muggle que nunca había escuchado. Pero sonaba tan dulce. Porque la cantabas tú. Tenías a James acunado entre tus brazos. Tu cabello suelto y alborotado enmarcaba tu rostro. El camisón de seda que te regalé se mezclaba con aquella mantita celeste de unicornios. La luz de luna se filtraba por las ventanas. Nunca te había visto de ese modo. Fue la visión más bella que tuve en la vida. Tu rostro emanaba una felicidad completa. Tu mirada era tan pura, limpia, radiante, tierna. Lo mirabas a él. Y por primera vez no sentí celos, ni envidia. Comprendí que había sido egoísta en pensar de aquella forma. Me imaginé levantándome a media noche para arropar a mi hijo. A mi propio hijo. A un pequeño que habría salido de tu vientre, que sería parte mía y parte tuya.

Y aquella noche decidí. Quería darte un hijo. Deseaba acariciar tu vientre abultado. Anhelaba sentir sus manitas pequeñas sobre mi rostro. Escucharlo decir papá. Quería todo eso. Ya no era sólo uno deseo. Era una necesidad. Pero sabía también que no podía hacerlo con todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. James estaría seguro en nuestra casa, porque Weasley expresó que sólo sería por un tiempo y que luego él lo buscaría. Pero nuestro hijo nunca estaría seguro conmigo. Querían mi cabeza Herm, lo entiendes.….

- Y me dejaste como antes… para evitarlo….

- NOOOO NO TE ABANDONE, ME ENTIENDES!! – La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente – se notaba el dolor en su voz. – NO ME FUI PARA ALEJARTE DEL PELIGRO, ME FUI PARA DESTRUIR EL PELIGRO DE TI.

Hermione lo miró conmocionada. No podía articular palabra.

- Por eso partí al día siguiente.- continuó Draco vehemente. - Decidí que era lo mejor enfrentar todo de una buena vez, quería darte un mundo libre, quería un lugar donde mis hijos crecieran sin el temor a morir a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero si te lo explicaba no me dejarías partir, si veía tus lágrimas y tu sufrimiento no podría marcharme.

Todo este tiempo, mas de un año, he estado trabajando para desbaratar, descomponer, echar abajo e incluso aniquilar a los mortífagos que aún continuaban en pie de guerra. Fue gracias a mí que Harry supo donde se ocultaba Voldemort. Pude al menos, con esa contribución, devolver en algo todo el apoyo incondicional que nos brindó.

- Pero Voldemort cayó hace más de cuatro meses… ¿porque no regresaste entonces?

-Por qué sabía que aún quedaban mortífagos sueltos y dispersos por el mundo. Debía hablar con ellos, intentar convencerlos que depusieran los ataques, que su líder estaba muerto y que se abría una nueva era de paz y tolerancia. Que si se arrepentían, serían perdonados. Muchos dejaron la lucha. Otros no…. Debí actuar para salvar mi vida… Pero lo conseguí sabes?. Lo hice por ti. Por nosotros, por nuestro futuro…

Y la soltó. Se hizo a un lado y procedió a descubrirse el brazo izquierdo. Hermione lo miró sobresaltada. Se llevó una mano a la boca pero no pudo reprimir un grito.

La marca tenebrosa se había borrado del brazo de Draco. Ahora sólo había una pequeña cicatriz sonrosada.

- SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN – Gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny. Habían aparecido junto a la pareja y apuntaban las varitas en todas direcciones. Sólo Ron miraba divertido la escena y con la varita bien guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¡ La marca!, La marca tenebrosa se ha borrado –gritaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry miraba a Draco complacido. Se acercó a él con Ginny del brazo – Veo que finalmente lo lograste. Felicitaciones compañero. – y le tendió la mano.

Draco la estrechó satisfecho. Ginny se abalanzó hacia él y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo que Draco se ruborizara un poco. Hermione y Ginny al verlo no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Creo que finalmente tendremos un mundo tranquilo… - musitó Ron. – De veras me alegro por todos. Y sobre todo por ustedes. – y se acercó hacia Draco. Le palmeó la espalda bruscamente. Ambos sabían que jamás llegarían a ser íntimos amigos, pero el respeto mutuo entre ellos era invulnerable y sólido. Y aunque ya te lo dije antes, quiero agradecerte frente a todos el haber cuidado de mi pequeño. Aunque fueran pocas semanas, igual aprecio y valoro tu dedicación.

- Fue un placer … aunque obviamente no habrá una segunda vez¿cierto Weasley? – contestó Draco burlonamente.

- Ni que lo digas – replicó Ron. - No me arriesgaría a exponerlo a tus modales de niño engreído…

- Bueno ya basta… no comiencen de nuevo como niños chiquitos. Vale? – interrumpió Ginny decidida. – De ahora en adelante, y obviamente de a pocos; Ron se hará cargo de James. Es su deber. ¿No es así Ronald? – se dirigió a su hermano, con gesto adusto. Igual al de su madre.

- ¡Por supuesto que así lo haré! – exclamó con vehemencia. No veo las horas de recuperar el cariño de mi pequeñito… - y miró hacia el final de aquella colina, donde James corría a duras penas, dando gritos de alegría, perseguido por Fred y George cuyas cabezas eran ahora, las de un tigre y un león. – Se parece bastante a su madre¿no creen? – y dirigió la mirada hacia todos.

- Tiene sus ojos – musitó Harry

- Y pronuncia la "R" igual a ella… no muy claramente…. – habló finalmente Hermione.

Todos rieron desahogados. Era agradable recordarla sin pesar. Después de la batalla final, no había familia que de una u otra manera, no llorara a alguien. Pero eran concientes de que había que seguir adelante. Ya había pasado el tiempo de llorarlos. Ahora había que honrar su memoria. Con los mejores recuerdos.

- No dejaré que Lavender se desvanezca de la vida de nuestro hijo. Mantendré viva su memoria. James la recordará siempre. Sabrá que su madre fue parte importante en mi vida. Aunque no lo haya comprendido hasta hace poco.

- Es lo más digno que puedes hacer Ron. – replicó Ginny.

- Creo que todos los que se han ido, quedarán siempre en nuestra memoria. Es la manera de respetar y honrar su sacrificio. Pero por fin alcanzamos la victoria sobre la violencia. Vencimos a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Y sobre todo vencimos nuestros temores, errores y faltas. Y eso nos hace, finalmente libres, para ser y hacer felices a nuestros seres queridos. – Concluyó Harry mirando alternadamente hacia Draco y Ron.

Draco miró a Harry con satisfacción y optimismo. Ahora se sentía libre, tal y como lo había mencionado. Por fin podría hacer sus sueños realidad. Sin temores, ni preocupaciones. Miró a Hermione esperanzado y deseoso. Necesitaba una pequeña señal para saber que lo había perdonado…. Pero ella sólo se limitó a verlo de reojo y volteó para avanzar con los demás, colina abajo. Quedó petrificado en el acto, viendo como ella se alejaba de él. Y sabía claramente que no se debía a un hechizo petrificador. Se debía a que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos…

- Hermione escúchame… - la voz de Ron y su mano que la aprisionó fieramente, detuvo su marcha

- Debo irme Ron…. No confió en mí… –

Ron no se había perdido detalle de los actos de ella y Draco. Sabía que Hermione no lo había perdonado. Por una milésima de segundo cruzó por su mente la desquiciada esperanza de rehacer su vida junto a la chica y su hijo como una familia. Pero se vio obligado a reconocer que todo el tiempo fuera, lo había ayudado a reconocer la verdad, a ser una persona razonable y sensata, no un tonto colegial enamorado. Era conciente que aún quería mucho a Hermione, pero ya no era un amor enfermizo, ciego, obsesivo. Era un amor transparente, honesto. Esa clase de amor que sólo busca la felicidad del ser amado para ser feliz.

- Hermi, no cometas un error del que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida…

- ¿No entiendes Ron? No puedo confiar en él… ¿Cómo puedo vivir con alguien que no se entrega, que no confía en mí¿Puede acaso, haber alguna relación así¿Funcionaría un amor de esa manera?

- Yo no soy quien para juzgar a Draco. Se que cometió el mismo error que yo, al alejarse, aunque no fuera por las mismas razones. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, yo lo estuve viendo desde hace un mes….

- ¿Cómo?!

- Nos encontramos cerca de la Mansión Malfoy. El había ido a visitar a su padre. Sabes que lo liberaron de Azkaban hace un par de meses. Dicen que se arrepintió y ahora busca desesperadamente volver a su vida de antes. Draco me pidió que lo acompañara. Supuse que no quería enfrentarlo sólo… pero ahora creo que en realidad, quería probarse a si mismo que había cambiado.

Entramos a la mansión. Había vuelto a recuperar todo su esplendor. Había elfos corriendo por todos lados, dispuestos a servirnos en todo. Draco no los dejó. Cortésmente les dijo que no lo necesitaba. Su padre lo esperaba en el salón principal. En realidad me sorprendió y creo que también a su padre, que se haya lanzado hacia él y lo abrazará con ímpetu. Supongo que él no verlo tanto tiempo lo afectó. Recuerdo que Lucius me miró orgulloso como siempre y me ordenó que saliera de la habitación que deseaba hablar a solas con su hijo. Draco se negó. ¿Puedes creerlo?. Dijo a su padre que yo era su amigo y que si no era bienvenido, él tampoco se quedaría. No sé si por el largo tiempo en Azkaban o porque ya está viejo, pero sentí que su soberbia y arrogancia no eran más que una fachada mal puesta. Me pidió disculpas, bueno al menos hizo un mal remedo de ello, y me pidió cortésmente que los dejara solos. Draco me preguntó si era mi deseo salir, porque él no tenía inconveniente en que permaneciera allí; pero tuve la sensación que necesitaban hablar en privado y por eso me fui. Aunque por si las dudas, estiré un par de orejas extensibles…

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo ceñuda.

- No me mires así..., tenía que asegurarme que Draco seguía en la senda correcta… ¡Y si que me aseguré!. Hermione, su padre deseaba cederle toda la fortuna de los Malfoy¡TODA!. Pero con la condición que regresara a su lado. Pero sólo él. Y no sabes la furia de Draco en ese instante. Creo que se sentía insultado. No logré captar toda la conversación, pero que la verdadera intención de Lucius era tenerlo de vuelta. Tú sabes como es tu maridito – y Hermione volvió a mirarlo con gesto adusto – es demasiado soberbio y altivo, pero tuve la sospecha de que finalmente había cambiado. Le escuché decir que le agradecía su oferta, que se sentía querido y apreciado por aquel ofrecimiento pero que ahora él tenía una familia. Que deseaba que él la respetara. Supongo que a Lucius no le gustó aquella respuesta porque oí algunos improperios de su parte. Los pasos de Draco indicaban que se estaba acercando a la salida y de seguro esto fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Lucius.

Hermione ahora lo miraba fascinada, no podía creer toda aquella historia. Giró el rostro y pudo ver a Draco mirándola desde lo alto de la colina. El la miraba jadeante. Volvió a fijar su atención en Ron a duras penas.

- Lucius le mencionó que Pansy Parkinson había regresado de Albania y que estaba en la mansión preguntado por él… - pero se vio interrumpido por el resoplido impetuoso que había lanzado Hermione - déjame terminar .¿vale? . Le espetó Ron –

- Supongo que no irás a contarme que hiciste de cupido entre ellos, o que te encargaste de ponerles música suave o velas aromáticas….

- ¿Estás celosa Hermi? – observó burlonamente Ron.

- ¡Y que si lo estoy! . ¡ El aún es mi esposo!, y si va a andar por ahí con cuanta mujer se le cruza en el cam—

- El no quiso verla – interrumpió divertido Ron.

- ¿De verdad….?

- De verdad Hermi. Le dijo a su padre que no tenía nada que hablar con ella. Creo que literalmente le dijo: "A mi esposa no le gustaría que conserve trato alguno con esa zorra, que ya bastante daño nos ha hecho". Su padre volvió a vociferar otra vez y creo que Draco llegó incluso hasta la mismísima puerta.

- Entonces… ¿no la vio, ni habló con ella?

- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto…

- Ronald…. – y la voz sonó crispada.

- Lucius debió alcanzar a Draco antes de salir del salón.- continuó Ron como si no ella no lo hubiese interrumpido. - No pude escuchar la conversación completa porque sentí que alguien bajaba por las escaleras hacia donde me encontraba. Guardé las orejas extensibles. Y sólo divisé la puerta abriéndose y a Draco y a su padre fundirse en un abrazo. Pero si alcancé a escuchar que Draco le decía que ahora entendía su preocupación como padre y que, a pesar de no necesitar nada material, le estaba agradecido por su interés sincero. Mencionó algo que sonó como: Las puertas abiertas de mi hogar y de visitar pronto a tu nieto, pero creo que no debo haber oído bien, porque obviamente Draco es hijo único y ustedes no quieren hijos…

- ¿ Draco mencionó las palabras "pronto" y "nieto" en una misma oración a su padre… a Lucius Malfoy?. Preguntó agitada y expectante.

- - Si… pero¿porque "eso" es importante?... pensé que estarías molesta porque él rechazó toda la fortuna de los Malfoy, y mira que eso no es ---- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione había girado y regresaba por sus pasos, hacia la colina. Segundos después se detuvo bruscamente. Como si hubiese olvidado algo importante. Volvió a mirar a Ron inquisitivamente directo a los ojos.

- ¿ Habló o no habló con ella finalmente?. ¿ Pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme?. Musitó entre angustiada y vacilante.

- Pues a decir verdad, al salir del salón, ella bajaba por las escaleras mientras le dedicaba frases subidas de tono y miraditas lujuriosas. Realmente diría entonces, que si habló con ella… - contestó solemnemente. – y al pelirrojo casi le da un infarto, cuando vio que Hermione empezaba nuevamente a bajar por la colina

– ¡¡Espera Hermione !! . –Gritó a todo pulmón. - Si hablo con ella… pero fue para decirle…

¡¡¡¡ QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA !!!!

Hermione se detuvo en el acto. Volteó despacio y se quedó quieta por un instante. Ron la observaba atento. Poco a poco fue formándose una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la joven. Su expresión se volvió dulce y tierna. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre los celos cuando una tromba lo arrojó a un lado. Hermione avanzaba con paso decidido e impetuoso colina arriba.

Lo último que vieron Ron, Ginny y Harry fue a Hermione lanzándose hacia Draco quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron de aquella colina.

Sobre un jarrón pintado de una de las repisas de aquella casa yacía la blusa de Hermione como un pequeño mantel. Había un camino de prendas por doquier, desde el umbral hasta la puerta de la habitación. Una silla volteada en medio del comedor con el pantalón sastre de corte elegante sobre ella y aquel tiradero de ropas eran testigos de la urgencia de aquella pareja

Disculpas, juramentos y promesas de amor eterno se mezclaban con los jadeos febriles, suspiros ardorosos y gemidos apasionados y ardientes. Les parecía mentira estar nuevamente juntos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados entre ellos. Desde un cariño incipiente disfrazado de odio visceral, negado, prohibido, sepultado por prejuicios, que había sido el comienzo de todo. Por años viviendo con aquel sentimiento condenado a no prosperar. Y la aflicción de la muerte, sea cercana o lejana, de la soledad que deja un ser querido, iba mellando el alma. Del sentimiento de remordimiento, desazón o rabia al saber que los actos de tu vida, que tus acciones no valían nada. Del amor puro, sin condiciones, sin impugnaciones ni condenas.

Del sentimiento de aversión y antipatía ante los maltratos e insultos cotidianos. Pasando por la compasión, por la conmiseración y empatía ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Por el sentimiento fuerte de lealtad hacia los amigos paralelamente al sentimiento negativo inevitable que produce el engañar, el ocultar los actos y decisiones propias. Para llegar indefectiblemente al cariño, al afecto a la pasión.

Pasión que ahora los dominaba. Que los embargaba, como un arrebato febril inmenso e ilimitado. Aquella que nunca había muerto ni menguado a pesar de tantas pruebas y adversidades. Porque finalmente el amor apasionado había triunfado. "El amor no se ata ni aprisiona en la palma de la mano… ¿te arriesgas a que se te escurra entre los dedos?... Déjalo libre, sin cadenas ni ataduras, sólo con cariño, respeto, consideración, confianza, pasión. Si realmente es verdadero nada lo detendrá, si debe irse volverá…. Porque tuyo es. Si no regresa, es que nunca lo fue realmente.

- Quiero perderme en tus ojos; fundirme en tu alma. Déjame amarte toda la vida. Con locura, con pasión, con devoción. Quiero sentir tu vientre maduro junto a mí. Tener la conciencia que todo este amor que sentimos dará la vida a un pequeño ser…

- Realmente lo deseas… Draco.

- Nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida como ahora.

Y ella lo abrazó nuevamente. Reclinó su cabeza sobre aquel pecho pálido lleno de recordatorios de su sacrificio pasado y le dio pequeños besos húmedos. Después de haber hecho el amor por horas y horas, los embargaba una calidez y sensación fatigada. Ya habían hablado, se habían perdonado mutuamente. Habían jurado nunca más separarse y sobre todo habían prometido siempre confiar el uno en el otro.

Draco giró súbitamente y ahora estaba sobre ella… nuevamente. Tomo aquella boca dulce por asalto ardorosamente. Como si quisiera en una noche recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Se acopló raudamente a ella, con movimientos exquisitos.

- No… me dejarás….nunca…nunca… más… - Hermione lograba balbucear palabras mezcladas con sus jadeos y gemidos. Sus manos estaban ahora enlazadas sobre el cuello de su esposo, unas veces acariciando el sedoso cabello rubio, otras acariciando su rostro anguloso. Se pegaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Y repetía como una letanía

- …Porque me amas….. Nunca más…. Porque me amas….-

- No volveremos a separarnos jamás, te lo prometo…. – Y apenas pudo terminar la frase porque sentía nuevamente el fundirse en ella, y aquella sensación maravillosa lo elevaba.

Minutos u horas talvez, seguían en aquella cama amplia, en su habitación, en su hogar, disfrutando del puro placer de estar juntos, acariciándose, escuchándose hablar, mirándose a los ojos. Y hacían mil planes futuros. Contentos, felices de tener la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

- ¿ Me amas finalmente Draco Malfoy?. ¿No tienes miedo ya, de tener un bebé?

- Te amo Herm, hoy y siempre. Y se que tu cariño no se dividirá entre nuestros hijos y nosotros. Se multiplicará. Además – y se irguió un poco sobre ella para mirarla directo a los ojos - Quiero ver a un par de pequeños arrogantes de ojos grises volando por la casa y a unas pequeñas sabelotodos, hermosas, de rizos alborotados e insufribles como tú.

**F I N**

* * *

**Snif..Snif…. **

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia. **

**Pero..**

**Pero…. No sienten que algo falta contar…**

**Siii!... ¡como es que sobrevivió Draco¿Qué pasó con Grayback?. ¿Sobrevivió Lupín?..**

**Pues de regalo, por las celebraciones de tener por fin el final de HP, un epílogo, un BONUS TRACK LA PROXIMA SEMANA, **

**Palabra!**

**No se lo pierdan. **

**Y ya saben… dale un touch al botoncito y déjame saber tus comentarios finales!.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.-**


	22. ¡Hermanos!

**¡Hola de nuevo!. Aquí les dejo lo prometido. Un pequeño bonus track, un regalito sorpresa!!!**

**Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. **

**Y es que sentí que merecía un capítulo completo, contar como había sobrevivido Draco. **

**Así que no les quito más el tiempo, y les invito a disfrutarlo.**

**Besotes.**

**Gise.**

**

* * *

**

**BONUS TRACK**

_**En el acantilado…..**_

- ¡DRACOOOOOOOOO ! –

Hermione trataba inútilmente de soltarse de Harry. Luchaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban para liberarse. Tenía que salvarlo. Debía ayudarlo. No podía permitir que muriera. Él la había salvado. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todo lo dicho. Él la amaba. Lo sabía. Ahora lo sabía. Estaba segura. Ya no importaba nada de lo pasado, ahora tenía la certeza de que Draco la amaba hasta la misma muerte.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ DEJAME HARRY!!! – rogaba Hermione con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. – TENGO QUE SALVARLO, POR FAVOR… - y su cuerpo luchaba ya sin fuerzas por desligarse del fuerte brazo de Harry.

- Es inútil Hermione, es demasiado profundo para... – contuvo el aliento Harry – para que sobreviva a la caída- terminó con pesar.

- NOOOO, HARRY ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, POR FAVOR DEJAME IR A VER, POR FAVOR DEJAME BUSCARLO – repetía sin cesar. Harry la había depositado con cuidado al suelo, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- No podemos Hermione, entiende, puede que Grayback haya sobrevivido a la caída. Puede lastimarnos. Debemos irnos. Avisaremos a la Orden y ellos nos ayudaran a buscar a Malfoy. Mientras tanto es mejor que salgamos de aquí – habló Harry con convicción. Se daba cuenta que aún corrían riesgo. Cabía la posibilidad que Grayback de alguna manera haya logrado salir bien librado de aquel despeñamiento y pudiera atacarlos.

- TU LO HAS DICHO HARRY – gritaba con gran esfuerzo de su parte Hermione – DRACO TAMBIEN PUDO RESISTIR A LA CAIDA –

Harry se detuvo a sopesar la situación. Era difícil de creer que alguien pudiera siquiera salir ileso de aquel suceso. Pero cabía una pequeña posibilidad. El peligro era latente. Grayback podía acecharlos. Miró a su amiga – Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas, la mirada perdida. Lágrimas bañaban por completo su rostro. Gotas de sangre mezcladas con tierra rodaban lentamente, pero ella no se inmutaba. Sólo se mecía suavemente de adelante hacia atrás, repitiendo – Draco no, Draco no … - Sabía que si no intentaba siquiera buscarlo, Hermione nunca se lo perdonaría. Debía hacerlo.

- Esta bien Hermione, iré a buscarlo –

Hermione despertó como de un sueño. Impulsada como un resorte abrazó a Harry. Algunas lágrimas quedaron en el cuello del muchacho.

- Graaa cias Harry – pudo apenas pronunciar.

Harry miró alrededor. No quería aparecerse en el fondo de aquel barranco. Aunque ya antes se había aparecido, lo había hecho junto a Dumbledore. Sólo una vez lo había hecho solo. Y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo en esa ocasión. Podría aparecerse en mitad del caudaloso río, o en alguna roca suelta. Debía buscar un camino por el despeñadero. Estaba a punto de avanzar, cuando divisó con el rabillo del ojo, una silueta que se acercaba hacia él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

La profesora McGonagall se paseaba intranquila, de una esquina a otra dentro de una de las habitaciones de las Tres Escobas.

- Por Merlín, Minerva, está poniéndome aún más nerviosa – habló Rosmerta.-

- Ya no puedo esperar más. No lograré estar tranquila hasta que Remus se comunique. El sabe bien que debemos estar en permanente contacto. A él le correspondía la seguridad de Harry el día de hoy y no hay siquiera un atisbo de donde están los muchachos. Sabes que ahora están bajo mi cuidado. Debo ir a buscarlos. No me quedará aquí más tiempo. Si Arthur, Kingsley o algunos de los chicos Weasley llegaran, hazles saber que fui en su búsqueda. Algo puede estarles pasando –

- Pero Minerva, es muy peligroso que vayas sola. Espera un poco más. Ya avisamos a todos los de la Orden. Deben estar aquí tarde o temprano.-

- Lo que no tenemos es tiempo, Rosmerta – continuó poniéndose la capa y alistando su varita –

Se había acercado a la puerta y estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió violentamente.

- ¿Usted aquí? – preguntó con tono áspero –

- Bueno, Minerva, que yo sepa, aún sigo siendo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cierto?. Al menos, eso fue lo que indicó Dumbledore…

La profesora McGonagall le dedicó una mirada fría y disgustada. Evaluó la situación. Era consciente que aquella búsqueda era demasiado para ella. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Aunque la persona que acababa de llegar no era de su total agrado.

- Esta bien, acompáñame a buscar a los muchachos.-

- Será un verdadero placer – y una mueca sarcástica se formó en el rostro de Severus Snape.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida con presteza. Antes de salir, la profesora McGonagall viró y dirigiéndose a Madame Rosmerta habló:

- Te rogaría que avisaras a Madame Pomfrey. Dile que necesito que venga urgente. –

- Lo haré inmediatamente, Minerva.- contestó en el acto Madame Rosmerta mientras desaparecía por el corredor.

Ambos profesores caminaron por entre las calles de Hogsmade rumbo al bosque. Era una mañana relativamente soleada. Era casi imposible pensar que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriendo en ese instante. McGonagall esperaba secretamente que todo aquello no fuera más que consecuencia de una distracción de Remus, por su actual compromiso con Nimphadora. Y ella sumaba el hecho real, que los muchachos estaban en una edad donde buscaban privacidad, por lo que seguramente, era el motivo que no estuvieran ni en las Tres Escobas, ni en Zonko, ni en La Cabeza de Puerco ni en Honeyduck. Aceleró el paso con estos pensamientos, porque Severus Snape iba demasiado rápido para ella. Su capa y túnica negras, se movían como alas de murciélago, literalmente volando por el camino.

Llegaron a la entrada de Hogsmade, allí donde el camino se dividía para ingresar a aquella arboleda. Ese era el único lugar donde aún no habían buscado. McGonagall casi se dio de bruces contra Snape. Éste se había detenido intempestivamente a pocos metros de la entrada del bosque. Se inclinó hacia un punto que aún no era visible para la Directora de Hogwarts. Avanzó más y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para contener una exclamación ahogada. Había un muchacho inmóvil sobre la hojarasca.

- Ohhh no… es el joven Weasley… él esta… está mue---

- Me temo que aún el Sr. Weasley nos seguirá maravillando con su habilidad e inteligencia aún ocultas – contradijo Snape, levantándose después de haber examinado a Ron. - ¡ENERVATE! – Y un disparo brotó de la varita del profesor. Ron se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la maleza. Miraba a la profesora y a Snape alternadamente, claramente confundido aún.

- Sr. Weasley, podría decirnos que le ha ocurrido, y donde se encuentra el Sr. Potter? – le urgió sin miramientos.

- Profesora… la verdad es que, nosotros sólo íbamos de paseo, pero escuchamos a Hermione gritar, ella estaba histérica y tenía que apoyarla y calmarla – habló atropelladamente- Y todo por que se lió con el imbécil de Malfoy que-- pero no terminó la frase porque Minerva McGonagall le había mirado terriblemente.

- Sr. Weasley – intervino Snape. – Le rogaríamos que se limitara a contarnos los acontecimientos sin que mencione sus pasiones adolescentes, ni insultos producto de su baja autoestima….

- Severus por favor – habló con fastidio en la voz. – Será mejor que continuemos para hallar a los muchachos. – Señor Weasley, usted acompáñenos, - con un movimiento de manos le indicó que se levantara – Preciso conocer la historia en detalle. – Y avanzó con paso decidido hacia el bosque. Snape hizo un movimiento brusco con la capa y avanzó tras de ellos. Minutos más adelante, Severus la había precedido como cabeza de aquella búsqueda.

ooooooooooooooooooo

- … Severus… ¿quienes son? – preguntó conmocionada McGonagall ante la visión, de unos cuerpos a metros de ella. Snape había llegado primero y se encontraba ya inclinado examinándolos.

- Me temo que Lupín no tendrá muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir si continúa en medio de este bosque. En cuanto a Tonks, creo que sólo está inconsciente, no veo señales de daño permanente. – Se irguió y volvió a asumir la actitud vigilante, varita en mano.

McGonagall se acercó hacia ambos con rapidez. Tuvo que asirse del brazo de Ron para no desplomarse. Lupín tenía una horrible herida abierta a la altura de la yugular. Un pedazo de carne de gran tamaño le había sido arrancado. Ron lo miraba incrédulo. No entendía que había ocasionado ese desgarrón.

- Sr. Weasley – logró articular finalmente cuando recuperó el aplomo. – Usted quédese aquí. Enviaré mi patronus inmediatamente para que los miembros de la Orden vengan. El profesor Snape y yo debemos continuar, sus amigos deben estar en peligro….

- No profesora, yo iré con ustedes. Hermione puede estar en peligro… No me quedará aquí sólo esperando…

- Minerva – intervino Snape. – Aunque suene increíble, estoy de acuerdo con Weasley. Es mejor que Usted se quede aquí, o mejor aún, si puede transportarse con Lupín hacia donde se encuentra Madame Pomfrey, sería de mayor utilidad. Luego podría indicarle a alguno miembro de la Orden, que traslade también a su joven e ingenua pareja. Mientras tanto, Weasley me acompañará a buscar a los demás jóvenes.

Minerva evaluó la situación. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. – Dense prisa entonces, quien quiera que haya herido a Remus, podría atacar también a Potter y a la Srta. Granger.

Ron escuchó está última frase y se le encogió el corazón. Agitó la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar estos pensamientos. Sólo logró divisar con el rabillo del ojo como Minerva McGonagall desparecía junto al cuerpo del profesor Lupín. – Ya está a salvo – y aquella convicción se formó en su mente.

Snape avanzó a zancadas. Ron le siguió el paso veloz, pero reconoció que a pesar de no ser mozuelo, Snape corría ágilmente. Sólo distinguía la capa negra ondeando entre los árboles como un murciélago enorme.

Llegaron cerca del barranco. Ambos podían oír claramente el ruido ensordecedor del agua golpeando y burbujeando por debajo del desfiladero.

Snape se detuvo de improviso. Y Ron jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo pudo contemplar lo que ocasionó aquella parada intempestiva. Snape examinaba con detenimiento aquella parte de la ensenada hasta que se detuvo en un punto exacto.

- ¿Puede explicarme, que demonios está sucediendo aquí, Potter? –

Harry lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser él, precisamente quien podría ayudarlo?.

- Harry apresúrate por favor – habló nuevamente Hermione.

Ron al verla corrió a su lado. Se detuvo segundos antes y la observó atentamente. La abrazó con cuidado temiendo lastimarla aún más. La rabia lo carcomía por dentro.

- Bueno Potter. Aún estoy esperando una explicación.

Hermione se adelantó. Con la voz entrecortada les relató a ambos del ataque de Grayback a Remus y Tonks, hacia ellos mismos y de cómo Draco se había lanzado sobre Grayback para salvarla. Y ahora ellos dos se habían precipitado hacia el abismo.

- Por favor profesor, tiene que ayudar a Harry. Draco puede estar vivo. – rogaba con exasperación al ver que nadie actuaba.

- Pero Hermione… no te entiendo. Tú estabas histérica y también humillada. Querías matar a Draco y ahora… ¿Quieres salvarlo?.

- Ron por favor. Yo… yo le amo. Entiéndeme. No me juzgues ahora. Sólo ayúdalo. Hazlo por mí. Tienes que ayudarlo…. – y no pudo seguir hablando porque los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Se había acercado a Ron a pesar de estar lastimada, sujetándose del jersey rojo con desesperación.

Snape mientras tanto se había acercado hacia Harry y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, se dirigieron al borde de las rocas. Ron los miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Descenderemos o apareceremos allí abajo?

- Si mal no recuerdo Weasley, aún no dominas el arte de la aparición, a menos obviamente, que apuntes a Las Tres Escobas para que logres aparecer en el fondo del barranco – dijo con sorna.

- Mejor démonos prisa. No sabemos lo que encontraremos haya abajo. –interrumpió algo fastidiado Harry al escuchar la burla contra su amigo.

Snape se contuvo en contestar. Debió evaluar la situación y darse cuenta que apremiaba actuar con rapidez. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera.

- Descenderemos hasta donde se pueda y luego ubicaremos a Draco. Luego apareceremos junto a él.

Ron mientras tanto trataba de tranquilizar a Hermione. Pero ella no dejaba de agitarse con los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo mal herido. Ron la sentó con cuidado sobre unas rocas y le habló dulcemente, procurando serenarla. Aunque odiaba aún a Malfoy en ese instante, algo en el fondo de su cerebro reconocía que el Slytherin había hecho lo correcto. Y gracias a ello, Hermione aún estaba frente a él, aunque sollozante y maltrecha… pero con vida.

- ¡Mierda, mierda!... – pensaba repetitivamente en silencio.

Minutos después, con un sonido inesperado que interrumpió las palabras de consuelo de Ron. Hhicieron su aparición Harry y Snape. Pero no estaban solos. En los brazos de Severus, se encontraba el cuerpo inanimado de Draco. Snape estaba completamente mojado y tenía un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Hermione se impulsó de su asiento lo más veloz que su situación le permitía. Necesitaba ver a Draco, saber que estaba bien. Llegó hasta el cuerpo del muchacho. Tenía los párpados cerrados y su camisa estaba empapada de sangre. Por una esquina aún se sentía como brotaba la sangre caliente.

Ron miró a Snape y a Harry alternadamente. Su amigo tenía un enorme golpe en la frente y el labio inferior reventado. Y Snape se había derrumbado sobre el suelo arcilloso. Estaba arrodillado sujetándose el costado derecho de la túnica con gesto de dolor.

- Grayback estaba vivo. – habló mirando a Ron. –Apenas llegamos a la orilla del río, divisamos a Malfoy. Había caído sobre unos peñascos. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre. Pensé que estaba… muerto. Nos estábamos acercando cuando algo me golpeó en la frente y caí de bruces hacia aquellas rocas. Cuando alcé la vista pude ver a Grayback, malherido, pero con una mirada salvaje, arrojándose contra Snape quien se estrelló contra un pedrusco disforme. Luego ambos rodaron sobre la tierra y cayeron al agua. Pero él logró salir a flote con un hechizo antes de golpearse con alguna de las muchas peñas que hay en ese río embravecido y encrespado. Grayback no pudo hacer lo mismo. Conté tres fuertes golpes contra las rocas, antes de ver como se rompía el cráneo… no creo poder olvidar la visión de aquellos sesos… - hizo un gesto de asco y se calló de repente. Hermione se había arrojado sobre Draco y lo sacudía de los hombros, intentando despertarlo.

Divisaron a Snape, quien había recuperado en algo el aliento y se dirigía también hacia el cuerpo del muchacho con premura. Se arrodilló junto a él y sacó la varita. Tenía que parar aquella hemorragia que amenazaba con extinguir la vida del chico. Pero no sabía si era producto de su agotamiento o de algo más. Pero no podía cerrar totalmente la herida. Y Draco continuaba desangrándose…

- Necesitamos parar la hemorragia – habló con exasperación. Si continúa a este ritmo, morirá en cualquier momento. Al menos necesitará recibir algo de sangre para resistir otro traslado más.

- Tomé de mi sangre profesor – pronunció con convicción, aunque con desfallecimiento. El dolor no había menguado en nada. – Pero sálvelo…

- ¿Acaso eres tonta, Granger?, si te saco una gota de sangre, la que morirías serías tú. – No te has fijado en el estado en que te encuentras.

-¡¡No me importa!! . – respondió con vehemencia. – ¡ HAGALO!. El me salvó la vida…

- No estoy siendo claro, Granger, estoy dic---

Pero no pudo continuar porque Ron se había acercado hacia ellos. Se había arrodillado, extendiendo su brazo y descubriéndolo.

- Puede utilizar mi sangre… Aunque dudo mucho que a él le guste que corra por sus venas sangre traidora….

Hermione miró a Ron como nunca antes lo había mirado en toda su vida. Sólo movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Pero su amigo entendió perfectamente aquella palabra. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera y le contestó:

- Por nada

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos semanas más tarde, Draco salió la enfermería completamente restablecido. A su lado, de la mano, se encontraba Hermione. Caminaron lentamente por la orilla del lago. Hacia los árboles. Se detuvieron en silencio.

- Sabía que no vendrían…. No te lo había advertido. Era ilógico pensar que algo cambiaría…

- No lo entiendo Draco. Creí que finalmente todo estaba solucionado… de verdad no comprendo porque no vinieron. – Respondió la joven con pena en la voz. Seguro fue por el entrenamiento de Quidditch de hoy en la mañana… deben estar agotados…

- Da igual de todas formas… no me quita el sueño no contar con la aprobación del famoso Potter y su inseparable escudero Weasley. -replicó.

Hermione se detuvo. Se situó frente a él. Miró a sus ojos grises como el acero con severidad. – No quiero al Malfoy de antes de vuelta…por favor… - le increpó.

Él la miró reflexivo. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró hondo y la abrazó. Permanecieron así por unos minutos. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello castaño rebelde y le respondió quedo.

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si debo aprender a convivir con Harry Potter, su fama y los abundantes Weasley del mundo; lo haré. – bufó decidido.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. – Apuesto que no tomará mucho tiempo…- le miró radiante. – Harry es un buen chico. Sólo trata de protegerme. Me hizo jurar que le avisaría si me hieres de alguna forma. Y como sé que no lo harás…

Por esta frase, recibió miles de pequeños besos en su rostro y labios. – Jamás, jamás, jamás….- le respondió.

- Aquellas dos semanas aislado fueron interminables. – continuó. Me envenenaba el tiempo que no estaba junto a ti. No sabía si me habías perdonado. Si el sufrimiento que te cause fue demasiado. Me dolía tu ausencia.

- Necesitaba hacerlo Draco, pensar en frío…

- Olvidemos todo y tratemos de nuevo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?. Dejaremos todo atrás. Tú eres mi pasión completa. Por siempre.

Se fundieron nuevamente en un largo abrazo. Hermione no quería abandonar nunca la protección y el calor de aquellos brazos fuertes, aquel torso sólido. Se sentía completamente feliz. Pero levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Draco nuevamente a los ojos.

– Una cosa más… – le dijo susurrante, por que no podía concentrarse al sentir la mano experta de Draco desaparecer por los pliegues de su blusa, describiendo círculos de fuego a su paso.

-… Es sobre Ron… - continuó extasiada por aquellas caricias al igual que por los labios de Draco que ahora rozaban y subían por su cuello. – Tarde o temprano cederá y terminará reconociendo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por otra parte, no se puede ignorar a la familia…. Y como tú y él, ahora prácticamente son hermanos de sangre…

Y las palabras de Hermione se vieron acalladas por un delicioso mordisco en la oreja y una palmada desvergonzada en su trasero.

* * *

**Bueno es hora de despedirnos de este FANFIC. Al que le tomé muchísimo cariño por ser el primero…**

**Pero como muchos sabrán (sobre todo aquellos que escribimos por pasión y por vocación) una vez que empiezas… no se puede parar jamás.**

**Por ello, les invito a que se den una vuelta por mi nuevo FIC. Es un Dr-Hr-H …verdaderamente de muerte. Y es que los tríos suelen ser bien complicados, cierto?**

**Se llama DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS y aguardará su simpática visita con ansias infinitas.**

**Los espero.**

**Besos mil.**

**Gise**


End file.
